Demashitaa: No Hai
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la última batalla. Tres años sin ser Chicas Superpoderosas. Tres años con una vida normal. ¿Qué pasa si la oscuridad regresa a Tokio? ¿Volverán las superpoderosas? ¿Qué pasa si los villanos vuelven? -Se van a infiltrar en la vida de esas niñas. - Un plan perfecto, pero nadie contaba que el amor surgiría como el fuego resurge de las cenizas. RRBXPPG
1. Vida Monótona

**Disclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai**

* * *

_Kaoru bufó frustrada, intentando no golpear al alcalde y de paso al profesor por permitir aquello, pero no, no dejaría a Ken sin padre, no era tan brutal, después de todo. Sin embargo al escuchar los sollozos de Miyako, la idea anterior le parecía tentadora._

_-No es justo. –Espetó con coraje. _

_Miyako sorbió la nariz, Momoko frunció el ceño intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Ella solo apretó los puños._

_-No es justo. –Repitió, repasándolos uno por uno._

_-Es lo mejor, chicas. –Dijo el profesor. –Para todos._

_Las tres se miraron entre si, no convencidas de aquel argumento. ¿Porqué quitarles sus poderes sería beneficiente para todos?_

_-Chicas, les agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por la ciudad, de verdad, gracias a ustedes Tokio ahora esta seguro, y es por eso que ha llegado la hora. No hay más que hacer. –Se explicó la señorita Bellum._

_-Aun hay delincuentes en las calles. –Dijo Miyako, más calmada._

_-Lo sé, pero para eso están las policías, chicas._

_-¡Esos hombres son unos inútiles! ¡Nunca los necesitamos mientras luchábamos contra el mal! –Kaoru pateó el suelo, indignada._

_-Kaoru, mientras ustedes detenían a los villanos afectados con rayos z negros, ellos combatían gente normal._

_-¡Pero nosotras podemos seguirnos encargando de ellos! –Exclamó Momoko._

_-Sabemos que si, chicas, pero ustedes aun son unas niñas. –Comenzó de nuevo el profesor. –Sus estudios y su vida es primordial. Y piensen, que la gran mayoría de los policiacos quedarían sin empleo._

_-¡Me niego a que me quiten mis poderes! _

_-Kaoru, no se los quitaremos, los rayos z blancos, están en ustedes, no los retiraremos. Seguirán siendo súper heroínas. –Súbitamente, el rostro de las tres niñas se iluminó. –Programaré sus cinturones y a Peach, para que solo puedan transformarse al rastrear actividad de rayos z negros de nuevo._

_Sus rostros volvieron a su semblante triste._

_-Es lo mismo. –Miyako bajó la mirada. Las otras dos la imitaron._

_-Solo buscamos lo mejor para ustedes, niñas._

_Un silencio sepulcral se esparció por el lugar, interrumpido ocasionalmente por los sollozos de Miyako y Momoko. Esta última intentando tranquilizarse para tomar la palabra en nombre de las tres, como la líder que era._

_-… bien. E-Esta bien, háganlo…_

_Kaoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Miyako dejó de sollozar._

_-¿Te has vuelto completamente loca, Momoko? –La pelirroja cerró los ojos, ella sabía que la señorita Bellum, el alcalde y el profesor tenían razón. Muy a su pesar. Sin actividad de rayos z negros, realmente, aunque no programaran sus cinturones, no se transformarían. _

_Sería incluso lo mismo._

_Era la cruda realidad. Los problemas menores a los que la ciudad ahora estaba expuesta, serían encomendados a los policías de Tokio, ese era su trabajo._

_Ya no eran necesarias. Y tanto ella, como Miyako y Kaoru, lo sabían._

_Y en realidad, eso era lo que más dolía._

_-No. Hablo muy enserio._

_-Pues no te secundo. –Dijo la verde altaneramente, cruzándose de brazos._

_-No te estoy preguntando, solo lo haremos, es lo mejor._

_-¡No puedes decidir por todas!_

_-Claro que puedo._

_-Chicas… -Miyako se interpuso entre ambas._

_-¡No!_

_-¡Solo lo harás, Kaoru! –El grito autoritario de Momoko resonó por el lugar. La verde solo sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Maldita sea, tenían toda la estúpida razón y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_-Como quieran. –Los adultos las miraron una a una, buscando su aprobación._

_-Los cinturones estarán listos mañana. _

_Tras despedirse amargamente, las tres se retiraron a sus casas consientes de que a partir de ese día, serían súper heroínas limitadas._

_O lo que es lo mismo, personas normales._

_._

~o~

.

Sus enormes orbes rosados se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el despertador sonar en su máximo volumen, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: Iba tarde a la escuela.

-¡Kyaaaa! –El sonoro grito resonó por la habitación y al siguiente segundo se encontraba entrando y saliendo de la ducha ya bañada, comenzando a ponerse su ropa y a cepillarse el cabello al mismo tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras al tiempo que se ataba su acostumbrada coleta y su moño rojo.

-¡Momoko-chan se quedó dormida! –La chillona voz de su hermanita llegó a sus oídos justo cuando puso el primer pie en la entrada.

-¡Maldita mocosa, cierra la boca, que no has sido ni para despertarme! –Mientras Kuriko seguía riendo estruendosamente ella salió disparada de su casa sin avisar nada a sus padres, al fin, si les decía la regañarían por no levantarse temprano.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron dar, en momentos como esos, era cuando deseaba ser Kaoru, o siquiera, tener su patineta para poder llegar más rápido.

Cuando por fin llegó, subió escaleras arriba y llegó jadeante al salón, Miyako ya estaba ahí, y, sorprendentemente, Kaoru _también_. Vaya, si había llegado, _realmente _tarde. Se acercó a ellas, Miyako con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos boca abajo, aparentando estar dormida, la otra con la frente levemente sudada y desparramada en el asiento, seguramente acababa de llegar también.

-Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa. –Dijo Kaoru una vez que su mirada chocó con la de su amiga pelirroja. –Nunca habías llegado tarde, Momoko. –La rubia levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su amiga.

Entonces entró el maestro haciendo que todos los alumnos comenzaran a tomar su lugar.

Momoko suspiró con cansancio, apenas quince minutos atrás estaba en su calientita cama y ahora, intentaba mantenerse despierta y tomar apuntes. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse ni en la clase, ni en las tremendas ganas de dormir que tenía, sino en el extraño sueño por el cual no había podido dormir bien y se había levantado tarde esta mañana… aparte de no haber escuchado el despertador.

Ni siquiera lograba comprender lo que había soñado, solo tenía un sentimiento extraño en el pecho y ganas de gritar. Pensó que aquella pesadilla fue resultado de comer tantos dulces antes de dormir la noche anterior. Si, eso debía ser. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se sintió más tranquila, y pudo sobrevivir hasta el receso.

-Te digo, me pasé media noche haciendo la tarea, para que el hombre terminara poniéndome un cinco. –Repetía con fastidio Kaoru.

-Kaoru-chan, el problema estaba mal resuelto. –Trataba de hacerla entender Miyako.

-Si, si, si… ¿Tú que dices Momoko? ¿Debo patearle el trasero a Hisu-sensei? –Dijo ignorando la aclaración de su amiga.

-Si, como quieras.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –La pelinegra paró en seco y miró a Momoko como si fuera otra persona.

-Momoko-chan, ¿te sientes bien? –Miyako miró con preocupación su amiga. La otra solo las miró extrañada.

-Claro chicas, ¿Porque preguntan?

-Me has dicho que le paté el trasero a Hisu.

Momoko balbuceó.

-Te ves nerviosa.

-No lo estoy.

-Has estado muy seria toda la mañana y tienes unas ojeras enormes. Hoy llegaste tarde y ni siquiera has comido algo con azúcar. –Las adolescentes se sentaron en una de las mesas sobrantes.

-No es nada, cansancio solamente, comí muchos dulces ayer y no dormí bien. –Dijo después de dudar un rato, decidiendo no contarles el extraño sueño que había tenido, no queriéndolas preocupar más.

-Como digas. –Dijo Kaoru sin creérselo. Las tres comenzaron a comer su respectivo almuerzo, olvidando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga y charlando amenamente.

-¿Qué hay que hacer hoy? –Cuestionó con ojos brillosos la rubia.

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-Pero si nunca hacemos nada, Kaoru. –Dijo la pelirroja con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Exacto. –Miyako suspiró, sus amigas no cambiaban.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos películas? Kaoru-chan hoy no tiene práctica de futbol, yo no tengo música y Momoko no tiene de animadoras. –Dijo sonriente la rubia. –Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas.

-A mi me parece bien. –Opinó la pelirroja sonriente. -¡Llevaré muchos dulces!

-Ya empezamos. –Dijo Kaoru imaginándose su tarde con una niña hiperactiva y embadurnada de chocolate. –Pido sentarme a lado de ti, Miyako.

-Supongo que eso es un sí. –Dijo Miyako con una linda sonrisa. -¡Bueno, las veré en mi casa! Mi Oba-sama hoy preparó galletas.

El gritó de emoción de Momoko resonó por la cafetería. Dulces y galletas. Lo mejor del mundo.

-Miyako, ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitarnos a tu casa cuando tu abuela hace galletas? –Dijo Kaoru negando. –Esta niña es una dulcemaniaca.

Miyako se encogió de hombros sonriente mientras Momoko parloteaba de lo bien que se la pasarían en la tarde viendo películas y comiendo –atascándose – dulces y galletas.

-Yo no pagaré la cuenta del hospital. –Susurró Kaoru a Miyako, imaginándose a la pelirroja tendida en una cama con suero inyectándose en sus venas gracias a una indigestión estomacal.

-Kaoru, que exageras. –Le dijo la rubia ya no muy convencida de sus palabras.

El resto de las clases pasaron _casi _volando, y las tres se despidieron con la promesa de llegar a la casa de Miyako para ver películas, llevar muchos dulces y pasar una tarde juntas.

Momoko emprendió camino a su casa saltando con alegría. Después de un tiempo de no hacer cosas juntas, por fin se reunirían. Tal vez exageraba, porque las veía todos los días en la escuela y uno que otro fin de semana, pero desde _aquello _su vida se había vuelto, tan monótona. Todos los días era la misma rutina: levantarse, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa, comer, hacer tarea y dormir.

Tres años de monotonía y aburrimiento. _Claro, _exceptuando las veces que su _dulce y tierna _hermanita hacia una _leve _travesura –Nótese el sarcasmo en toda la oración. –Y ella, como buena y responsable hermana –también nótese el sarcasmo en esto. –Iba a ponerle un alto.

Pero bueno, esa no era una tarde para deprimirse, así que apresuró el paso a su casa.

-¡Ya llegue! –Anunció desde la entrada.

-¡Nee-chan! –La niña salió disparada hacia ella brincándole encima, a la cual, miró con mootonía.

-¿Qué tal Kuriko cómo te ha…

-Mamá no ha llegado, papá tampoco y nos han dejado la comida ya. –Dijo interrumpiendo su oración.

-Como sea… -Dijo con aburrimiento para pasar a su habitación, hasta que captó lo dicho. -¿Espera, volverán, no? ¿A qué hora llegarán?

-Si. –Dijo la niña para sentarse a mirar la televisión. –Y no lo sé, supongo que al rato nee-chan.

Momoko suspiró, casi se le arruina la tarde. Murmurando unas cuantas cosas se dirigió a su habitación para buscar películas y ropa más cómoda, aunque varias veces fue interrumpida por Kuriko para que le diera chocolates, para que le pasara no sé que, que si mataba a la cucaracha, que si bla, bla bla.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas más olvidadas, pues las pocas películas que tenía habían quedado en el olvido con el paso del tiempo, aunque solo encontró tonterías de nenas como _Barney y sus amigos, los Rugratz, Las pistas de Blue _y cosas así, así que decidió guardar la enorme caja de recuerdos, hasta que su mirada cayó en un cinturón blanco con un botón rosa en el centro y una P.

El cinturón de Bombón.

Dudó unos segundos antes de tomar el cinturón entre sus manos y analizarlo bien, su mirada se entristeció. Casi olvidaba como era. Le limpió el polvo un poco y lo puso sobre sus piernas mirándolo un largo rato, recordando viejos tiempos. Una sonrisita comenzó a extenderse en su rostro.

Entonces, extrañamente recordó la pesadilla que tuvo, sintiéndose como la noche anterior y en algunas clases del día. Soltó el cinturón como si quemara. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró de nuevo el cinturón y volvió a tomarlo esta vez para regresarlo a la caja, donde pertenecía. Negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar ese extraño sentimiento de angustia.

No entendía porque la había recordado de nuevo, ni me nos porque cuando tomó el cinturón, pero le quitó importancia, y se dedicó a guardar la enorme caja y a esperar a que sus padres llegaran para poder ir a comprar los _materiales _para la película.

_._

~o~

.

Miyako cambió una vez más el canal de televisión, no había nada. Se acurrucó más y tomó a pulpi entre sus brazos.

-No hay de otra, pulpi, tendremos que esperar a las chicas. –Dijo con aburrimiento mientras escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención el comercial de una crema que además de adelgazarte, te hacía perder el hambre. Tonterías.

Cuando era una niña, recordaba perfectamente que obligaba a la pobre de su Oba-sama a comprarle cada uno de los productos "embellecedores" que la televisón anunciaba. Gracias al cielo ahora la realidad había llegado a su cabecita.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y supuso que era su Oba-sama, así que bajó a hacerle compañía, o más bien, a que ella le hiciera compañía.

-¿Oba-sama? –La rubia llegó a la cocina donde encontró a su abuelita poniéndose un abrigo. -¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde vas? –Cuestionó con preocupación, pues no le gustaba que saliera sola.

-No te preocupes cielo, iré a comprar unas cosas. No me tardaré.

Ella la miró con duda.

-Puedo acompañarte.

-No te preocupes querida, espera a tus amigas, no tardaré. –La adolescente no insistió más y la acompañó a la puerta de la casa, prometiéndose que si no llegaba en una hora, iría por ella aunque dejara plantadas a sus amigas. Tal vez exageraba, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que la cuidaba, ¿no?

-Ve con cuidado. –Y sin más subió de nuevo a su habitación tirándose en la cama con pulpi. –Oba-sama nos ha dejado pulpi, ahora si nos quedamos solos. –dramatizó perfectamente.

Miró su televisor, el comercial de la crema todavía estaba ahí. Por eso los odiaba, duraban eternidades y repetían las misma tonterías.

El timbre sonó y ella bajó rápidamente, seguro eran las chicas.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la pelinegra de su amiga arriba de su patineta verde y con su mochila a la espalda.

-¡Kaoru-chan! –dijo con emoción. –Pasa, estoy sola, oba-sama acaba de salir.

La pelinegra bajo de su transporte tomándola con su mano libre y le sonrió a la rubia.

-¿No ha llegado la dulcemaniaca? –Cuestionó con gracia, mientras ella negaba divertida.

-No.

Las dos adolescentes subieron a la habitación de Miyako, y tan pronto como entraron tan pronto Kaoru tiró la patineta y la mochila al suelo alfombrado, desparramándose ella en uno de los sillones inflables de su amiga.

-No puedo creer que todavía conserves esa cosa. –Dijo Kaoru mirando el pulpo morado que estaba en la cama de su amiga. -¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tuti?

-Pulpi. –Corrigió la rubia. –Y claro que aun lo tengo, nunca saldrá de esta habitación.

Las dos comenzaron a reía animadamente y a hablar de cosas sin sentido, que sin embargo las hacían pasar buen rato, hasta que llegó Momoko, que como buena joven que cumple lo que promete llegó con una bolsa repleta de dulces de todos los sabores y colores existentes y conocidos por el hombre.

Tras escuchar repetir a Kaoru que si la pelirroja terminaba enferma ella no pagaría ni un centavo subieron a la habitación para comenzar a ver la película justo cuando la abuela de Miyako llegó a su casa y a petición de Kaoru fue una película de terror.

-Prometamos no volver a hacerle caso a Kaoru. –Dijo Momoko pálida. –La próxima vez escogerá Miyako.

Kaoru rió a buena gana. –No sean miedosas, que no ha sido para tanto.

-¡Estas loca Kaoru! –Exclamó la pelirroja. –Ni siquiera disfruté mis dulces.

-¿Qué opinas tú Miyako? Dile que exagera. –Momoko y Kaoru giraron la cabeza para observarla abrazando a pulpi con cara de horror.

Kaoru volvió a reír.

-Ya, ya, hay que ver otra cosa. –Dijo cuando se calmó, poniendo el canal de las noticias. –ahí está, nada horrorifico.

_-"Un terremoto ha causado un mini tsunami en la…_

-Si, nada de matanzas. –Dijo con sarcasmo Momoko recibiendo un cojinazo en la cabeza.

-Confórmate. –Le respondió Kaoru, recibiendo al igual que ella un cojinazo bien dado, dando paso a una guerra de almohadas entre las tres amigas y pulpi.

-Que lo han matado les digo. –Decía Miyako una y otra vez, observando el tentáculo chueco de pulpi. Las tres habían formado un círculo alrededor del pulpo en la cama, Kaoru se lo había lanzado a Miyako y el animal morado terminó con un tentáculo torcido.

-Vale, lo siento, creí que era una almohada. –Momoko la vio con mala cara. -¿Qué? ¡Es de verdad!

Momoko estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo, cuando la voz de la mujer del noticiero se hizo escuchar.

-_En las últimas noticias de Tokio, han asaltado el laboratorio más importante de la ciudad llevándose consigo la vida de dos de los científicos que se encontraban ahí, además de extrañas sustancias, las autoridades declaran haber localizado a uno de los hombres asaltantes._

_-"Lo tenemos todo bajo control."_

_-"Pero, díganos, ¿Ya han capturado a alguno de los asaltantes?"_

_-"Aún no, pero pronto, todo esta bajo control"_

_-Aún no se sabe cual es el propósito de haber robado las sustacias más extrañas y peligrosas del laboratorio y no haber asaltado el banco de dinero para recursos del mismo laboratorio…_

Kaoru apagó la televisión a la mitad de la entrevista, ninguna dijo nada, solo se sentaron en silencio cada una con sus propios pensamientos, aunque en realidad, fueran los mismos.

-Son unos inútiles. –Dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio Kaoru.

-No hay nada que hacer, Kaoru-chan. –Dijo Miyako aun con pulpi entre los brazos. –Solo esperar a que las autoridades los atrapen.

Otro silenció se formó entre ellas, no incómodo pero si extraño.

-Hoy encontré de nuevo mi cinturón. –Dijo de la nada la pelirroja, pensativa. Miyako y Kaoru se miraron sin saber que decir, y terminaron bajando la cabeza al igual que Momoko sin saber que decir ahora.

-Eh, Kaoru-chan, tengo una falda que seguro te quedará muy linda. –Dijo la rubia parándose, haciendo que la pelinegra se pudiera del color de su patineta.

-No empieces Miyako, no me la pondré nunca. –La verde la imitó corriendo al dichoso armario. Momoko las miró a ambas, por lo menos habían cambiado de tema y sonriendo de nuevo se acercó a ellas para intentar ponerle con Miyako una falda a Kaoru.

_._

~o~

.

-Ponerme una falda… -murmuraba Kaoru mientras el aire le daba en la cara por ir en la patineta. –Son más tercas que una mula, primero muerta.

La pelinegra continuó todo su camino a casa maldiciendo la femineidad de sus dos amigas y preguntándose el porque de todas las chicas del enorme Tokio, las había escogido a ellas –y a sus faldas y vestidos –como sus amigas. Aunque supiera que las quería demasiado.

Aunque bueno, ella no las había escogido, después de todo. Por mero capricho del destino ellas estaban unidas.

Bajo de su transporte cuando llegó a su casa, donde se comentaba el hecho de que las autoridades aun no hicieran nada por encontrar a los asaltantes del laboratorio.

-Ya llegue.

-Hija, que tal, ven estamos viendo las noticias. –Kaoru se acercó.

-¿Así? ¿Y de que hablan?

-Del robo en el laboratorio de Tokio, esta en todos los noticieros. –Dijo esta vez Kotaro, su hermano. –Fue una catástrofe, se llevaron sustancias muy extrañas, ¿A que son idiotas? Ni siquiera tocaron la caja fuerte ¡El montón de dinero que hubieran conseguido!

Kaoru gruñó.

-Como sea, me voy a dormir. –Dijo la pelinegra de mal humor. En cuanto llegó a su habitación tiró su patineta y comenzó a ponerse la pijama. –Pero que incompetencia. –Se quejaba una y otra vez. Pasó a su buro a dejar el broche verde con el que sujetaba un mechón de su cabello y su mirada reparó en el único accesorio femenino que tenía en toda su casa.

El anillo de bellota.

Lo guardaba en una cajita con el único broche que tenía. Todas las noches lo veía al dejar su broche en la cajita, pero esta vez, le tomó más atención que las otras veces. Cerró la cajita de sopetón, molesta.

-Estúpidos policías buenos para nada. –Y sin más se tiró a su cama boca abajo, intentando dormir, para poder oprimir ese sentimiento de angustia e incomodidad.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Bueno, soy Miss Nutella, y son nueva en esta página :)_

_Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste, si quiera un poquito. Amo las PPGZ y al fin me animé a escribir algo de ellas, en realidad, esta idea ya rondaba desde hace rato en mi cabeza, pero no había querido subir ninguna historia. Pero bueno, aquí esta. _

_Espero que les guste :)_

_Nos leemos_

_Besos,_

_Miss Nutella._


	2. ¿Pesadillas?

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertence.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai**

* * *

**¿Pesadillas?**

* * *

_La mujer cargó a la niña de tres años en sus brazos, con una mirada de enojo bien marcada en su rostro, que a pesar de estar vencido por los años, parecía hermoso. Los bracitos de la niña se aferraron a su cuello, y su mirada reflejaba inocencia, la inocencia de un niño que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió alegremente, ella correspondió con una forzada._

_Si tan solo supiera._

_Ella, Misumi Katsu, se consideraba una mujer amable y gentil, incluso se atrevía a decir paciente, pero como todo ser humano, ella también tenía sus límites, y ese límite era su familia y seres queridos, cuando algo amenazaba contra ellos, no dudaba en sacar su carácter fuerte para defenderlos con uñas y dientes, en este caso su amada nieta._

_Minutos pasaron sin decir nada, solo miradas retadoras y decepcionadas, hasta que la mujer comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Hasta cuándo, Hikari? –La bella mujer de cabellera rubia hizo un gesto de fastidio._

_-No lo sé, mamá. Es indefinido. –Se quejó. –Es un favor el que te estoy pidiendo, uno._

_La mujer frunció el ceño, desentendiendo el "favor" que su hija le pedía. Quería que "cuidara" un tiempo a su nieta, ya que por motivos de trabajo tendrían que salir del país ella, y su marido. Hasta ahí le parecía todo bien, si no fuera porque viera las claras intenciones de abandonar a la niña y dejarla a su cargo._

_-Eso no es un favor, Hikari, y lo sabes._

_-Señora, su nieta no debería ser una carga para usted. –Intervino el hombre de casa, altaneramente._

_-No, no te confundas, Kioya. –Dijo autoritariamente, apretando a la niña contra ella. – Amo a mi nieta más de lo que ustedes la aman, por lo visto._

_-Mamá, no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho. –Dijo Hikari. –Solo será… un tiempo._

_Misumi Katsu miró a los ojos a su hija, y ahí supo, que realmente su prioridad en la vida no era su familia, ni su hija, sino su trabajo. Desde que era una pequeña niña le había dejado en claro que su máxima prioridad en la vida era ser la empresaria más grande conocida por el mundo, en aquel entonces, no le tomó importancia. Cómo se había equivocado._

_La conocía como la palma de su mano, no podía engañarla, aunque lo intentara, no podría, por algo era su hija._

_-Están llegando demasiado lejos. –Les dijo a ambos. –Su prioridad debe ser su hija, Hikari, Kioya. No su trabajo._

_-No la estamos abandonando, Misumi._

_-No quieran verme la cara de tonta, Kioya. –Los dos adultos fruncieron el ceño._

_-Cómo tu lo has dicho, madre, mi trabajo y mi carrera, son mi prioridad. Cuidar niños no esta en mi lista a futuro._

_Misumi apretó la quijada._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Vas a abandonar a tu hija, asi nada más? ¿Acaso es lo que yo te he enseñado, Hikari?_

_-No me trates como a una niña pequeña, madre._

_-Entonces no te comportes como una. –Dijo acusadoramente. –Y tú, no creí que fueras a apoyarla en tal decisión, Kioya. –La sala volvió a quedar en silencio, que fue interrumpido por los pucheros de una niña al escuchar el pleito. Misumi arrulló a la bebe en brazos, intentando tranquilizarla._

_-Por lo menos vengan, y carguen a su hija por última vez antes de que se vayan. –Al contrario de lo que pidió ambos tomaron sus maletas._

_-Se hace tarde, se nos irá el vuelo. –Dijo Hikari para comenzar a caminar a la entrada. –Cuando lleguemos a Kyoto te llamamos._

_-Mandaremos dinero y llamaremos seguido. –Kioya salió con Hikari detrás, dejando al a mujer con la niña en brazos, dolida y triste por su nieta._

_Se reprendió a si misma, repitiéndose una y otra vez que solo sería temporal, que su nieta no crecería sin sus padres, que en menos de lo esperado ellos volverían y la llevarían de nuevo con ellos, a tener una vida normal, como cualquier niña._

_Quería pensar que su hija, no era la persona que le estaba demostrando ser._

_Pero sus falsas esperanzas quedaron en el olvido cuando las llamadas se fueron agotando con el paso de los meses, siendo remplazadas por el dinero que enviaban cada dos semanas._

_Así las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años, en los cuales, una llamada cada dos meses, era extraña._

_._

~o~

.

Miyako se levantó exaltada y sudando, había soñado algo extraño y que no había entendido para nada, pero que le había hecho sentir un inexplicable temor y preocupación. Recordaba todo oscuro y unas sombras, no mucho más. Regulizando su respiración se dirigió al baño, con pulpi bien abrazado y se mojó la cara, despejándose.

No entendía porque, pero era como si hubiera visto una película de terror, comenzó a sentir miedo, no se miró en el espejo, solo se secó la cara y salió disparada a su cama de nuevo, tapándose hasta la cabeza, a ella y a pulpi. ¿Por qué de repente sentía eso?

Alzando un poco la cobija divisó el reloj, eran las 3:30 A.M. aun faltaba mucho para levantarse e ir a la escuela, sin embargo, sentía que no podría conciliar el sueño por un rato. Aun así, cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en dormir, fallando en cada intento, al final no supo cuanto tiempo le llevó quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero estaba segura que había sido por lo menos una hora.

La alarma sonó, desterrándola de la tierra de los sueños, pero ella no abrió los ojos, se dedicó a escuchar. Escuchó la alarma, e intentó escuchar los sonidos de afuera, logrando escuchar a las aves cantar, ya había salido el sol. Descubriéndose un poco comprobó que ya era de día… y que tenía sueño.

-Pulpi, no fue mi noche. –Se quejó levantándose de la cama, aun preguntándose por la extraña pesadilla que había tenido.

Se duchó, se cambió y bajó a la cocina con su abuela, que estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Oba-sama. –La anciana le sonrió, cambiando su semblante a uno un poco preocupado.

-Buenos días Miyako-chan, ¿Te sientes bien? –La mujer tocó su mejilla. –Tienes muchas ojeras. –Miyako sonrió dulcemente.

-No te preocupes Oba-sama, me dormí un poco tarde haciendo tarea, es todo.

-En ese caso, necesitas un buen desayuno. –Dijo más calmada. Miyako solo le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero prefería dejarlo así, no quería preocuparla.

-¡Gracias por el desayuno Oba-sama, estuvo delicioso! –dijo una vez que terminó y estuvo lista para salir a la escuela.

De camino a la escuela siguió pensando en la pesadilla que tuvo, y buscándole un porque, llegando a la conclusión de que era producto de la mala película que Kaoru las había obligado a ver la noche anterior, así que más tranquila continuó su camino a la escuela, mentalizándose que las próximas noches serían tormentosas, por lo menos hasta que la película saliera de su mente.

Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con Momoko y sorprendentemente con Kaoru.

-¡Miyako-chan, Kaoru ha llegado temprano! –gritó Momoko en cuanto la vio, Kaoru traía cara de pocos amigos. Ella rió un poco.

-¿Y a que se debe? –preguntó.

-¡No importa, seguro hoy es el apocalipsis!

-¡Cállate Momoko! Hoy no es mi día. –Kaoru, como de costumbre, se desparramó en el asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa Kaoru-chan? –cuestionó Miyako, tomando su lugar.

-Sí, ¿que bruja hizo posible que llegaras temprano? –Picó Momoko, desatando una guerrilla de palabras, que fue parada por Miyako.

-Basta chicas, Momoko-chan, déjala en paz. –regañó levemente.

-Bien, bien. Lo siento.

-Hmp. –contestó arrogante Kaoru, soltando después un suspiró. Las otras dos la miraron expectantes, Kaoru supo que no la dejarían en paz hasta que no les dijera algo. –Detesto que hagan eso, ya , les diré. –La rubia y la pelirroja sonrieron. –Bien, primero que nada, me dormí a las dos y media de la mañana haciendo tarea, fue horrible porque la había olvidado, y en segundo…

-¿Qué, qué? –la animó a hablar Momoko, al ver que había callado.

-… Tuve una… pesadilla algo extraña. –terminó por decir, las otras dos recordaron lo que habían soñado respectivamente, como si se conectaran con la mente.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Sí, una pesadilla, así que me levanté en la madrugada y dormí escasas tres horas. No estoy de buen humor. Y antes de que digan "te dije que no viéramos películas de terror…

-¿Cómo era la pesadilla? –preguntó Momoko, seria. Kaoru levantó una ceja, extrañada.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? De verdad cada día estas más loca.

-Nada, es solo…anda, dime, ¿como era? –La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-No recuerdo muy bien. Solo era negro, y veía algunas sombras, ya sé, nada de que temer, pero sentía como algo extraño… no sé como explicarte.

-¿Cómo angustia y miedo? –preguntó Miyako.

-… si

Momoko miró a Miyako, ¿acaso ella también…

-No me digas que tú…

-Sí, soñé algo parecido esta noche. Me desperté a las tres de la mañana, soñando eso, no entendí de qué se trataba, pensé que era por haber visto la película que escogió Kaoru-chan, pero creo que comienzo a dudarlo. –dijo suavemente.

-Chicas. –Llamó Momoko. –No creo que sea de la película… yo tuve ese mismo sueño, una noche antes.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

-… ¿Qué…qué quieres decir con eso?

-No lo sé Kaoru, pero me parece muy extraño. –Las tres se miraron un poco confusas, comenzando a inquietarse, ¿Porque habían tenido el mismo sueño?

-Matsubara, Gotokuji y Akatsutsumi, las estamos esperando, la clase ya comenzó.

-Eh, ah, claro sensei, lo sentimos. –Se disculparon, regresando cada una a su respectivo lugar, sin poder concentrarse del todo en la clase.

_._

~o~

.

La oscuridad le daba un aspecto tétrico al lugar, solo en algunos lugares se podía percibir la luz del sol que lograba colarse por las rendijas, debido a que estaban en la parte alta del edificio donde vivían, las gotas de agua que caían de las goteras hacían eco entre los baldes de agua y los desolados pasillos, sin embargo, había _algo _que hacia que el miedo que inspiraba el lugar, se fuera al caño.

-¡Pero si eres un idiota! –Reía a cantaros un adolescente pelirrojo.

-¡No se rían! –Exclamó con enojo el rubio, mirando mal a sus hermanos. Había tropezado con un balde de agua, mojándose.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ni siquiera porque di la indirecta! –Dijo el de ojos verdes. –No pareces hermano mío.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tiene más genes de Mojo! –continuó Brick.

Las risas de los dos mayores y los quejidos del menor se pasearon por todo el edificio, hicieron que todos los habitantes del recinto subieran al último piso, quejándose, igualmente.

-¡Malditos críos, no hacen más que hacer barullo! –Se quejaba una extraña criatura peluda y rosa. – ¡Lo único que quiero es tocar mi banjo!

-¡Despertaste al abominable hombre_ de los bosques _Butch! –Gritó el pelirrojo. –el gruñón de peludito ahí viene.

-¡Ah maldito mocoso, como te atreves a insultarme en mi propiedad!

-¡Hey gato peludo, atrápame!

-¡Ven acá maldito niño azul, no soy un gato!

-¡Es una cucaracha rosa!¡Además cree que es su propiedad! ¡Qué idiota! –rió con gracia y burla Butch. El animal mutante le contestó con un sarta de tonterías mientras ellos le respondieron con otras tantas.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? –As entró a la habitación, con cara de pocos amigos, seguido de sus fieles compañeros. –Malditos mocosos, cierren el pico por un segundo de su asquerosa vida.

-Lo único asqueroso aquí es su piel, ¡parece vomito!

-¡Son la banda vomito! –se carcajeó Boomer.

-¡Estúpidos niños, los mataré! –Gritó el pequeño Arturo corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Golpéalos, dales, dales! –Serpiente alzó sus puños con decisión.

Los tres adolescentes rieron mientras esquivaban los golpes de todos sus compañeros de casa que hasta ahora se habían unido a la pelea masiva. Desde lejos observaban el gran Billy –o como ellos lo _bautizaron_, _el gordo _Billy – y Grubber, que de vez en cuando se dedicaba a soltar gruñidos y sonidos extraños.

-¡Hey _gordo Billy, _únete a la pelea! ¡Gallina! –gritó Butch, picándose la nariz.

-¡Billy no es gordo! –soltando un ridículo y patético intento de grito de guerra, Billy se lanzó a la bola, justo cuando los chicos ameba llegaban a observar el espectáculo.

-Violeta, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Las _manchas de pintura flotantes _llegaron también! –Brick lanzó al aire una almohada.

-¡Niño malcriado, no somos pintura! ¡Somos los temibles chicos ameba!

-¡Sombrerón tiene razón! ¡Si no te comportas morirás! –gritó Poncho alzando lo que parecía un dedo, o una mano.

-¡No sean ridículos, panda de deformaciones!

-¡El niño rojo nos ha insultado! –Aun riendo y burlándose de todos los tres salieron del circulo de golpes, dejando s todos golpeándose entre ellos, buscándolos.

-¿Qué está pasando, mojo? –Los tres adolescentes corrieron a él.

-¡Mamá!

-Mis niños, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? –preguntó con creciente melodrama el mono, abrazando a sus _hijos._

-¡Mamá! ¡Estos idiotas nos dijeron que parecíamos vomito!

-¡Y me dijeron _Gordo Boomer_!

-¡Sí, y nos dijeron deformaciones!

-¡Ayúdanos mamá! –Gritaron al unísono los tres, llorando hipócritamente. Todos en la pelea pararon de golpe, mirando con odio al mono y la sonrisa sínica que mostraban los jóvenes.

-¡Han maltratado a mis niños, nunca se los perdonaré, mojo mojo! –Gritó un Mojo encolerizado –Apártense niños, papá los defenderá, mojo. –Sacando uno de sus robots miniatura donde solo cabía él, se unió a la pelea, destrozando más si se podía el pasillo, mientras los chicos reían divertidos echando porras y demás. El griterío no solo llegó a la planta baja, sino que avanzó más profundo, hasta el enorme sótano del edificio, donde un hombre con traje de científico un poco viejo y sucio _trabajaba._

Los pasos del un hombre se escucharon entre el bullicio que los ex–villanos tenían, subiendo piso por piso, hasta llegar al último, el piso de los niños ruidosos. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia en el pasillo, estaban tan inmersos en golpearse y gritar que ignoraron todo a su alrededor.

-¿Se puede saber… que esta pasando? –La apagada pero a la vez cargada voz calló cualquier sonido, haciendo que el pasillo quedara como cuando un montón de pobres adolescentes están intentando responder un examen. Todos se acomodaron poco a poco, tosiendo y demás, esperando que alguien respondiera, siendo los mismos de siempre, los que empezaban.

-Divertirnos. –Dijeron simplemente los Rowdys, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Fue culpa de ellos, Taiga-sama, son unos inútiles que solo buscan molestar. –As renegó en su lugar, con los otros cuatro asintiendo detrás de él. Ignorando el comentario, se giró a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Divertirse?... ya veo. Yo puedo hacer que se _diviertan_. –Propuso dándoles la espalda, haciendo que les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, no querían su diversión, no la que a él le gustaba. -¿Quieres ser mis voluntarios de nuevo? –Ninguno respondió nada, haciendo sonreír al hombre. –Me lo imagine. Pero no importa, hoy no tengo tiempo de llevarlos a _jugar._

Taiga comenzó a salir de nuevo, parándose justo en el marco de la puerta que conducía hasta las escaleras.

-Pronto, pronto mis pupilos, nuestra venganza llegará.

_._

~o~

.

Salieron al receso aun un poco inquietas, aunque realmente no supieran el por qué. Tan pensativas iban que Kaoru chocó con un estudiante que la tiró al piso, y el muy desgraciado –a su criterio –ni siquiera se había parado a ayudarla.

-Este, definitivamente, no es mi día. –se quejó levantándose con la ayuda de Miyako y Momoko, la última riendo divertida. –Deja de reírte, Momoko. –fastidiada.

-Oh, lo siento, pero ha sido tan divertido. –chasqueando la lengua, comenzó a caminar, haciendo que las otras dos la siguieran y al llegar a la cafetería, se sentó de mala gana en la primera mesa que encontró. –Estoy tan cansada, de veras ¡Y es culpa de Hisu-sensei! Dormí tres horas, ¡tres horas les digo!

-Eh… tranquila Kaoru-chan, si comes recobrarás fuerzas. –Dijo Miyako sonriendo nerviosa ante la bipolaridad de su amiga.

-¡Sí, muero de hambre!

-… No estamos locas… -murmuró Momoko.

-¡Que te escuché!

-¡Es la verdad!

-Chicas, basta, ¿si? –las otra dos se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos y darse la espalda, la pobre rubia suspiró.

-¿No les parece extraño que hayamos tenido el mismo sueño? –preguntó Momoko de la nada.

-Debe ser por la película, Momoko-chan. –quiso auto convencerse.

-Miyako tiene razón, escogí una peli muy ruda. Por esta vez, tenías la razón, Miyako escogerá la próxima vez. –Momoko sonrió, pero negó.

-Que no. Yo lo tuve un día antes… y más antes, además…

-¡Kaoru!

El grito de aquel chico interrumpió momentáneamente la charla de las chicas, haciendo que Momoko chasqueara la lengua y Kaoru suspirara de tranquilidad, lo menos que quería ahora era aguantar las psicopatías de Momoko.

El castaño llegó con las chicas.

-¡Hey, Tsubasa! –saludó amenamente a su compañero de equipo de futbol. - ¿Qué hay?

-Nuevas noticias, ¡pasamos a las semifinales! –dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho. Matsubara pegó un brinco.

-¿Estas de broma? –El castaño negó. -¿Pasamos? ¡Es genial!

-Sí, jugaremos en una semana, nos acaban de avisar.

-¡Podríamos pasar a las finales! –La muchacha levantó el puño en alto. –Demostraremos que somos los mejores.

-Ganaremos. –afirmo con seguridad el muchacho. –Más te vale llegar temprano, Kaoru.

-Sabes que siempre soy la primera. –le dijo con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

-Vale. ¡Nos vemos! –Kaoru aun feliz por la nueva noticia se giró de nuevo a sus amigas.

-eh… Kaoru… -llamó Momoko.

-¿Sí, que quieres?

-¿El guapo capitán de futbol jugará hoy? –Kaoru y Miyako cayeron al estilo anime, detrás de una alegre Momoko que con los ojos brillosos repetía una y otra vez "Ken". Por su parte Kaoru ya imaginaba a Momoko en cada entrenamiento, brincando de aquí para allá con enormes cartelones pintarrajeados de corazones y en el partido, dedicándole una rutina especial a él.

Por lo menos había olvidado el tema de las dichosas pesadillas.

_._

~o~

.

El investigador recorrió una vez más la escena del crimen, buscando paciencia por lugares donde no los tenía, ya que la poca que quedaba, se había terminado. Todo era tan extraño. No había pistas, no había sospechosos, no había nada. Un crimen perfectamente realizado.

-Fujikama-san. –Escuchó una voz detrás de él, se giró para encararlo.

-Kawasaki-sama –contestó a modo de saludo, acercándose al científico. Se encontraba en el laboratorio más importante de la ciudad de Tokio.

-¿Alguna novedad?

El investigador miró a ningún punto en particular, y casi mecánicamente, respondió lo mismo que en los últimos tres días.

-No.

Kawasaki suspiró, corrían un grave riesgo.

-Necesitan apresurar las investigaciones, Fujikama-san. No es cualquier cosa lo que esta en riesgo.

-Lo sabemos. –Respondió cansado e irritado el de gabardina. –Pero por lo mismo, no es un caso fácil.

Tanto el científico como el investigador, sabían que no había nada más cierto que eso. Desde que la alarma de seguridad comenzó a sonar aquella madrugada, las investigaciones habían comenzado. Los mejores investigadores y policías de todo Tokio estaban a cargo de la situación tan delicada que se había presentado. Las sustancias más extrañas del laboratorio habían sido robadas, ni siquiera los científicos más importantes sabían realmente lo que se podía causar con aquellos químicos, por eso mismo, se encontraban en el labortorio más asegurado e imporante de Tokio, bajo llave, y con chequeo frecuente.

Y de la noche a la mañana habían desaparecido.

-No es cualquier artefacto, Fujikama-san. –Advirtió el hombre. –Es la sustancia RZ, y rayos Z muy potentes. Negros y Blancos. Ni siquiera Utonio, el profesor, ha podido comprender la sustancia Z4V, ¿Entiende?

-Lo entiendo. –Suspiró, rindiéndose. –Aceleraremos lo más que podamos las investigaciones.

-Eso espero, porque esas sustancias, no están en buenas manos. No podemos esperar nada bueno. –Kawasaki se retiró dejando al investigador solo en el área del crimen, la cual, estaba completamente bloqueada.

Observó el enorme hueco en la pared, preguntándose como demonios, 20 cámaras de seguridad no pudieron detectar quien había sido el culpable de semejante atrocidad, era un hueco inmenso. Atravesó el enorme hueco, entrando a una sala que días atrás estaba totalmente cuidada resguardada con rayos infrarrojos y alarmas de seguridad. Paró en seco y observó la caja fuerte, que, curiosa e increíblemente, estaba intacta. Ni un solo centavo faltaba desde la última noche, antes del asalto. Solo habían robado algunas sustancias, y no todas. Solo dos. Las más peligrosas, según lo que sabía.

Quien quiera que haya sido el que se atrevió a entrar y robar los químicos sin tomar un solo yen de la caja fuerte u otra cosa de valor en ese prestigiado e importante laboratorio, podía tramar nada bueno, _ahí había algo_, algo muy, _muy extraño_. Y que sin duda, traerían graves consecuencias. A todo eso se le sumaba la gran capacidad de escabullirse de la seguridad, investigadores, y 20 cámaras de noche.

Cualquiera que fuera que estuviera detrás de todo eso, _no era normal_. Y no tramaba nada normal.

Todos corrían riesgo, y tenían que tener _mucho _cuidado.

_._

~o~

.

Kaoru se tiró al césped con cansancio, el entrenamiento había sido agotador.

-¡Keeeeeeeeeeen-kun! –Escuchó el grito de Momoko y giró su vista a las gradas, donde estaba su amiga haciéndole señas con las manos a el "sex symbol" de la escuela con Miyako calmándola detrás. Negó resignada, Momoko no había cambiado nada en tres años.

Con ojos de corazón y suspiros de niña, la pelirroja se acercó a ella junto a Miyako que sonreía más tranquila por haber logrado controlar a su amiga.

-Ken-kun es tan guapo, lo amo. –chilló Momoko una vez que estuvo frente a la morena.

-Que apenas hace una semana estabas enamorada del capitán de basquetball –se quejó Kaoru.

Miyako rió nerviosamente.

-Esto es diferente. Es amor. –Siguió soñando despierta.

-Solo vámonos. –Dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar, haciendo que las otras dos la siguieran.

Durante el camino, Momoko no paró de hablarle a Miyako sobre Ken, su compañero de soccer. Bufó cabreada. De todos los muchachos de la escuela, Momoko tenía que gustarle su compañero de equipo.

Normalmente su "enamoramiento" duraba cerca de una semana, así que si tenía suerte, solo esa semana Momoko iría a todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos, partidos y juntas de equipo.

-Ken-kun es lo máximo, y como su futura novia…

Suspiró. Esa semana sería muy larga.

* * *

_Hola ^^ esto es todo por hoy._

_Me alegro de que les haya gustado, ¡Obtuve 6 reviews (aunque solo se vean 4 Dx ), aunque sean poquitos, me alegro mucho , espero cumplir con sus expectativas, y__ solo para recordar y aclarar, las chicas y los chicos, claro, tienen 16 años en este fic, casi 17 –la edad de Miss Nutella x)._

_Y el título significa: Demashitaa: De las Cenizas. (No tengo ni la menor idea de que significa Demashitaa, si alguien lo sabe, díganme x)) Por eso la imagen que escogí para este fic es un pajarito saliendo del fuego :D (?)_

_Y bueno, las actualizaciones seran cada dos martes (osea, un martes sí, uno no.) Y ya saben, fic de romance, aventura y acción._

_Abrazos aplastantes,_

_ Miss Nutella :D_


	3. No todos los cambios son buenos

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai**

* * *

**No todos los cambios son buenos**

* * *

_La lluvia caía a cantaros, tenía por lo menos medio día lloviendo, y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto, para desgracia de tres niños conocidos como los Rowdyruff Boys._

_-Maldición Brick, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Se quejó Butch. –No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, tenemos aquí medio día._

_-¿Y que quieres que haga? –le respondió con fastidio. –No puedo hacer que pare la lluvia Butch. _

_Con esa simple pero directa respuesta volvieron a quedar los tres en silencio, solo viendo la lluvia caer, con hambre y con frío._

_Boomer observó el lugar donde se encontraban. Era debajo de un puente en un parque, donde pasaban desapercibidos, lo que era bueno. Lo malo, era que al ser un lugar que no se veía, era un desastre, y lo peor era que el agua se colaba por todos lados, así que lo único que tenía seco era la mitad del cuerpo. No podrían dormir ahí, no con esas condiciones, podrían enfermarse, y lo último que tenían era dinero para comprar medicinas._

_-Deberíamos buscar un lugar para dormir. –Dijo por fin el azul. –No podemos quedarnos aquí._

_Brick resopló, harto de sus hermanos. -¿Y si no es aquí, donde, idiota? ¿Quieres regresar al departamento? –preguntó lo último con sarcasmo._

_Boomer hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ellos habían estado viviendo en un departamento por algunos meses. Cuando ÉL fue derrotado, todos los villanos fueron esparcidos por todo Tokio, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba algún problema con Mojo, pero al poco tiempo, desapareció el también. Ahora solo quedaban ellos, pero su único propósito era destruir a las supertontas, y ellas, también habían desaparecido, justo después de Mojo._

_Durante todos esos meses, ellos estuvieron rentando un departamento pequeño que pagaban con alguno que otro trabajo insignificante que conseguían (Podar césped, pasear perros…), realmente nadie quería darle trabajo a mocosos de 13 años, que probablemente destruirían el lugar. Así que cuando los trabajos se terminaron, ellos no pudieron pagar más el departamento, y terminaron por ahí, vagando en la calle._

_Las dos semanas más largas y horribles de sus vidas._

_-No. –respondió después de un rato de silencio. –Pero si no conseguimos un lugar mejor alguno se enfermará y no habrá medicamentos, ni doctor. Nada._

_Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, esperando a que Brick respondiera algo, seguía siendo el líder al fin y al cabo._

_-¿Brick? –cuestionó Butch._

_-Esperemos a que baje la lluvia. –contestó, observando un poco más claro el cielo. –Después buscamos algo._

_Esperaron no mucho más tiempo, y cuando el aguacero que caía bajó lo suficiente como para poder pasar y ver a tres metros frente a ellos, salieron de su refugio, buscando un lugar, por lo menos más seco._

_Llegaron a lo que parecía un barrio un poco olvidado y sucio, pero que en ese momento, les serviría de mucho. Se metieron en el primer callejón que vieron, que era cubierto por los techos de las casas, y materiales olvidados de ahí, era tan pequeño, que apenas cabían los tres, pero les ayudaba a mantener el calor un poco._

_La lluvia bajó aun más, siendo ahora, una simple llovizna de verano, fría y sola. El estomago de Butch rugió._

_-Calla tu estomago, Butch. –Ordenó Brick._

_-Tengo hambre, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me trague a Boomer? –cuestionó irónico. Boomer hizo un gesto de desprecio, Brick se limitó a soltar una risa irónica._

_-Sería buena idea. –Rió Brick junto con Butch._

_-Pero que idiotas. –Murmuró Boomer, por lo menos volvían a la normalidad, ese corto momento ameno que no tenían desde hacía meses, fue interrumpido por una sombra y una voz._

_-Miren que tenemos aquí. –Los tres se levantaron de golpe, listos para lo que viniera. –Oh, no, no se alarmen. Los he estado buscando por mucho tiempo._

_Los tres se miraron de reojo confundidos, ¿Acaso ese idiota estaba drogado?_

_-¿Quién eres? –preguntó bruscamente Butch._

_-Tan impulsivo como te ves, Butch. –Los tres abrieron los ojos, ¿Los conocía? –Soy Taiga, un científico._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere? _

_-Tranquilo, Boomer, vengo en son de paz. Quiero ayudarlos. –el hombre sonrió de una forma espeluznante, causándoles escalofríos._

_-¡Imbécil! ¿De donde nos conoces? –Gritó de nuevo Butch. -¡Y lárgate, que no recibirás nada nuestro!_

_El extraño hombre rió, divertido._

_-Creo que no me he explicado bien. Empezaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Taiga, soy un científico avanzado y estoy trabajando en un nuevo… proyecto._

_-¿Y eso en que nos importa a mi y a mis hermanos? ¡Lárgate! –Bramó Brick, dando un paso al frente. –Estamos dispuestos a echarte de aquí, ¿Me oyes? –Ignorando todo comentario, el prosiguió._

_-Pero, lastimablemente, para completar mi plan, necesito algo más, y es aquí, donde entran ustedes, Rowdyruff boys. –Los tres lo miraron desafiantes. –Vengan conmigo, les daré todo, comida, y un hogar. Poder._

_Dudaron un poco._

_-… ¿De qué se trata tu plan, eh idiota? –cuestionó Brick, interesado, por sus hermanos, por él. Taiga sonrió._

_-Capturar a las chicas Superpoderosas Z. –Los tres bajaron la guardia al instante._

_-¿Las supertontas, eh? –Butch sonrió con satisfacción._

_-Vengan conmigo y les daré todo. Yo les daré el poder. Yo les daré todo. –Los tres sonrieron satisfechos, casa, comida y poder, todo a un solo precio: Capturar a las Superpoderosas. Mejor trato no les había venido._

_-Hecho. –Afirmó Brick, comenzando a caminar con aquel científico, Taiga, hacia su nueva vida. Lo que no les dijo es que había reunido a todos los villanos afectados por la sustacia Z, como el tarado de su madre, Peludito y los chicos Ameba._

_-Bienvenidos. –dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta del descuidado edificio._

_-¡Mis muchachos, mojo!_

_Así que ahí se habían metido todos._

_Ese día, habían firmado una sentencia terrible, probablemente, de por vida._

.

~o~

.

Kaoru, iba como siempre, tarde para la escuela montada en su patineta, escurriéndose entre la amontonada gente que aun le parecía una mentira que una adolescente fuera a tal velocidad en una patineta.

Kaoru bajó de la patineta una vez que estuvo en la entrada de la escuela, claro, ignorando por completo la llamada de atención que recibió por doceava vez en la semana, y corrió hasta su salón, jadeante y sudada, como siempre, encontrándose con sus amigas hablando amenamente.

-Kaoru-chan, hoy volviste a llegar _temprano._ –comentó Miyako, sonriente. Momoko rió.

-Ni me digas, y el de la entrada se atrevió a regañarme. –rodó los ojos, desparramándose en el asiento.

-Que modesta. –comentó Momoko.

-Gracias, es una cualidad.

-Y bien, ¿a que se debe esta fabulosa hazaña? –Kaoru gruñó, un día de estos golpearía a Momoko.

-Pasa que ayer dormí temprano porque tenía más sueño que un oso sin invernar, y hoy me levanté temprano.

-Entonces, no hiciste la tarea, ¿no?

-Claro que no, dormir es más importante que la clase de Hisu-sensei y todos los demás profesores. Además, no llegue temprano a propósito. –Una gotita bajó por la nuca de Miyako, Kaoru era tan… especial.

-Alumnos, siéntense, es hora de comenzar con la clase. –Hisu-sensei entró por la puerta, sentándose en la silla del maestro, junto a su escritorio. –Matsubara, más vale que si no trae la tarea salga del salón ahora mismo.

-¡Oiga!

-¿La trae?

-No, pero…

-Fuera.

-pero…

-Fuera.

Kaoru salió a regañadientes, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos al profesor, dejando a la clase riendo en voz baja.

.

~o~

.

Bajaron al primer piso, justo en la puerta que dirigía hacia el sótano de la casa, tenían escasos diez minutos ahí, y aun no sabían porque Taiga los había mandado llamar, de lo que si estaban seguros, era que, no era nada bueno, no para ellos tres. Taiga-sama nunca salía del sótano, prácticamente vivía ahí dentro, realizando sus investigaciones y experimentos, de lo que habían escuchado alguna vez, el cuerpo humano, funciones y otra cosas extrañas.

Cada mes, mandaba llamar a alguno de los miembros del edificio, para experimentar sus teorías con ellos, como si fueran sus conejillos de Indias. Ellos ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían sido llamados, eran los que necesitaba con más concurrencia, por un simple y estúpido hecho: ellos tenían los rayos Z negros y el ADN de las chicas superpoderosas combinados (el ADN de mojo era inservible, como el mono)

Por ese simple hecho ellos eran los que más sufrían los e_xperimentos _de Taiga, ya fuera para extraer o introducir algo a su cuerpo. Miles de veces ellos habían intentado oponerse a todas esas cosas –incluyendo a los demás villanos –pero no tenían nada con que enfrentarse a él. Mojo jojo era tan idiota que cuando los creó ni siquiera les dio armas para enfrentarse, o poderes, o algo, nada, solo un calcetín, cotonetes y un popote, y cada vez que se oponían, aquello resultaba peor.

Tras estar en silencio torturándose cada uno mentalmente para saber que les haría esta vez, se rompió el silencio.

-¿Para que nos querrá ahora? –preguntó en voz alta Butch con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

-No lo sé, pero es un fastidio. Espero que esta vez nos ponga suficiente anestesia, siquiera. –dijo de mala manera Brick.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, recordando sus múltiples operaciones.

-No puede hacernos daño, por lo menos no tanto. –dijo al aire Boomer, mientras sumiéndose en sus recuerdos logró recordar que algunas veces que la anestesia no era la suficiente, Taiga repetía varias veces que eran sus elegidos.

-¿Porqué lo dices, idiota? –Brick levantó una ceja y el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El rubio se hizo el desentendido.

-No lo sé.

-Si que estás idiota, Boomer. –Rió Butch, pero él lo ignoró, y justo después, Taiga apareció tras la puerta del sótano, observándolos largo rato.

Brick bufó con frustración.

-¿Qué nos ve, eh? –se quejó Butch con incomodidad.

-Mis niños, ha llegado la hora. –Los tres miraron confusos su extraña sonrisa. –Hoy empieza el inicio de nuestra venganza, hoy cumpliré por fin mi promesa.

Los ahora adolescentes se miraron confusos, ¿Se refería a…? Dirigieron de nuevo sus ojos a aquel hombre, que les confirmó una vez más con la mirada, estaban en lo correcto. Ese día su vida cambiaría, si todo salía a lo planeado.

Los tres sonrieron felices, disfrutando la promesa futurista desde antes de haber comenzado, y por primera vez en esos tres años, ellos no se opusieron a lo que fuera que Taiga les fuera a hacer esta vez. Sin más que decir, subieron uno a uno a la camilla correspondiente, como acostumbraban a hacerlo cada vez que bajaban al sótano, sintiendo como la anestesia les era inyectada, y esta vez, fue suficiente.

.

~o~

.

Hisu sensei salió del salón después de habar dejado su infaltable tarea, dejando por fin entrar a Kaoru, que ni se inmutó en mirarlo, indignada.

-Y, si mañana no trae la tarea, Matsubara, la volveré a sacar, ¿Quedó claro? –La muchacha lo ignoró estoicamente, dirigiéndose a su lugar con sus amigas, que cuchicheaban de algún chisme que Momoko seguro habría escuchado recientemente.

Se sentó de sopetón en su lugar, llamando la atención de ambas, que rieron divertidas, claro, Momoko más escandalosamente que Miyako.

-Odio a Hisu, les digo. Como el me odia a mi, mi vida escolar es horrible. –se quejó, desparramándose en la silla.

-Si hubieras hecho tu tarea, no te habría sacado.

-Sí, sí, sí, me da igual. –hizo un gesto con la mano. –Como sea, hoy tampoco haré su tarea. –dijo orgullosa. Las otras dos negaron, así que decidió justificarse. -¿Qué? Aun tengo pesadillas.

Las otras dos fueron callando poco a poco, hasta que Miyako tomó la palabra.

-¿Aun? – asintió. -¿La misma…?

-Si.

Momoko se irguió en su lugar, ¿Por qué? ¿A que se debía? No entendía porque las tres de repente compartían la misma pesadilla, estaba segura, que algo, no andaba bien. Lo presentía, desde las primeras veces que despertó en la madrugada con ese sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación.

-Chicas, esto… comienza a preocuparme. –habló. Miyako la miró.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A la pesadilla, ¿a que más?... no es normal que tengamos tantas pesadillas. –La rubia ladeó la cabeza, pensando unos momentos.

-Yo creo que es por la película, Momoko-chan. –Kaoru asintió dándole la razón a Miyako. La pelirroja negó.

-Pero, ¿Lo mismo? –Volvió a negar. –Esto no es normal.

-¿Entonces a que crees que se deba, si no es a eso? –Preguntó Miyako, dejándola pensativa.

-No lo sé, pero… me preocupa. No es normal. Ya van varias veces que lo sueño en los últimos meses.

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada?

-No quería preocuparlas, Miyako. Pensé que solo era una pesadilla cualquiera… pero viendo que ustedes la han tenido también… no sé que pensar.

Kaoru frunció e ceño cuando Miyako pareció darle la razón a Momoko con la mirada.

-Pues yo no le hayo una razón lógica. –dijo la verde, pasando sus brazos a la nuca. –Bueno, creo que sí, de hecho. Tú –señaló a Momoko. –Eres una dulcemaniaca, lo que explica tus múltiples pesadillas. –La pelirroja la miró mal. –Y tú y yo, Miyako, estamos asustadas, simple, sencillo, resuelto. Aunque yo no estoy tan asustada, eh, solo para aclarar.

-Pero no creo que…

-Miyako, es lo más lógico y coherente, o, ¿Acaso un mounstro de tres piernas y cuatro ojos sale de nuestro armario para atormentarnos? La respuesta es no, así que yo me quedo con la primera opción. –dijo regresando sus brazos a la nuca, desparramándose en el asiento.

-Pues yo creo que se trata de algo más. –La rubia asintió, dándole la razón a su amiga. Kaoru rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo que?

-Qué no sé. –renegó fastidiada. –Pero no es…

-Normal, sí, sí, ya entendí. –terminó la oración, restándole importancia a las palabras de su amiga. Mientras, Momoko bufó, picoteando el escritorio con su pluma.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Kaoru. –Comenzó la pelirroja. –pero yo no estoy tranquila, y averiguaré esto, con, o sin tu ayuda. –Kaoru bufó, Momoko se seguía creyendo una súper heroína, y eso le cabreaba.

-Chicas…

-Despierta, ¿quieres Momoko? –Espetó con enojo Matsubara. –No te comportes como si una estúpida pesadilla fuera un complicado crimen que resolver, que no lo es.

Momoko apretó la mandíbula, había entendido completamente el doble sentido en aquella oración.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¡Que despiertes! Sigues viviendo en tu estúpido mundo de cómics y súper héroes, y esto, Momoko, no es nada más que una estúpida pesadilla, que en una semana será historia, igual que las chicas superpoderosas. Punto. No le des más vueltas al asunto, han pasado ya tres años, ¡madura y olvídalo! –Cerrando por fin la boca y dejando a Momoko furiosa, regresó su atención a su comida. Odiaba que Momoko se comportara como si aun fueran las chicas superpoderosas, como si aun todo lo que las rodeara fuera un crimen, y ellas, tuvieran que resolverlo.

Nunca lo admitiría pero era doloroso.

Era doloroso recordar.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con las chicas superpoderosas, Kaoru! –gritó –Es realmente algo que no esta bien, y si no lo quieres ver, no es mi problema, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Lo averiguaré con o sin tu ayuda!

-¡Qué no es nada que tengas que resolver, entiende! –gritó parándose de su asiento.

-¡Chicas, basta ya! –El grito de Miyako las hizo su girar su cabeza, aun molestas. La rubia, por primera vez en años fruncía el ceño, enojada.

-¡Dile a ella, vive en el pasado!

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¡Jovencitas!–Esta vez, fue la voz de la maestra la que las hizo callar abruptamente.

Miraron como todo el salón centraba su atención solo en ellas, o más bien, su discusión sobre las ex heroínas que sin más desaparecieron de Tokio: las chicas superpoderosas. Se miraron entre ellas y luego a la maestra, que al parecer, había sido la única que no se había dado cuenta del pleito, pues parecía molesta. Muy molesta.

-La clase empezó hace casi diez minutos, si su discusión es tan importante, tienen todo el derecho de salir que mi clase. Aquí nadie le grita a nadie, menos para interrumpirme.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Kira-sensei. No volverá a pasar. –Se disculpó Miyako por las tres, sentándose en su lugar.

-Eso espero, porque no pienso tolerar situaciones de este tipo, ¿se ha entendido? –Las tres asintieron y retomaron su lugar, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellas y escuchando detrás los susurros sobre "las chicas superpoderosas", habían estado muy cerca.

Momoko observó a sus amigas, que estaban igual de molestas que ella misma, se maldijo por su estupidez, comenzando a copiar lo del pizarrón.

-¿Escuchaste? Dijeron algo de las Powerpuff Girls… ¿Crees que las… conozcan?

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo esas las van a conocer?

Suspiraron. Sería un largo día en la escuela.

.

~o~

.

El hombre sonrió. Una sonrisa de esas que expresan más que mil palabras, más que mil regalos, que expresan más que todo. Y eso era lo que expresaba esa sonrisa al observar a los tres adolescentes. Todo. Venganza, Poder. Todo.

Por fin, después de tantos años de haber soportado las criticas, los ataques y menosprecios de la gente, por fin pagarían. Todos y cada unos de ellos como debían. Principalmente esas estúpidas mocosas, que alguna vez, impidieron que sus planes se llevaran a cabo. Ese día que por su culpa todo se había ido al retrete. Ese día que por su culpa, fue tachado de loco.

Aun con esa sonrisa espeluznante pintada en el rostro, caminó alrededor de las camillas donde reposaban sus _tres pequeños, _como el solía llamarlos, aun con los efectos de la anestesia sobre ellos, debido a la reciente operación a la que habían sido sometidos.

No una operación cualquiera como las que les había practicado antes, no. Esta había sido _muy _diferente. Completamente.

Y había dado resultado.

-Todos pagaran… todos. –Susurro para si mismo, convenciéndose de ese hecho. Había llegado el día, todos pagarían. Todos.

Con cuidado comenzó a mover las camillas, los chicos pronto despertarían, y no quería que vieran su laboratorio secreto. Nadie lo conocía. Arrastró las tres camas hacia el estrecho pasillo de daba hacia el ascensor de redes, subiendo camilla por camilla., una vez que las tres estuvieron arriba, se dedico a acomodarlos justo como cuando los metió a su _sala de operaciones._

Súbitamente, recordó el día en que los encontró. Había tenido tanta suerte. Los había estado buscando por muchísimo tiempo y a cambio había recibido a toda la panda de estúpidos intentos de villanos afectados con rayos z negros, pero aquel día, al fin, los había encontrado, desde aquel día que los escuchó desde la radio del manicomio en el que lo habían encerrado, no había hecho otra cosa más que buscarlos. Ese día todo había cambiado.

No podía esperar a que despertaran y ver de lo que eran capaces.

Pero sacando paciencia de sabrá-Dios-donde esperó hasta que comenzaron a despertar.

-… ¿Qué… qué pasa?

Tras escuchar la voz de Birck, seguramente buscando a sus hermanos se levanto a paso lento, invadiendo lentamente el espacio visual del pelirrojo, que con trabajos por la gran cantidad de anestesia, pudo enfocarlo.

-¿T-Taiga-sama? –Al hombre incluso le pareció que su voz ahora era mejor.

-Al fin despiertas.

-¿Mis hermanos? –El hombre rodó los ojos.

-Ellos están bien, aun siguen dormidos. –El pelirrojo comenzó a reincorporarse.

-Pero que… -Un golpe se escuchó y los otros dos giraron su vista a las camillas, donde en una Boomer espabilaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza y en la otra… Butch se había caído.

-Si que estás idiota, Butch.

-Cállate, Brick.

-Maldita sea, se acaban de levantar, ¿quieren callarse?, hermanos míos tenían que ser… me duele la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, son efectos secundarios, niño. –Al escuchar su voz, Boomer dejó de tomarse la cabeza, Brick y Butch dejaron de pelear y miraron al hombre, quien comenzó a reír satisfactoria y raramente.

-Lo prometido… es deuda. –dijo. –He pagado la fianza. –añadió, mientras los señalaba, haciendo que se miraran a ellos mismos, sorprendiéndose en el proceso.

-¿Qué rayos…?

.

~o~

.

Miyako miró a sus amigas tensamente, aun no habían logrado contentarse, y era la hora del receso.

-Y esa es la tarea para el día de mañana, sin falta. Pueden salir a su receso.

El bullicio no tardó en escucharse, pero ellas se quedaron guardando sus cosas y sacando lentamente su almuerzo, queriendo aplazar el mayor tiempo posible la disculpa que se debían. Miyako fue la primera en acercarse, siendo seguidas de las otras dos, sin embargo, se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, esperando que alguien hablara.

-… chicas… disculpen. –Habló Miyako, como siempre primero.

-No Miyako-chan, tu no debes disculparte, en cualquier caso, somos Kaoru y yo, no tú.

-Momoko tiene razón. –Debatió Kaoru. –Nosotras siempre estamos discutiendo.

-Así es. –Momoko y Kaoru pararon de hablar, dando por terminada la plática, sin embargo, Miyako las seguía mirando expectante e interesada, señalándoles con la mirada que algo faltaba.

-Bueno… se nos acaba el receso, vámonos, vámonos. –Momoko comenzó a caminar con Kaoru siguiéndole detrás.

-Claro, estoy harta.

-cof cof. –La pelirroja y la morena pararon al escuchar la tos más que fingida de Miyako, quien las seguía mirando con una linda sonrisa. Se miraron de reojo varias veces, dándose por vencidas.

-Bien. –Dijeron ambas girándose para quedar una frente a la otra con mala cara.

-Eh… bueno, dadas la circunstancias… supongo que… lo siento. –dijo Momoko apenada.

-Si, si, te perdono. Ahora vámonos.

-cof, cof. –parando su trote de nuevo, suspiró, Miyako podía llegar a ser muy perseverante. Así que no le quedó más remedio que girarse de nuevo para con Momoko que ahora la veía con cara de pocos amigos. Se tragó su orgullo con mucha dificultad, pero lo logró.

-Hmp…disculpa. –tras sonrojarse la pelinegra giró su vista hacia la puerta, dejando a Miyako sonriente y a Momoko con el autoestima arriba de nuevo.

-Yo sabía que no era necesario forzar la disculpa, ¿no, chicas? –habló alegre la rubia, caminando hacia ella mientras las dirigía hacia la cafetería.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Momoko y Miyako rieron más calmadas, sin embargo, justo en ese presiso momento las tres sintieron una extraña sensación en el pecho que decidieron guardarse, por ahora ya tenían suficiente de peleas.

Pero algo les decía, que serían días pesados.

.

~o~

.

Todos analizaron a los adolescentes de arriba hacia abajo, con asombro y no creyéndose lo que veían. Se veían geniales, poderosos, e incluso, majestuosos, algunos se limitaban a mirar con envidia. Les hubiera encantado estar en el lugar de esos tres mocosos buenos para nada, que lo único bueno o servible que tenían dentro de ellos, era el ADN de las superpoderosas, gracias a eso, se habían logrado esos maravillosos resultados.

Eran prácticamente unos supervillanos. Los mejores que hasta ahora se habían visto afectados por los rayos Z negros. Eran la contraparte oscura de las Chicas Superpoderosas, ¿Qué mejor que eso? Nada más poderoso, era como tener a las superpoderosas de su lado.

Aunque como siempre, su brutalidad siempre les quitaba lo bueno que podían tener.

-¡No seas idiota, te digo que el mío mola más!

-¡Estás loco, soy el mayor, por lo tanto el mío mola más!

-¡El azul es color de hombres! ¡Mola más el mío!

El pleito esta vez había iniciado por ver que arma era la mejor y más guay de las tres: la bara de Butch que de la nada tomó forma de bate de beisbol, las maquinas de electroshok de Boomer o la luz roja que desprendían las manos de Brick.

-Malditos niñatos, salieron con suerte. –As pateó el piso.

-No me importa que tan poderosos sean, esto sigue siendo de mi propiedad. –habló peludito, orgulloso.

-Muy bien, esos son los niños de mami, mojo.

Aquello era fantástico, hasta su vestimenta había cambiado. Ahora su ropa les daba un aspecto de más madurez (cosa que no era así, por supuesto).

Su traje consistía en un pantalón negro y un cinturón con su color correspondiente, una chaqueta negra, más ceñida que al antigua que tenían, que en los bordes, al igual que su cinturón tenían su respectivo color en un color más oscuro que el anterior, que les daba un aspecto más varonil, y en la esquina izquierda, a la altura de su pecho, una R representando su nombre "grupal".

Se veían realmente bien.

Malditos mocosos.

-¡Yo soy el líder y por eso mola más el mío!

-¿Quién murió y te nombró el líder, Brick? ¡Mola más el mío!

El griterío y los pleitos inútiles de los adolescentes seguían expandiéndose a lo largo del enorme y viejo edificio, lo que le indicó al científico que ya todos estaban reunidos, admirando, o, envidiando, la nueva novedad. Momento perfecto para dar la noticia y todos sus planes.

Justo cuando llegó al piso de los tres más jóvenes, el último, observó casi con impaciencia a los tres, que parloteaban y se golpeaban entre sí, entre el círculo de los demás inútiles que habían dejado su piso para ver el "arguende". Perfecto. El mismo revuelo que causarían en cuanto regresaran a las calles.

-Pupilos. –Llamó, y, como de costumbre, cada vez que su presencia se sentía en alguno de los pisos, todos los que estuvieran presentes callaban y ponían atención, sumisos, justo como ahora.

Taiga sonrió maquiavélicamente y pasó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, dando pasos lentos hacia ellos, que ahora, estaban formados en dos filas algo esparcidas y desordenadas, pero suficiente para verlos a todos. Los tres mocosos al frente.

-Hoy, por fin, después de años de buscar y buscar, inicia lo que tanto buscamos: Nuestra venganza.

Todos supieron instantáneamente a que se refería. Desde que todos los villanos fueron esparcidos por toda la ciudades, débiles y sin poder para seguir luchando, el reunió a cada uno en ese edificio, con un único propósito: Juntar todos los rayos Z negros posibles y encontrar al villano perfecto, el más poderoso, que con su ayuda, el se hiciera invencible e hiciera pagar a esas chicas por lo que le habían hecho. A cada bando le había dado un determinado piso del enorme edificio (conforme fueron llegando) y a cambio de vivienda y comida, ellos (voluntariamente a fuerzas), se permitían ser _conejillos de indias. _Todos sus experimentos eran probados en los _infectados _que había reunido, para ver que afectos tenían con los rayos Z negros que corrían por sus venas.

Hasta hoy, había encontrado lo que quería. La contraparte perfecta de esas estúpidas.

-Yo sabía que me serían útiles, mis niños. –Dijo, más para él que ara todos, en su mundo. –Nuestros planes comienzan hoy.

-Taiga-sama, ¿Podría explicarse mejor? -preguntó con confusión.

-Claro, claro mi querido As.

Todos esperaron pacientes, pues el hombre en cuestión, duró algunos minutos sin hablar, como si estuviera festejando en su interior.

-Como todos saben, todo esto, tiene un propósito, un solo propósito: Destruir, denigrar, acabar y extinguir a las chicas superpoderosas. –Todos asintieron. –Nadie mejor para ayudarme en mi misión, que ustedes; mortales enemigos de esas niñatas, y que mejor que infectados con los rayos Z negros, ingrediente primordial de las tres.

-Pero…

Ignorando todo comentario, él continuó.

-He monitoreado a esas tres durante los últimos tres años, y conozco cada parte de su vida: Sus superpoderes fueron limitados, van a la escuela, tienen una vida normal. La cual ha llegado a su fin. Al parecer, el profesor Utonio, se encargó de programar algún artefacto que desconozco para que solo puedan transformarse ante la presencia de rayos Z negros dentro de Tokio. Es aquí donde entran ustedes.

-¿Cómo?

Él sonrió.

-Volverán a la ciudad. –La cara de alegría que expresaron todos, expresaba la misma frialdad de aquel hombre. Esta vez, eran más fuertes, si bien no habían llevado ninguna clase de entrenamiento especial, las sustancias y experimentos de Taiga de alguna manera los habían hecho mucho más resistentes y un poco fuertes de lo que ya eran. –Serán villanos de nuevo, la ciudad estará en peligro otra vez, activarán los poderes de las tres. Volverán a ser las chicas superpoderosas.

-Eh… pero jefe… ¿Para que querría usted eso? –cuestionó sombrerón, idiotamente, sacando de sus casillas al hombre.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Las necesito transformadas, poderosas! –bramó, molesto. -¡Necesito su poder al máximo!

Uno que otro en el lugar se encogió en su lugar, entre ellos, Boomer, que era uno de los que más pavor le habían cogido al hombre.

-Es aquí, donde entran ustedes, niños. –Instantánemente, todos supieron que se refería a los Rowdys.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Butch, sin entender.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver en esto? –continuó Brick. Boomer se mantuvo al tanto, el comenzaba a entender los extraño planes de Taiga.

-Ustedes son los más importantes y de los que depende si esto fracasa o funciona. –Dijo, alzando la barbilla. –Se infiltraran en la vida de esas niñas.

-¿¡Qué!? –fue el grito de Butch y Brick, sorprendidos, Boomer se limitó a suspirar, ya lo veía venir.

-Se meterán en la vida de las mocosas esas, y las atraerán a mí. No me importa que tengan que hacer para lograrlo, pero lo harán.

-¿Pero porque nosotros? –cuestionó el rojo, molesto. No quería respirar su mismo aire.

-Por obvias razones, Brick. Solo ustedes pueden pasar desapercibidos ante ellas y son los perfectos rivales. No hay quien mejor que ustedes. Solo ustedes pueden vencerlas. Y yo, claro esta.

A los tres les pareció una soberana estupidez, ¿Es que acaso Taiga no recordaba que habían sido sus enemigos a muerte? ¿Los peores que ellas tuvieron? Ni siquiera ÉL se comparaba con el asco que se tenían entre ellos seis. Era obvio que los reconocerían y se desataría la batalla de sus malditas vidas.

-Nos odian más que al mismo ÉL y nosotros a ellas. Nos reconocerán. –habló Boomer, que no había dicho nada. El hombre se desesperó por su idiotez.

-Son unos imbéciles, idiotas. –habló comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. -¿Qué demonios creen que hacen ellas tres? ¡Tener una identidad secreta, maldita sea! ¡Usen su cerebro, que para eso lo tienen puesto!.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una identidad secreta?

-Maldita sea, sí. –desesperó, golpeando un mueble. -¿Qué no es muy obvio? Idiotas. –suspiró. –Así que váyanse pensando un nombre, y escojan en este mismo momento un apellido. No quiero batallar.

A Mojo jojo, que hasta ahora, como los demás villanos se había mantenido al margen de todo, le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Oh, escogerán el nombre de su madre como apellido, mojo, mojo! ¡Qué orgullo! –canturreó, provocando el enojo de los tres.

-¡No seas torpe, mono apestoso! –le gritó Boomer.

-¡Nunca escogeríamos tu nombre como apellido! –continuó el verde.

-¡Idiota! –finalizó Brick, cruzándose de brazos. Ese mono le sacaba de quicio, así que tras una pelea entre la curiosa madre y los rebeldes hijos, Taiga intervino, rompiendo una silla.

-¿Y bien?

Los tres se miraron entre sí, conectándose con una mirada, como solían hacerlo casi siempre para hacer maldades y travesuras. Asintieron convencidos.

-Him. –dijeron al unísono. Mojo abrió la boca de par en par.

-¿Qué? ¡Me han cambiado por un afeminado, mojo!

-Cállate, él fue el más poderoso todos. No te compares con él, mono apestoso. –espetó Brick, mientras sus dos hermanos reían fuertemente.

-Mañana mismo asistirán a la escuela. –Volvió a interrumpir Taiga, arracncando las risas cruelmente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, confundidos, ¿Escuela? -¡Pero... ¿Porque? ¡No es justo!

-¡Cállense! –Los tres pararon sus alegatos, Taiga ya estaba muy molesto. –¡No me interesa si quieren o no, los necesito cerca de ellas y punto!¡Ustedes son mis ratas de laboratorio y nada más, no tienen derecho a protestar! ¡¿Entienden?!

Los tres asintieron. Brick molesto, Butch furioso y Boomer sumiso.

-¡No me importa lo que hagan, métanse en su vida, destrúyanlas y tráiganmelas! –Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Solamente una vez en su laboratorio, en el sótano, pudo calmarse y volver a sornieír con triunfo y satisfacción. Estaba convencido que había sido un buen cambio.

Ese día todo cambiaría.

Aunque, no todos los cambios son buenos, ¿no?

* * *

_Hola ^^ Bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo con un capi más._

_¡Es el más largo que he logrado escribir! Eso me emociona mucho. Y bien, por otro lado, ya se acerca más el momento del reencuentro entre los chicos y las chicas._

_Chicos, díganme una cosita: ¿Le han entendido a los planes de Taiga? La verdad no sé si me he explicado bien, espero, pero tengan toda confianza de decirme sino, para explicar mejor._

_Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo es el gran reencuentro, y obviamente, el romance tal vez vaya un poco lento, porque vamos, se odian mutuamente._

_Otra cosita: Aquí les dejo los links del arma de Boomer y los trajes de los chicos. (solamente la de Boomer porque es la más difícil de explicar)_

_**Arma de Boomer (maquina electroshock):**_ . /imgres?q=Maquinas+electroshock&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=uF2SVxj9a7RYQM:&imgrefurl= maquina-de-la-verdad/&docid=iDQXusxGnWjPoM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=240&ei=tZyQUImyB6OC2AW194FI&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=0&sig=101998384479688624344&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=176&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,i:72&tx=684&ty=268

**Nuevos Trajes:**

. /imgres?q=rowdyruff+boys+z&hl=es&sa=G&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=u3kRx_S1CC1XJM:&imgrefurl= tema-ta_ &docid=kLJ1GawcrnTmwM&imgurl= fs71/f/2010/040/8/4/RowdruffBoys_Z_by_ &w=2339&h=1368&ei=zJ6QUOW9B8nM2AW_3IGYDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1031&vpy=299&dur=2656&hovh=172&hovw=294&tx=195&ty=85&sig=101998384479688624344&page=1&tbnh=142&tbnw=204&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,i:144

_Losé, están enormes, pero bueno n.ñ_

_En fin, ya no hay más que decir, cualquier duda o comentario, pueden decírmelo!_

_¡Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews!_

_Miss Nutella._


	4. Nuevos Alumnos

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Nuevos Alumnos**

* * *

_El hombre tembló por cuarta vez consecutiva. Maldita sea, odiaba ese lugar. Las comidas eran raquíticas y los tratos estúpidamente inhumanos, para su gusto. Lo encerraban en un lugar más blanco que la leche, lleno de colchones en las paredes, con una incómoda camisa de fuerza. No había ventanas. No había ventanas más que un pequeño cuadrado por donde lo monitoreaban como si fuera ratón de laboratorio. No había baño. Tenía que sonar un botón y en algunos casos, golpear la puerta de metal como loco para que vinieran y lo llevaran al baño del pasillo, rodeado de guardias de seguridad._

_Lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía su preciado laboratorio. Los caníbales le habían arrebatado todo como si de un dulce a un niño se tratase, y se lo habían cambiado por ese estúpido cuarto, que terminaría por enloquecerlo. Se lo había comentado a la psicóloga experta en esquizofrenia y solo asintió. Todas las tardes terminaba habiendo lo mismo que ahora, en este minuto, en este segundo._

_Sentarse en una esquina acolchonada y balancearse mientras temblores de ansiedad azotaban su cuerpo. Necesitaba ir a un laboratorio, oler ese ambiente pulcro y lleno de extraños y peligrosos olores. Quería seguir experimentando y creando nuevos inventos en personas. No estar en ese lugar para locos._

_Llevaba ya, dos meses encerrado en ese lugar._

_Su mente había maquinado ya diez mil y un formas de nuevos inventos y planes para hacer pagar al maldito que lo hizo parar en ese despreciable lugar, en este caso, las. Si, las, eran mujeres, tres, para ser exactos, tres estúpidas mocosas de trece años conocidas como las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Ellas habían destruido su vida, y era lo que ellas merecían._

_Aun recordaba sus falsas caras de dulzura (exceptuando a la niña verde) y amabilidad pintada en su rostro inocente el día que lo entregaron a las autoridades. El día que asaltaron su laboratorio y lo destruyeron todo. El día que destruyeron su vida. Aun no sabía con certeza cómo, pero lo haría. Esas tres morirían, por haberse burlado de él, por haberlo encerrado en un manicomio, porque lo merecían. Merecían morir. Y dejaba de llamarse Taiga si sus deseos no se cumplían._

_El sonido suave y chillón que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó por todo el edificio, los jardines y rincones del lugar. A los pocos segundos, tres hombres de seguridad llegaron a su puerta y seguido escuchó como marcaban los números de la contraseña que lo impedía salir del dichoso cuarto. La puerta se abrió al instante, mostrándolos, cara a cara. En el pasillo, como de costumbre se escucharon los gritos de los locos que vivían en el recinto._

_Salió con dos tomándolo de los brazos y uno detrás, guiándolo hacia la cafetería, donde comían tres veces al día, locos con locos._

_Pasó por la barra de alimentos parecida a la de las escuelas, y le sirvieron unos pedazos de lechuga, un trozo de carne y algo de sopa, para después los policías dejarlo en su mesa e ir a las esquinas y a tapizar las paredes y las entradas, cerrando el paso._

_Era un martirio._

_Cada vez se escuchaban más incoherencias dichas por los habitantes, había frenéticos que entraban en trances de locura y tenían que ser detenidos a la fuerza y regresados a su habitación, había otros que tenía que ser alimentados por las psicólogas pues no podían quitarles las camisas de fuerza. Otros tiraban su plato, otros veían alucinaciones, todos. Y ahí estaba el, sentado en la mesa de la esquina, como en trance._

_Solo despertó cuando uno de los frenéticos que serían regresados a su cuarto acolchonado pasó a su lado. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, con una que otra articulación incoherente y un grito desvalido, lo normal dentro de un manicomio._

_Con la cafetería en silencio pudo escuchar el miserable televisor que había detrás de la barra, donde estaban las cocineras. Por eso se sentaba ahí, podía escuchar si quiera algo que no fueras alucinaciones. Las noticias del mismo canal estaban siempre puestas y nunca pasaba nada interesante._

_Hasta ese día._

_-Otra vez esos monstruos extraños. –señaló una la pantalla, donde se apreciaba un enorme piano tragando mucha gente. –Dios mío, esto es cada vez peor._

_-Lo bueno es que esas niñas siempre están a tiempo. –señaló la más rechoncha, contoneando las caderas mientras fregaba unos trastes. Taiga solo endureció la mirada, achicharrándola solo con verla. _

–_Están en el canal de repetición, esa noticia es del jueves. –dijo una mujer, cambiándole a otro canal, seguramente el noticiero de esta mañana._

_La voz de la conductora no tardó en sonar._

_-"En las últimas noticias, tenemos a estas fantástica heroínas, las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, que otra vez, han salvado el día, y la ciudad. Esta vez los Rowdyruff Boys Z, creados por el villano Mojo jojo, con rayos Z negro, atravesaron de punta a punta la ciudad, haciendo todo tipo de delincuencias y destrozos." –Taiga prestó atención, soltando rápidamente su plato de comida y observó en la pequeña pantalla a tres niños, no más doce o trece años, que parecían ser clones de aquellas escuinclas._

_El hombre observó la pantalla, mirando los videos del trío haciendo de sus haberíos por todo Tokio._

_-"Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z llegaron en el momento justo y lograron vencerlos, salvando a la ciudad de nuevo. Chicas Superpoderosas Z, estamos agradecidos con ustedes"_

_Las mujeres apagaron el dichoso aparato, al parecer, ya no había nada interesante pues la noticia había acabado. Los gritos de los esquizofrénicos que lo rodeaban se hicieron presentes de nuevo, los sonidos de los platos y las palabras de las psicólogas, sin embargo, el había entrado un nuevo trance, uno donde ahora, parecía ver todo con claridad._

_Esos niños. No era la primera vez que los veía, no. Aun recordaba, un día, no hacía mucho, verlos haciendo pis desde los techos, quebrando sillas y mesas de restaurantes, tirando basura, insultando gente. Los recordaba, y nunca olvidó sus caras. Y ahora estaban ahí como respuesta a sus problemas. A su venganza._

_La noticia había llegado como una revelación._

_Los reuniría. Los reuniría a todos. Los infectados con rayos Z negros. Los necesitaba. Pero sobretodo, necesitaba a esos tres críos, que curiosamente, tenían el ADN de esas estúpidas niñas. Eran su contraparte oscura. Como rayos Z negros dentro de las chicas Superpoderosas Z. Eran los primeros en su lista de materiales._

_Nuevos planes y nuevos experimentos surgieron en su mente, nuevos planes que lo harían el ser más poderoso del mundo y que destruirían a esas niñas. Pero necesitaba reunir a todos los villanos infectados de rayos Z negros latentes en su cuerpo, no como el estúpido piano. Necesitaba a tipos como Mojo jojo, y el idiota rosa que dejaba las huellas de sus manos grabadas en las paredes, pero sobretodo necesitaba a los Rowdyruff Boys Z. A ellos. _

_Pero para eso, primero tenía que salir de ahí, así que lo próximo sería averiguar como lo haría, no podía perder tiempo, no estaba para eso. Sonrió maléficamente, casi con locura pintada en su rostro. Todos pagarían, no solo esas niñatas, todos. Todos los que se burlaron y tacharon de loco, y el primer lugar que destruiría tras haber asesinado a las súper heroínas sería ese maldito manicomio._

_No sabía ni cuando ni como, pero el lo lograría. Acabaría con esas niñas y ahora tenía la salida y la solución, aunque fueran simples ideas de mera inspiración, eran algo, una señal, una esperanza de venganza. _

_Estaba encerrado, si, estaba encerrado, pero saldría. Saldría y las mataría, cruelmente, una por una y sin piedad. No importaba que tuviera que hacer. Lo haría._

_El sonido suave y chillón que indicaban el final del momento de la comida sonó, y los pocos locos que quedaron tras el arrastre de las habitaciones entraron a sus correspondientes mini-cárceles, como salía llamarlas, custodiados por su seguridad._

_Y el regreso a la suya, por fin con una meta desde que llegó a ese lugar: Escapar. Escapar y matar a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z._

.

~o~

.

Justo como ella pensó, el día inició terriblemente.

Kaoru, como siempre, fue la última en llegar a la escuela, como siempre, montada en su patineta, como siempre a toda velocidad, como siempre, sin importarle remangar a cuanta gente le pasara por las narices, ni siquiera por traer la típica falda de cualquier institución, aunque bueno, siempre llevaba unos shorts debajo.

Solo una vez que sus ojos observaron el enorme portón de metal verde (que ante sus ojos parecía tan asqueroso como siempre, aunque fuera de color verde, su favorito.) bajo de su preciada patineta del mismo color y corrió escaleras arriba, llegando al salón jadeante.

Observó como con suerte su maestro aun no había llegado, mientras sus amigas estaban las dos boca bajo, justo como ella pensó la noche anterior, desveladas.

-Vaya, que emotividad.

Las otras dos levantaron por fin la cabeza, mostrando su cara de cansancio, sin embargo, le sonrieron amigablemente.

-No molestes, Kaoru. Mi hermana se las arregló para dormir en mi habitación porque había "un mounstro bajo su cama" –Dijo, dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre de nueva cuenta. –No la soporto.

-Yo estuve haciendo la tarea hasta tarde, Hisu-sensei dejo mucha. –comentó al aire la rubia, despertando a Kaoru.

-¿¡Hisu dejó tarea!? –Sus dos amigas la miraron con pena, esa niña no cambiaba, seguramente Hisu-sensei terminaría sacándola de nuevo y ella, reprobando el examen. Para su suerte, el maestro de la primera hora no era ese fastidioso hombre que solo parecía querer hacerle la vida imposible a Kaoru.

No tardó en llegar Shizu-sensei, el maestro que los atiborraba con fechas e historias innecesarias de Tokio, Japón y el mundo. Entró azotando la puerta para "despertar a los dormidos" cargado con diversos libros de historia universal y de Japón. Era el típico maestro apasionado por la vida y que se levantaba de madrugada a limpiar la playa. Enemigo mortal de los alumnos somnolientos recién levantados.

-¡Clase, buenos días! –saludó vibrante y alegre. -¿Han hecho su tarea? ¡Hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer, no hay que desperdiciar nuestro preciado tiempo en dormir! ¡Vamos! ¡La vida es una llama ardiente!

La clase comenzó, muy activa como siempre, llena de trabajos y gritos sobre lo hermosa que era la vida y la historia del mundo, sobre todo la de Japón y la de su ciudad. El hombre era un devoto patriota de su país, de esos que cantan los himnos nacionales a todo pulmón, y por cierto, horriblemente.

Sin embargo, tras los primeros diez minutos de clase, llamaron a la puerta, entrando la secretaria del director, Eiko Takashi. De esas mujeres enanas que no alcanzan ni la mayonesa en los estantes del supermercado y amargada hasta las últimas entrañas de sus ser. Ella también detestaba a Kaoru, por supuesto.

-¡Oh, señorita Eiko, que agradable sorpresa! –ante el comentario, varios bufaron, entre ellos, Kaoru y Momoko. Miyako era más adorable. –Dígame, ¿en que podemos ayudarle?

La mujer se contoneó hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor y hablo más para ellos dos que para la clase entera, sin embargo, la mujer tenía una voz muy potente.

-Tres nuevos alumnos han sido asignados a este grupo, ahora vendrán, la directora esta mostrándoles las instalaciones.

-¡Vaya! –medio gritó Shizu. -¡Siempre es bueno tener nuevos pupilos a quienes enseñarles el verdadero significado de la vida! ¡Con gusto los recibiremos!

Justo después, unas voces comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo, todos suponiendo que eran los nuevos alumnos guiados por la directora. La secretaria se dirigió a la puerta, dejando pasar a la directora, seguida de tres jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias Eiko, puedes retirarte. –La mujer en cuestión salió del salón, escuchándose varios suspiros de conformidad después, entre ellos, Kaoru y Momoko, claro esta. –Jóvenes. –comenzó la directora. –Ellos son sus nuevos compañeros de curso. Profesor Shizu, aquí se los dejo. –dijo la mujer –Espero que puedan hacerlos sentir en confianza, bienvenidos. –dijo amablemente y sin más saliendo del aula.

-¡Pero vaya que tenemos aquí! –saludo el hombre a los tres jóvenes. -¡Caras nuevas!

Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako los observaron detenidamente, les parecieron vagamente familiares, no llegando a recordarlos por ningún lado.

Eran altos, de espalda ancha y buen cuerpo, bastante guapos, para que negarlo, tanto, que alguna que otra chica quedó instantáneamente idiotizada soltando suspiros y murmuros de satisfacción.

-Cuentéenos, ¿Por qué han llegado una semana después de iniciar clases, eh? –cuestionó el profesor.

-Bueno, eh… nosotros nos acabábamos de mudar a la ciudad y apenas nos inscribimos estos días. –dijo el rubio con cara de ángel que no rompe ni un plato, haciendo que todos se tragaran el cuento.

-¡Pero vamos, preséntense! –Canturreó el hombre, que comenzaba a incomodar a los tres.

El primero que se presentó, fue el del medio, un pelirrojo de ojos extrañamente rojos como la sangre, con un cabello revuelto y una gorra roja hacia atrás. Su sonrisa era pícara y con un toque de travesura, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

-Soy Makoto, Makoto Him. –dijo, y su voz, para algunas chicas sonó atrevidamente atractiva.

El segundo, el que estaba a la derecha, no sonrió, solo alzó la barbilla orgullosamente. Su cabello era negro y recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda muy potente. Parecía rudo.

-Me llamo Koiji Him. –Articuló sin más, sonrojando a una que otra.

Por último en presentarse fue el rubio, que con su sonrisa ancha y traviesamente angelical, cautivó a más de una. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, lo que le daba el toque travieso que a Makoto y sus ojos azúl daban una sensación de bondad y cierta dulzura.

-Yo soy Hotaru Him, mis hermanos y yo estamos encantados de conocerlos. –Habló sorprendiendo a algunos.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Quien lo hubiera pensado, son tan diferentes! –gritoneó el profesor alegre. -¡Pero pasen, tomen su lugar! –dijo señalándole los desocupados que había.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, ese súbito recuerdo de tres niños metiéndose el dedo en la nariz y gritando "Rowdyruff Boys" años atrás había venido a su mente como un balde de agua fría. Pero no, era imposible, ellos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y era imposible que estuvieran ahí, justo ahora, en la escuela, en su misma aula. Era una coincidencia nada más. Sí, eso era.

Los tres pasaron a su lugar distraídamente, con ellas siguiéndole por el rabillo de ojo.

-Pero que estupidez. –se contradijo Momoko. –Makoto es guapísimo, no como el idiota de Brick.

Miyako hizo una mueca, Los Rowdys habían desaparecido ya, además, sus cinturones se habrían activado ante el contacto con rayos Z negros. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

-Joder, que si es el tarado de Butch y los idiotas de sus hermanos, me aviento del techo más próximo que tengan mis ojos. –se quejó Kaoru pateando el piso.

Solo una vez en sus respectivos lugares pudieron observar a la clase entera (ya que estaban hasta atrás), más concretamente a Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako.

Ninguna de las tres había cambiado demasiado, habían crecido algunos centímetros, nada de que asombrarse (por lo menos para ellos, que seguro les sacaban media cabeza), pero su cara era la misma. Una seguía siendo la loca, otra la ruda y otra el ángel que no rompía un solo plato, las Powerpuff Girls Z.

-Siguen siendo igual de horribles. –susurró Makoto.

-Vaya que sí. –continuó Boomer.

-Esto será pan comido. –Canturreó Butch, con sorna.

El resto de las clases siguió igual, casi sin complicaciones, lo único "extraño", por así decirlo (ya que en realidad, no era nada extraño) fueron los murmullos y comentarios sobre lo extrañamente parecidos que eran a sus contrapartes.

Sin embargo, todos terminaban creyendo que ni se conocían.

.

~o~

.

Taiga recién había llegado de dejar a los niños en la escuela. Había tenido que presentarse como "su padre adoptivo" y además, era necesario ir, debido a que los necesitaba precisametne en un aula específica. Gracias al su inteligencia y habilidad de persuasión (en realidad la de Boomer), habían quedado en el 2 "A", con las niñatas.

Llegó directo a su laboratorio a dejar unas cosas, y luego subiría con el resto para comunicarles unas cosas.

El edificio entero se encontraba en un extraño silencio, no había ni siquiera un suspiro que no pudiera escucharse ante tal silencio, justo como los que le gustaban a Taiga, y es que, los tres remolinos andantes, no estaban en el lugar, para su suerte. Estaban en la escuela, ejecutando su parte del plan. Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, no sabía si terminar de confiar en aquellos tres mocosos tan idiotas. Esperaba que no estropearan todo, porque entonces, entonces sí, lo conocerían. Lo perturbaba el hecho de que esos tres no solo tenían el ADN de esas niñatas, que era tan puro como los rayos Z blancos, si no que, en pequeñas cantidades había detectado en su organismo rayos z blancos.

Boomer era el que más le preocupaba de los tres.

El imbécil de Mojo jojo, siendo un idiota inexperto, se había olvidado de que el ADN de las Powerpuff Girls Z estaba infectado con los rayos Z blancos, y estos se habían combinado con los rayos Z negros, solo que en menor cantidad. Esperaba que eso no se le saliera de las manos, aunque, esos tres odiaban a las Powerpuff Girls Z más de lo que lo odiaban a él, se atrevía a pensar. Era lo que le hacía confiar solo un poco en esos tarados.

Dejando de pensar en los tres dolores de cabeza, Taiga subió de nuevo al edificio donde aguardaban todos sus pupilos, como el solía llamarlos, para darles la noticia de que pronto podrían regresar a hacer todas sus delitos y estupideces que les gustaba hacer, claro, con sus reglas.

Como los Rowdys no estaban, no tuvo que subir hasta el último piso, ya que casi siempre el jaleo se armaba en su pasillo. Esta vez llegó hasta el tercero, donde estaban Peludito, y el grupo de As. Los de los pisos de abajo al darse cuenta que subía, lo siguieron casi al instante y el de arriba, Mojo, bajó al darse cuenta del ruido.

-¡Una junta, mojo, mojo!

-Maldita sea, ¡van a apestar todo el piso! –renegó Serpiente, dándole un capón a Arturito.

-Y yo que culpa tengo, ¿eh, eh?-gritoneó él, chocando con los ameba.

-¡Eh, cuidado enano!

-¡Mira quien lo dice, adefesio idiota!

-Cállense ahora mismo. –habló, harto de que parlotearan sin dejarle hablar. –No tengo todo su tiempo.

Todos callaron abruptamente, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre, el cual no habló dentro de unos minutos.

-Esta semana comenzarán a atacar la ciudad. –dijo sin más, restándole importancia al asunto. El arguende volvió a escucharse, comentando los nuevos planes que tenían, lo próximo que robarían y lo genial que sería. –Pero lo harán bajo mis reglas.

Todos volvieron a callar.

-Eh, Taiga-sama, ¿A que se refiere?

-A que, no le harán daño a las PowerPuff Girls Z. –Todos protestaron al mismo tiempo.-¡Cállense, maldita sea! –Gritó. Esos idiotas le sacaban de quicio.

-Pero Taiga-sama…así ellas nos…

-No me interesa. Para lo único que me sirven es para que despierten el estúpido cinturón, si algo les pasa, no me interesa. –Cortó. –Además, tienen suerte, si los dejo seguir con sus crímenes después del primero es para no levantar sospechas, no para hacerles un bien.

Taiga estaba molesto.

-Tengan muy presente, que ustedes no son nada, ¿recuerdan? Y todo lo que tienen me lo deben a mí. –dijo este, masajeándose las sienes. –Así que no tienen derecho a opinar. Solo los tres estúpidos mocosos son algo útiles aquí.

-Discúlpenos, Taiga-sama. –el hombre chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender que no le interesaba. -… ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a asaltar Tokio?

-No lo sé, pronto. –explicó. –Primero tengo que esperar a que Brick, Butch y Boomer regresen y me den noticias de las niñatas.

-¿Y cómo sabrán quienes son?... nos comentó que tenían una identidad secre…

-Ellos lo saben.

-…¿Y cuál es?

-Eso, no les interesa a ustedes. –dijo, amenazante. –Y, si yo me llego a enterar, de que ustedes se atreven a investigar del tema, los mataré. Así de sencillo, los mataré.

Todos los presentes concordaron mentalmente, sabiendo que aquello era verdad. Ese hombre no se tocaría el corazón lo más mismo para asesinarlos, no eran nada para él. Ni un cero a la izquierda. Herramientas, herramientas que puedes desechar cuando ya no te sirven.

El hombre, a paso lento, comenzó a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su laboratorio de nuevo, seguramente, haciendo que todos comenzaran a respirar más normalmente, con tranquilidad, pero entonces, el hombre se detuvo, justo en el marco que daba paso a las escaleras.

-Mojo. –Llamó. Al mono se le erizaron los pelos. –Baja en quince minutos, no quiero que tardes.

-… c-como usted quiera… Taiga-sama. –Y sin más, el hombre dejó el piso.

-Suerte, mono idiota. –Comentó As, no como burla o sarcasmo, sino como mera pena por él.

Mojo bajó la cabeza apesumbrado, desearía que sus amados chicos idiotas estuvieran ahí, para defenderlo y sacar la cara por él como siempre lo hacían, como él lo hacía por ellos. Aunque lo trataran con la punta del pie, el sabía que de cierta manera le habían cogido un poco de afecto, por lo menos Boomer, que era el que siempre terminaba curando las heridas provocadas por Taiga.

Cuando los quince minutos pasaron, Mojo bajó al sótano, y se acostó en la camilla, esperando que su suerte no fuera tan mala esta vez.

.

~o~

.

El timbre del receso se escuchó por toda la escuela, y como siempre, todos salieron despavoridos hacia los patios, cafetería y canchas. Sin embargo, ellos hicieron tiempo guardando algunas cosas y sacando su almuerzo, observando como quien no quiere la cosa a las tres chicas: Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. O como bien habían escuchado al pasar lista los maestros : Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.

Ellas fueron de las últimas en abandonar el salón, seguidas de un tipo nerd antisocial que quedó al último. Estaban solos en el salón, solo entonces, se reunieron.

-¿Y? –cuestionó Butch. -¿Qué hacer?

-Como que qué, idiota. Seguirlas. –Le insultó el rojo. –Claro, sin que se den cuenta.

-¿Y eso para que serviría?

-¿Y qué quieres, Butch? –indagó Brick. -¿Qué te parece? ¡Hola, chicas estúpidas!, somos los nuevos del colegio y hemos venido con el único propósito de asesinarlas, por si no es obvio, somos los Rowdyruff Boys, ¿te gusta así?

-No seas idiota, Brick.

-Eh, oigan. –Llamó el menor de los tres, con cara de circustancias.

-¿Y ahora que se te atoró, Boomer?

-Eh, creo que será mejor acostumbrarnos a llamarnos por nuestra identidad secreta. Así, si alguien nos escucha, podríamos levantar sospechas. –El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual, Hikaru.

-De hecho, es Hotaru. –corrigió su nuevo y segundo nombre.

-Sí, sí, Hotaru. –le restó importancia, comenzando a caminar fuera del salón, seguido de los otros dos.

-Pero que nombre tan idiota has escogido. –se mofó Koiji. –Nada tan espectacular como el mío.

-Por Dios, que le mío es el mejor, es el nombre de un líder. Makoto Him. –Siguieron discutiendo infantilmente por ver cual nombre era el mejor y por que, hasta que llegaron a la cafetería, que bien era la jungla misma, intentaron buscar con la mirada a las supertontas, pero no las encontraron, incluso, dudaban que hubiera un lugar vacío.

-¿Cómo se supone que las vamos a encontrar en este lugar, eh? –Hotaru se rascó la nuca.

-Da igual, ahora quiero comer, esas niñatas no merecen más tiempo de mi tiempo. –Dijo Koiji altanero.

–Pero no quiero comer aquí, hay que largarnos al patio. –condicionó Makoto, seguido de sus hermanos.

Y fue ahí, bajo un enorme árbol que daba sombra y que lo mejor, estaba apartado de todo el bullicio de los alumnos jugando riendo y gritando. El lugar perfecto para hablar de sus planes y ver la escuela en toda su amplitud, podrían controlar todo de ahí, sería un lugar perfecto para analizar los movimientos de ellas.

-Muero de hambre. –dijo Koiji, engullendo rápidamente su almuerzo.

-Esas tres son escurridizas hasta transformadas en personas normales. –dijo Hoturu, con preocupación. –Taiga-sama se molestará.

Makoto dejó su bocado a la mitad.

-No vale la pena que le tengas miedo a ese, Boo…Hotaru. No nos puede hacer nada por ahora. –Animó a su manera a su hermano, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, seguido de un quejido de Koiji, en señal de aceptación. Por ahora tenían oportunidad y debían aprovecharla, en cualquier momento Taiga podría cambiar de opinión y mandarlos al diablo.

Entonces, como respuesta a su búsqueda frustrada, un grupo algo de chicos se plantó un tanto lejos, lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran observar y alcanzar a escuchar alguna que otra palabrería cursi hacia unas chicas que casualmente eran dos de las Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom y Bubbles, o lo que era lo mismo, Momoko y Miyako.

Arquearon la ceja mirando el tumulto de jóvenes que andaban como perros falderos detrás de ellas.

-Mira nada más. –comenzó Makoto, burlón. –Tan horribles y con tantos babeando por ellas.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿Qué les verán?, son tan odiosas.

Observaron el espectáculo cada uno en silencio, analizando. Para que engañarse, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo con ellas.

Justo después, llegó Kaoru a intentar salvar (fallidamente) a sus dos amigas, terminando ella también repleta de los estúpidos halagos de los clubs de fans y ahí, pudieron observar perfectamente la mezcla de ese trío tan extraño.

En realidad, no eran tantos los tarados que andaban detrás de ellas, pero supusieron que solo era una pequeña parte de los admiradores que probablemente tenían.

Momoko causaba sensación por su vitalidad, sus enormes ojos brillantes que eran tan expresivos que solo había que mirarlos para contagiarte de una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Miyako, que esta ya desde corta edad llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto, al crecer aquello había aumentado. La inocencia que destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo y esos enormes orbes azules, su forma de andar, todo en ella era tan mágico.

Por último, Kaoru, sorprendentemente llamaba a atención por esa actitud levemente masculina que contrastaba con su hermoso cuerpo de mujer, podía patearle el trasero a muchos, y eso, les encantaba. Sus ojos verdes los hacían perder los estribos.

-Creo que esto nos pondrá difícil las cosas. Será más difícil acercarnos a ellas. –comentó Hotaru, pensativo.

-Tsk, eso no importa, somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z, esas niñatas no pueden con nosotros.

-Y mientras más rápido mejor, no soporto la escuela. –Boomer rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano, era el primer día y ya se había ganado el odio de uno de los maestros, un tal, Hisu, aunque el hombre era un poco amargado.

Miró hacia el frente, al ya no escuchar ningún alarido que profesaba adoración a aquellas tres, encontrándose con que ya no había nadie, se habían esfumado. Las buscó con la mirada pero no las encontró, entonces, le restó importancia, como sus dos hermanos, que hasta ahora, no parecían interesados en entrar en acción. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero cuando Taiga les encargaba algo, casi siempre se estresaba demasiado, por el miedo que le causaba ese hombre.

Al final terminaba como sus hermanos, que ahora, peleaban por alguna otra estupidez.

Mientras, en otro lugar del colegio, las tres chicas estaban ocultadas de el alboroto que se había formado alrededor de ellas, ni siquiera Kaoru los había podido ahuyentar con su mal genio y gritos de loca histérica. De hecho, había sido un completo milagro que lograran huir.

-¡Un día mataré a esa panda de tarados! –se quejó pateando el césped. –Me tienen harta.

-¡A demás nos quitaron casi la mitad de nuestro receso! –se quejó Momoko, tirándose con cansancio. -¡Y ni siquiera pudimos llegar a nuestro árbol!

Miyako rio por lo bajini, le daba gracia ver a sus amigas tan molestas por cosas que ella consideraba nimiedades. Aunque, bueno, lo único que si le pesaba era que no podrían comer bajo ese frondoso árbol en el que siempre almorzaban, era el lugar más tranquilo de toda la escuela.

-Losé, pero ya mañana podremos ir, Momoko-chan. –la pelirroja hizo un puchero algo gracioso y la morena y sentó de sopetón en el césped.

-No sé como haces, Miyako, pero tienes que enseñarme. –articulo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos. –O juro que moriré.

-O ellos morirán en sus manos. –añadió Momoko. La rubia sonrió divertida.

-Solo los ignoro. –A las otras dos les apareció un tick en el ojo y ella desesperó. –Bueno, pero hay que hablar de otra cosa.

Entonces, Momoko, como alma que lleva el diablo, se reincorporó en su sitio, lista para el chisme.

-Vale, a que los chicos nuevos son extraños. –señaló asintiendo para si misma. Kaoru, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se reincorporó también.

-Ya, te ha gustado alguno de ellos. –dijo sonriente.

-Que bah, pero claro que no. –dijo, haciendo gesto de asco. –yo sería incapaz de serle infiel a Ken-kun. –La sonrisa de Kaoru desapareció al segundo siguiente, molesta. Ya se había imaginado sus entrenamientos sin Momoko de nuevo, como deberían de ser.

Miyako, al notar la tensión tan repentina en el ambiente, siguió la plática.

-Oh, si, me parecieron algo… extraños. –dijo. –Ya ven, son hermanos, ¡trillizos! Y ni se parecen.

-Lo sé, además, no sé…me pareció verlos en otro lado. –medio mintió, pensando que si les mencionaba a las chicas el parecido con los Rowdys, la matarían (por lo menos Kaoru)

-Si, a mi también. –El tema se dio por terminado ahí, y el resto del receso pasó normal, entre chillidos, una que otra pelea simple y un regreso al salón a escondidas para pasar desapercibidas por el alboroto armado. Cuando llegaron (casi siempre eran las primeras) los tres hermanos ya estaban en el salón, y pronto llegaron los demás alumnos, agrandando cada vez más el bullicio.

El día terminó casi igual que comenzó que como empezó, tranquilo y sin contratiempos, para los tres hermanos, claro esta, así que tras observar a las chicas irse cada una por su camino, ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo, después de todo, no era como si les agradara estar en ese lugar (al cual Koiji ya había calificado como reformatorio para adolescentes). Además, tenían un camino muy largo que hacer.

-Taiga debería comprarnos algo para movernos siquiera, ya que no nos da dinero para el metro –Se quejó el del medio, pateando una roca, y no era para menos, tenían que caminar desde la escuela, hasta las afueras de la ciudad, ya que el edificio de Taiga estaba en los bosques más próximos, donde nadie pudiera ver el recinto. –Con el endiablado calor que hace.

-Deja de quejarte, Koiji, tengo escuchándote todo el camino. –Renegó Makoto, haciendo que Hotaru se lamentara por caminar con sus hermanos.

-¡Es pleno Agosto! ¡Hace calor!

-No me importa, yo también tengo y no ando como nenita quejándome, cierra la boca.

-Eh, chicos, no empiecen. –Dijo Hotaru, en un vano intento de callarlos, cosa que claro, no funcionó demasiado, ya que el pleito siguió hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-¡Y el domingo te terminaste mi desayuno!

-¡Cállense ya! –gritó Hotaru, histérico, haciendo que los otros dos solo refunfuñaran bajo. –Por fin llegamos. –dijo, abriendo la puerta del edificio con las llaves que Taiga les había dado a cada uno.

-Muero de hambre –Bociferó alto Makoto, corriendo a la cocina con Koiji detrás.

-¡Eh, déjenme algo! –siguió Hotaru, que se había quedado atrás por cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ni hablar, llegaste al último! –El pleito comenzó y los demás integrantes del lugar no tardaron en bajar.

-Joder, tan tranquilo que había estado todo por aquí sin ustedes. –Dijo As entrando por la puerta con toda su pandilla detrás.

-Cierra la boca As –calló Makoto, comiendo rápidamente. El otro rió estruendosamente.

-¿Te crees mucho, Brick? -Dijo, a lo cuál, el otro no contestó, ya estaba acostumbrado a las idioteces de As. –No me ignores, pedazo de idiota. –Dijo dándole un capón en la cabeza, a lo cual, el respondió con un puñetazo fallido.

La pelea habitual comenzó.

-¡Dale, As, dale!

-Hey, gordo Billy, cierra la boca, pedazo de inútil, mi hermano le romperá la cara a As. –Dijo alto Koiji.

-¡Billy no es gordo!

-No, es obeso. –señaló Boomer, aun comiendo sentado a la mesa, solo que con el plato al aire debido a que As y Brick se molían a golpes sobre la mesa. Billy comenzó a sudar de rabia, haciendo reían divertidos a los otros dos.

-¡Billy no es gordo! –Y así, la millonésima pelea masiva se llevó a cabo en el recintó, donde el plato de Boomer salió volando, la gorra de Brick y un zapato morado, de sabrá Dios quién.

-Vaya, me imaginé que habrían llegado al escuchar el bullicio. –De nuevo todos pararon al escuchar aquella voz en la cocina. El escenario era este: Brick y As arriba de la mesa, el primero debajo del segundo, luchando por no ser golpeado, a los lados, Boomer y Butch pateado y brincando sobre el estómago de Billy y el resto de la banda gangrena aporreando las puertas, para echarle más ánimos a su líder.

Los ameba reían estúpidamente, sin razón aparente.

Claro, hasta que Taiga entró y el asunto se tranquilizó.

-Uf, que ha sido divertido. –dijo Brick bajando de la mesa, caminando a coger su gorra. Boomer bajó del estómago de Billy, que parecía más verde de lo normal, seguro iba a vomitar pronto.

Taiga pareció ignorar todo aquello y reparó en sentarse en una de las sillas no destrozadas.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió alzando una ceja, dirigido a Brick, que se acomodaba la gorra. Este solo imitó su gesto, levantando su ceja.

-Bueno… eh, As llegó y yo estaba comiendo y…

-Eso no, idiota. –Resopló, molesto. – La escuela, las niñatas.

-Ah, claro. –Pareció entrar en razón. –No hay nada.

Boomer y Butch se alarmaron por la imbecilidad del mayor.

-¿Nada? –gruñó. – ¿Los he mandado para nada?

-Taiga-sama, lo que quiere decir es que aun estamos… observándolas. –Salvó Boomer. –Necesitamos saber primero sus movimientos para acercarnos. –Los otros dos asintieron.

Taiga pareció meditarlo, tenía lógica. Supuso que Boomer fue el de la idea, era el más normal de los tres. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo les levará eso? –se quejó. – No quiero retrasos ni estupideces, ¿me oyen? Saben perfectamente lo que puede pasar.

-No lo sabemos, pero será muy fácil. Nos emparejaron en el mismo salón. –El de bata chasqueó los dientes.

-Pues no me interesa, ya se los he dicho. –Dijo, parándose a malas de la silla. –Y ya cállense, que los escucho hasta mi laboratorio.

Desapareció.

As sonrió, arrogante y orgulloso. -¿Ya no tan contento, eh?

Ignorando todo comentario, Butch habló para sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde está el idiota de Mojo? –preguntó extrañado, y sus hermanos recapacitaron en el asunto.

-Cierto, normalmente ya habría bajado gritando un millón de estupideces, sobre sus niños. –comentó Brick, con los brazos sobre su nuca.

-Sobre eso… -se introdujo a la conversación al verse ignorado. –En la mañana Taiga-sama le dijo que bajara.

-¿Qué... bajara? –indagó Boomer. As se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, no sé a que hora regresó a su piso. –Se explicó, comenzando a subir por las escaleras, que estaban justo enfrente de la enorme cocina. –Pero supongo que hace rato de eso. –Su voz se perdió en las escaleras junto con él su pandilla. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, con miradas confusas.

Subieron algo tensos por las escaleras, deteniéndose en el piso de Mojo, y sin más, abrieron la puerta. De su habitación. Soltaron un suspiro y se quedaron ahí incómodos, sin saber que pensar, o en su defecto, no aceptando la pequeña preocupación que cada milenio sentían por el idiota de Mojo.

Boomer fue el primero en acercarse a la cama, donde un Mojo jojo con heridas abiertas y tirado en la cama respiraba con dificultad. Brick maldijo por lo bajo a Taiga.

-Mojo… -movió levemente. –Mojo…

El simio pareció despertar y enfocó con trabajo unos ojos azules y unos mechones rubios.

-Oh, ya llegaron, ¿donde están el otro par? –Al verse mencionados, Butch y Brick se acercaron. –Que bien, más les vale que destruyeran muchas cosas y le dieran una paliza a esas chicas malcriadas.

-No seas ridículo, apenas llegamos hoy. No hicimos nada. –dijo Butch. El simio hizo amago de levantarse, pero fue detenido por el menor y el mayor.

-No seas estúpido mono idiota. –alegó Brick. –Que no vez que el idiota de Taiga no desinfectó todas las heridas, algunas están abiertas.

Boomer suspiró. Mojo temblaba de dolor.

-Ya vuelvo, voy por…

-Hmp, no necesito de su ayuda, soy su madre, mojo, mojo. –Solo por esa vez pasaron por alto lo de _madre._

-Cierra el pico mono, y deja que Boomer haga algo.

Por su parte Boomer iba por las pocas cosas que tenía para hacer algo por el mono enfadoso. No es como si el fuera experto en aquello, pero desde que se convirtieron en los conejillos de indias de Taiga, no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a usar un algodón, alcohol y curitas, ya que era preferible que fuera él mismo, y no sus hermanos, que seguramente, terminarían abriendo más las heridas del que fuera que lo necesitara. Aunque, solo lo hacía por sus hermanos y por Mojo.

Tenía la certeza de que. Aunque lo negaran, todos, no solo sus hermanos, él y Mojo, habían aprendido a apoyarse, e incluso, se atrevía a decir que sus hermanos le habían cogido algo de afecto, al mono, solo un poco, tampoco es como si lo amaran, pero después de años de vivir ahí y apoyarse mutuamente, era imposible que fueran indiferentes. Por lo menos con el idiota que los había creado.

Aunque eso nunca lo aceptarían, mucho menos Butch.

Regresó con lo tres, donde Brick y Butch estaban tirados en el suelo mirando alog en la televisión, a lado de la cama de Mojo. Casi nunca salían de su piso, solo en ocasiones así, cuando, aunque les repugnara, se preocupaban un poco por el simio. Mojo seguía temblando de dolor.

-¿Te puso anestesia? –Indagó Brick.

-No mucha, mojo. –Los cuatro guardaron silencio, escuchando los quejidos de Mojo. Butch se arrimó a Brick, observando a Boomer y a Mojo.

-¿Qué crees que haya querido probar ahora? –susurró al pelirrojo que se encogió de hombros y también dirigió su mirada a los otros dos, con curiosidad. Se preguntaba que sustancia dañina o no habría agregado al cuerpo del simio.

Siempre que la operación era beneficiente ya fuera en fuerza o habilidad para el receptor, lo aplicaba en su mismo organismo mediante inyecciones. Se preguntaba que era ahora.

-¿Alcanzaste a escuchar algo mientras te operaba? –preguntó de nuevo a lo cual Boomer lo vio con mala cara. Butch le sacó la lengua al rubio y Brick los ignoró, esperando saber que tramaba Taiga con eso.

-No, mojo, mojo. –El pelirrojo resopló, molesto.

-Pero que mono más idiota. –Y así, el poco rato pacífico que se había logrado, se convirtió en un pleito donde Mojo le gritaba y chillaba improperios a Brick (aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor), mientras este le respondía con otros tantos, para minutos después unírsele Butch y terminar Boomer envuelto también.

Después de todo, Boomer ya había terminado con Mojo, y la preocupación se había esfumado, y mañana sería un día seguramente más tedioso para ellos, puesto que no podían pasar mucho tiempo aplazando el contacto con las súper odiosas.

Si tenían suerte, podían dejarles claro que las odiaban.

* * *

_Cha chan, aquí está es cuarto capi ^^_

_La verdad, no estoy del todo convencida de cómo quedó, sobre todo el final -.-u, pero tampoco sentía que debía adelantar las cosas. En fin, soy primeriza en esto, ustedes díganme que tan horrendo esta._

_En fin, por fin vemos algo de humanidad en los Rowdys, ¿Raro, no? Pues no tanto :D, más adelante se explicará el porque, si se supone que son oscuros y malos y bla, bla.. (yo los amo *o*) _

_Y, un poco del pasado de Taiga, bueno ni tan pasado, ni tanta información n.ñ_

_Y, hehe, que les parecieron las identidades secretas de los chicos, eh? La verdad creo que esos nombres les van muy bien. Solo haré una pequeña aclaración para que no se preste a confusión: mientras estén en la escuela y con las chicas, serán llamados con sus identidades secretas, solo cuando estén en la guarida de Taiga con los demás villanos, serán llamados por sus nombres originales. _

_¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me suben los ánimos!_

_En fin, nos leemos, _

_¡Abrazos aplastantes para todos!_

_Miss Nutella :)_


	5. Primer Acercamiento:¿Fallido?

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Aclaraciones: **Creo que esto ha causado un poco de confusión, pero recuerdo que siempre, al inicio de cada capi, habrá un pequeño recuerdo, como introducción al capi y para entender mejor el pasado de esta historia. Puede ser de cualquiera de los personajes que manejo.

**¡Importante!: **Al terminar el capítulo, lean las notas de la autora, por favor ^^

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

**Primer acercamiento:... ¿Fallido?**

* * *

_Seguía tirada en su cama boca abajo, lamentándose en silencio. No era como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer, desde ese momento, su vida no sería igual. Recién salir del laboratorio del profesor, donde les comunicaron a las tres la nueva noticia de que no serían más chicas superpoderosas, salió corriendo como una posesa a su casa para tirarse a su cama a llorar tristemente. Le habían arrancado una de las cosas más valiosas que poseía a sus escasos trece años de edad._

_Ella se rehusaba a creer que todo había acabado. Quería creer que todo era una juego, una vil mentira, una broma que les estaban gastado. No podía ser otra cosa. Un seño del que __**ya **__ debía despertar. Era lo que deseaba con su infantil e inocente corazón._

_Lastimablemente sabía de sobra que eso no pasaría. La razón dominaba en ella, y sabía que eso era real. Que todo estaba pasando, y que no necesitaba despertar de ningún sueño. Oh, si, de hecho, si había uno. El sueño en el que ella seguía siendo superpoderosa, el sueño en el que ella guardaba tontamente una esperanza de poder hacer despertar el cinturón blanco que adornaba su falda. Pero no podía, su mente era demasiado masoquista e irreal._

_Por fin, después de un largo rato de estar sollozando boca abajo, se giró sobre sí misma respirando mejor el aire, con la cara enrojecida por el llanto y la presión de su almohada. Tocó su cinturón solo para comprobar que de verdad no se volvería a transformar jamás en la vida (o hasta que un villano infectado con la sustancia z negra apareciera, cosa que claro, probablemente no pasaría)._

_Otro sollozo lastimero salió de sus labios al comprobar que era cierto y se sentó. No quería quitárselo. _

_Era lo más común tomando en cuenta que de nada le serviría tráelo puesto por ahí, más que para deprimirla más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no quería quitárselo. No podía. Aun guardaba la esperanza de que alguien, incluso esos molestos Rowdyruff Boys Z, aparecieran de nuevo. Se sintió mal consigo misma por desear que un mal callera de nuevo a la ciudad de Tokio, pues eso era lo que implicaba, pero era lo más queria en ese momento. Egoísta pero real._

_Alguien tocó la puerta, seguido de una voz._

_-Momoko, ya está lista la cena, hija. –Se tiró de nuevo en la cama e intentó no sonar tan evidente._

_-No mamá, no tengo hambre. Fue un día pesado y quiero dormir. _

_-Muy bien. –dijo tras unos segundos la voz. –Pero mañana desayunarás quieras o no._

_Y sin más, su madre se alejó._

_Ya se sentía más tranquila, triste, pero tranquila, llorar le había ayudado a sacar todo eso que le provocó la noticia. Pero lo que le había dicho a su adre era cierto, había sido un día horrible, y solo quería descansar, así que sin más, se dejó caer en los brazos del morfeo._

_~o~_

_Había pasado un mes. Un mes entero desde que les habían retirado sus poderes y ella seguía portando su cinturón. Ilusa y soñadora. Incluso Miyako ya lo había guardado, era la única de las tres que aun tenía esa vana esperanza._

_Pero incluso ella ya se estaba cansando._

_Seguía llevándolo porque creía que en algún momento algún villano volvería. Era tan imposible que ellos desaparecieran así sin más. Que no quisieran destruir la ciudad. Eso no era normal, algo sucedía. O eso era lo que llevaba creyendo ese mes entero, pero, ya se estaba cansando de ser tan irreal. Incluso más irreal que la inocente de Miyako._

_Debía aceptar la realidad. Debía aceptar que realmente rodo había acabado, y que no había nada más por hacer._

_Con todo el dolor de su corazón, debía guardar ese cinturón. Ya no le servía de nada, más que para traerle buenos recuerdos que la deprimían y la hacían sentir triste._

_Como en sus películas favoritas decían, debía dejar el pasado atrás para poder vivir el futuro y superar eso._

_Tal vez sonara exagerado para cualquier otra persona, pero para ella era todo eso lo que sentía. Dolor y tristeza. Era lo más valioso que tuvo, y ahora no estaba._

_Caminó hasta su closet, donde había una caja con películas y tonterías de nenitas que su madre la obligaba a guardar como recuerdo y la sacó. Entonces, decidió que era hora de olvidarse de eso. Debía dejar pasar ese buen momento que vivió. Una vez guardado su cinturón, guardo la caja con tristeza. Nunca pensó que eso le constaría tanto y que llegaría a causarle tal tristeza._

_Pero debía seguir adelante, y lo intentaría._

.

~o~

.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que ellos asistían a la escuela y un mes desde que habían empezado las clases, por lo que ya estaban a finales de septiembre, soltando un aire más fresco y otoñal. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado casi nada en sus planes, por no decir nada. El mero hecho de tener que socializar con ellas les repugnaba.

Koiji se negaba a ser el primero en acercarse a las _apestosas, _Hotaru lo apoyaba, alegando que Makoto debía ser el primero pues él era el más grande de los tres, y el líder, sin embargo, Makoto la había cagado cuando al intentar acercase a una de ellas, dijo que se le pegarían los piojos por tocarlas. Desde ese día, las tres los odiaban. Más a Makoto, claro esta, lo cuál, significaba que no llevaban ningún avance en su cometido.

-Dijeron que sería fácil. –replicó Hotaru, desparramado en su silla.

-Lo dijo Koiji, no me mires a mí.

El verde chasqueó la lengua, cabreado.

-Una cosa es lo que yo diga y otra cosa es que ustedes sean unos buenos para nada. –Makoto gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Pero si tú eres el que no ha hecho nada, pedazo de…

-Ah, pero por tu culpa nos odian. –calló a Makoto. –Además, eres el líder.

-Cuando te conviene. –masculló el pelirrojo entrecerrando la mirada sobre su hermano.

Justo en ese momento, entró Kaoru a toda velocidad en su patineta, aterrizando perfectamente en su mesabanco, seguida del maestro Hisu (el cual odiaba a Koiji y Kaoru), haciendo que su mirada se centrara en la verde, en lugar de en la pelea que había iniciado hacia unos minutos.

-Matsubara, vaya por un pase de entrada. –dijo el profesor sentándose tranquilamente. –Ha llegado tarde. –La muchacha en cuestión se paró de su asiento, aun jadeando tras su llegada.

-¡Pero he entrado antes que usted! –apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo. -¡No puede sacarme!

-Puedo y voy a hacerlo, a menos que traiga un pase de entrada.

-¡En ese caso usted también ha llegado tarde! -El maestro la ignoró estoicamente, y comenzó a anotar algo en el pizarrón.

-Matsubara, fuera.

-¡No puede sacarla nada más así! –Ayudó Momoko, a la cual, también ignoró.

-Déjalo, igual, no iba a hacer nada. –se encogió de hombros la pelinegra. Momoko se sentó refunfuñando en su lugar, soltando improperios por lo bajo. Odiaba a ese maestro.

Mientras, Hisu-sensei se giró al pizarrón para seguir anotando, y unos minutos después, pareció recordar algo, o escuchar una voz… _familiar._

-Him. –Llamó aun de espaldas. Habían tres Him en ese salón, pero todos sabían de sobra a cual de los tres se refería.

-¿Qué? –Koiji respondió groseramente al hombre. No le caía nada bien.

-¿Trae la tarea? –El Him mediano, ya se hacía venir la próxima respuesta del profesor.

-No.

-Salga del salón. –El refunfuñó enojado.

-No, no puede sacarme solo por eso. –dijo, sentándose en su silla.

-Puedo, y lo haré. Salga ahora. –Momoko se levanto olímpicamente de su lugar con el dedo índice en alto, apuntando al hombre.

-¡Oiga! ¡usted no puede hacer eso! –reclamó. -¡Es injusto!

-Akatsusumi. –llamó, aun de espaldas. -¿Quiere salir usted también?, perfecto, hágales compañía a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? –gritó histérica. -¡No puede sacarnos! ¡Yo no saldré del salón!

-Ni yo. –se oyó de nuevo la voz del mediano.

-Hisu sensei. –La dulce voz de Miyako hizo que todos voltearan a verla y se sonrojara levemente. –Creo que esta siendo un poco injusto.

-¿Un poco? –bufo Makoto al otro lado del salón. Entonces, el profesor se giró hacia la rubia.

-Podría reconsiderar su castigo, ¿por favor? –Hisu pareció pensarlo, a lo cual, Koiji apretó los dientes, ¿cómo era posible que esa niñata pudiera más que él? No lo permitiría. Estaba a punto de soltarle unas cuantas palabritas, pero Hotaru se le adelantó.

-Hey rubia, mi hermano no necesita tú ayuda, él puede solo, ¿vale? –Makoto sonrió de medio lado, contento. Momoko abrió la boca de par en par.

-¡Oye, idiota, Miyako solo intentaba sacar al imbécil de tu hermano de esto!

-Yo no se lo pedí, hmp. –respondió esta vez Koiji.

-¡Son unos malagradecidos!

-Momoko-chan, déjalos. –dijo, tomándola del brazo, pues estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el verde para romperle la cara. –Lo hice por ti.

-¡Son unos…

-Eh, cuidado con lo que dices _enana_. –Momoko quedó de piedra, ¿Makoto le había dicho _enana_? Lo mataría.

-¡Estúpido! –dijo corriendo detrás de él, como una posesa, aventansole cuanta cosa tuviera por su camino, con Miyako detrás intentando pararla y con los restantes Him riéndo divertidos por la escena.

Solo entonces cuando una enorme bola de papeles le cayó a Hotaru en la cara paró de reír.

-¡Eh, niña, me has dado con el estúpido papel! –dijo lanzándoselo de nuevo a Momoko, pero terminó cayéndole a Miyako.

-¡Le has dado a mi amiga! –dramatizó Momoko, tomando una libreta ante las protestas de un estudiante y lanzandoles bolas a Koiji y a Hotaru. Estos se las regresaron, con más bolas detrás que le cayeron a ella y a Makoto.

-¡Guerra de papeles! –El grito de guerra de Makoto resonó por el salón, haciendo que Kaoru se asomara por la ventana con cara de ilusión y que millones de papeles volaran por todo él salón. Hisu miró con cara de horror la escena que se vivía, un millón de alumnos lanzando otro millón de papeles.

-¡Deténganse! –ordenó, intentando regresar el orden al salón, pero todo se acabó cuando la puerta se abrió de sopetón mostrando a una feliz Kaoru.

-¡Gueraa de papeeeeleeees! –gritó la adolsecente lanzando todos las bolas de papel que podía a la vez. -¡Tú, _Him verde_, te mataré! –Kaoru había escuchado todo de otro lado de la puerta y ahora mataría a Koiji y sus hermanos idiotas.

-Ja, eso si puedes alcanzarme. –dijo, lanzándole un papel y corriendo burlonamente.

-¡Llamaré a la directora! –gritó el hombre, saliendo despavorido del salón, dejando un salón con treinta alumnos envueltos en un griterío y bolas de papel.

Hotaru rió con ganas viendo todo demasiado divertido, más aun cuando miró a Butch… bueno, a koiji siendo correteado por Kaoru que le tiraba papeles como desquiciada defendiendo a Miyako, que estaba tirada en el piso entre un tumulto de mochilas cubriéndose de todo el alboroto con otras niñas.

Divertido, sonrió complacido al mirar justo arriba de su rubia cabeza un termo con agua. Sería divertido. Caminó con paso lento hasta el termo y lo desenrosco conteniendo todas las ganas de reír que tenía. Contó tres y le vació toda el agua en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! –Miyako se levantó de sopetón, estaba fría. Se encontró con el menor de los Him doblado de risa en el suelo y se enfureció. -¡Hey, no es divertido!

-Hubieras visto tu cara. –dijo aun riendo. Miyako tomo una de las mochilas con fuerza, mojándola en el proceso, pues ella estaba empapada.

-¡ah, te odio Hotaru! –comenzó a berrear dándole con la mochila en el estómago, las piernas, cara y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

-eh, para de hacer eso rubia. –dijo tomando su mochila, alzándola para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

-¡Te odio! –Y entonces, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Makoto rió al ver como Kaoru le daba un mochilazo a Hotaru por haber mojado a Miyako y este caía al suelo con Butch detrás. Koiji, quería decir. Pero algo llamó su atención de nuevo.

Makoto miró a Momoko a gatas, avanzando entre los escritorios y mochilas desparramadas, intentando cubrirse del montón de pelotas de papel que volaban por todo el salón de clases. Sonrió con malicia, momento perfecto para actuar, pensó.

Se acercó a la pelirroja y pasando frente a ella, le pisó la mano, divertido, y cuando ella chilló ante el dolor, fingió no saber que pasaba.

-¡Tú, torpe! –chilló adolorida Momoko, alzando por fin las narices de los suelos. -¡Me has pisado!

Makoto la miró segundos después, fingiendo sorpresa. -¿Me hablas a mi? –La adolescente se puso roja de la ira.

-¡Sí! ¡Me has pisado!

-Mmmm, no. Te has equivocado. –dijo, y se giró sobre sus talones, ignorando estoicamente a Momoko, dejándola con el griterío en la boca. Ella se enfureció más, y fue a hacerle frente. Makoto paró al ver que se posicionaba frente a él, molesta. -¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, indignada.

-Discúlpate. –ordenó. El pelirrojo sonrió, altivo.

-No. –Momoko, pateó el suelo molesta. Makoto soltó una fuerte carcajada cuando dos pelotas de papel dieron en el moño y cabeza de la chica, haciendo que esta se molestara más. Sin embargo, ella insistió.

-¡Hazlo! –él pareció pensarlo, y tras sonreír sínicamente, respondió.

-mmm, no, _Taponcito. _–Momoko crujió la quijada.

-¿Cómo… me has dicho?

_-Taponcito_. –dijo, comenzando a explicarse.

-Y –comenzó ella, intentado no romperle la cara. –¿Se puede saber el porque? –Makoto ya disfrutaba y ni siquiera se lo había soltado.

-Eres enana, como un tapón de alberca. –Momoko explotó.

-¡Idiota! ¡No soy enana! ¡Tú eres un mastodonte de dos metros, que es diferente! –Makoto rió en su cara y comenzó a correr entre los papeles, lápices, mochilas y plumas que volaban por el salón, tropezando varias veces con compañeros de clase y huyéndole a Kaoru, aun con Momoko detrás gritándole insultos e improperios al aire.

Justo en ese momento, Kaoru logró detener a Makoto, haciendo que Momoko se estampara en su espalda y callera al piso y que Makoto le volviera a pisar la mano. Kaoru no perdió tiempo en comenzar a golpear al naranja con cuanta cosa se le pasara enfrente, hasta que Miyako chocó con ella, y con ella Koiji que venía aventándole un montón de papeles que cachaba en el aire. Después, Hotaru cayó el techo, nadie supo como.

Y ahí en ese momento que estaban los seis moliéndose a golpes, entró la directora al salón.

Todos pararon de aventarse cosas en seco, sin embargo, los seis chicos que iniciaron el alboroto seguían inmersos en su mundo gritándose e insultándose, y Miyako, tratando calmarlos al tiempo que esquivaba pepeles, puños y demás.

-Cof, cof. –tosió la mujer, en un vano intento de hacerse saber, pero al ver que no parecían estucharla, lo gritó. –COF, COF, COF.

Solo entonces, los seis miraron al frente, la escena era de portada. Kaoru estaba trepada a los hombros de Hotaru mientras lo golpeaba sin cesar con una regla de madera, mientras Koiji le jalaba una coleta a Miyako y el moño a Momoko. Makoto era pateado por Momoko mientras este ayudaba a Hotaru a quitarse de encima a la loca verde.

La mujer se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, repicoteando el piso con su tacón.

-¡Todos los que estén parados hagan una fila ahora mismo! ¡YA! –una larga fila se hizo frente a ella a excepción de Kaoru que seguía en los hombros de Hotaru. -¡Matsubara, usted debe encabezar la fila, baje de ahí ahora!

-Pero estoy sentada… -la mujer la miró de la peor manera. –vale, ya bajo, ya bajo. –fue lanzada a suelo por el rubio, que recibió otra mala mirada de la directora.

-¡Tienen un segundo para decirme quien es el culpable de todo este lío! –Comenzó a caminar a la largo de la fila a paso rápido, como un comandante de ejército. -¡Ahora!

Los desgraciados que se hacían llamar compañeros rápidamente señalaron a los seis que habían en medio: Los Him, Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako. La directora rápidamente se paró frente a ellos, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Podría esperarlo de ti, Matsubara, pero no de ustedes dos, Gotokuji y Akatsutsumi, esto es inaceptable.

-Espere…

-Callada Matsubara. –se apresuró a decir la mujer, sabiéndose ya todas las salidas de la chica. –Ustedes dos respóndanme, ¡¿Qué las llevó a hacer tal cosa?!

Miyako bajó la mirada avergonzada, aunque ella se hubiera pasado todo el rato intentando detenerlos y no hubiera aventado un mísero papel, todo había empezado porque quiso sacara a Koiji y a Momoko del problema con el profesor Hisu. Por su parte Momoko, quería inventarse algo y salir bien librada, pero desgraciadamente, los había encontrado en la escna del crimen, a los seis.

-No tengo idea, algo me manipuló. –dijo pestañeando y dedicándole una linda sonrisa, intentando aparentar inocencia.

-¡Ni lo intente, Akatsutsumi! –Inmediatamente ella bajó el rostro. –¡Hims! –se dirigió a los trillizos. –No tienen ni un mes aquí, y ya están metiéndose en líos. ¡Iniciandolos!

-Le recomiendo que se acostumbre. –murmuró Makoto, pero no logró que pasara desapercibido.

-¿CÓMO HA DICHO, HIM?

-¿Eh?... yo, nada, nada.

-¡Se acabó! ¿Se creen que me hace mucha gracia? ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Todos se pararon más rectos, viendo a la mujer con cara de espanto.

-¡Matsubara, y el Him de ojos verdes! ¡Limpiaran todos los salones de la escuela! –Kaoru pegó el grito al cielo, y Koiji maldijo en voz baja.

-¡Yo no quiero estar media tarde con ese tarado!

-Tampoco es un placer estar contigo, hmp.

-¡Cierren la boca! –reprendió. -¡Akatsutsumi, Him!

-¿Cuál de los dos que faltan? –cuestionó Makoto, entrecerrando la mirada con desconfianza.

-¡Tú mismo! ¡Todas las canchas del colegio!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Todas?!, ¿CON ÉL?

-¡Los dos que faltan! ¡Baños y cafetería! –Las protestas se hicieron presentes al momento, callados por un ademan de la directora. -¡Los quiero puntuales a la hora de la salida a los seis en mi oficina para asegurarme de que lo harán! ¡¿Entendido?!

Nadie respondió nada.

-He dicho, ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Hai, sensei.

-Así me gusta. Hisu sensei , ya es el cambio de hora, así que no vale la pena que se quede con estos niños, puede ir a la sala de maestros. –el hombre asintió y se fue. -¡Y todos ustedes! ¡Limpien y recojan este salón antes de que el próximo maestro llegue! –Y después de ese _pequeño _regaño, la directora se retiró, dejando a los alumnos limpiando el salón y Kaoru despotricando contra todo, principalmente, contra los Him.

.

~o~

.

Mojo estaba aburrido. No, decir que estaba aburrido era poco. Desde que _sus niños _iban a la escuela todo en el edificio estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado, nadie hacia nada, nadie veía a nadie, Taiga no subía y él, se aburría. Aunque, tampoco es como si quisiera tener a ese trío todo el tiempo en su presencia… era algo difícil de entender.

Extrañaba los tiempos en los que destruía Tokio con sus robots e inventos. Extrañaba ver la cara de todos los ciudadanos asustados. Extrañaba vencer a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z… bueno, eso en realidad nunca pasó, pero seguro le hubiera gustado si hubiera pasado. En esos tiempos se sentía útil y malvado, ahora… nada.

Era un bicho de experimentos de un científico frustrado.

Por eso, ahora y siempre, estaba aburrido.

Mojo bajo otro piso, donde era el piso de peludito. Tal vez encontrara algo con que molestar al rosado. Justo llegar, lo primero que se divisaba eran las huellas de sus manos (o patas, no tenía idea) por todos lados, marcándolo como su territorio.

-¡Peludito, mojo, mojo! –llamó entrando sin permiso al territorio del rosa.

-Sal de mi territorio, mono apestoso.

-Mmm, este no es tu territorio, es de todos. –picó con burla.

-¡Este lugar es mío!

-mmm, no. Y por lo tanto, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en él. –dijo, paseándose por todo el largo pasillo, entrando a la habitación de peludito.

-¡Fuera de mi territorio! –De un salto llego a donde Mojo estaba, hurgando entre sus cajones, como si buscara algo.

-Espera, quiero ver si guardas algo importante. –era claro que no, pues solo tenía un overol sucio y envolturas de comida, cuerdas de banjo y… nada más. Peludito bramó desde la puerta de su habitación, asustando ahora si al mono, que quedó como piedra cuando de un salto más, peludito ya estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente.

-Peludito, tranquilízate, somos enemigos. –rió nervioso, poniendo las manos como barrera.

-¡Mío, mío, mío! –Mojo supo que Peludito había llegado a su límite y salió corriendo despavorido escaleras abajo, al piso de As con el insecto gigante rosa siguiéndole las espaldas.

-Ah, maldito mono, ¿Qué quieres aquí? –replico serpiente, que estaba tirada en el piso con el pequeño Arturo.

-Mojo, mojo, mojo, mojo, mojo…

-Pero que… ¡Oye, a donde vas! ¡As!

-Eh, que diablos haces aquí… -As cayó al ver a peludito endiablado buscando seguramente a Mojo. -¡Lárgate de aquí, Mojo, y llévate al insecto peludo contigo!

-Mojo, mojo, yo no fui, mojo.

-¡Mío, mío, mío!

-Peludito. –el rosa salió de su trance instantáneamente. Taiga estaba de nuevo con ellos. –¿Siempre me van a obligar a subir para calmar sus desastres?

-No Taiga-sama, fue culpa del idiota de Mojo.

-No me interesa de quien fue la culpa. No subí para eso. –dijo monótonamente. Detrás de él aparecieron los que faltaban de juntarse, los ameba. –Rápido júntense que no tengo su tiempo.

Todos formaron una pequeña fila, curiosos porque aquel hombre se tomara la delicadeza de subir por su propia cuenta y no al escuchar los ruidos del desastre que estaba causando peludito.

-Hace unas semanas les comenté que regresarían a sus… "crímenes" –dijo, haciendo énfasis en crímenes, dándoles a entender que eran unos inútiles.

-Sí Taiga-sama. –dijo arrastrado sombrerón. -¿Qué sucede?

-Ya se acerca el momento. Será esta semana. Después de eso, podrán salir a hacer lo que quieran cuando se les venga en gana. La verdad, no me interesa.

Todos comenzaron a comentar lo genial que sería y lo emocionados que estaban, tenían muchos planes para pasar un buen rato.

-Pero. –llemó una vez más, pididendo silencio con una palabra. Todos supieron que tal vez no era algo agradable por el tono de voz y más aun sumándole el hecho de su aparente… generosidad al subir. –Hay que hacer… unas cosas antes.

-…¿Cómo que cosas, Taiga-sama? –preguntó inseguro de la respuesta.

-Que va ser, un nuevo implante. –A todos se les erizó la piel, más a Mojo, que era el que aun se recuperaba de la última operación. Taiga solía llamarles _implantes _a las operaciones que el realizaba en ellos, pues les "implantaba" una nueva sustancia que los haría, o más fuertes y les causaría daños graves.

-P-pero

-No sé quienes serán los primeros en que se les implante, pero esos serán los primeros en salir.

Todos quedaron en silencio analizando lo que venía, sin saber si era bueno, o malo.

-Y eso era todo, no me apetece estar más tiempo aquí, tengo cosas que hacer. No me molesten con sus ruidos y cosas inservibles. –Y como siempre tras darles una corta pero cortante y confusa noticia, regresó a su guarida donde experimentaba y vivía todo el tiempo, dejándolos a ellos ahí.

Mojo pensó que por lo menos ya no estaría tan aburrido como antes.

.

~o~

.

Dieron las 2:00 P.M. y todos los alumnos salieron despavoridos, claro, a excepción de los seis castigados que se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora para recibir su castigo, eso sí, guardando bien las distancias de un grupo con el otro.

El paso fue lento y desganado y el ambiente incómodo. Ahora tendrían que soportarse toda la tarde y, tendrían que trabajar juntos, lo que les cabreaba.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de la directora, los hicieron pasar quedando parados como soldadito, a excepción de Kaoru y Koiji, que estaban "indignados" por la situación.

-Muy bien, jóvenes, espero que esto les sirva como castigo después de lo que han hecho. –Dijo parándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar para posicionarse frente a ellos.

-Hmp… es injusto. –se murmuró, pero los ignoro. Fue hacia afuera, y llamó a alguien, minutos después llegaron tres señoras de intendencia, sonrientes.

-Ellas les dirán que y cómo hacerlo, donde está lo que ocuparán y después, se irán. Les di el día, ya que ustedes harán su trabajo el día de hoy. –Los chicos la miraron con mala cara y siguieron a las conserjes, dividiéndose en grupos de dos, los que les había indicado la directora.

-Puaj, que asco… -murmuraba Miyako tallando los retretes por dentro tapándose la naríz.

-¿Crees que a mi me agrada estar haciendo esto? –dijo al otro lado Hotaru. –Ya deja de quejarte.

-¡Es la primera vez que me quejo! –dijo ella. –Y esto no hubiera pasado sino se hubieran puesto a pelear y aventarse papeles. –reclamó enojada. Escuchó un bufido sarcástico del otro lado.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ, la que comenzó con todo. –dijo este, mientras se cambiaba a otro escusado para comenzar de nuevo.

-¡Solo quería ayudar!

-Pues ya viste que no, rubia. –contestó, comenzando a divertirse. Miyako frunció el ceño, cambiándose de escusado.

-No me digas así, tonto. –dijo, cerrándole la puerta de su escusado, haciendo que casi se cayera al retrete, ella, al ver que no había otro que limpiar, se fue a los lavamanos. Hotaru se levanto con la mano mojada, pues al resbalarse con el empujón de la puerta cuando Miyako la cerró, tuvo que meter la mano para no irse de bruces al retrete, y esta cayó dentro de él.

Caminó molesto hacia donde estaba Miyako, observando los lavamanos.

-Yo te digo como yo quiero, ru-bia. –dijo, haciendo fuerte presión en el lavamanos, haciendo que toda el agua saliera disparada hacia la cara y ropa de la adolescente.

-¡Oye, que te pasa, me has vuelto a mojar! –A estás alturas, seguramente se resfriaría.

-¡Porque tu me empujaste y caí en el retrete asqueroso! –se quejó, mostrándole su brazo, con la manga y la mano empapada.

-¡Porque tú estabas molestando, tu empezaste! –dijo ella, lanzándole una esponja húmeda a la camiseta.

-¡Si tu no te hubieras quejado, yo no habría dicho nada! –dijo el, devolviéndosela en la cara.

-¡Ah, te odio Hotaru! –dijo haciendo berrinches.

-¡Yo también te odio, ru-bia! –dijo, mientras le lanzaba un cubetazo de agua. Y así comenzó la guerra de agua en los baños, que era una competencia a muerte, Miyako lanzaba agua y Hotaru cloro y toallas. Era un desastre, como los que ellos sabían hacer.

-¡Ve aquí! –gritó cuando una cubeta vacía cayó en su cabeza, provocándole mucho dolor. Cuando logró atraparla la arrastró con mucha facilidad hacia sus _municiones_ y con un poco más trabajo logró controlarla con una mano y echarle toda el agua, hasta que ella logró safarse.

-¡Basta! –dijo, alzando las manos, empujando a Hotaru quien cayó al piso por lo resabaloso. -¡Me rindo, tu ganas, tu ganas! –dijo esta ves riéndo divertida, a lo cual el la miró extrañado.

Hotaru solo se limitó a aguantarse la risa, la habá dejado destrozada, empapada y con las coletas mal hechas y flojas.

-Bien, fue divertido, pero ahora hay que limpiar este desastre. –señalo viendo agua por todos lados. Los dos se pararon.

-Pero esto también fue tú culpa. –Ella solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-… te odio. –el sonrió satisfecho.

~o~

Kaoru pateó con desgana la escoba para hacerla avanzar, no tenía ni las ganas ni el propósito de volverla a cargar hasta el otro salón.

Koiji y ella no habían hablado para nada, se habían limitado a mirarse con odio y a golpearse _accidentalmente _cuando pasaban al lado del otro. Ya habían limpiado todos los salones del primer piso, y estaban acabando con el segundo, de hecho, se dirigían al último salón de segundo piso… para después ir al tercero.

La directora se había excedido con ese castigo, era en lo único que congeniaban. Hasta ver quien iba a limpiar que, había sido un pleito, terminando en que Kaoru barrería y Koiji limpiaría ventanas (aunque tenía que subirse a los escritorios), él era más alto.

-Si rompes esa escoba y por tu culpa nos castigan de nuevo, ya verás. –escuchó detrás de ella.

-Ja, ¡que miedo! –espetó sarcásticamente pateando más fuerte la escoba. Koiji chasqueó la lengua, esa niña era muy problemática.

-Pero que demonios… -Kaoru se giró no aguantando la curiosidad al escuchar al joven y lo observó pegado a la ventana, ella se acercó también.

-Pero que… -en los baños del primer piso salía mucha agua, parecía haber una inundación ahí dentro. Después se escucharon cubetazos.

-Arg, maldito Hotaru. –se quejó pateando el piso. –Más le vale que la directora no se de cuenta o lo mataré. –El sonido de la escoba sinedo pateada le indicó que Kaoru había comenzado a caminar de nuevo, se limitó a seguirla.

-Si tú hermano idiota le hace algo a mi amiga, morirá en mis manos. –Dijo, deteniéndose en la puerta y abriéndola de sopetón.

-Hmp, no si mi hermano lo hace primero. –respondió el, entrando tras ella.

-ha, como si me diera miedo. Le patearía el trasero en un dos por tres. –Dijo con arrogancia, encarando al verde, quien sonrió al igual que ella.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Y son más se dirigió a las primeras ventanas del salón y Kaoru comenzó a barrer y recoger basura, otra vez en silencio.

En una de esas, cuando paso cerca de el, le dio a_ccidentalmente _con el palo de la escoba en la pierna, haciendo que casi cayera al piso, pero alcanzo a sostenerse de la parte alta de la ventana.

-¡Eh, casi me tumbas! ¡Te cuidado, baka!–se quejó, mirándola de mal modo.

-_Ups, _mis disculpas. –dijo con arrepentimiento mal fingido.

-…Mentirosa, hmp. –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

-Si quieres puedes venir a golpearme, no me molestará patearte el trasero. –retó, parando de barrer. Koiji soltó una risa que a ella le pareció muy familiar. _Demasiado, _tanto que la imagen de un niño idiota pelinegro de ojos verdes se le vino a la cabeza. Compartir tiempo con el Him idiota le estaba afectando.

-Lo siento, _preciosa_. –dijo con sarcasmo. Kaoru abrió grandes los ojos. –Yo no peleo con _nenitas._-La muchacha se indignó, dos insultos en una sola oración, los peores que le puedes decir a Kaoru Matsubara, el Him pagaría.

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho, idiota?! –gritó aventando la escoba a u lado, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. La risa burlona y divertida de él, que en cualquier momento la hubiera molestado más hizo que parara. Esa risa _de verdad, _era muy extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué, ya no vas a golpearme? –indagó, haciendo que la muchacha crujiera los dientes.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así en toda tu repugnante y asquerosa vida, o no volverás a ver la luz del sol de nuevo, Him! –dijo, volteándose para recoger la escoba y comenzar a barrer de nuevo al tiempo que soltaba improperios al aire contra el chico. –Y apúrate, idiota. No quiero estar más tiempo limpiando esto.

-Hmp.

~o~

Momoko se tiró al suelo de las canchas de basquetbol, cansada. Estaba derrotada, habían limpiado todas y cada una de las canchas de toda la maldita escuela sin parar. La de tenis, la de voleyboll, la de taekwondo, la de beisbol y el maldito gimnasio. Ahora habían acabado con la de basquetbol 8que era la única dentro del edificio) y les faltaba una: Fútbol.

Necesitaba azúcar, ya.

-Ah, estoy muerta de cansancio. –se quejó aún en el suelo. Makoto pasó a su lado con el suéter en el hombro, ignorándola.

-Párate de ahí, floja, todavía falta una cancha. –Momoko se paró enojada, ese tipo era todo en patán.

-¡A quién llamas floja, baka! –lo apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo. -¡Yo he limpiado más que tú!

-Sí, lo que digas, ¿Puedes apurarte? Ya me quiero largar de aquí, muero de hambre. –Momoko caminó hecha una furia, después de todo ella también tenía hambre. Solo cuando estuvo a lado de él (que por cierto tuvo que correr, caminaba demasiado rápido) preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Qué cancha falta?

-La de fútbol. –contestó de igual manera. Momoko, que hasta ahora parecía poseída por algún demonio de apatía, le brillaron los ojos con entusiasmo. El levantó la ceja, confundido, la chica además de fea y llena de piojos, estaba loca.

-¡Pero que haces, apresúrate! –gritó jalándolo del brazos, comenzando a correr como una desquiciada.

-¡Oe, para loca! –Pero ella no se detuvo, sino al contrario corrió más rápido aún. Aún le quedaba unos minutos para llegar.

Una vez que pisaron el césped de las canchas lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que cayera de bruces al pasto, y ella, salió despavorida a algún lugar de la cancha que el no supo cual fue. ¿Por qué demonios tanto interés en llegar a la maldita cancha si en todas las demás se había estado quejando todo el rato?, La pelirroja estaba loca, estaba segurísimo.

Escuchó una risita tonta, claramente de Momoko, y se levantó, observando la escena con asco, y rodó los ojos. Por eso tanta insistencia.

Lo había arrastrado, literalmente, a la mugrosa cancha para coquetear con un miembro del equipo de futbol, era tan molesta e infantil. La odiaba.

-¡Hey, tú, ¿qué piensas que voy a limpiar yo solo toda esta maldita cancha?! –gritó hacia la adolescente que parecía ensimismada en su mundo. Soltando unas cuantas palabras de desesperación se acercó a las dos personas que hablaban animadamente. Y se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Hey, que te pasa! –dijo indignada.

-Que te pasa a ti, te recuerdo que tenemos que limpiar esta maldita cancha para poder largarnos de aquí.

-Pues hazlo tú solo.-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh, disculpen que me meta, pero, ¿Por qué limpiar la cancha? –cuestionó el tercero en el lugar.

-Oh, Ken-kun, tú si que eres atento y amable. –Makoto resopló, a él que le importaba. –Pues, nos castigaron por culpa de él y sus hermanos.

-Oye, oye, fue por culpa de la niña rubia. –se metió de nuevo en la plática.

-Se llama Miyako, y no, no fue por su culpa. –dijo dirigiéndose a Makoto para girar su vista a Ken. –Y ahora tenemos que limpiar todas las canchas, pero solo falta está.

-Sí, así que deja de hablar y vamos a empezar, no pienso pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Eh, bueno, nosotros ya la hemos limpiado. –comentó. –No sabíamos que alguien estaba limpiando las canchas.

Momoko juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-¡Oh, que amables son! ¡Nos han ayudado bastante! –Ken sonrió galantemente y Momoko se dirigió con odio a Makoto. –Aprende, Him.

-¿Him?

-… Mhm. –respondió de malas el pelirrojo.

-Oh, había oído hablar de ustedes, ¿Son los nuevos no?

-…mhm. –Momoko, le dio un codazo.

-Oh, no le hagas caso, Ken-kun. –dijo riendo nerviosamente. –El siempre es así de grosero. Ken rió.

-¿Son primos o algo así?

-¡NO! –gritaron los dos al unísono. -¿Porqué todos piensan eso? –se quejó Momoko. -¿Qué no es obvio nuestro odio mutuo?

-Bueno, es que… son extrañamente parecidos. –Makoto tragó saliva.

-¡Hey, Momoko! –Una cuarta voz se escuchó y pudieron divisar al resto de los Him, a Miyako y a Kaoru, que había gritado. -¡Deja de hablar con Ken y larguémonos a comer algo! –Momoko odió a Kaoru.

-Eh… Ken-kun, tengo que irme. –dijo con pesar.

-Claro que sí, luego nos vemos. ¿Mañana tal vez? –A Momoko le dio un paro cardiaco y solo pudo asentir sonrojada y alegre.

-Perfecto, nos vemos. Adiós Him. –El chasqueó la lengua.

-Hey, tú, tenemos que ir a guardar las cosas, apúrate. –dijo jalándola casi con asco, esperaba que no se le pegaran los piojos.

-¡Makoto, apúrate! –presionó Koiji, harto de estar ahí.

-Quieres esperar, la loca tiene que ayudarme a guardar, no pienso hacerlo solo. –Kaoru lo miró mal y é arrastro a Momoko al la institución para recoger sus cosas y guardar otras.

Cuando llegaron al cuartito donde las conserjes les ordenaron guardar los materiales de limpieza, Momko divisó su mochila en una repisa alta, muy alta. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla dejado ahí. Comenzó a dar saltitos para alcanzarla pero no lo lograba, era muy alta para ella.

Makoto salió del mini closet y se encontró con Momoko brincando para alcanzar la mochila, sonrió divertidamente cruel.

-Hmp, no lo logrará, _taponcito. _

Ella se giró roja de la furia, pero ya se había ido, la había dejado ahí, como tonta.

-¡Te odio Him! –gritó tan fuerte que Makoto pudo escucharla cuando salía de la escuela, pero no le importa, por lo menos, ahora las tres los odiaban por igual

Por fin había un avance en sus planes, si es que a eso se le podía llamar avance.

Ahora había un problema… si los odiaban, ¿Cómo iban a acercarse a ellas y llevárselas a Taiga?

Entonces, ¿Habían fallado?... ¿O no?

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Heme aquí otra vez, con el capi cinco. ¿Les gusto?, eso espero._

_Bueno chicos y chicas, les pedí que leyeran las notas de la autora porque __**he abierto votaciones. **_

_Ya se acerca navidad, y me gustaría publicar un One-shot navideño, pero no sé de cual pareja hacerlo, así que aquí va lo bueno:_

_Ustedes podrán votar por su pareja favorita, cualquiera de las tres, pero solo por __**UNA**__._

_Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el 12 de Diciembre y pueden votar a partir de ahora, el Poll ya está en mi perfil, supongo que ya saben donde, pero igual lo diré: esta en la parte de hasta arriba, con un inconito de unas barras de encuesta._

_También pueden votar por medio de reviews, si quieres dejarme la pareja por la que votas, hoy puedes decírmelo, pero __también__ tienes que votar en el Poll, ¿vale?, no es obligatoria la votación, pero me encantaría que votaran ^^_

_**Otra cosita más:**_

_También pueden contactarme por __**Facebook**__, con el nombre de __**Anael Backman. **__Ahí podrán tener uno que otro avance del fic y también se podrán resolver dudas y dar sugerencias para el fic o cualquier otro que les gustaría. Además, ¡Me encantaría tenerlos como amigos! Este lugar también es para conocernos mejor, no? En mi perfil también hay más información sobre esto, para los que estén interesados ^^_

_Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, espero les haya gustado_

_¡Voten y dejen reviews! ^^_

_Miss Nutella_

_**P.D.** Subí antes el capi para que tuvieran más tiempo de votar, pero la próxima actualización será normal ^^_


	6. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Poerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**El Comienzo**

* * *

_Tenían un mes y medio en ese lugar. Un mes y medio y podían decir que nada era como el tal Taiga se las había pintado. Era un científico, si, pero uno que estaba psicópata y enloquecido por el rencor con una retorcida idea de lo que era la justicia. Habían llegado al edificio por mera casualidad, en un día de lluvia, en el que se introdujeron a las afueras de Tokio, cerca del bosque donde se encontraba su nueva casa, para ocultarla de los mirones y sin levantar sospechas._

_Un lugar donde tendrían comida, techo, agua, y destrucción para las chicas superpoderosas. Nada más que pedir. Demasiado bueno para ser real, ¿no?, demasiado._

_Todo había resultado ser una verdad a medias; un edificio abandonado, viejo y sucio en el que solo había agua fría, escasa comida, y casualmente, se encontraron con todos los villanos que habían atacado Tokio, siendo todos ellos los que aún estaban infectados con los rayos Z negros._

_En el edificio había seis pisos y un sótano, al que nadie podía entrar. En cada piso residía un grupo o villano, el primero era la planta baja, donde estaba la cocina y la sala y el recibidor, todos igual de horribles._

_El segundo piso era donde estaban los ameba, el tercero donde se encontraban los gangrena, (que por cierto, eran los más molestos después de ellos), en el cuarto se encontraba peludito marcando todo como su propiedad (el cuál le cambió el piso a Mojo en cuanto ellos llegaron al recinto, pues el mandril se puso a alegar que era su madre), en el quinto Mojo y en el sexto, ellos, por ser los últimos en llegar._

_Al sótano nadie podía bajar, ya que ahí era donde Taiga estaba. Todo el tiempo. Solo algunas veces, llamaba a cierta persona (o fenómeno, más bien) y esta desaparecía horas e incluso días, y regresaba recién operada o con algún experimento del hombre que se hacía llamar científico._

_Taiga había demostrar ser un tirano, un hombre que no le importaba nada con tal de llegar y cumplir con sus propósitos, sin embargo, con ellos no era tan duro como con los demás. _

_-Hey, bebito azul. –Llamó As, recargado en la entrada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. _

_-¿Y ahora que carajos quieres, As? –se metió Brick, deseoso de una batalla contra el idiota verde. Sin embargo, el otro sonrió, pero no por los mismos motivos que lo hacía el rojo._

_-¿Qué miras? –retó Boomer._

_-Oh, bueno, hasta ahora se había tenido condolencia de ustedes, por ser los nuevos, pero se les acabó la prorroga._

_-¿También tienes verde el cerebro? ¿O dices estupideces desde que naciste? –Dijo esta vez Butch._

_-¿Qué dices, As?_

_-Nada, rubito. Bueno, en realidad si. –dijo dándoles la espalda. –Taiga quiere que Brick baje al sótano. En diez minutos, sin retardos._

_El mencionado quitó su cara de alegría ante la nueva propuesta de pelea con el de piel verde. ¿Bajar al sótano?_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Bueno, para lo que normalmente él hace cuando nos manda llamar a sótano. Realiza unas cuantas… maniobras. Dice que para ver las mejoras que producen en nuestro organismo o en el cuerpo y habilidades. Si funciona, se las aplica a él mismo._

_Silencio._

_-Bueno, me largo de aquí, estúpidos. –dijo, bajando las escaleras hasta su piso, dejando a los tres hermanos ahí._

_-Bueno, al fin, tenía que pasar. –El rojo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, haciéndose el valiente, pero, sus hermanos sabían que probablemente era farándula. –Así que iré bajando, aquí no hay nada que hacer._

_Airoso, el rojo bajó, haciendo escándalo y demás, insultando a Mojo y a As, para al fin su voz desaparecer entre los pasillos. Boomer y Butch seguían en su lugar, sin saber que o como sentir, ellos no expresaban su amor abiertamente (Brick y Butch menos), y no estaban acostumbrados a preocuparse los unos por los otros._

_Fue la primera vez que su piso quedó totalmente en silencio, esperando su hermano._

_~o~_

_Brick fue llevado de nuevo a su habitación por Taiga, inconsciente. Estaba sudado y tenía una cocedura que venía desde el pecho, hasta un poco arriba del ombligo. Boomer miró a Taiga tras observar aquello, con la ceja levantada._

_-Ya está cocido, niño. Se le va a quitar, es la primera. –Dijo este, quitándole importancia._

_Taiga dejó a Brick sobre la cama de muy malos modos, y tras un suspiro de cansancio, se retiró, murmurando unas cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, sin embargo, no les importaba lo que Taiga estuviera pensando._

_Se acercaron a su hermano, quien titiritaba de frío y con una herida roja y que probablemente era muy dolorosa. Sudaba chorros. Pensaron que serían efectos de la operación, pero todo se complicó cuando la herida comenzó a supurar un líquido amarillento y su hermano temblaba como si estuvieran a -30º bajo cero._

_Miraron con furia la entrada de la puerta, pensando que estaban metidos en un gran problema._

_._

_~o~_

_._

-Odio este maldito reclusorio. –Se quejó Koiji, estrellando su cara en el escritorio de su hermano menor.

-Ah, que asco, vas a llenar de mocos mi lugar. –El rubio lo apartó con un manotazo bien dado.

-Preferible que los piojos de aquella. –Dijo señalando a la pelirroja que tenía a un lado.

-Ni me digas. –Se quejó. Parecía que tenía imán con Momoko. Cada mes los cambiaban de lugar en el salón, y cada vez le tocaba cerca de esa PowerPuff Girl Z. –Si el mes que entra me ponen cerca de ella, me tiraré de la azotea.

-Bueno fuera.

-Cierra el pico idiota.

-Ya, ya. ¿Dónde esta Makoto?

-Dijo que iba al baño. –Recordó el rubio. Instantes después Kaoru entró en su patineta seguida del maestro que tocaba.

-Eso fue cuando llegamos.

-Lo sé… hace rato de eso.

Mientras, Makoto se las arreglaba para no ser encontrado fuera de los salones.

-Kiyoshi Kimura. –Murmuró el rojo caminando por los salones de segundo de preparatoria. –¿Como demonios voy a saber cual es?

Makoto se escabulló entre los baños de hombres pensativo. Taiga lo había llamado la noche anterior solamente a él, sin que sus hermanos se enteraran, y le ordeno investigar a un tal Kiyoshi Kimura. No le dio explicaciones, razones, ni nada más.

Solo un nombre y una edad.

-Como si hubiera tan pocos alumnos en este maldito colegio. –se quejó pateando uno de los lavamanos. –Y para acabarla a mi solo.

Kiyoshi Kimura de 17 años. A deducir por la edad, estaba un año arriba de él, segundo de preparatoria. El problema ahora era como encontrarlo. Taiga le había asegurado que el muchacho estaba en esa escuela misma. El timbre de entrada ya había sonado y el maestro no lo dejaría entrar al salón, por lo que tenía esa hora libre para tratar de encontrarlo.

Aunque si lo veían rondando por la escuela así sin más seguramente lo castigarían, y últimamente lo habían castigado demasiado.

Tras estar pensando unos minutos que hacer, soltó un bufido por la idea tan idiota que se le había ocurrido para deshacerse de ese encargo de una vez. Con cautela se asomó por la entrada asegurándose que nadie pasaba y una vez seguro el lugar, camino despacio por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que llego a la planta baja, más precisamente, control escolar.

Se asomó por una ventanilla que le permitía ver hacia dentro, y cada oficina estaba ocupada. No podría entrar ni en sueños, mucho menos revisar los documentos de los alumnos.

-Pero que idiota, era obvio que esto iba pasar. – Masculló al aire preguntándose como diablos iba a encontrar a ese tal Kiyoshi Kimura. -… Tal vez si…

-Buenos días señor Him. –Aquella voz le erizó la piel y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Shisui sensei.

-¿Buscaba algo? –Su voz era tan endemoniadamente calmada, que le dio más miedo que Taiga.

-Eh…ah, no, no.

-Vaya, se salió de clases entonces. Dígame que prefiere, ¿Un paseo conmigo o una cita con la directora?

Ese prefecto era una cosa, pero la bruja que tenían por directora era diez veces peor.

-La primera. –masculló tragando saliva.

~o~

Un golpeteó se escuchó en la puerta seguido de la voz del maestro encargado del grupo.

-Adelante. –Tras la puerta apareció el prefecto Shisui con un pelirrojo con cara de fastidio. Su _paseo _no había sido el más agradable de todos.

-Disculpe por interrumpir su clase sensei, pero este alumno estaba merodeando por los pasillos.

-¡Him, que sorpresa! –Exclamó sarcásticamente el hombre. Makoto torció el gesto, un día lo harían matarlos. –Pasa. La próxima vez te enviaré con la directora.

Soltando un bufido se adentró al salón pasando entre sus hermanos que con el gesto le interrogaban donde se había metido. Él solo los miró y pasó de ellos.

De camino a su asiento pateó la mochila de Momoko y solo alcanzó a escuchar su maldición al aire.

-Muy bien señor Him, aunque se que no se tomará la molestia de hacer algo provechoso durante mi clase, igual le diré que estamos haciendo. Vamos, vamos, espabile siquiera para fingir que le importa la clase. –Los alumnos rieron y el profesor terminó de explicar de nueva cuenta el trabajo de la clase, y justo como dictaminó, Him mayor solo se desparramó en su silla.

-Brick. –Él le fulminó con la mirada. –Digo... eh, Makoto, si… ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Koiji logró cambiarse de lugar sin ser visto, tenía curiosidad y tenía planeado saberlo todo.

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí?

-Sí, por ahí.

-¿Haciendo que? –Makoto rodó los ojos.

-Que interesa, Koiji. No molestes.

-Pero queremos saber. –Makoto miró a Hotaru, ¿A que hora había llegado?, le restó importancia y echó la cabeza para atrás.

-No les interesa.

-Him…

-Habla. –Alzó un poco la cabeza para enfocarlos.

_. ._

_._

_-¿Taiga-sama, me llamó?_

_-Si, niño, pasa, pasa._

_Brick se adentró a la cocina, donde estaba Taiga, sentado en la mesa esperándolo. Camino un tanto desconfiado, no entendiendo porque lo llamaba solamente a él, si casi siempre sus hermanos iban incluidos en el paquete._

_-Necesito una… tarea especial. –Tan directo como siempre._

_-¿Tarea… especial?_

_-Sí, niño. Una investigación. –El adolescente alzó la ceja. –Es un joven, Kiyoshi Kimura, 17 años. Va en ese colegio al que van._

_-¿Kiyoshi Kimura? Nunca lo he oído. –Negó._

_-Pues ahí está, búscalo. Búscalo y tráeme todo lo que sepas de él. Lo más rápido que puedas._

_Makoto lo miró un tanto extrañado intentando no ser demasiado obvio, pero todo aquello le parecía demasiado extraño._

_-Taiga-sama, ¿Mis hermanos po…_

_-Ni lo pienses. Sólo te he llamado a ti._

_-… Pero…_

_-Esto, Brick, es confidencial, ¿Entiendes niñato? Confidencial. Es de suma importancia que Nadie se entere._

_-Pero…_

_-Si yo me entero, que alguno de los idiotas de Butch y Boomer, o cualquier otra persona sabe de esto, quienes lo pagarán serán tus hermanos, ¿Me oyes? –Frunció el ceño. -¿Me oyes?_

_-Si, Taiga-sama. Nadie se enterará de esto._

_._

_. ._

-¡Makoto!

-¿Qué, Hotaru?

-Habla de una vez. –Amenazó el verde, fastidiado de tanto rodeo.

-Olvídenlo, nada importante. Odio esta clase. –Se excusó, echando de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Odias todas las clases.

-Exacto, una menos, es una menos. –Los otros dos se miraron claramente, no creyéndole ni una palabra a su hermano, pero sabían que el mayor no soltaría ni una palabra, así que dejaron el tema por la paz. Ya después lo retomarían.

~o~

-¡Oh, si, por fin, por fin, hoy es el gran día! –El mono canturreó y bailoteó. -¡Mojo regresa a la acción, mojo, mojo!

Observó la ciudad desde el edificio más alto de todo Tokio, ¿Por donde podría empezar?

-¡Destruiré toda la ciudad, como en los viejos tiempos, mojo, y todo el mundo me temerá mojo! ¡Mis niños estarán orgullosos de su mami!

Mojo imaginó la escena feliz en su mente.

-¡Mojo, mojo, ya verán supertontas!

~o~

Kaoru estaba incómoda. El pantalón se le caía, y ella no era precisamente la mujer más arreglada del planeta, pero ese día había sido necesario usar el colorido y ultra femenino cinturón blanco con verde que una vez utilizó como obligación para luchar contra el mal. La cosa era que ella no tenía ningún otro cinturón.

-La próxima vez que vea jugando a mi hermano con mi pantalón, juro que lo mataré.

Lo peor era que estaba en la escuela, aquello era humillante. Ella era ruda y salvaje, no una niñita femenina y delicada. Que ahora fuera menos atroz y un poco _menos hombre, _era otra cosa muy diferente.

Para cavarla, los que los idiotas de los trillizos Him, no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué me ven, tarados? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Se quejó, harta de ser inspeccionada.

-No, pero tienes una muy fea. –Se contuvo de soltar una maldición bien dada a aquellos tres solo porque estaban en clase, de no haber sido así, ya los habría golpeado.

Decidió intentar ignorarlos, y con el ceño fruncido, fingió escribir y poner atención en la clase. Le quedaba todo un día soportándolos. Pero llegando a su casa, mataría a su hermano, y refundiría su cinturón en lo más profundo de su armario.

Miró a sus dos amigas acercrse a ella, y se imaginó que le cuestionarían lo que seguramente toda la mañana llevaban queriendo preguntar.

-Kaoru, ¿Por qué traes el cinturón hoy? –Preguntó con cautela la pelirroja acercándose a su pelinegra amiga con Miyako detrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Cuestionó enfadada, si algo no tenía, era paciencia.

-Eh, bueno, no. A nosotras no nos molesta, de hecho a nadie pero…

-¿Pero, que?

-Kaoru-chan, todos miran mucho tu cinturón. –Susurro como diciendo un secreto la rubia. Eso ella lo había notado.

-No tengo otro. Solo será por hoy, después será quemado, lo juro. Ni siquiera me gusta.

Miyako la miró ofendida.

-¡Pero si esta bonito!

-Si tienes cinco años, Miyako.

-Bueno, no importa, solo era curiosidad. –Añadió Momoko pensativa mientras regresaba a su lugar y dejaba a Kaoru y Miyako hablando.

Se desparramo en su asiento con la mirada enfocada en algún punto del salón, intentando atar cabos. Ella ya no lo había comentado con las chicas, sobretodo para mantener la paz con Kaoru, pero seguía intranquila respecto a los últimos acontecimientos.

Primero que nada, las pesadillas que había tenido en los últimos meses; en segundo, la llegada de esos tres patanes que extrañamente daban una sensación de conocerlas; y tercera y por el momento última, Kaoru y Miyako ya habían soñado lo mismo que ella en algunas ocasiones. Y esa misma mañana después de no dormir bien, Kaoru llegaba con el cinturón de las PPGZ.

Se preguntaba si realmente estaba confundiendo las cosas, o algo estaba pasando. Kaoru tenía razón en muchas cosas, sin embargo, ella _sentía _todo de manera muy diferente. Ese día era muy extraño, sobretodo.

-¿Pensando en Ken-kun, taponcito?

-No fastidies, Makoto. –La muchacha rodó los ojos. –Suficiente tuve con tener que recoger mi mochila y seguramente más al rato harás otra idiotez digna de ti.

-Vaya, tan solo un mes y que bien me conoces.

-Para que veas. Ahora, por si no lo recuerdas, te odio, y con solo el hecho de ver tu cara se me amarga el día, ¿Podrías desaparecer?

El rió.

-Parece que te levantaste con el pie equivocado. _De nuevo,_ ni para eso eres buena.

-Muérete Him.

-Sólo digo que has andado más amargada que de costumbre. –Dijo con indiferencia, para después levantarse y picar su frente. –_Tapón Histérico._

-¡¿Cómo me has

-_Good Morning class. –_La adolescente se sentó abruptamente mirando con odio al muchacho que reía abiertamente. Un día se las cobraría todas juntas, por ahora, solo soportaría la aburrida clase de Inglés. –_Take out your notebook and book._

Estaba segura que hasta la dulce Miyako se dormía en esa clase.

_-Ok, class, you must read… _-Recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio encima de sus brazos y las voces comenzaron a sonar lejanas poco a poco, pero de repente, todo paró en seco y el mundo comenzó a girar en cámara lenta.

Un pitido la despertó rápidamente y con un aire de parsimonia giró su vista hacia atrás, más precisamente, a Kaoru.

-Pero que…

. .

Kaoru pintarrajeaba algo en su libreta, ya menos estresada por el mugriento cinturón y más pensando en lo aburrida que esa clase le resultaba. No tenía idea de porque les daban inglés, ella nunca iría a Estados Unidos ni muchos menos, era como las clases de historia, ¿Por qué aprender algo que ya pasó? Esta en el pasado y no se necesita en el futuro (Patético e ilógico).

Miró a toda la clase y nadie prestaba atención, ni siquiera Miyako, parecía más interesada dibujando garabatitos en la esquina de un libro que en la estirada mujer que se hacía llamar maestra.

Miró a Momoko que parecía estar dormida. Sin importarle lo demás, ella siguió rayando su libreta, escribiendo su nombre y jugando con su llavero de patinetita, hasta que un pitido hizo que su mano dejará de bailotear por todo el escritorio.

Con los ojos bien abiertos bajó poco a poco su mirada y la luz verde deslumbró sus ojos que no se movieron de lugar. Ni siquiera supo como articuló palabra alguna.

-¿Qué rayos…?

. .

Miyako miró a la maestra entrar y suspiró agotada, a ella no le gustaba ser irrespetuosa con los maestros, pero ella… ella era la excepción. Era la maestra más aburrida del mundo entero.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, fingió escribir algo en su cuaderno, cuando en realidad dibujaba vestiditos y zapatos en las esquinas de los libros, viendo cual le gustaba más y cual se le vería bonito a Kaoru (Ella juraba que la haría ponerse un vestido o una falda algún día), ya después se los mostraría (Aunque sabía que la pelinegra le aventaría el libro en la cabeza sin importar que fueran amigas).

Miró una vez más a la maestra y más por compasión que por otra cosa, intentó poner atención a su clase, cuando de repente, el tiempo se paró, y con el se llevó su respiración. Un pitido llegó hasta sus oídos, un pitido que se le antojo tan familiar, que tuvo que voltear a un lado para ver a Kaoru.

Abrió grande sus ojos azules, no creyéndose lo que veía, ¿Acaso…?

-Dios mío, no puede ser…

. .

Las tres se congelaron en su lugar articulando palabras torpes y viéndose sin saber como actuar o que hacer. El sonido que salía del cinturón comenzó a ser más fuerte, indicando que necesitaban oprimir el botón verde, sin embargo ellas no se movieron de lugar.

La maestra se giró en su sitio e interrumpió su clase mirando a cada alumno.

-¿Alguien trae un teléfono celular?

La mujer hablaba al viento, nadie prestaba atención, y el sonido seguía incrementando. Los Rowdys levantaron su vista para ver de donde provenía aquel endemoniado sonido que había interrumpido sus sueño, y se encontraron con las PowerPuff Girls Z mirandose confundidas y desesperadas.

El cinturón estaba brillando.

Se miraron entre ellos analizando la situación.

-Voy a llamar a la directora, es la última vez que pregunto, ¡¿Quién tiene un teléfono celular fuera!?

Kaoru miró a Momoko.

-¡Hazlo rápido!

-¡Yo! –Se levantó de su lugar tan rápido como Momoko le indicó.

-¡Maestra voy al baño! ¡No me tardo, es urgente! –La pelirroja salió corriendo despavorida dejando la puerta abierta.

-¡Momoko! –La mujer no pudo hacer nada. Se giró hacia Kaoru. –Dame el teléfono.

-No, es que, es mi mamá, seguro es algo urgente maestra. –Se excusó.

-Lo siento, debes dármelo.

-No puedo ¿Y si algo grave pasó? ¡Contestaré rápido, en un minuto vuelvo!

-¡Kaoru, ven aquí!¡Debes darme el teléfono! –Kaoru corrió tan rápido como pudo, demasiado rápido para que la maestra no la alcanzara. Negando con la cabeza la mujer iba a continuar con su clase, hasta que vio a Miyako tan pálida como la pared.

-Miyako, ¿Te sientes bien? –Se acercó a ella intentando llamar su atención.

-Eh… yo, si, si… estoy bien.

-¿Segura?... No lo creo, deberías ir a la enfermería. –Dijo ayudándola a pararse.

-¿Mande?

-A la enfermería. –La rubia miró la puerta abierta y los lugares de sus amigas vacios, ya se habían ido.

-¡Enfermería! –Corrió rápidamente cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando a la maestra perpleja.

-Estas niñas. –Murmuró con cansancio, entonces si, pudo continuar la clase a la que nadie la importaba.

Mientras en las filas de atrás, los tres hermanos Him miraban la azotea de la escuela donde minutos después sonrieron para si mismos al ver tres destellos de su respectivo color pintados en el horizonte.

Ya había comenzado.

~o~

Miyako llegó a la azotea donde estaban Kaoru y Momoko caminando histéricamente.

-¡Chicas! –Las dos la miraron. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, capaz y se descompuso. –Sugirió la pelinegra. Momoko dio un zapatazo al piso.

-¡Que contestes esa cosa, Kaoru!

-¡Vale!, ya, ya lo hago. –Tomo el circulito verde y lo abrió con algo de indesición.

-¿Por qué rayos no contestaban chicas? –Aquella voz les sonó como gloria.

-¡Profesor Utonio! ¡Peach!

-¡Hola Chicas, es un gusto, pero ahora no hay tiempo, Mojo está destruyendo la ciudad!

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-¡¿Mojo?!

-¿El mono apestoso?

-Si, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que pasa, pero tienen que ir ya mismo chicas. Está más fuerte que nunca.

-¡Vamos para allá! –Dijo Kaoru.

-¡Espere, Momoko y yo no tenemos nuestros cinturones! –Recordó Miyako, preocupada.

-No se preocupen, Peach y yo lo arreglaremos.

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas, las necesitamos! –Y en instantes, como en los viejos tiempos todo volvió a ocurrir.

-¡Hyper Blossom! –Chilló Momoko mientras era rodeada de una luz rosa y corazones de éste color, la amplia sonrisa de su rostro denotaba emoción.

-¡Rolling Bubbles! —Dijo Miyako en un haz de luz azul con burbujas de su color favorito. Ella también había echado de menos aquello.

-¡Powered Buttercup! —Fue lo que salió de la boca de Kaoru, ella se limitó a formar una media sonrisa.

-¡PowerPuff Girls Z! –Las tres adolescentes sonrieron alegres. -¡Hemos Vuelto!

-¡Andando chicas, hay que patear el trasero de ese mono!

-¡Sí!- respondieron al llamado de su líder.

-Contamos con ustedes, PowerPuff Girls Z.

Minutos después las tres chicas volaban en el centro de Tokio, divisando el enorme robot, de esos que le gustaba montar a Mojo, destruyendo cuanta cosa pudiera llevarse. Mientras tanto los ciudadanos, miraban el cielo asombrados.

-¡Miren! ¿Qué es eso? – Gritaron algunos, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Esos tres colores! ¡Son ellas, han vuelto! –Gritaron los niños, alegres, pidiendo a los adultos que los cargaran para mirar mejor el cielo.

-¡Las PowerPuff Girls Z! –El coro de voces hizo sonreír a las tres ahora adolescentes que volaban por los cielos.

-¡No se preocupen ciudadanos de Tokio, las PowerPuff Girls Z han vuelto, y se desharán de ese mono! –Aseguró Blossom con el puño en alto mientras Bubbles y Buttercup se dirigían hacia el mandril.

-¡Mojo jojo! –Llamó la verde.

-¡Oh, vaya, pero si son las supertontas! –Jugueteó el mono. -¡las destruiré y mis niños estarán orgullosos de su mami, mojo, mojo!

Las tres hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Hablas de esos patanes asquerosos? ¡No me sigas que siguen con vida! –Cuestionó Buttercup negada a creérselo.

-¡Maldita mocosa, has insultado a mis niños, pagarás! –Gritó lanzando un ataque hacia ellas, que con suerte alcanzaron a esquivarlo.

-Chicas, ¿Creen que recordemos como se hacía esto? –Cuestionó Blossom dudativa.

-No importa, Blossom, tenemos que intentarlo. –Animó Bubbles mirando como Buttercup soltaba martillazos a diestra y siniestra. -¡Ven acá, mono!

-¡Tienes razón! –Dijo, lanzándose a la acción. -¡Toma esto Mojo_, Yoyo-Poder!_

-No volverás a hacerle daño a los ciudadanos, _¡Burbuja atrapadora!_ –Grito Bubbles soltando muchas burbujas.

Los tres ataques volaron directo hacia el enorme robot de Mojo jojo, sin embargo, no le hizo ni cosquillas. Cada pieza seguía intacta.

-¿¡Pero que!? –Fue el grito de las tres, que segundos después estaban tiradas en la acera debido a un potente ataque del mono.

-¡mojo, mojo, mojo, mojo! ¡Estoy imparable! –Canturreó. Buttercup se levantó con dificultad.

-¿Hace tres años era así de fuerte?

-No lo creo, ninguno de nuestros ataques ha funcionado, chicas. –Exclamó con preocupación Bubbles, mirando el robot intacto. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡No importa que hagamos, debemos detenerlo! –Gritó Blossom, volando mientras se quitaba el moño para lanzárselo como bumerang.

-¡Toma eso!

_-¡Burbuja explosiva!_

_-¡Matillo aplastante!_

_-¡Yoyo-Poder!_

Explosiones y golpes se vieron en los televisores de los ciudadanos que apoyaban fervientemente el regreso de sus adoradas heroínas, que por el momento iban perdiendo la batalla.

-No me hagan cosquillas chicas, ¿Es todo lo que tienen? –Se burló Mojo jojo. -¡Tomen! _¡Explosión masiva!_

Las tres figuras de las adolescentes rodaron de nuevo por el suelo cayendo justo a lado de las cámaras que no se perdían ni un momento de la batalla.

-¡Es increíble, las chicas están de nuevo en el suelo! –Narró la reportera preocupada. -¡Vamos chicas, nosotros estamos con ustedes!

Rápidamente levantaron una vez más el vuelo, posicionándose a buena altura para analizar la situación.

-Blossom, ¿Qué hacemos?... Mojo esta intacto y a nosotros se nos acaba el poder. –Dijo Buttercup jadeante, ¿Cuánto podía fortalecerse en tres años?

-No lo sé, nunca nos pasó esto. –Blossom miró el robot adentrarse más en la ciudad. –Solo sigamos atacando.

Las tres volaron hacia mojo, posicionándose frente a él.

-¡Sigan mis indicaciones! –Ordenó Blossom. -¡Mono Iidota! –Llamó lanzando su moño para distraerlo, cuando el robot se defendió del moño volador, ella aprovechó para atraparlo con su yoyo. -¡Buttercup, ataca!

_-¡Golpe de Martillo!_ –Bramó golpeando el suelo con todo lo que pudo, destanteando el robot y por consecuencia a Blossom.

-¡Blossom, cuidado! –Sin embargo, la muchacha no le importó.

-¡Bubbles, burbuja explosiva! –Obediente, Bubbles atacó.

-_¡Burbuja Explosiva!_

El robot cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido, causándole algunos daños externos que no fueron notados debido a la nube enorme de humo que se formó sobre el.

-¿Lo logramos? –Cuestionó la verde jadeante pendiente del enorme aparatejo. Segundos interminables pasaron hasta que la masa de humo desapareció.

-¡NO ESTÁ! –Gritó Buttercup. -¡Maldito mono cobarde, vuelve acá!

-¡Pero que…! ¡MOJO!

-Hay no… ya empezamos… -murmuró cansada pero divertida la rubia, escuchando a Buttercup maldecir al mandril y de paso a su robot.

Mientras en los televisores eran captadas las tres niñas en los aires y el robot desaparecido, todos vitorearon de orgullo.

-¡Lo han logrado, Tokio está a salvo de nuevo, las PowerPuff Girls Z, han regresado!

Momentos después las chicas aseguraron que todo estaba perfecto y saludaron a la cámara alegres de haber vuelto, prometiendo una entrevista después. Tras despedirse de todos, volaron de nuevo, esta vez de regreso a la escuela.

-Chicas, esto es muy raro. –Comentó Blossom. -¡El mugriento robot estaba en perfectas condiciones!

-Lo sé, los años pasan pero Mojo sigue siendo cobarde. –Dijo indignada Buttercup.

-Bueno Buttercup, creo por el momento era lo mejor. –Reconoció Bubbles. –Mojo mejoró mucho.

-Yo opino lo mismo. –Asintió Blossom. –De hecho, creo que mejor deberíamos ir a hablar con el profesor. Debe informarnos muchas cosas.

-Pues yo quiero ver a Peach a Ken y al Profesor. –Sonrió Bubbles alegre. A Buttercup la rodeó un aura extrañamente oscura de un de repente.

-¿Buttercup?

-…Pues… ¡YO MATARÉ AL PERRO PARLANTE POR HACERME USAR ESTA ASQUEROSA FALDA!

Blossom y Bubbles rieron.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no te quejaras de esto. –Dijo Blossom.

-A mi me gusta. –Por todo comentario, recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

-Bien, pues vamos a que mates al profesor.- Bromeó la líder.

-¡Siii! –Chillaron comenzando a volar un poco más rápido, pero a los poco segundos, Blossom se detuvo tomandose las sienes.

-¿Bloss?

-¿Estás bien?

. .

.

_Todo era de colores opacos y muy oscuros, podía escuchar una gotera cerca. Se sentía helada y escuchaba su respiración dificultosamente. Una voz la llamaba, no estaba muy lejos, era la voz de un joven que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Alcanzó a tocar unos barrotes._

_-¡Blossom, todo va a estar bien, resiste! –Escuchó, pero no comprendió del todo. –¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Aguanta un poco más!_

_._

_. ._

-¿Blossom, estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? –Cuando menos pensó, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban frente a ella.

-Yo…

-Creo que usaste mucho de tu poder en la batalla, nos desacostumbramos. –Comentó un poco más tranquila Buttercup.

-No, tranquilas, estoy bien. –Aseguró reponiéndose. –Solo se me nubló la vista un poco. Vamos.

-Pero…

-De verdad, ya se me paso. –Las otras dos se vieron dudativas, pero terminaron aceptando.

-Esta bien, pero volaremos más despacio.

-Si. –Y así emprendieron marcha, con Blossom delante para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Mientras, ella no entendía porque le había pasado aquello, ¿Por qué vio eso? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué significaba? No sabía la respuesta de ninguna de las preguntas que asaltaba su atormentada mente, solo sabía, que no deparaba a nada bueno.

Algo malo se avecinaba.

* * *

_Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza._

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza que tuve, ¿Cuántos meses fueron? ¿Tres? Dios, les debo un millón de actualizaciones y un fic. De verdad estoy muy apenada con ustedes, no los culparía si han dejado de seguir esta historia, en fin._

_Tuve muchísimos problemas. Mi vida cambió radicalmente, vivo en otra casa, voy a otra escuela y mi familia tuvo algunos problemillas por ahí, eso me orilló a subir la conti hasta ahorita._

_Por el momento no hay internet en mi casa, pero cada que venga con mi abuela actualizaré, por lo menos, cada dos semanas, si por alguna lejana razón no podría actualizar cada dos semanas, les avisaría. Y les prometo, que terminaré el fic navideño que inicié y subiré el fic de año nuevo de las votaciones._

_En fin, me adentraré un poco en el fic._

_¡Las chicas han vuelto! Aquí comienza todo, y les aseguro que pronto comienza el romance._

_En fin les pido disculpas otra vez, nos leemos._

_Gracias a todos._


	7. Hasta lo Imposible

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertence**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Un poquín de violencia familiar, no mucha, lo prometo.

Y, bueno, este capi es como un ligero break, después de aquí, comienza la acción y el romance y los problemas adolescentes, oh yeah.

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**Hasta lo imposible.**

* * *

_Azotó la puerta con fuerza, esa maldita mujer lo desquiciaba. Todo el tiempo se quejaba, siempre quería algo, nunca lo dejaba tranquilo en su amado laboratorio._

_-¡Deja eso ya, Taiga! –Gritó desesperada de ver a su marido día y noche postrado frente a un microscopio, una probeta o un mechero hirviendo sustancias y más sustancias. –Te estas afanando demasiado, para ya por favor._

_-¡Cállate mujer, estoy ocupado y tu no dejas de quejarte!_

_-Hace dos semanas que no sales del sótano, Taiga, por favor, siquiera sube a comer algo._

_-¡Maldita sea, sube y déjame tranquilo, mujer estúpida!_

_-Taiga… te vas a enfermar, estás ya muy demacrado._

_-¡Lárgate! –Bramó aventando una probeta sucia a su dirección, sin importarle su condición._

_La mujer decidió dejarlo tranquilo y subió rápidamente con temor a hacerlo enfurecer más. Estaba cansada de aquel infierno que llevaba por vida. No sabía el porque se había enamorado de Taiga en su juventud, pero ahora, sabía que se había equivocado rotundamente. Fue segada por los sentimientos adolescentes y pasionales de los que sufre cualquier joven deseosa de cariño, y ahora, ahí tenía las consecuencias._

_Acostumbrada a estar sola, se recostó en su cama sobando su vientre. Deseaba que su hijo no llevara esa vida y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida. Llevaba muchas semanas pensándolo, y ahora era un hecho. Se iba de esa casa. No soportaría ni un segundo más._

_Así que segura de que el hombre que tenía por marido no subiría en los próximos días se dedico a hacer su maleta, empacando sus pertenencias y algo de dinero con los estudios del bebe que llevaba dentro de ella. Le tomó algunos días empacar, pero valía la pena._

_~o~_

_Dos días después Suri dejaba sus maletas en la entrada mientras esperaba el taxi que pasaría por ella. Justo antes de irse, recordó que los estudios estaban en la habitación aun, y regresó rápidamente para recogerlos, sin embargo, nunca se imagino que de camino a la puerta, se encontraría con Taiga._

_Ella se quedó estática viendo como el la miraba a ella y a las maletas que estaban en el porche._

_-¿Qué demonios haces, Suri? –Cuestionó alzando la voz._

_-Yo… solo…_

_-¿Planeas dejarme?_

_-Yo… Taiga, yo… estoy cansada, lo lamento de verdad, pero… yo no sé si…_

_-Calla, malagradecida. Te di todo. ¡Todo! ¿Y así me pagas?_

_-Taiga, cálmate por favor. Nunca estás aquí, me ignoras, pasan semanas y yo no te veo, todo el tiempo me gritas y me insultas, ni siquiera te importa nuestro hijo._

_-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Seguramente ese chiquillo no es mío!_

_-¡Cómo te atreves a insinua…! ¡Ah! –De una bofetada le volteó la cara._

_-¡No me levantes la voz a mi, Suri! –La pelea subió de tono hasta el momento en que el hombre estaba inconsciente en e sillón y ella tirada en el piso tomándose el vientre fuertemente. El dolor era insoportable, tanto, que quedó inconsciente también._

_~o~_

_Ella nunca supo como ni quien ni en que momento, pero amaneció en un hospital, debilitada y pálida como una pared, ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. Le dolía el estomago._

_Recordó todo, hasta el momento en que quedó inconsciente, y asustada se reincorporó mirando a la enfermera de turno._

_-M-Mi bebe… d-dígame, mi bebe… -Las palabras ni siquiera salía coherentemente de su boca. La enfermera la vio con lastima._

_-Señora, aun no ha perdido a su bebe. –Una esperanza enorme la invadió, y tan rápido como llegó, se fue. –Pero esta muy debilitada y su embarazo es demasiado riesgoso, es muy probable que se le haga un degrado. Solo estábamos esperando a que despertara._

_La enfermera se retiró apenada y en silencio dejando a la mujer atónita y desconsolada._

_-Mi bebe… mi hijo… -miró con rencor la pared. –Taiga, por tu culpa… tu mataste a mi bebe…tu fuiste, lo mataste… mi bebe…_

_._

_~o~_

_._

Llegaron al enorme laboratorio-hogar Utonio impacientes, deseosas de reencontrarse con el profesor, Ken y Peach (Aunque Buttercup quisiera matarlo). Descendieron poco a poco y tras tocar el césped, volvieron a su forma normal. Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaban, el color del laboratorio, los arboles, arbustos y césped, todo.

-Todo está justo como lo dejamos. –Dijo Miyako. -¡Miren, hasta el hormiguero sigue aquí!

Momoko rió alegre. –Vaya, algunas cosas si que nunca cambian.

-Ni que lo digas. –Agregó Kaoru.

-Bueno chicas, ¡Vamos a ver al profesor!

-¡Si! –corearon Kaoru y Miyako, dirigiéndose al edificio. Tocaron el timbre algunas veces esperando poder pasar.

-_Laboratorio Utonio._

-¡Ken! –Chillaron emocionadas. -¡Somos nosotras, Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako!

_-¡Chicas! En un instante las haré pasar. Pip._

Rápidamente las puertas del enorme recinto se abrieron dejando ver a las chicas todo el interior.

-¡Waaa! ¡Sigue igual de grande! –Exclamó Miyako.

-¡Miren la pantalla enorme sigue ahí! ¡Podré ver la lucha libre como en el cine!

-¡Y pediré muchos dulces! –Las tres rieron emocionadas, felices y sin preocupaciones, se sentían como en casa.

-¡Guau, guau, niñas, aquí están! –Peach saltó a los brazos de las adolescente que lo recibieron contentas.

-¡Peach!

-Escucha bien perro, no te mataré solo porque se que volveré a usar esa estúpida falda de nuevo y eres demasiado adorable. –Rió Kaoru.

-¡Chicas! –Por las escaleras bajaron tanto el profesor como Ken, que corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡Profesor, Ken! –Un abrazo grupal se hizo presente y las risas y los lagrimeos por parte de Miyako y Momoko no hicieron falta, todos estaban felices. Y no era como si no hubieran visitado al profesor después de ser despojadas de sus superpoderes, sino que ellos tenían una vida demasiado ocupada investigando y trabajando para la sociedad y ellas comenzaron a tomar muchas responsabilidades en la escuela, hasta que poco a poco las visitas se fueron acabando.

-¡Vaya Ken, que grande estás! –Exclamó Kaoru. –Me llegas a la nariz.

-Pues gracias. –Sonrió orgullosamente.

-Si, y también estás muy guapo. –Agrego Miyako.

-Sí, seguro debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti. –Complementó la pelirroja, sonriendo pícaramente. El preadolescente se sonrojo.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Era lo único que no extrañaba de ustedes dos! –dijo cruzándose de brazos, provocando que todos rieran.

-Pero vaya, mírense ustedes niñas. –Comenzó el profesor. –Si ahora son todas unas señoritas, ¡Crecieron mucho! –Las miró con nostalgia. –Pareciera que apenas ayer fueron golpeadas por los rayos Z blancos.

-Profesor, no empiece de nostálgico, ¡ahora estamos aquí! –Animó Momoko.

-¡Sí! ¡Y volveremos a estar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos!

-¡Y patearemos traseros! –El profesor rio por todos sus comentarios.

-Vaya, si no han cambiado en nada. Eso me alegra chicas.

-Y sobre patear traseros, ¡Lo han hecho muy bien! –Felicitó Peach. – ¡Hasta parece que las PowerPuff Girls Z nunca se fueron!

Momoko rápidamente recordó el motivo principal de su visita.

-Eh, bueno, sobre eso… nos costó demasiado trabajo, profesor. –Recordó la pelirroja, visualizando cuando las tres fueron tiradas abruptamente al piso.

-Es verdad. Mojo parecía con renovadas fuerzas. Ninguno de nuestros ataques lo daño siquiera.

-Lo sé, estuvimos pendientes de la batalla por televisión. Los robots de Mojo jojo son mucho más elaborados que los de hace tres años.

-Lo más extraño es que sin recibir ni un solo rasguño desapareció. –Terminó Kaoru.

-Sí, y lo más sorprendente es que nadie vio semejante cosa desaparecer de la ciudad. –Admitió Miyako, pensativa.

-Además apareció justo como se fue, de la nada… me pregunto, ¿Cuál habrá sido su propósito para regresar? ¿Dónde estuvo? –Momoko se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Eso es demasiado extraño. ¿No tiene algún indicio de a que se deba todo eso profesor?

-Sinceramente chicas, no.

-El profesor y yo hemos estado demasiado atareados investigando el caso del robo del laboratorio, el que está cerca del palacio del alcalde. Nos pidieron colaboración.

Ellas desconocían su participación, en las noticias nunca lo dijeron.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que sucedió? –Cuestionó Kaoru.

-Es un caso muy difícil, ningún investigador o científico ha logrado encontrar evidencias dentro del laboratorio, salvo el enorme poso en la pared donde se guardaba la sustancia Z4V y otras sustancias igual de importantes.

-Entonces, quien haya sido, es un tipo muy inteligente. –Reconocieron las chicas.

-Así es. Y muy peligroso, demasiado. –Añadió el hombre. – Seguramente, no es nadie bueno, ni mucho menos planea algo bueno robando las sustancias más peligrosas y raras que se han encontrado. Aun no se identifica los daños que causan, o los efectos. Es incluso más potente que la sustancia Z.

-Eso es muy peligroso, profesor, si esas sustancias son tan poderosas como usted dice, el blanco de la persona que las robo corre mucho peligro. Y lo único que se me ocurre que sea su blanco es la ciudad, debido a la mortalidad de lo que se robo. –Razono la pelirroja.

-Sin embargo ha pasado poco más de un mes desde aquello y aun nada ha ocurrido. –Dijo Miyako.

-Y eso es lo más preocupante. Nadie sabe que esta pasando con la sustancia y con aquel hombre o mujer.

-Por el momento las investigaciones han cesado. En otro laboratorio de Tokio se están analizando los restos de los escombros para ver si se encuentra algo anormal, como cabello o sangre.

-Así es. Por el momento nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer ahí. –Concordó el profesor. –Ahora es tiempo de analizar la situación de hoy. Ken y yo iremos más tarde al centro de Tokio, donde ocurrió todo, para ver que podemos encontrar y analizarlo. Además si regresó con más fuerza, quiere decir que se fortaleció para esto.

-Tiene razón… eso me preocupa. –Dijo Momoko.

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que reaparezca.

-Hablando de eso. –Comenzó Kaoru. –Tiene que hacer algo con esto. –Dijo señalando su cinturón. –La maestra casi me mata por que comenzó a pitar en clase.

El profesor rió.

-Esperen, ¿Por qué solo Kaoru lo lleva puesto? –Preguntó Ken.

-Eh, bueno, de hecho, es mera casualidad. Necesitaba uno y es el único que tenía. Hace algunos años que decidimos guardar estos cinturones, después de todo, lo más probable era que nunca los volviéramos a usar.

-Ya veo. Muy bien chicas, mañana tendrán cinturones nuevos. Kaoru, déjame aquí el tuyo.

-Como quiera. –Dijo quitándoselo. –Pero tiene que prestarme un cinturón, sino, caminaré desnuda de regreso a casa.

-Con gusto.

~o~

No iba ni la mitad del día en la escuela y ya se había vuelto un tormento. Nadie dejaba de hablar de el gran regreso de las PowerPuff Girls Z, y a ellos les venia valiendo un popote lo que pasara con ellas. Las clases incluso se habían suspendido y pusieron a los alumnos a mirar en la cafetería toda la batalla y los dos reportajes siguientes a esta, el receso y las clases siguientes.

De hecho, llegando al edificio, descuartizarían a su _socio-madre _Mojo jojo por la idiotez de desaparecer sin más. Debió haberlas hecho sufrir más. Lo único bueno de la batalla fue que ellas iban perdiendo, y de no haber sido porque el mandril idiota se había retirado, hubieran quedado hechas pelusa.

Aunque debían admitirles que para haber estado ausentes tres años, lo había hecho algo aceptable.

-Ya quiero aplastarlas como gusanos. –Habló el verde. –Así me cobrare todas las que Kaoru me hace aquí.

-Y con intereses adelantados. Esas tres van a saber quienes somos. –Makoto sonrió triunfante.

-Si bueno, por ahora hay que ir a casa, tal vez ya pronto podamos hacer lo que queramos con ellas.

-Además, solo venimos a la escuela porque ellas están aquí, así que no tiene caso quedarnos, por lo visto, ya no regresaron. –Apuntó Koiji.

-Sí, vámonos, antes de que algún maestro se de cuenta. –Secundó Hotaru tomando sus cosas. –Makoto, No te vamos a guardar las cosas.

El pelirrojo siguió en su lugar, decidiendo que hacer. Sabía que debía quedarse a buscar a Kiyoshi Kimura, ahora tenía oportunidad porque la escuela era todo un alboroto e incluso podría tal vez hasta infiltrarse en las oficinas de control escolar.

-Yo creo que podríamos quedarnos. –Opinó llevándose las manos a la nuca. Sus dos hermanos lo vieron como psicópata.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Cuestionó Koiji estupefacto. -¿Estuviste fumando algo raro la primera hora que no entraste a clase, verdad?

-¡No seas idiota, yo no hago eso! –Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es que normalmente ya estarías afuera. –Dijo Hotaru. –Y ahora no quieres salir.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera algo mejor que hacer en el edificio. –Se excusó. Hotaru y Koiji se vieron un segundo.

-¿Significa que tienes algo que hacer aquí, Makoto? –El otro intentó disimular su risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué?, claro que no, par de zopencos. –Dijo tomando sus cosas rápidamente. -¡Que va, rápido, caminen, caminen! –Hotaru y Koiji lo miraron caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada del salón.

-Si, seguro se fumó algo raro. –Decidió Koiji, que solo recibió otro golpe de Hotaru.

-Vámonos.

~o~

Después de que Momoko y Miyako hubieran ido a sus casas por sus correspondientes cinturones (Debido a que acordaron que irían por ellos para tenerlos cuanto antes), el profesor, Ken y Peach, había insistido en que se quedaran el resto de la tarde, a lo cual, las chicas aceptaron encantadas de la vida.

Kaoru veía lucha libre, Momoko comía cantidades insospechables de dulces, pasteles y galletas, mientras que Miyako jugaba con Peach y le picoteaba a la enorme computadora buscando lo último de la moda.

Mientras, el profesor y Ken se las habían ingeniado para que en vez de que el cinturón hiciera ruido vibrara al recibir la señal de peach.

-Cómo extrañaba esto. –Dijo sonriente Kaoru. -¡La sangre casi sale de la pantalla!

-Iu, Kaoru, no se como puedes ver eso y dormir tranquila. –Dijo Momoko con cara de asco. Miyako rió.

-Lo dices porque tú te mareas fácilmente.

-¡No es cierto! –Se quejó la pelirroja.

-Sí, hoy casi caes al suelo a sabe cuantos metros de altura. –Recordó. Momoko se tornó un poco seria, ya lo había olvidado. Esa… cosa que vio (No tenía idea de cómo llamarla), no le había gustado nada.

Se sentía muy inquieta porque al parecer las chicas ya estaban más tranquilas y habían olvidado por completo el tema de las pesadillas y cosas anormales que habían estado sucediendo. Sin embargo, a ella le seguían pasando todas aquellas cosas, incluso hasta el punto de atormentarla y comenzar a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

Tal vez era algo idiota, pero no le gustaba eso, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por qué a ella, y porque de todo eso que veía? Ahora hasta despierta se le presentaban. No importaba que dijera Kaoru, ella pensaba que no era nada bueno. Más ahora que estaba pasando todo esto.

Una alarma cortó sus pensamientos, haciendo que dirigiera su mirada al televisor donde un hombre de cabeza blanquecina y una mujer con bellas curvas en su cuerpo aparecieran en la pantalla. Rápidamente volvió a olvidar todo aquello, centrándose en la pantalla con alegría.

-¡Alcalde! ¡Señorita Bellum! –Gritaron las chicas emocionadas.

-¡Niñas! ¡Que gusto verlas! –Dijo el hombre riendo. -¡Estuvieron fantásticas hoy!

-Ha sido un placer, señor alcalde, como en los viejos tiempos. –Aceptó Miyako sonriente.

-Ya lo creo niñas. –Dijo la señorita Bellum. –Pero mírense que bellas y grandes están.

-Usted es más bonita señorita Bellum –Alagó sinceramente Momoko.

-Jojo, vaya, cuanta falta nos hacía vernos, si, si. –Dijo el alcalde. –Es una lastima que sea para esto. –Las niñas sabían a que se refería.

-Lo sé alcalde. Creímos que todo seguiría perfecto para siempre, fueron muchos años sin actividad de rayos Z negros.

-Precisamente por eso me preocupa, en realidad a la señortia Bellum. –Admitió rascándose la nuca. –Ella me obligó a llamar, ya que planeaba hacerlo después.

-Alcalde, usted no cambia.

-Losé. Pero en fin. La señorita Bellum cree que esto es muy extraño, debido a que las cosas estuvieron muy bien los últimos tres años.

-Así, es –Intervino la mujer. –No creo que desaparecer tanto tiempo y regresar así sea algo bueno. Por eso profesor, queríamos pedirle que investigue un poco más del caso.

-No se preocupen, alcalde, señorita Bellum, las investigaciones comenzarán cuanto antes. –Garantizó el profesor Utonio. –Ya lo habíamos comentado las chicas y yo.

-¡Oh, perfecto! Lo ve, Señorita Bellum, ellos ya tenían todo planeado. –Todos en el lugar rieron divertidos, también extrañaban todo eso.

~o~

Cuando llegaron al edificio, todos comentaban y vitoreaban la actuación de Mojo en el centro de la ciudad, articulando que ya quería que fuera su turno, que masacrarían a esas chicas, lo débiles que ahora parecían y todo eso. No habían parado ni en la comida, y ni después de esta, era la nueva Azaña en el lugar.

Incluso todos estaban en el primer piso brincando en los sillones y sillas.

-Ya cállense. –Se quejó el verde. –Si el mono no hizo más que fanfarronear.

-Y terminar desapareciendo como un cobarde. –Recordó el pelirrojo.

-Miren, niños tontos, todo eso, era parte del plan. –Anunció As, subiendo las piernas a la mesa.

Los ahora llamados Him, rieron.

-Sí, claro, lo que ustedes quieran. –Soltó al aire Makoto. –Y yo vuelo.

-De hecho, rojito, si vuelas. –Los papeles se invirtieron, y quienes rieron ahora fueron todos los rufianes de la sala, dejando a los menores del lugar con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tsk, están locos. ¿Cómo va a ser un plan no descuartizar a esas niñas? –Habló Hotaru que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión.

-Que se yo. Pero ese era el plan. –Dijo esta vez serpiente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ellos te dieron lo que te fumaste a primera hora en la escuela, verdad? –Cuestionó Koiji divertido a Makoto, a quien no le causó mucha gracia.

-¡Eh, que no fumo! –Makoto golpeo de nuevo a Koiji. Hotaru reía a carcajada limpia. –Y tú no te burles Hotaru.

Los demás villanos en la sala callaron.

-¿Hotaru?

-¿Qué? Así se llama. –Informó Makoto, regresando a su lugar.

-Pero que idiota.

-Es más idiota su "plan" –prosiguió el verde.

-No era nuestro plan. –Dijo As.

-¿A no?, ¿de que idiota entonces?

-Era mí, plan. –A Koiji se le erizaron lo vellos de la nuca.

-Por eso, que gran plan. –Estableció como soldadito. Hotaru se dio un golpe en la frente.

-Pero Taiga-sama, ¿Por qué…

-Solo denles una probadita de lo que tienen. –Los otros tres arquearon la ceja.

-Solo háganlo. Yo sé lo que hago. Además, solo yo tengo derecho a matarlas. –El hombre entró a la cocina. –Y otra cosa más. Esto es obvio, pero viendo la calidad de su intelecto, quiero que las traigan vivas. –No necesitó especificar a quien le hablaba.

-Ya lo sabíamos Taiga-sama. –Aseguró Hotaru.

-Más les vale. –Siguió con su camino. –Brick.

El joven acostumbrado a que lo llamaran Makoto, le costó un poco reconocer que lo llamaban a él, si no fue por Hotaru que le dio un leve codazo y Koiji que lo empujo.

-Vale, ya entendí. –Se arremango –Ya voy Taiga sama.

-¿Para que crees que lo quiera? –Cuestionó Koiji a su hermano menor una vez que los dos se adentraron a la cocina.

-No sé… tal vez para preguntarle como vamos.

Mientras en la cocina Taiga tomaba asiento y miraba al adolescente esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Eh… ¿De que? –El hombre rodó los ojos.

-Mi encargo, el joven.

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, eso. Dime, ¿Qué tienes? –Makoto se rascó la sien.

-Bueno, aun no tengo nada.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó comenzando a perder la paciencia. –¿Cómo que nada, niño?

-Pues eso, nada. –Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. El hombre no le hizo nada solo por que era de los únicos que tenían la valentía de en ocasiones comportarse decentemente frente a él (osea, defenderse)

-Eso no es una respuesta para mi, Brick, necesito información. Ya.

-Vale, espere. Apenas comencé hoy, y solo me dio un nombre y una edad. Ni una foto ni nada y solamente soy yo, no tengo ayuda. No espere que en un día vaya a traerle todo su historial de vida.

-¡No te dirijas a mi de esa manera! –Renegó.

-Lo lamento. –Dio un paso atrás. –Solo necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? –Caminó por toda la cocina. –Necesitas tiempo. Muy bien, está bien, Brick, te daré tiempo, pero escúchame bien, quiero respuesta, sino, no respondo. –El pelirrojo sabía a que, o más bien _quienes _se refería.

-No se preocupe, Taiga-sama. –respondió serio.

-Más te vale. Diles que ya pueden entrar, tenemos que cenar y tratar algunas cosas.

Obediente el muchacho se dirigió a donde todos estaban para informarles lo que Taiga les había pedido.

-Entren, quiere cenar y decirnos no se que tantas cosas. –Todos entraron despavoridos, arrasando con todo lo que tenían en camino. Sus hermanos se le acercaron.

-¿Qué nos quiere decir?

-No tengo idea. –Aceptó, comenzando a caminar de regreso a la cocina. Cuando los tres llegaron, quedaban solamente tres lugares justo frente a Taiga.

-Pero que cobardes son todos. –Maldijo Koiji sentándose junto a sus hermanos. Todos comían y reian entre dientes.

-Escuchen. –Comenzó Taiga. –Por fin, todo ha comenzado, nuestra venganza comienza a tomar forma.

-¡Sii!

-Pronto esas niñas y todo el mundo pagará sus desprecios. –Todos vitoreaban.

-Eso nunca llegará si se empeña en que no les hagamos ni un aruño. –Se quejó Koiji, el ya se hacía a Kaoru y las otras tres por los suelos.

–Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. Recuerden que todo lo que hago tiene un propósito. –Koiji Bufó. –Así que cálmate, y mejor preocúpate por traerme a esas niñas.

-Eh, Taiga-sama, ¿Cuándo podremos atacar de nuevo? –Preguntaron los Ameba, ilusionados.

-Me da igual, cada que se aburran, no me importa. Solo no levanten sospechas y ya les advertí, solo un poco de lo que tienen. Pero eso sí, ustedes, mañana mismo, ¿Me oyen? –Dijo señalando a los tres hermanos.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Butch, niño, cierra el pico. Después les permitiré jugar más con ellas, por ahora no. –El hombre se sobó las sienes. –Tú has tu trabajo sino quieres sacarme de quicio, maldita sea.

-Como quiera…

-Y a todo esto, ¿Tienen algo que decirme? –Cuestionó dirigiéndose a ellos, y aunque sabían a que se refería, se hicieron los despistados.

-Eh, ¿Sobre qué?

-No quieran verme la cara de idiota. Saben a que me refiero, ¿Qué con esas mocosas? –El silencio de lo tres lo desesperaba, le indicaba que no habían buenas noticias para él. -¡Respondan!

-Pues, en realidad, Taiga-sama –Inició Hotaru, mirando a sus hermanos, quienes solo le indicaron con una mirada que decir: la verdad. –No ha habido muchos avances.

El hombre perdió toda la paciencia y se paró de sopetón, tirando en el proceso la silla.

-Lárguense todos, menos ustedes tres ¡YA! –Obedientes, aunque no hubieran terminado de cenar, se levantaron huyendo despavoridos. -¿Qué significa eso, Boomer? ¡Responde!

-Pues que… nos odiamos demasiado, desde el primer momento en que llegamos, no nos soportan, es casi imposible acercarse a ellas.

-¡¿Y tú crees que me importa eso?! –Se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, intimidándolo. -¿Cuál fue mi orden?, ¡¿Cuál fue?!

-Oiga, no es una tarea fácil. –Intervino Koiji.

-Desde el primer momento le dijimos que no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura. –Apoyo Makoto, conociendo las debilidades de Hotaru.

-¡Métanse en la cabeza que no son las mismas personas, tienen dos identidades!¡Si esto sucede es porque ustedes así lo desean!

-Taiga-sama. –Volvió a hablar Hotaru. –No podemos evitarlo, ni siquiera el odio que le tenían a ÉL (HIM) se compara al odio que nos tenemos entre los seis.

-Escúchenme muy bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir, y es lo mismo que les dije la primera vez. –Se posicionó frente a ellos, demasiado molesto. -¡No me importa lo que hagan, métanse en su vida, destrúyanlas y tráiganmelas! Son mis ratas de laboratorio y nada más. He tenido mucha paciencia con ustedes tres, pero me la colmaron.

-¿Y que quiere que hagamos? –Desesperó Makoto. –Aunque nosotros dejáramos de odiarlas, cosa que jamás va a pasar, ellas nos odiaran toda una vida. Somos rivales a muerte. Ellas nacieron para odiarnos y para eso fuimos creados nosotros. Nunca dejaran de odiarnos.

-Tiene razón. –Secundó Koiji. –Nos odian, va a estar difícil.

-Enamórenlas.

Koiji cayó de bruces al suelo, Makoto palideció y Hotaru se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-¿Qué…? ¿C-Cómo ha dicho? –Cuestionaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escucharon. –Respondió. –Si tanto los odian, bien, no importa. Dedíquense a enamorarlas. Conquístenlas. Ustedes harán, ¡HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE!, por traérmelas.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer eso. –Negó Koiji, asustado. -¡Cualquiera, cualquiera menos ellas!

-Él… él tiene razón. Prefiero que me mate antes de hacerlo, se lo juro. –Aseguro Makoto.

-Voy a morir. –Fue lo único que articulo el rubio.

-No. Me. Importa. Es su maldito problema. –El hombre caminó por la cocina. –En vista de que hasta hoy han fracasado, esto es lo que harán, trío de idiotas. Las enamorarán, las atontaran y con engaños me las van a traer. Y es una orden.

-¡Pero…

-¡Es una maldita ORDEN, lo harán y punto! ¡Y no quiero peros! –Bramó, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. -¡Y no me orillan a otra cosa más que a ponerles vigilancia, porque si yo me entero, que están desobedeciendo mis ordenes, entonces, entonces si van a conocer al verdadero Taiga! –Y sin más, el científico los dejó ahí, frustrados y molestos.

-¡Ah, maldita sea! –Gritó Koiji pateando una basura. Los otros dos seguían sin entender bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-No lo puedo creer. Este hombre cada día se vuelve más loco. –Renegó el pelirrojo, buscándole otra solución al problema. Una que los beneficiara más.

Un lloriqueó se escuchó detrás de la puerta, haciendo que los tres se acercaran, encontrando a todos detrás de la puerta. Ellos tres los fulminaron con la mirada.

-Mis niños…están creciendo… -lloriqueó el mono.

-Oh, por favor, no digas tonterías socio. –se quejó el rubio, más seguro, Taiga le sacaba a flote su lado débil.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –Cuestionó iracundo Makoto. La risa de Ace le colmó la paciencia.

-Nada, solo escuchar, _enamorados_. –Koiji, que era el más atrabancado rápidamente se transformó en Butch, dispuesto a darle una paliza al idiota verde.

-¡Ve acá imbécil, no me vuelvas a llamar así!

-¡Butch! –Hotaru no tardó en transformarse en Boomer para detenerlo. –Cálmate.

-Quítate Boomer, le voy a…

-Basta Butch, vámonos. –Ordeno Makoto. –Ignora al idiota. –Se soltó a malas maneras de su hermano, pero intentó calmarse.

-Bien. –El azul y el verde regresaron a su forma normal, dirigiéndose a su piso, cerrando Koiji la puerta fuertemente. Se tiraron en sus camas pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Makoto ya le había dado vueltas a la situación un montón de veces. No había otra manera, no había. Una orden de Taiga era inquebrantable, difícilmente podrían hacer algo para cambiarla, además, no era como si hubieran más opciones factibles.

-Enamorarlas. –Dijo al viento, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, que al parecer, ya estaban más calmados.

-Pido a Miyako. –La voz de Hotaru se escuchó en el cuarto.

-¿Qué dices? –Cuestionaron los dos.

-Háganse la idea de que no hay otra opción. Y uno solo no puede con las tres. –Se explicó. –Pido a Miyako.

Koiji se levantó de golpe. –Claro, la más normal. –El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-La rubia es mía, arréglense ustedes.

-Pido al Tapón Histérico.

-¡Hey! ¡No es justo! –Se quejó Koiji. –Han hecho trampa.

-No hay de otra, tú te encargas de la verde. Y ya cállate, por favor, suficiente tengo con esto como para estarte escuchando quejarte.

-¡Pero porque ella!

-Cállate Koiji… -Murmuró Makoto.

-¡La odio más que a Ace, se los juro!

-Qué bueno que mañana es sábado… -Hotaru se tapo con la almohada, intentando no pensar en nada, aunque estaba seguro, que difícilmente esa noche no podría dormir. Aunque Koiji se callara.

-¡Y la voy a vencer en todo, porque la detesto!

Pero seguro para eso tendría que esperar un par de horas.

~o~

Taiga no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al actuar de esa manera, ordenándoles a Brick, Boomer y Butch aquello. Sabía que si esos tres se ponían las pilas, podían traérlas comiendo de las palmas de sus manos, pero también tenía muy presente que corrían cierto riesgo al exponerse a una situación como la que les exigía.

Ellos seis eran contrapartes y quieran que no, tenían muchísimas similitudes.

Si colocaba la situación en una balanza, de un lado estaba el odio que se tenían. Odio que surgió porque Mojo jojo se los había inculcado (Una de las únicas cosas útiles que a su parecer el mono había hecho), o porque fueron creados con cierto odio hacia ellas, no porque ese odio saliera de su corazón, del deseo de destruirlas profundamente porque ellas se lo hubieran ganado, como en el caso de casi todos los villanos que estaban en el edificio, principalmente él mismo.

Porque después de todo, todas sus peleas eran estúpidas y sin sentido, incluso, su odio entre ellos era estúpido y sin fundamentos.

Y del otro lado, se encontraba la reciente orden que había dado. Para poder enamorar a una persona, se tiene que conocerla. Y eso era lo que precisamente le incomodaba. Podrían darse cuenta den que en realidad, no eran diferentes, sino más bien, eran ellas mismas con ideales _distorcionados_, que ni siquiera habían adquirido por gusto, sino porque se los habían metido a la fuerza, como quien dice, les habían lavado el cerebro.

Porque podía ver que esa actitud que detestaba en ellos, de preocuparse mínimamente por el otro y en mínimas ocasiones defenderse entre ellos, que esa maldad que tenían dentro de ellos, no era suficiente. No había nacido de ellos, había sido inculcada, ya que en los tres años de vida que tenían, era de lo único que habían escuchado hablar.

"Las PowerPuff Girls Z son malas, ¿Por qué?, porque yo lo digo"

Y los rayos Z negros que había dentro de ellos, no tenían la suficiente oscuridad como para llenarlos como a los demás, debido a que dentro del ADN de las mocosas, venían incluidos los rayos Z blancos, y el mono torpe no había llevado su creación más allá (Aunque claro, tampoco tenía mucho intelecto), por lo tanto, había una constante lucha de rayos Z en su interior, por eso algunas veces salían a flote esas actitudes estúpidamente hermanables entre ellos.

La balanza se cargaba mucho más a la segunda opción.

Ellos podían cambiar por el simple hecho de tener rayos Z blancos y caracteres hereditarios de ellas. De hecho, no cambiarían. Simplemente, _Serían ellos mismos. _Porque era más que obvio, que esos tres habían sido manipulados inconscientemente por todos, incluso, por él mismo.

Aunque claro, ellos ni siquiera tenían idea del posible _trastorno de personalidad_ que sufrían, ni las causas de ello.

El que más le preocupaba de los tres, como siempre, era Boomer, por obvias razones, el era el más inteligente, y el que sin duda, tenía sus dudas de todo aquello, dudas que desde siempre tuvo. Dudas de su vida que podría responder en un santiamén. Además, tenía ciertos rasgos de la niña azul, la más inocentona de las tres.

Aquella era una batalla en la que podían salir quemados, muy, muy quemados.

Incluso, si los idiotas tenían mala suerte, podrían hasta llegar a enamorarse de ellas también.

Sin embargo, no le importaba del todo, después de todo, los que se quemarían en todo caso, serían ellos y bien podía matarlos cuando quisiera junto con ellas, claro, antes de se dieran cuenta del gran poder que poseían simplemente por ser iguales a ellas en cualquier sentido.

Aunque para su suerte, eran tan idiotas que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de eso, aunque se los insinuara mandándolos a esa misión.

-Tienen que hacer hasta lo imposible para traérmelas. Y yo haré hasta lo imposible para que lo hagan, no importa cuales sean las consecuencias.

* * *

_Chan chan, capi 7, listo._

_¿Qué les pareció? Wiii, hasta Taiga ya quiere romance, ¿A que sí?, aunque es un desgraciado, ya conocimos parte de su pasado, y sabemos que es un idiota grande._

_En fin, los chicos tendrán que enamorarlas, a ver como resulta eso no solo para ellas sino para ellos, ya que aquí vemos esta nueva información que Taiga descubrió recientemente: Los chicos probablemente sufren trastorno de personalidad xD, no supe como ponerle, pero en fin, me refiero a que ellos son malos porque en realidad, es lo único de lo que conocen, fueron creados con ese propósito, y eso influyó mucho en su personalidad._

_Es lo que yo pienso, Ellos nacieron creyendo que las chicas eran malas, ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque Mojo así lo quiso y así se los ordenó, y una vez que llegaron al edificio, pues ni se diga. Pero nunca han convivido con nadie más, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasa si ese poquito de rayos Z blancos afectará como lo ha estado haciendo en menor cantidad?_

_Aclaro, esto de los rayos Z blanco es un disparate que me inventé porque me sonó convincente y supongo que pasó, ya que ellas tienen rayos Z blancos en su ADN y pues, ellos tienen su ADN, ¿No?_

_Chan chan, los pobres están por descubrir sus propios ideales, encontrados por ellos mismos, no de lavado de cerebro jiji._

_Bueno, chicos, no sé si me expliqué bien, espero que si, pero si no comprenden algo, solo díganme y trataré de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda._

_Muchos besos, Miss Nuella_

_P.D: Gracias por su comprensión respecto a las actualizaciones pasadas, y sepan que nunca dejaré un fic colgado, no importa cuanto tiempo me tarde en actualizar o cuantos problemas tenga, siempre los terminaré :)_


	8. Para esto Nacimos

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**Para esto nacimos.**

* * *

_Mojo jojo corría desquiciado por toda la casa (Si es que se le podía llamar así a aquella pocilga), persiguiendo a sus recientemente creados hijos. Los críos habían resultado ser unos malcriados. Le insultaban, pellizcaban, y le lanzaban mocos y babas. Si su casa antes ya era una porquería, ahora con mayor razón._

_-¡Niños del demonio, vengan acá, mojo, mojo! –Exclamó furioso, persiguiendo a Brick que traía su capa volando por todos lados. Nunca supo en que momento ni cual de los tres se la quitó._

_-¡Atrápame si puedes mamá! –El niño de trece años se deslizó por el mango de las escaleras con sus tenis con llantitas._

_-¡Vamos socio, no seas lento! –Un grito no tan lejano hizo que el pelirrojito riera._

_Desde la cocina, los otros dos armaban su propio jaleo, gritando que Brick ganaría. Podía imaginárselos desmantelando toda su comida, y miren que no tenía mucha. Cambió de dirección, corriendo hacia la cocina._

_-¡Niños tontos, si se la acaban no tendrán que comer en muchas semanas, ¿Me oyen?! _

_-¡Oye Mojo, me dejaste corriendo solo, voy a romper tu capa! –Amenazó Brick._

_-¡Niño malcriado, deja ahí! –Retomando su curso anterior volvió hacia donde estaba Brick, quien alegre corrió por todos lados de nuevo, con sus hermanos echándole porras. Le costó demasiado trabajo, pero logró llevar al niño travieso con sus hermanos a la cocina y sentarlo (Amarrarlo) en la silla._

_Miró a los tres que estaban sonrientes, irónicamente, tenían cara de ángeles, sobretodo el rubito ese… bueno, el verde no. El mono se colocó su capa fervientemente, con una sonrisa orgullosa, era hora de instruir a sus chicos._

_-Escuchen bien, chicos. –Comenzó. –Tenemos que vencer a las PowerPuff Girls Z._

_-Eso lo dijiste ayer, mono apestoso. –Recordó Butch._

_-Sí, sí, pero es importante que lo sepan. Esas niñas son malas, terribles, mojo –Apuntó, con un dedo en alto. ¡Pero, nosotros somos más malos!_

_-Esas tres no rompen ni un plato. –Aseguró el rubio, asintiendo como si tuviera la voz de la razón._

_-Sí mono torpe, son puro cuento. –Apoyó Brick._

_-¡No mojo, mojo! –Mojo hizo tremendos ademanes con los brazos, casi infartado. -¡Mis hijos no pueden pensar eso!_

_-¡No somos tus hijos! –Dijeron unísonos._

_-Esas niñas son lo peor, y apestan. –Renegó. –Son malas._

_Los tres alzaron las cejas, dudativos, según lo que habían visto ayer, esas crías no tenían tres dedos de frente como para matar una mosca, y eran ridículamente vergonzosas. Tal vez la niña verde sí… pero las otras._

_-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Boomer._

_-Bueno son malas porque… bueno, rompieron mis robots. –Informó el mono. –Lo hicieron pedazos. Y son presumidas, se creen que son las más fuertes de todo el mundo. Y los odian a ustedes porque los creé con sus cosas y porque son demasiado fuertes para ellas. –Aseguró el mono._

_-¡Sí, somos más fuertes! –Bramó Brick, con el puño en alto. –Somos la versión actualizada de esas apestosas supertontas!_

_-Eso nunca lo deben olvidar, mojo. Las PowerPuff Girls Z no nos quieren, ellas creen que somos malos y no quieren que dominemos el mundo, ni Tokio. Si pueden desaparecernos del mapa lo harían, mojo, mojo. Así que cuidado con ellas, porque no nos quieren por ser sus enemigos._

_-¡Sí!_

_-Y sobretodo, deben saber esto, mojo, mojo. –Los tres pusieron atención con emoción. –Ustedes tres fueron creados para odiar y destruir a esas chicas, mojo. Por eso fueron creados con sus características, son los únicos que pueden lograrlo, mojo._

_-¡Somos más fuertes!_

_-¡Y más inteligentes!_

_-¡Y somos más malos!_

_~o~_

_-Pero que aburrido es todo esto. –Se quejó un adolescente de 13 años, casi catorce. Hacía casi un año que habían sido creados._

_-Butch, es la tercera vez que lo repites. –Brick se tiró a su cama._

_-Solo quiero un poco más de acción. Extraño saquear la ciudad, es lo único bueno que nos enseñó Mojo. –Admitió el verde._

_-Es lo único que sabemos hacer. –Se metió el rubio en la plática. –Y pelear con las Supertontas._

_-Eso era divertido. –Dijo Brick recordando como las hacían rabiar con sus tonterías y porquerías._

_-Eran unas nenitas. –Se burló Butch._

_-… Desaparecieron. –Comentó Boomer. –En cuanto nos fuimos dejaron la ciudad._

_-Solo estaban ahí porque nos odiaban, torpe, obvio que se iban a ir si ya no aparecíamos ninguno de los villanos. –Dijo Butch._

_-Parece que por lo menos en algo Mojo tuvo razón. –Murmuró más para él que para sus hermanos, pero lograron escucharlo._

_-¿Lo dudabas? –Brick levantó el torso de su cama, solo para enfocarlo mejor, acusadoramente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Qué nos odiaban, era más que obvio, ¿No lo dudabas o sí? –Boomer se quedó callado unos segundos, al princípio, no sabía que pensar, pero ahora con esto, pudo comprobar que solo estaban ahí para hacerles la vida imposible y no es que él no las odiara, simplemente, se lo imaginó y ya._

_-No, solo se me ocurrió._

_._

_~o~_

_._

-Nacimos para odiarlas… -Murmuró más dormido que despierto Hotaru.

-Sí, así es. –Makoto se colocó su gorra. –Hasta que despiertas.

-¿Eh? –El muchacho cambió de posición, más cómodo y listo para seguir durmiendo.

-Bueno, Koiji y yo nos vamos, entonces. –Mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa. Hotaru abrió los ojos.

-¿Irse? ¿A donde?

-A la escuela, a donde más. ¿Por qué nos levantaríamos a esta hora? –Se quejó, al tiempo que Hotaru se reincorporaba rápidamente.

-Pero es fin de semana, es sábado. –Recordó, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Makoto rió.

-¿Te pasaste el fin de semana por donde mejor pudiste, verdad? Ya es Lunes, torpe. –Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Él otro se quedó sentado, procesando la información hasta que escuchó la puerta del edificio abrir y cerrarse junto a las risas de Koiji.

-¡Es Lunes! –Salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, tropezando en el proceso.

Alcanzó a divisar el reloj, era tardísimo. Rápidamente intentó darse una ducha, pero el enano de Arturo estaba dentro. ¿Por qué diablos escogía precisamente esa día para levantarse temprano?

-¡Hey enano de pacotilla, apúrate! –Dijo dando golpes a la puerta.

-¡Calla, el pequeño Arturo llegó primero, idiota!

Podría no ir a la escuela, de hecho no le importaba. Pero Tanto sus hermanos como él, habían ignorado la orden de Taiga, y no habían ido a luchar con las niñatas esas, así que por lo menos tendrían que seguir cuanto antes el plan, para lo cual, tenía que ir a la escuela.

-Si no me abres voy a romper la puerta. –El otro le soltó más maldiciones, pero igual salió, sabía que el crío tenía más fuerza que él.

Cuando el pequeño Arturo salió, le dijo unas cuantas cosas no muy educadas, y el rubio le respondió de igual manera, metiéndose justo después a la ducha.

Salió tan rápido como entró, secándose entre los pasillos, y antes de llegar a su habitación, tiró la toalla, corriendo desnudo desde el baño hasta su cajonera, sacando lo primero que encontró.

-Niño, esto no es una playa nudista. –Se acercó peludito. –Y en cualquier caso sería de mi propiedad.

El rubio rodó los ojos desesperado, solo que el enorme insecto rosa no lo notó pues se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla.

-Peludito, fuera de mí camino. –Pasó dándole un empujón. Dejó a la criatura hablando sola y emprendió camino a la escuela lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo entre la gente, dando empujones y metiéndose por donde podía, sin embargo, al mirar la hora en su reloj, se dio cuenta que a ese paso nunca llegaría.

Indeciso se dirigió a un callejón donde nadie lo podía ver, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía luz verde, aplastó el botón de su cinturón, transformándose en Boomer.

-Si no lo hacía seguro no llegaba nunca. –Dijo emprendiendo marcha, logrando llegar tan solo en unos minutos. Aterrizó en la azotea y volvió a su forma normal, comenzando a correr de nuevo, esta vez hacia su salón.

Una vez que llegó, jadeante, la profesora Kira estaba dentro, para su suerte, era una mujer muy amable, seguro lo dejaba entrar, así que poniendo su mejor cara, tocó la puerta del salón, asomando su cara.

-Kira-sensei –Llamó, haciendo que la maestra volteara y lo viera extrañada.

-¿Hotaru? ¿No habías llegado ya? –Se autopreguntó, buscando en el salón. –Tus hermanos ya están aquí.

-Si, pero…

-Se quedó dormido. –Comentó Koiji, sacando algunas risillas. Hotaru entonces los miró con mala cara a ambos, Makoto le giñó el ojo burlesco.

-En ese caso… no sé si deba...

Miyako, la más comprensiva y dulce de los alumnos, intentó abogar por él.

-Kira-sensei, es la primera vez que llega tarde. –Hotaru la miró unos instantes para luego dirigirse a la maestra.

-Le prometo que no volverá a pasar. –Aseguró. –Además no hace mucho dieron el toque. –La mujer pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero en ese momento llegó Shisui-sensei, el prefecto.

-Profesora, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Este Him ha llegado tarde? –Hotaru miró al hombre a sus espaldas. –Vamos, camine Him, a prefectura. –Dándose por vencido, el azul decidió obedecer, pero la profesora intervino.

-No tranquilo, Shisui-sensei, Hotaru me pidió permiso para ir al baño, justo antes del toque y yo se lo di. Por eso lleva puesta la mochila. –El hombre se lo pensó un poco, pero terminó confiando en la maestra.

-En ese, caso, Him, entra. –Aceptó, yéndose.

-Sí, gracias Kira-sensei. –Dijo entrando.

-De nada, Hotaru, pero que no se repita. –Aconsejó. –Pasa, toma tu lugar.

El chico obedeció, caminando entre las filas para llegar a su lugar, mientras se revolvía el cabello (Haciendo que muchas chicas lo miraran con ojos soñadores), comprobando que por ir a tanta velocidad en el aire el cabello ya estaba completamente seco.

-Vaya, si llegaste. –Comentó con gracia Koiji. Makoto rió quedamente, no quería que la maestra los escuchara.

-Cierren la boca. –Les espetó molesto. –No fueron ni para despertarme, si no me levanto me dejan ahí.

-Claro, Hotaru. No somos tus niñeras. –El rubio gruñó, mil veces más el los había levantado ya.

-Lárguense de aquí. –Dijo, indicándoles sus lugares.

-Ah, no te amargues, rubito. –Koiji se paró, revolviéndole el cabello como si fuera un crío de tres años, recibiendo un manotazo.

-Agradece que te lo recordé siquiera. –Dijo Makoto, también regresando a su lugar. Su rubio hermano lo vio no creyendo lo que le decía, era un sínico. De mal humor sacó sus cosas y comenzó a hacer los apuntes del día y las actividades. Nunca jamás les haría un maldito favor a ese par de… que tenía por hermanos.

El resto de las clases antes del receso pasaron rápidamente, y dieron el toque, donde de nuevo Hotaru tuvo que reunirse con sus hermanos, sin embargo los ignoraba estoicamente.

-Venga, Hotaru, no seas amargado. –Dijo ya más fastidiado Makoto. –Por un día que no hubieras venido a la escuela.

-Hmp, aguafiestas. –Secundó el verde. El siguió ignorándolos hasta que se toparon con un cartel muy colorido, que estaba por varios pilares de la cafetería.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó curioso.

-Para eso si hablas. –Él bufó.

-Vale, ya, lo siento. Aunque los que deberían disculparse son ustedes. –Murmuró lo último. -¿Qué es eso?

Los tres miraron el cartel. Era de un fondo negro y morado con muchas calabazas con extrañas caras, fantasmas y momias. En letras naranjas y grandes decía claramente "Fiesta de Halloween"

-No tengo idea. –Dijo Him mayor, reacomodando su gorra.

-Nunca había oído eso del Halloween. –Comentó Koiji, encogiéndose de hombros. Cerca de ellos, pasaron las tres chicas que tanto los odiaban, y Kaoru, que era la fanática más grande de esas fechas, no evitó acercarse, sin importar que se tratara de ellos.

-Repite lo que has dicho, Him. –Dijo con ojos bien abiertos. El verde la vio con indiferencia.

-… ¿Me hablas a mi? –Preguntó, señalándose.

-Pues los carteles no hablan, te lo informo.

-Oh, pero que graciosa eres. –Dijo sarcástico. Justo en ese momento las otras dos acompañantes de Kaoru se acercaron.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué haces? –Cuestionó Momoko mirando con infantil odio a los hermanos.

-Escuchar la blasfemia más grande de mi vida. –Miyako rio.

-Pero que dices, Kaoru-chan. –Por su parte, Kaoru seguía insistiendo.

-Vamos Him, solo dilo para comprobar que realmente eres el torpe más grande del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no sé que rayos es el Halloween? –Kaoru no supo si reír o golpearlo por su estupidez. Optó por hacer ambas.

-¡Que te pasa, tonta! –Gritó al sentir el golpe en su cabeza.

Mientras Momoko los miraba como bichos raros y Miyako se rascaba cerca de una coleta, buscándole un porque a aquello tan raro.

-Si que son unas mutaciones en cualquier sentido. –Dijo Momoko. -¿Cómo rayos no saben que es Halloween?

-¿Cuál es el problema, Histérica? –Razonó el Him, ganándose una mala mirada de la chica.

-¡El problema es que es la mejor fecha del mundo entero! –Informó la pelinegra. Los tres la miraron con escepticismo. Momoko suspiró.

-Discúlpenla, se vuelve loca con el Halloween.

-¿Dónde ustedes vivían no celebran eso? –Preguntó la rubia. Makoto intentó inventarse algo.

-Eh, pues…

-¿No tuvieron infancia? –Dijo cruzada de brazos Kaoru. Los Him se miraron.

-…Algo así. –Dijo suspirando Hotaru. –¿Pero que es eso?, lo del cartel –preguntó. Hasta ahora nadie le había respondido su duda.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces que realiza la escuela para celebrar Halloween. –Explicó la rubia. –O noche de brujas, en esos días se ven películas de terror, se comen dulces y se cuentan historias tétricas. Las criaturas anormales y horrendas son típicas y normalmente de eso se disfrazan las personas.

-¿Criaturas anormales y horrendas? –Cuestionó el verde divertido, ellas asintieron. –Osea que puedo venir disfrazado de Kaoru y…

-¡Ah, maldito desgraciado, te voy a descuartizar! –Gritó la verde, que fue sujetada por Momoko.

-Ignóralos Kaoru, son un trío de idiotas. –Puntualizó Momoko llevándose a ambas chicas a rastras, con Kaoru aún tirando blasfemias hacia Koiji, hasta que salieron de la cafetería, en busca de un lugar al aire libre donde comer.

-Pero que locas están. –Rió Makoto divertido, debía admitir que le daba gracia todo aquello, aunque no las soportara.

-Sí. –Dijo Koiji. –Pero muero de hambre, vamos a comer. El tiempo que nos dan no es nada. –Dijo quejándose. Los tres comenzaron a caminar, y visto que no encontraron lugar disponible en la cafetería, salieron al enorme patio. Buscaron el árbol donde comieron la primera vez, encontrándose con una enorme calamidad.

Las tres "locas", como las había descrito Makoto, estaban ahí, comiendo en SU árbol.

-Lo que faltaba. –Dijo acercándose con ellos detrás el pelirrojo. –Hey ustedes tres.

Las tres chicas voltearon, Momoko tomó la palabra. –Por Dios, dejen de perseguirnos.

-Ya quisieras que te persiguiera, Histérica. Este es nuestro árbol. –Momoko se atragantó con el agua.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Es nuestro! Comemos aquí. –Repitió. –Así que fuera, lo llenarán de piojos.

-Estás demente, ¡nosotras tenemos tres años comiendo aquí! –Defendió la pelirroja. –Así que es nuestro. ¡Y no tengo piojos!

-Pues no me importa. Es de nosotros y no nos vamos a mover de aquí. –Dijo cruzado de brazos. –Y hazle como quieras.

-Pues no me importa, Him. –Imitó ella. –A ver quien aguanta más. –Retó, el levantó la ceja divertido.

-¿Me estas retando, Akatsutsumi? –Ella sonrió desafiante. –Vale, ya veremos quien gana.

-Ya veremos. –Respondió.

-Bien. Chicos ya oyeron vamos a… -Cuando buscó a sus hermanos con la mirada, estos ya estaban tirados del otro lado del árbol, comiendo. –Claro, hermanos míos tenían que ser.

-¿Enserio? –Cuestionó la pelinegra. -¿Competir con ellos?

-Claro, les demostraremos que podemos más que ellos.

-…Eh, Momoko-chan, yo…

-¡Venga, Miyako! Momoko tiene razón, hay que demostrarles al trío ese todo lo que somos. –Dijo Kaoru. -¡Esto es una guerra! –Tanto Momoko como ella alzaron el puño en alto, haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Está bien, será divertido. –Aceptó. –Pero no se excedan.

Mientras del otro lado del árbol, los chicos eran informados de los nuevos _convenios _del mayor.

-Competir con ellas es competir a muerte. –Puntualizó Koiji. -¡Morderán el polvo!

-Ya lo creo. –Rió Hotaru.

-Ya verán esas tres quienes son los Him. –Los tres vitorearon a los cuatro vientos, hasta que Hotaru les cortó el tren.

-Oe, esperen. Esto solo complica las cosas… y ya saben que cosas.-Dijo recordando a_quello. _El líder pareció pensarlo.

-Ni pienses en retractarte, Makoto. –Advirtió Koiji. –Eso sería humillante.

-No lo haré. –Dijo. –Solo será por unos días, ellas no aguantaran. Recuerden, son mas débiles que nosotros, tranquilízate Hotaru.

-Si ustedes dicen… esta bien. –Aceptó comenzando a disfrutar también él.

El toque del timbre para regresar a los salones sonó, y los seis jóvenes regresaron a su salón, claro cada quien por su lado, sin embargo, el rubio desvió su camino hasta ellas tres, deteniéndolas.

-Ey, rubia… -Llamó, corrigiendo al instante el sobrenombre. –Digo, Miyako, si, Miyako. –Ella lo miró desconfiada.

-… ¿Qué? –Miró a sus hermanos que al igual que ellas lo miraban con cara de confusión.

-Gracias, por explicarme lo del cartel. Ah, y lo de la mañana también. –Y con una sonrisa regresó con sus hermanos que lo veían como bicho raro.

-Eh… de nada… supongo.

-¿A que vino eso, idiota? –Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer. –Dijo restándole importancia. –Vámonos.

-Eso si que fue muy extraño. –Dijo Momoko divisando a los tres hermanos que se alejaban a empujones.

-Algo traman, no hay de otra. –Dedujo Kaoru ceñuda. Miyako también estaba confundida.

-No importa, vamos. –Dijo minutos después comenzando a caminar con sus amigas. –Ya después veremos.

~o~

-Esto no me gusta nada… -Murmuró el profesor. –Pero es demasiado extraño.

-¿Qué sucede profesor? –Ken se acercó al computador.

-Descubrí que Peach tiene un radar que puede medir el nível de poder que hay en los villanos y ahora estaba analizando todos los datos que obtuvo de Mojo. –Explicó. –Y me parece muy extraño lo que encontré.

El niño se acercó a su padre mirando cada numero, porcentaje y barra de datos que había registrada, tanto las de la última batalla hace tres años, como la de ayer, alzando una ceja asombrado.

-Pero… es imposible… ¿Tanto poder en tres años?, entonces, Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ayer solo mostró cerca de la mitad de su poder?

-Sí, es lo más extraño. Mojo nunca fue un gran rival.

-¿A que cree que se deba, profesor?

-No lo sé Ken, pero… no me temo nada bueno con esto.

~o~

La mañana entera pasó, y como de costumbre, Butch Him fue castigado por algún maestro, teniendo que regresar a la escuela para cumplir otro de sus castigos, obligando a sus hermanos a esperarlo fuera de la escuela, y para su sorpresa, resultó que las tres PowePuff Girls tenían actividades extraescolares en la escuela.

-Vaya, la nenita Kaoru, juega al fútbol. –Dijo Koiji, sonriente. –Ya verá lo que es bueno. –El chico corrió hasta las canchas donde el equipo femenil entrenaba.

-Hey nenita. –Llamó burlesco. La llamada paró en seco con fastidio, ¿Qué ni siquiera en la tarde podría descansar de él?

-¡No me llames así Him! ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo. -¿Y que haces aquí?

-Lo de siempre, molestar. –Kaoru bufó.

-Pero si eres un sínico de primera.

-_¡Matsubara! ¿Qué cree que hace? ¡Corra! –_La llamada siguió corriendo, ignorando a Koiji que le gritaba cuantos apodos podía durante el resto de la clase, sus hermanos solo negaban por la idiotez de ese par.

-Por Dios, también en la tarde, ¿Por qué a mi? –La voz de atrás hizo sonreír a los otros dos.

-Mira, histérica, no vengas a histeriquear cerca de mi. –Dijo Makoto despachándola con la mano.

-¡Pero si yo llegue primero! –Dijo agitando sus pompones. -¡Ojala fueras como Ken-kun, el si es un príncipe azul!

-No comiencen por favor… -Suplicó la rubia cargada de papeles y una carpeta.

-Ella empezó. –Defendió Hotaru.

-¡Te aseguro que él sí empezó! –Dijo Momoko señalando a Kaoru y a Koiji que se peleaban con una pelota de futbol, mientras el entrenador se acercaba a ellos, un tanto asombrado por el partidillo. –Seguro regañaran a Kaoru por su culpa.

-_¡¿Cómo dice?! –_La risa de Koiji no se hizo esperar y los cinco restantes giraron su vista curiosos a la cancha donde el entrenador hablaba con Koiji sonriente y Kaoru regresaba a las gradas donde estaban ellos.

-Kaoru-chan…

-¡Se volvió loco! –Gritó la pelinegra tomando su balón y poniéndose su suéter. -¡Con ese entrenador mejor entreno yo sola!

-¿Pero que paso? –Kaoru caminó airosa soltando mil improperios al aire, ignorando las preguntas de sus amigas y las risas de Makoto, minutos después Koiji regresaba con sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Cuestionó curioso el rubio, ¿Por qué Koiji sonreía triunfante y Kaoru despotricaba hasta con las hormigas? su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-Me han invitado a formar parte del equipo de futbol varonil. –Dijo riendo junto a sus hermanos, ahora entendían la molestia de la pelinegra. –Al entrenador le gustó el "partido" improvisado.

-Kaoru te va a odiar el resto de tu vida. –Koiji se preocupó un poco, aun no olvidaba que sus idiotas hermanos le habían dejado a Kaoru en su _misión. _

-Para mi mala suerte, por ahora eso no me sirve de mucho, hmp. –Makoto, que no les había quitado la vista de encima a las tres sonrió amenazante.

-¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un rato? –Sugirió Makoto, observándolas atentamente. –No nos vendría mal, hace mucho que no entrenamos. Sus hermanos lo vieron raro por el cambio tan drástico de conversación, pero sonrieron complacidos.

-Hmp, hasta que al fin tienes una buena idea. –Dijo el verde con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hotaru también sonreía desafiante.

-Además, son órdenes directas de Taiga, después de todo.

-Pues que esperamos, rápido. –Los tres corrieron de los arbustos y buscaron un lugar seguro donde pudieran transformarse sin ser vistos. Por su parte, las chicas caminaban de camino a casa, cansadas.

-Que día tan largo–comentó Momoko. –Sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

-Yo aun tengo que ayudar a mi abuela llegando a casa. –Lamentó la rubia.

-No aguantan nada. –Rió Kaoru. –Las entrenaré para que vean que es bueno. –presumió la pelinegra. Justo en ese momento, sus cinturones comenzaron a vibrar. –Aunque creo que no se podrán ni siquiera comer.

Momoko tomo el estuche de su cinturón, contestando al llamado.

-¿Sí profesor?

-Chicas, hay actividad de rayos Z negros cerca de la escuela. –Comunicó con Peach detrás de él.

-¿Cerca de la escuela? ¡Pero si acabamos de salir de ahí! –Kaoru tiró de su cabello.

-¿Otra vez Mojo? –Preguntó Miyako, temiéndose lo peor, aun no estaban listas para enfrentarse de nuevo a ese mono.

-No lo creo chicas. –Peach intervino en la conversación.

-¿Cómo que no es Mojo? ¡No me digas que Tokio esta infestada de villanos de nuevo!

-No sabemos quienes son, yo presiento el nivel de rayos Z negros del villano y se registra en mi memoria, pero este nivel no lo había sentido nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

-Este villano es muy poderoso. –Advirtió Peach. -¡Tienen que apresurarse chicas! ¡Probablemente tengan que ver con lo planes de Mojo!

-Muy bien, haremos lo que podamos. –Aseguró la líder cerrando el portátil. –Ya oyeron chicas, los ciudadanos corren peligro, tenemos que apresurarnos.

-¡Sí! –Rápidamente se transformaron, y partieron al encuentro de quien fuera que destruyera la ciudad.

-Blossom, Peach dijo que nunca había captado una cantidad tan poderosa en un villano, ni siquiera con el último ataque de Mojo. –Dijo un poco preocupada Bubbles.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué haremos? –Blossom siguió unas minutos callada, ella también estaba dudativa y con angustia de lo que pudiera pasar, pero aun así respondió.

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para proteger a los ciudadanos. –Aseguró. –Yo también estoy muy nerviosa chicas, al parecer todos los villanos han incrementado sus fuerzas y aunque no sabemos como… tenemos que esforzarnos. No hay que demostrarles nuestro miedo.

-Tienes razón, haremos lo mejor. –Dijo Miyako.

-¡Ya verán con quienes se están metiendo! –Bramó Buttercup, encendida.

-¡Así es! –Y sin más, aceleraron la velocidad de vuelo. Quien quiera que fuera pagaría por el daño que estaba haciendo.

_-¡Miren, las PowerPuff Girls Z!_

_-¡Estamos a salvo! –_Los ciudadanos se alegraron de verlas de nuevo, saludándolas. Ellas respondieron a los saludos mientras se dirigían a donde escuchaban que todo sucedía.

Justo doblar la esquina de su escuela, una enorme luz roja fue a dar hacia ellas, que con trabajos lograron esquivar.

-¡Pero que rayos fue eso!, ¿Vieron que rápido iba? –Dijo Buttercup sorprendida viendo como a lo lejos se hacía una enorme explosión. –Waaaa, yo lo quiero.

-¡Buttercup! –Regañó la rosa. –Debemos darnos prisa.

-¡Claro que si, yo no me pierdo de esto por nada! –Canturreó contenta. Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar al lugar donde todo acontecía encontrarse con quienes menos esperaban.

-¡¿Ustedes?!

-¡Hey Brick, te dije que yo los salones! –Reclamó Butch enojado. -¡Vete a otro lado, este parte es mía!

-Vaya, no sabía que tuviera tu nombre grabado, ¿Por que no aprendes de Boomer?, ¡Él no molesta!

-Pues si, él esta hasta la otra punta, ¡En control escolar! –Al rojo se le fue el color de la cara.

-¿Control escolar? –Se llevó las manos a la cara. -¡Boomer idiota, no toques las oficinas! –Gritó volando a toda velocidad con Butch detrás de él. Mientras, Boomer lanzaba electricidad por todos lados derribando árboles y mil cosas, tan solo llegar Brick se lanzó a su espalda.

-¡Ey, a que viene eso! –Se molestó el rubio.

-¡Pero que haces con las oficinas torpe!

-¿No es obvio? –Cuestionó Butch llegando.

-¡Pero no aquí! ¡Aquí esta toda la información de los estudiantes! –Dijo Brick, escandalizado.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –Se defendió el azul.

-¡Qué te importa! ¡Uno nunca sabe de qué le puede servir! –Dijo, recordando a Kiyoshi Kimura -¡No destruirán las oficinas!

-Claro que no. –Intervino una cuarta voz, que se les antojo muy familiar. –Ni esto ni ningún otro lugar. –Dijo molesta la rosa, los tres se giraron a verlas.

-Miren quien llego aquí. Las supertontas. –Dijo Brick, olvidando momentáneamente el pleito anterior. Blossom se posicionó al frente, encarándolos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, trío de tontos?

-No puedo creer que Peach haya captado taaaaan poderosa energía de… estos tres. –Dijo Buttercup, sarcástica.

-No los subestimes Buttercup –Susurró Bubbles. –No vaya a pasar como con Mojo jojo.

-La rubita tiene razón. –Dijo el verde altanero. –Por que no nos prueban, apestosas. –Blossom crujió los dientes.

-Vaya, esta vez la tendremos fácil chicas. –Dijo Blossom, alzando la barbilla.

-Ya lo creo. –Buttercup sacando su martillo.

-Igual de altanera. –Negó el verde. Makoto y Hotaru rieron para sus adentros.

-Que empiece la fiesta… -Murmuró Makoto, haciendo que en sus manos comenzara a surgir una energía roja.

-Así que eras tú… -Blossom se puso en guardia.

-_¡Ondas Explosivas! _–Boomer chocó sus maquinas, haciendo un estruendoso sonido, que produjo que unas ondas viajaran a enorme velocidad hacia las PowerPuff Girls Z.

_-¡Golpe de martillo!_ –Buttercup bateó con su martillo el ataque dificultosamente, reenviándolo a ellos, sin embargo, Butch transformó su bara en un bate, devolviendo el ataque el doble de fuerte, haciendo que las chicas cayeran al suelo abruptamente.

-¿Desde cuando tienen tanta fuerza? –Dijo Buttercup entre los escombros de una cancha de futbol.

Butch bajó al suelo, aterrizando con fuerza, solo que sin esperárselo, rompió el poco suelo que quedaba. En el cielo Hotaru bufó.

-Si que tiene suerte, ¿Además del bate tiene súper fuerza? –Se lamentó deseando tenerla él.

-¡Vaya, esto no lo sabía! –Dijo Butch mirando a su alrededor, había roto toda la acera.

-_¡Martillo Aplastante! –_El Martillo de Buttercup levantó los escombros, permitiéndoles salir a las chicas y posicionarse frente a ellos.

Los reporteros y los ciudadanos de Tokio miraban la batalla desde abajo, asombrados y emocionados, todo aquello pintaba para una batalla fenomenal, las contrapartes peleando entre ellos, ¿Serían igual de fuertes?

_-Esto es lo que parece una gran batalla, se trata nada más y nada menos que los RowdyRuff Boys Z, que tras tres años de haber desaparecido, parecen haber regresado con renovadas y poderosas fuerzas. Pero sabemos que este encuentro será para la victoria de nuestras chicas, ¡Estamos con ustedes!_

-¡Brick! – Blossom se dirigió al líder, que la tomó a juego.

-¿Cansada, rosita? –Ella lo ignoró.

-¿Qué demonios planean? –Cuestionó. -¿A que regresaron?

-A aplastarlas como gusanos.

-¿Qué planea Mojo? –Bubbles habló. -¡Ustedes están con él! De eso no hay duda.

-¡Solo les advierto idiotas, que no les va a resultar! –Amenazó la rosa, señalándolos acusadoramente. Los tres rieron.

-Y quien nos va a detener, ¿Ustedes tres? –Dijo señalándolas. Blossom gruñó apretando su Yo-yo, y por un instante, se sintió patética.

-¡Basta de palabrerías! –Buttercup se posicionó al frente. -_¡Martillo Aplastante!_

_-¡Golpe Arrollador! –_El mismo ataque que usó minutos atrás volvió a devolver el ataque de Buttercup, quien alcanzó a esquivar el ataque del verde, sin embargo, las otras dos fueron lanzadas metros atrás.

-¡Encárguense de ellas! –Dijo Butch, mirando fijamente a la verde, convirtiendo su bara esta vez en una raqueta de Tenis. -Veamos como termina esto.

-¡No me subestimes! –Gritó Buttercup lanzándose contra él.

Blossom aun no podía frenar el vuelo por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada por Butch, y Brick ya estaba enviando otro ataque de energía que la lanzó con más fuerza.

-¡Blossom! –En cuanto Miyako logró detenerse voló hacia ella, usando un ataque suyo para protegerla. -_¡Burbuja Atrapadora!_

_-_Gracias Bubbles… -Murmuró la rosa quitándose un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios una vez que fue atrapada por aquella burbuja, observando a Brick volar rápidamente hacia ella, enviándole tanta energía roja como podía.

_-_Ah, no rubita, esa es una batalla en la que no te vas a meter. –Dijo Boomer mirándola. –Al parecer esta es la única manera que te podré separar de ella. –Miró a los ciudadanos y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un ataque hacia ellos.

-_¡Descarga Electroshock! –_Un enorme rayo se dirigió hacia ellos que gritaron con horror, sin embargo Bubbles logró detenerlo, atrapando a todos en una burbuja gigante y llevándolos a un lugar más seguro con Boomer detrás de ella.

-_¡Burbujas explosivas! –_Le lanzó un rápido ataque, que si bien no le hacía daño, por lo menos detendría su vuelo unos segundos, suficientes para ella. Los reporteros y camarógrafos graban todo y tomaban cuantas fotos podían.

Aterrizó y deshizo su burbuja. –Rápido vayan a un lugar seguro. –Aconsejó, siendo obedecida al instante. Intentó volar de regreso, pero se encontró con Boomer en el camino.

-Qué rápida, ¿Donde los metiste? –Cuestionó burlesco.

-Tu pelea es contra mí. –Dijo decidida. El azul sonrió complacido, por lo menos la niña había ganado carácter con esos tres años. Y dignidad también, ella sabía perfectamente que tenía la batalla perdida y aun así seguía en pie, encarándolo. Solo por eso le dio un punto bueno.

-Como tú quieras, rubita. –Dijo, haciendo aparecer sus maquinas de electroshock. –Tienen la batalla perdida.

-No me llames así. –Dijo molesta. –Ya veremos como resulta al final todo esto. –Dijo aparentando seguridad, sin embargo, tenía los pelos de punta, no había podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño al chico.

-_¡Burbujas Explosivas!_

_-¡Ondas Explosivas!_

Una explosión enorme fue lo que se provoco, tanto, que el humo logró verse hasta el laboratorio del profesor y las afueras de la ciudad. Bubbles logró tomar la delantera y volar más cerca de las chicas, encontrándose a Buttercup siendo estrellada fuertemente contra la acera y Blossom hacia un edificio.

-_¡Burbuja atrapa…_

-Ni lo pienses, _¡Red de electricidad! –_Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa estaba atrapada en una red eléctrica. –Te mueves y te mueres. –Alcanzo a observar como sus amigas juntaban sus ataques, que fueron bateados con gran fuerza por Butch, para después ser estrellada junto con ellas al edificio más cercano que había, creando escombros y más polvo.

Bubbles miró a Blossom casi desmayada y a Buttercup respirando dificultosamente, las tres comenzaron a caer al suelo desde una gran distancia, ya ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para volar, así que con lo más mínimo que le quedaba a ella, ilusamente intentó protegerlas.

-_Burbuja Revotadora… -_Sin embargo su energía era tan débil que solo sirvió para amortiguar un poco la caída, cayendo por enésima vez al suelo, levantado aun más el polvo.

Los tres hermanos se reencontraron entre el polvo que no se dispersaba, sin poder divisar bien a sus contrapartes.

-Vaya, si que son inútiles. –Dijo Butch. –No pudieron sostener una pelea decente.

-No puedo creer que éramos más débiles que ellas. –Comentó el azul.

-Por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente, Taiga no quiere que mostremos todo nuestro poder. –Dijo Brick, mirando a las tres una sobre otra intentando reincorporarse y seguir peleando.

-Por lo menos tienen dignidad… y valentía. –Dijo Butch. –Son más tercas que nada. Las aplastamos y siguen.

-Vámonos antes de que nos vea alguien, hay que aprovechar todo este polvo. –Dijo Boomer, haciendo que sus hermanos volaran junto con él.

Buttercup levantó el torso dificultosamente. –No los veo por ningún lado. –Dijo a Bubbles que logró sentarse y quitarse un poco de sangre del brazo.

-Justo como Mojo… -Respondió esta. –Desaparecieron. Definitivamente, tienen algo que ver con ese, algo grave. Un tosido quedo y sin aire de Blossom las hizo girarse con preocupación, era la que había recibido más daños por parte de los tres.

-¡Bloss! –Con preocupación, la levantaron del suelo. –Tosiste mucha sangre.

-T-Tranquilas… -Intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer al suelo.

-Bubbles, tenemos que llevarla con el profesor. –Dijo tambaleante.

-Tu pierna Buttercup…

-No te preocupes, si nos apresuramos nos ayudará a las tres. –Dijo segura. –Rápido.

-Sí. –Emprendieron vuelo lentamente al laboratorio, donde el profesor ya tenía todo listo para ellas, había visto la batalla minuto a minuto.

-Primero Ella. –Dijo Buttercup cayendo al piso de cansancio, transformándose en Kaoru. Bubbles también lo hizo, tomándose el brazo con fuerza. –Recibió más daños.

-Mírense nada más chicas –Dijo ken trayendo un botiquín para ayudarlas.

-Esos tres... –Dijo Kaoru. –Son muy fuertes, no perdieron en el tiempo en estos tres años.

-Lo sabemos, vimos la batalla chicas. –Anunció el niño. –El profesor y yo creemos que no era normal, aquella fuerza no puede ser obtenida solo con duro entrenamiento. Los níveles de poder que captó el radar de Peach eran extremadamente grandes.

-Lo notamos. –Dijo Miyako.

-No chicas, creo que no entienden. –Intentó explicarse.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Claro que enetendemos! –Dijo la verde ofendida.

-No, no, no por eso Kaoru. –Dijo con nerviosismo el chico, Kaoru era muy explosiva. –El nível de cada uno era muchísimo. No usaron ni la mitad del verdadero poder que tienen.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos grandes.

-¿Cómo dices Ken? –Se escuchó la débil voz de Momoko, que a pesar de estar casi inconsciente seguía al tanto de todo.

-¡Debes estar de broma!

-Ken tiene razón chicas. –Dijo el profesor. –Cada dato que registra el radar de Peach se va a la computadora, al igual que sucede con cada villano o cosa anormal que sucede para poder investigarlo mejor. Y tan solo llegar los datos, pudimos comprobar con los datos que recibimos ayer de Mojo jojo que el de ellos es hasta el triple de poderoso. Creemos que se debe a que deben tener una mayor cantidad de rayos Z negros, pero aun así, el poder registrado fue demasiado.

-Por lo menos es demasiado para haber pasado solo tres años. –Apuntó Ken. –Además… Mojo también incremento sus poderes. Es obvio que algo traman.

-Sí, pero no pudimos averiguar nada útil. –Se lamentó la rubia, vendando su brazo con ayuda de Ken. –Solo podemos asegurar que tienen el mismo propósito.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Momoko se reincorporó en la camilla improvisada, pensativa.

-Profesor. –Llamó la pelirroja. -¿No ha averiguado nada de la sustancia que se robaron?

-No. –Concluyó rápidamente. -¿Qué estás pensando, Momoko?

-Todo es demasiado extraño, y a mi parecer, encaja a la perfección. –Analizó. –Justo cuando esa extraña sustancia es robada, aparecen de nuevo Mojo y esos… Idiotas. –Dijo intentando contener una palabra más ofensiva. –Y con un poder renovado y peligroso. Sé que no se sabe cuales son los efectos de esa sustancia, pero… es una posibilidad muy grande.

-Lo sé, y ya lo había pensado. –Aceptó el profesor. –Pero para comprobarlo, necesitamos ADN de alguno de ellos.

-Bueno, ya estuvo que nunca sabremos. –Dijo con Gracia Kaoru.

-Bueno, encontraremos otros medios, pero es claro que esa investigación se va a retomar. –Dijo el profesor, sereno. –Por ahora será mejor que descansen, fue una batalla muy dura.

Las tres asintieron, cabizbajas. Se sentían inútiles y patéticas. No habían sido capaces de proteger a Tokio en ninguna de las ocasiones que se presentaron y si todo lo que sospechaba Momoko y el profesor (que parecía demasiada coincidencia), probablemente, sería muy difícil detenerlos, ya que su poder provenía de una sustancia poderosa.

Suspiraron, querían volver a ser las PowerPuff Girls Z, ¿No? Bueno, no todo era color de rosa, y esta vez, se las verían muy difíciles. Tenían que recuperar esos tres años perdidos, tenían que buscar la manera de detenerlos, con o sin poder. No solamente sus vidas estaban en juego, sino la de todo Tokio. Y no importaba que, ellas no permitirían que le causaran algún daño a alguien.

-No importa que, pero nosotras vamos a proteger esta ciudad… -Murmuró Momoko viendo por la ventana la ciudad. –De quien sea. Para esto nacimos.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Capi 8, up._

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con esto de las peleas, pero hago mi esfuerzo. _

_Bueno, les tengo una noticia :D no sé si les agradará: comenzaré a actualizar una vez a la semana, cada martes. Verán, descubrí que, bueno, si actualizaba cada dos semanas terminaría este fic aproximadamente entre Octubre y Noviembre, ¡Es demasiado! ¿No creen? Si lo actualizo cada semana, terminará en Julio o Agosto. Por el momento no se cuantos capis serán. Ahora llevo varios capis adelantados y solo puedo decirles que me matarán por lo que hecho jiji... en verdad lo siento, pero era necesario ^^ , en fin, ya verán de que se trata en capis más adelante._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, les agradezco los reviews, me animan mucho._

_En fin, nos leemos :)_

_Miss Nutella._


	9. Las Medidas Necesarias

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertence.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai**

* * *

**Las medidas necesarias.**

* * *

_Las tres volaban de regreso al laboratorio con el profesor Utonio, Ken y Peach, acababan de vencer a los RowdyRuff Boys Z._

_-No puedo creer que críos tan malcriados y odiosos hayan sido creados con nuestro propio ADN. Nosotras somos buenas, ¿Por qué ellos son malos y asquerosos? ¡No los soporto!_

_-Tienen los rayos Z negros robados, Blossom. –Recordó Buttercup._

_-¡Aún así!_

_-Mojo los ha entrenado, como no quieres que sean odiosos. –Bubbles, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, dio su punto de vista._

_-Me da asco solo verlos… sacándose los mocos y… enseñando pompis…_

_-Pues yo creo que en el fondo no son tan malos. –Las otras dos, al escuchar aquello, pararon el vuelo en seco._

_-¿Cómo dices, Bubbles? ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

_-Por primera vez en muchos días estoy de acuerdo contigo, Buttercup. –Asintió la rosa._

_-Pero chicas, solo piénsenlo. Es verdad que tienen los rayos Z negros, pero tienen información nuestra. Además han sido entrenados por Mojo, ¿Qué podrían esperar de eso?_

_-Bubbles, te has vuelto loca._

_-Dije que no son TAN malos, no que son buenos. –Rectificó con miedo a que la lincharan. –Pero ya, hay que ir con el profesor –dijo riendo tímidamente._

_-Sí, como digas… -Volaron hasta el laboratorio, donde tan solo llegar cayeron al puro estilo anime._

_-¡Profesor! –Regañó Blossom, indignada. El hombre reía abiertamente. -¿Qué hace mirando eso?_

_El profesor Utonio, Peach y Ken, miraban la batalla de minutos atrás con esos niños, riendo como si fuera la película más cómica del planeta._

_-Oh, lo siento chicas. –Se disculpó el hombre. –Pero esos niños son muy graciosos, deben admitirlo._

_-¡Son odiosos! –Rectificó Momoko. –Y son malos._

_-Pues aquí entre nos, chicas, esas carillas hacen que parezcan tres angelitos caídos. Sus bromas son demasiado tontas, seguro que no son tan malos._

_Kaoru rodó los ojos._

_-No me diga, ¿Usted también? –Dijo llevándose los brazos a la nuca. –Entonces mañana mi mejor amigo, será ese arbusto de fresas de abajo._

_Miyako rió junto con Ken._

_-Vamos Kaoru, si fueran buenos, tal vez se llevarían bien. – Insinuó Utonio, seguro. –Sería como ser amiga tuya pero en hombre._

_-¡Oh, no, ni lo piense! –Intervino la rosa. -¡Con esos ni aunque fueran buenos!_

_-Bueno, esta bien –Dijo calmándolas –Solo fue una suposición de lo que podría haber pasado si los creaba yo y no Mojo._

.

~o~

.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron en mejores condiciones para partir, regresaron a sus casas siguiendo el mismo camino, estaba por anochecer y no querían andar lastimadas por la calle a esas horas. Aunque el profesor les había dado una medicina especial que aceleraría el proceso de cicatrización. Además no querían preocupar a sus familiares. Iban calladas, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y pensando que podrían hacer.

-Esto no puede seguir así.

Tanto Kaoru como Miyako la miraron, sabían perfectamente a que se refería.

-Lo sé… -Murmuró Miyako. –Si esto continua así…

-¿Pero que hacemos? –Cuestionó Kaoru. –Ya los vieron a los cuatro, Momoko.

-Tenemos que entrenar. –Sentenció Momoko. –Ya.

Ellas la miraron con confusión.

-¿Entrenar? –Dijo incrédula Kaoru. -¿Cómo? Momoko, piensa las cosas.

-No veo otra manera Kaoru y no podemos quedarnos cruzadas de brazos viendo como la ciudad es destruida y mancillada por la maldad.

-Son tres años perdidos. –Recordó. –No los vas a recuperar en una semana. Y solo para aclararte, te recuerdo que todo ese poder enorme lo obtuvieron con una sustancia peligrosa, que por cierto: no tenemos.

-¿Y que quieres hacer entonces, Kaoru? –Dijo comenzando a exaltarse, estaba desesperada, y la falta de sueño no era buena en aquella situación, sumándole a una Kaoru explosiva. -¿Quedarte sentada hasta que vuelvan a atacar y esta ves si destruyan la ciudad? Desconozco la razón por la que han desaparecido a la mitad de cada batalla, ¡pero te aseguro que no será para siempre!

-Basta ya las dos. –Intervino Miyako. –No es momento para eso. Es verdad, Kaoru, tenemos perdidos tres años enteros que estuvimos muy confiadas y a parecer ellos no perdieron el tiempo. Pero también es verdad lo que dice Momoko. No podemos esperar a la próxima vez, y sé que tal vez entrenando nosotras mismas no vaya a cambiar mucho las cosas, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento.

Dicho esto, ambas se miraron y bufaron, Miyako –Como siempre –Tenía razón.

-Tienes razón. –Aceptó la pelinegra. –Pero esta situación es estresante. Nunca nos había pasado esto.

-Lo sé… eso es lo que lo hace más difícil. –Reconoció la líder, tomando su camino. –Chicas, nos vemos mañana. –Las otras también se despidieron, tomando cada quien su rumbo. –Sólo espero que hoy pueda dormir mejor. –Fue lo último que murmuró antes de entrar a su casa.

~o~

-¿Que tal enamorados? –Fue la bienvenida de Ace tan solo entrar al edificio.

-Cállate, imbécil –Le espetó el verde.

-Huy, que humor. –Dijo. –Bueno, por lo menos machacaron a esas mocosas, eh. –Ellos le miraron confundido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le cuestionó el rubio.

-Esta en todos los noticieros. –Señaló la pantalla del único televisor que había en todo el edificio.

-¡mojo, mojo, esos son mis pequeños! –Vitoreó Mojo mirando como en la pantalla Boomer seguía a una lastimada Bubbles que intentaba proteger a unos ciudadanos en una de sus burbujas. Los tres sonrieron.

-Por lo menos algo saben hacer bien. –Picó el verde, sin embargo no logró molestarlos.

-Envidia nuestro poder. –Se pavoneó el rojo. –Idiota.

-Ya quisieras, sabandija. –Dijo ceñudo el otro. –Es más ya lárguense. –Despacho Ace, mientras los otros tres subían las escaleras arremedándolo infantilmente.

-Me tiene harto. –Koiji se tiró a la cama. –Por lo menos le dimos una paliza a esas torpes.

-Son unas debiluchas. –Dijo Makoto. –No puedo creer que éramos más débiles que ellas.

-Aunque no entiendo porque Taiga no nos deja mostrarles todo lo que tenemos. Para que aprendan con quien se meten.

-Debe ser parte de su plan. –Dijo Hotaru, quien se daba una leve idea de que era que lo sucedía, y no sabía si era bueno o malo. A veces a Taiga se le subían las cosas a la cabeza y sus planes tenían muchos fallos. –Pero hablando de ellas. –Comenzó. - ¿Tienen algún plan?

Los otros dos negaron. Koiji sonrió arrogante.

-Por favor, va a caer rendida mis pies. –Makoto estalló en carcajadas.

-Por Dios, ni que fueras yo. –Se auto alagó. –Esa horripilante no sabrá por que fue golpeada.

Hotaru rió por el comentario de su hermano. Al parecer aun no caía en cuenta de que tenían ese físico por ellas, después de todo, estaban creados con el mismo ADN, claro que si se los hacía ver, les daría un paro cardiaco.

-Están idiotas. –Señaló aventando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron con espasmo.

-Cállate, _rubito. _–Hotaru frunció el ceño.

-No me llames así inútil. –Se quejó.

-No te enojes, rubito. ¿Cuál es tú plan? –Cuestionó Makoto, tirándose encima de él. El otro gruñó e intentó quitarlo de su cama, pero al final terminó cediéndole un espacio. -¿Y bien?

-No sé, tal vez le diré que no le entiendo a matemáticas y le diré que me explique.

-Pero tú si le entiendes.

-Pero haré como si no.

-Hotaru, te la pasas molestándola ¿Y crees que así como así te va a explicar algo? –Cuestionó Koiji.

-Claro, se pasa de tonta. –Dijo este, explicándose. –Ya verán.

-Si tú dices, rubito. –Dijeron al unísono, haciendo que Hotaru les aventara un par de almohadas, desatando una guerra entre ellos.

~o~

Los hermanos Him despertaron temprano para ir a la escuela y tras desayunar (si aquello se le había podido llamar desayuno), partieron mentalizados sobre lo que sería su día en la escuela. Tenían que poner cuanto antes los planes de Taiga en marcha, sin importar que tan difícil o desagradable les resultara.

Algunos ya tenían un plan específico y algunos otros no (Koiji y Makoto, más precisamente, que se creían el último hielo del desierto, y aseguraban que las dos caerían rendidas). Hotaru negaba por la idiotez de sus hermanos creídos.

Llegaron en unos minutos a la escuela, siendo interceptados por varias chicas en el camino que aseguraban amarlos y adorarlos. Lo mismo de cada mañana. Hotaru las despachaba amablemente, Makoto se divertía y Koiji bufaba.

. .

.

Miyako Llegó a la escuela temprano, como siempre, dirigiéndose a su casillero, como siempre, lista para sacar lo necesario para las primeras horas de clases y también, como siempre, tan solo abrir su casillero, un montón de cartitas de amor y flores salieron de él. La mayoría invitaciones a salir, que ella rechazaba educadamente.

Los Him pasaron cerca del lugar para hacer lo mismo que la rubia, que ahora recogía algunas hojitas que se habían caído con algún pétalo de alguna descuidada rosa. Unos cuantos minutos después, Momoko llegó feliz a encontrarse con su amiga.

-¡Miyako! –Chilló feliz. – ¡A que no adivinas! –Dijo sonrosada de lo exaltada que iba. La rubia le sonrió, ya se hacía una idea de lo que le iba decir, cuando entró a la escuela la pudo ver con Ken, el capitán del equipo de futbol.

-¿Qué pasa Momoko? –A la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Ken-kun! –Chilló. Miyako ladeó la cabeza. -¡Me ha invitado a salir! –Miyako se esperaba algo parecido pero no aquello, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! –Celebró la rubia. -¿Pero cómo?

-¡Que se yo, pero vamos a salir! –Dijo pegando brinquitos. Las dos continuaron riendo hasta el salón, sin percatarse que Koiji, Makoto y Hotaru las seguían por atrás.

-Va-ya. –Silbó burlesco Koiji. –Y ustedes que me dejaron a Kaoru porque aseguraban que sería la más difícil. Una tiene un millón de admiradores y a la otra se le nubla la vista por un tío que se cree bueno para el futbol. –Rio burlesco. –Eso les pasa por dejarme a Kaoru.

-Lo que tú no sabes, Koiji. –Comenzó Makoto. –Es que la histérica esa, va caer ante mis encantos. –Hotaru rió por la ridiculez de sus palabras. -¡Cierra la boca que tu estas igual de perdido que yo Hotaru!

-Son un par de idiotas… -Señaló divertido el rubio. Estaban por entrar al salón cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Muévanse trío de torpes! –Los tres giraron la cabeza y miraron a Kaoru a toda velocidad en su patineta, entrando fugazmente al salón.

-Esa… -Maldijo Koji. –No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto. Habiendo tantas chicas a mis pies–Murmuró entrando de malas maneras con los otros dos riendo por lo bajini. Hotaru, que estaba cerca del lugar de Momoko, alcanzó a escuchar la conversación.

-¿Pero ya lo sabe Kaoru? –Dijo Miyako viéndola acercarse a ellas.

-¡Estás loca! Kaoru me mataría si se entera. –Dijo haciendo avistamientos con los manos. –No quiere que salga con Ken-kun…. No, no, Kaoru no se va a enterar.

-¿Kaoru no se va a enterar de que? –La pelirroja adolescente rio nerviosa. –Eh, no, de nada.

La verde la miró conde desconfianza.

-¡Vale, ya, ya, te digo! –Miyako se dio un leve golpe en la frente con una sonrisa. -¡Ken-kun me invitó a salir! –Momoko se esperó cualquier cosa, que gritara, pataleara y demás, pero nunca aquello. Kaoru rió como nunca antes lo había hecho. -¡¿Qué?!

-Por Dios, no es cierto. –Dijo, sonriente. Momoko frunció el ceño.

-¡Si lo es! –Aseguro. –Dile Miyako.

-Si lo es Kaoru-chan. –Siguió la rubia, ya iban a comenzar de nuevo.

-Oh, ¿De verdad?, pues bien, ¿A donde irán? –Preguntó cruzada de brazos.

-Me ha invitado a estudiar con él. –Aseguró con el dedo en alto, como si tuviera la voz de la razón.

-¿Osea que quiere asesorías? –Un aura oscura rodeó a la pelirroja y Miyako miró a Momoko sin saber si reírse o entenderla.

-Hay Momoko-chan, eso no es…

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo levantándose de golpe. –Seguramente solo es una excusa para estar conmigo. –Kaoru rió y Miyako negó sonriente.

_-O esta niña es muy torpe, o todos usan la misma excusa… -_Pensó Hotaru recordando su tan brillante plan.

Las clases comenzaron y en la tercera hora pidieron a los alumnos juntarse en equipos para realizar su trabajo, por lo cual, las tres chicas se juntaron en un equipo. Los Him se sentaron cerca para estar al pendiente de todo lo que hablaban.

-Ya no puedo esperar… -Canturreaba Momoko, feliz con su "cita"

-Por Dios, Momoko, supéralo. Solo irá a estudiar. –Se quejó Kaoru, aquello ya le estaba resultando fastidioso.

-Lo dices porque el mejor jugador del equipo de futbol estará conmigo y se distraerá pensando en mi cada día. –Dijo esta con corazones en los ojos.

-Para él equipo que tenemos… -Murmuró molesta la pelinegra, Miyako la miró curiosa.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?

-¡Es culpa del entrenador! –Se defendió. Miyako rió.

-No creo que sea tan grave Kaoru-chan. –Aseguró la rubia. –Dime, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué no es tan grave? –Dijo casi asfixiada –Se atrevió a invitar…ese Him idiota al equipo, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Momoko rió fuertemente. Miyako no pudo evitar reír también.

-¡Eh, no te rías, esto es grave! –Koiji, que escuchaba todo junto con sus hermanos que al igual que las otras dos reían más disimuladamente para no ser escuchados, se metió en la plática.

-¡Ya quisieras tenerme en el equipo! –Dijo el verde altanero. Ella se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ganas tendrías tú!

-¡Soy mejor que todos ustedes juntos! –Dijo él, moviendo su silla para poder pelear más cómodamente.

-¿Qué? Jugador de quinta, no pudiste meterme ni un gol ayer. –le recordó.

-¡Tú tampoco! –Kaoru comenzó a aventarle papelitos al verde que se los devolvía igualmente.

-Oye, tú, histérica, ¡dile a la loca de tú amiga que pare de hacer eso! –Pidió malamente Makoto.

-¡Ha empezado él! –Defendió a Kaoru.

-¡Sólo mírala, ya le pegaste tus histerismos! –Se quejó divertido por las reacciones de la chica.

-¡Te odio Makoto! –Chilló haciendo berrinche infantil aventándole un lapiz con mucha punta.

-¡Ey, casi me sacas un ojo! –Dijo esquivándolo hábilmente. -¡Estás demente!

Miyako estrelló su cabeza contra el escritorio, esos no tenían remedio, cada cosa que hacían los llevaba a una pelea inaudita. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Hotaru que permanecía riendo ocasionalmente, hasta que se percató de que la rubia lo miraba.

-¿Qué?

No es como si Miyako fuera la alumna más revoltosa y peleonera de la escuela, pero ese Him la sacaba de quicio, así que lo miró preparándose para contestarle cualquier cosa que le dijera. Hotaru también la miró largo rato.

.

_-"Pues no me importa lo que tengan que hacer, quiero que ustedes tres, las traigan"_

_-"Oiga, nos odian, va a estar difícil"_

_-"Enamórenlas"_

Enamorarlas.

.

. .

-No me mires así no te he hecho nada.

-No debes de tardar en hacerlo –Dijo Gotokuji entrecerrando la mirada sobre él. –Pero dime que no lo harás. –Pidió un imposible.

-Eh, no… esta bien. –Aseguró pensativo. Miyako se reincorporó confundida. –No tengo ganas de fastidiarte hoy. –La chica, aunque la respuesta le pareció muy grosera y torpe, se dio por bien servida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, de verdad. –Volvió a repetir más en sí.

-Waaa, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañada.

-Porque tú lo pediste. –Dijo confundido, recordándoselo. La rubia no cabía en su asombro.

-Waaa, ¿Por qué? –El chico se fastidió.

-¿Quieres dejar de preguntar porque? –La chica asintió.

-Está bien. –Dijo. –Hola.

El la miró confundido. -¿Por qué me saludas? Si tienes como media hora sentada enfrente de mí preguntándome porque. –Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es la primera vez que no peleas conmigo. –Dijo, comenzando a escribir algo de nuevo. Él la imitó.

-Bueno, supongo. –Los minutos pasaron y los cuatro restantes seguían tirándose con cuanta cosa podían (Palabra y materiales cabe destacar), mientras los otros dos, hablaban, trabajaba y reían. La profesora harta de tanto griterío armado por ellos, caminó hacia donde los seis estaban situados, enfurruñada.

-¡Ustedes seis! –Dijo, interrumpiendo todo, sin embargo seguían insultándose por lo bajo. –Pónganse en paz, que están desordenando mi clase. ¡Son el equipo que más problemas me ha causado!

Los seis abrieron los ojos.

-¡¿Equipo?! –Seis voces se oyeron por todo el salón.

-¡Sensei, espere, no somos equipo! –Señalo Momoko. -¡Son ellos tres y nosotras tres!

-Pues yo los he anotado como un equipo a los seis. –Dijo.

-¡No puede hacer eso! –Se quejaron Koiji y Makoto al mismo tiempo.

-ah, claro que puedo, y ya lo hice. –Sentenció. –Y los equipos se quedan así el resto del año, ya lo saben.

-¿Todo el año? ¿CON ELLOS? –Kaoru se tiró de sus negros cabellos. -¡No es justo! ¡Se ha vuelto loca! –La mujer, que ya regresaba a su lugar se giró de nuevo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Kaoru.

-¡¿Cómo me ha llamado, Matsubara?! –Los cinco restantes fulminaron con la mirada a la verde, incluyendo a Miyako y Hotaru que no tenían nada que ver en el pleito pero que saldrían embarrados.

-Eh, bueno… yo digo que no puede ponernos juntos. –Tarde para excusarse, la mujer estaba molesta.

-¡Puedo y lo hice, así como también puedo ponerles a los seis un bonito castigo hoy después de las clases!

-¡No, hoy tengo entrenamiento de Fútbol!

-¡Y yo de animadoras!

-Hisa-sensei, yo también tengo clases extraescolares –Dijo la rubia preocupada.

-¡Pues nosotros no tenemos clases extraescolares, pero no quiero estar castigado! –Dijo Makoto, cruzado de brazos.

-Pues no me importa. Todas las clases ustedes seis arman un alboroto. –Dijo enfurruñada. –Y aunque hoy ustedes dos no hicieron nada indebido, todas las demás clases se la llevan peleando. –Dijo, dirigiéndose a los azules. –Y me extraña de usted, Gotokuji. –Finiquitó la conversación diciendo que tendrían que quedarse después de clases extraescolares a limpiar las aulas que se usaban por la tarde, que eran seis.

Las clases siguieron su curso con ellos discutiendo y culpándose por el castigo hasta que llegó la hora del receso y los dos grupitos corrieron al dichoso árbol que había causado tanta disputa entre ellos.

-¡Llegamos primero! –Apuntó Momoko triunfante.

-¡Estás loca hemos llegado nosotros! –Aquello, como de costumbre terminó en una pelea, calmada por Miyako que sentó a sus amigas a comer.

-Los odio, nos han castigado por su culpa. –Dijo Momoko, y después se giró hacia Makoto. ¡Por tú culpa no podré ir con Ken-kun!

-¡Como si me importara! ¡GORDA!- La pelirroja se infartó.

-¡Cómo me has llamado, idiota!

-GORDA, de tantos dulces que comes te pondrás como una vaca. –Kaoru no pudo evitar reír por el comentario, Miyako lo hizo más disimuladamente.

-¡Hasta tus amigas lo aceptan! –Momoko les fulminó con la mirada.

-Esta bien, Him, eso no estuvo mal. –Reconoció Kaoru, ganándose un golpe de Momoko.

-Y esto será el resto del día –Dijo Miyako observando divertida la ahora pelea de sus dos amigas.

El día pasó rápidamente y la hora de cumplir con su castigo llegó, Los Him esperaron dentro de la escuela, donde se encontraban los salones que limpiarían y donde por su puesto estaban Miyako y Momoko. Kaoru estaba en las canchas. La primera en salir fue Miyako, cargada de una carpeta y hojas, saliendo a los poco segundos el equipo de animadoras de la escuela, con Momoko hecha una furia porque tendría que limpiar.

-Hasta que salen. –Se quejó Koiji levantándose del suelo.

-Confórmate que no me iré. –Dijo Momoko, guardando sus pompones. –Ahora podría estar con Ken-kun.

El verde rodó los ojos.

-Tú y tu noviecillo idiota que se cree bueno para el fútbol. –Se quejó. –Por el amor de Dios, ya deja de mencionarlo cada tres segundos.

-Por primera vez desde que te conozco, estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo, torpe Him. –Kaoru entró con su mochila deportiva. –Si te atreves si quiera a mencionarlo morirás Momoko, de verdad.

-Vale, ya, no lo hare… amargados.

-Bien… -Dijo Makoto. –Esto funciona así: Ustedes limpian, nosotros supervisamos. Comiencen. –Momoko ignoró todo comentario, entregándole una escoba y a los otros trapos.

-Rápido que me quiero ir. –Dijo comenzando ella con su parte.

-Como digas, mandona. –Obedeció sarcástico Makoto, obteniendo un gruñido. Miyako se acercó a Momoko secretamente.

-Momoko-chan. –Llamó. –He pensado lo del entrenamiento. –Dijo esta, Momoko le prestó la atención. –Debemos comenzar lo más pronto que podamos.

-Lo sé. –Dijo. –Pero nosotras no tenemos idea de que hacer. Lo mejor será consultarlo primero con el profesor.

-Está bien.

-Tendremos que ir saliendo de aquí. Mientras más rápido mejor.

-¡Hey ustedes dos dejen de cuchichear y pónganse a limpiar!

-¡Eso hacemos, ciego!

Terminaron lo más rápido que pudieron para poder hacer lo que tenían en mente, recogieron sus cosas y le informaron a Kaoru que irían con el profesor.

-Maldición, chicas, olvide mi mochila con mis pompones y mis cosas, no me tardo. –Dijo comenzando a correr a la escuela, pero solo llegó a la mitad del camino, pues se encontró a Makoto con su mochila.

-Se te olvidó. –Dijo, tendiéndosela. Ella lo miró raro.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Cuestionó dudosa.

-Tsk, pero que malagradecida eres, aparte de que te la traigo. –Dijo. –No le hice nada, tómala. –Ella lo hizo aun algo desconfiada. El levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí es cuando dices gracias. –Ella le sonrió divertida pero orgullosa.

-Pues gracias, Him. –Dijo retomando su camino. –Si algo me sale de esta mochila al llegar a mi casa, mañana te mataré.

-Como quieras, tapón histérico.

-Muere Him. –Dijo comenzando a correr de nuevo. Las chicas seguían hablando en el mismo lugar.

-No te tardaste nada. –Dijo Miyako.

Eh, si. Makoto me trajo la mochila. –Dijo caminando. Kaoru la miró no creyéndole nada. –Yo también hice lo mismo, pero es verdad.

-Pues vaya. –Dijo esta. –Hotaru estuvo hablando hoy con Miyako. –Recordó. -¿Será normal?

-No lo sé, pero si algo sale de esta mochila, lo mataré mañana.

-Tal vez ya se están aburriendo de molestarnos, -Comentó Miyako, las otras dos rieron por su inocencia.

-Sí, Miyako.

-Bueno, ya, hay que apresurarnos e ir con el profesor.

Cuando llegaron Ken las recibió alegre.

-Chicas, ¿Cómo siguen? –Preguntó amablemente dirigiéndolas laboratorio.

-Mucho mejor Ken, con lo que tu y el profesor nos dieron mejoramos mucho. –Aseguró Miyako.

-Me alegro. –Dijo el chico sonriendo. –Pero díganme chicas, ¿A que han venido? –Justo llegaron con el profesor quien las saludo junto con Peach.

-Bueno, en realidad…- Comenzó Momoko no sabiendo como explicar aquello, pero Kaoru se apresuro.

-Queremos entrenar.

-Qué sutil. –Dijo Momoko, Miyako soltó una sirita. El hombre levantó una ceja.

-¿Entrenar? –Ellas asintieron con ojos brillosos.

-¡Sí! Profesor, hemos notado que nos debilitamos demasiado en estos tres años, y queremos hacer algo para mejorar. –Dijo Miyako.

-¡Por favor profesor! –Pidieron las tres con ojitos de cachorro lastimado. El sonrió.

-De hecho chicas. –Comenzó. –Ken y yo ya lo habíamos pensado en algo… parecido.

-¿Parecido?

-Exacto. –Explicó. –Debido a que los villanos aumentaron de alguna manera su poder, Ken y yo hemos estado analizando sus bases de datos.

-Profesor, no hable como si fuéramos robots. –El hombre ignoró la petición de Kaoru.

-Parece que hay una forma de aumentar e poder de los rayos Z blancos. –Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par, alegres.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Así, es. Sin embargo es un poco complicado, más no imposible. Si lo gramos aumentar los rayos Z blancos, su poder puede incrementar en un 30%.

-Sabemos que no es mucho, pero papá y yo…

-¡Eso es genial! –Celebraron ellas.

-Profesor, Ken, son increíbles. –Alagó la rubia.

-Bueno, gracias chicas. –Agradecieron apenados.

-Eso será una gran ventaja para nosotras, de verdad. Además podemos entrenar mucho, tal vez eso pueda ayudar en algo. –Dijo más tranquila Momoko. Todavía había una esperanza.

-Claro que si chicas, las cosas van acomodándose poco a poco.

-Vaya que sí. –Dijo Kaoru alegre.

Sin embargo, aunque el profesor no lo mostrara, había algo que lo abrumaba. Sin embargo no quería alarmar ni a las chicas ni a nadie con cosas que solo eran suposiciones que tal vez no eran ciertas. Cierto era que él era un científico y que su nivel de deducción y comprensión de las cosas iba mucho más allá, pero no era adivino tampoco, por lo que todas sus teorías, y dudas eran basadas en sus investigaciones.

-¡Ken, no me había dado cuenta que tienes el mismo nombre que mi Ken-kun! –El grito de Momoko lo hizo despertar unos segundos.

-Profesor, ¿Esta bien? –Miyako lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-Claro, solo pensaba. –Aseguró sonriente.

Por el momento solo serían eso, suposiciones, ya con el paso de los días y los avences iría investigando.

Solo esperaba que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando, o todo sería un caos total, donde probablemente, no ganarían, y si salían vivos de esta… se daría por bien servido.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_ Bien chicos, aquí otro capi, corto e incluso, tal vez se les haga sin chiste, pero psssss, ya ven, hay cosas que explicar del fic :P_

_Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque haya sido cortito._

_Bien, hoy no hay mucho que decir creo (?) jiji, nos vemos el próximo Martes, muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados :)_

_Miss Nutella._


	10. El Día a día

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**El Día a día**

* * *

_Taiga caminaba encapuchado por las calles de Toiko, hacía dos meses que por fin había logrado salir de ese estúpido manicomio en el que lo habían encerrado por culpa de esas niñatas. Pero, como su escape había alertado a toda la ciudad, tenía que andarse con cuidado, más con las PowerPuff Girls rondando por la ciudad._

_Había conseguido estancia. Un edificio abandonado, nada mejor que pedir. Para su suerte, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y no llamaba la atención, el mismo se había encargado de correr un rumor de "terror" por la ciudad para que nadie se acercara a él, lo cual había funcionado hasta ahora._

_Era enorme, seis pisos, y un sótano, perfecto para sus planes._

_Todo le quedaba lejos pero, después de todo, así era mejor. _

_El problema ahora era que no tenía nada con que realizar sus experimentos. Así que sus teorías se tardarían tanto como en lo que conseguiría personas idiotas que se dejaran ser conejillos de indias, debido a que los materiales los tenía. Pero, como todo problema tiene solución, aquel no era la excepción. La ciudad estaba llena de gente idiota y que quería dinero._

_El tenía dinero y la ciudad personas. Por eso ahora caminaba encapuchado, entre los lugares más recónditos y pobre de Tokio._

_Vio a muchas personas, demasiadas, pero por más necesitado de personal que estuviera, no podía llevar a cualquiera. Ahí la gente pasaba días sin comer y estaban demasiado debiluchos. Necesitaba a alguien que se viera que siquiera aguantaría la operación y un día más para ver los efectos que le causaría. No quería hacerse cargo de tirar un cuerpo en descompicisón, no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas._

_Tan solo doblar una esquina y pudo divisarlo. Un hombre no tan viejo, cerca de 50 o 55 años de edad. Un anciano joven, era perfecto._

_Taiga sonrió al ver al hombre en sus harapos y tan necesitado. Era justo lo que necesitaba, y podía ponerlo a su favor._

_Se acercó a él, que lo miró con desconfianza, al parecer en ese lugar nadie confiaba en nadie._

_-Buenas tardes. Soy el científico Taiga , es un placer. Vengo en paz._

_-¿Qué quiere? –Cuestionó dudativo. –No tengo nada que darle, váyase de aquí._

_Taiga rio –Oh, pero claro que usted tiene mucho que darme. Puede darme su contribución y lealtad a la ciencia._

_-¿Qué desea, señor?_

_-Estoy realizando una investigación, y es necesario la comprobación en un cuerpo humano, para ver su puede ser utilizado._

_-Conozco a la gente de su tipo, pierde su tiempo._

_-Si me permite intervenirlo le pagaré. –El hombre lo observó silencioso. –usted necesita el dinero. _

_Observó la cara de aquel anciano joven, desvalido y comido por la edad y los años. No podría negarse a una buena paga por esa operación que el necesitaba realizar en un humano, y que por supuesto, no sería él mismo, sino alguien más. El anciano, para su suerte._

_-Será una cantidad justa. –Agregó, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta, y, como en todos los casos anteriores sucedía, acertó._

_-… Está bien, señor. Lo aceptaré. –Dijo el hombre encogido en su rincón sucio. Taiga sonrió, y fingiendo benevolencia le ayudo a levantarse. _

_-Perfecto. Emprendamos camino a mi casa, mañana mismo será intervenido, y pasado podrá salir, con su dinero en mano. La sociedad le agradece su contribución a la ciencia._

_Aquel hombre no sobrevivió el día después de la intervención, al parecer, la sustancia y el ADN del animal que había escogido por cualidades, no podían congeniar dentro de un ADN humano, por lo tanto, no podía aplicárselo a él mismo._

_Mal para él. Tendría que buscar otro animal superdotado y otra persona más, y para su desgracia, tendría que perder su tiempo enterrando al hombre, por ssuerte tenía mucho espacio en ese edificio y sus alrededores._

_._

_~o~_

_._

Era Octubre, Octubre 20 para ser exactos, las mejores fechas para Kaoru Matsubara. El mes de brujas, lobos, dulces, colores oscuros e historias de terror. Era la seguidora más grande de esas fechas, durante el mes de Octubre, la chica podía ser igual de parlanchina que Momoko e igual de amable que Miyako, pero, ese Octubre era diferente.

Ni siquiera parecía Octubre.

Kaoru Matsubara no disfrutaba Octubre, ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta era tan simple como sencilla y solo tenía dos palabras, para ser precisos, un nombre y un apellido, ambos muy cortos: Koiji Him. Y como adherido un _bonito_ sufijo: Baka.

El muy idiota, había osado aceptar la propuesta del –Muy torpe, por cierto –entrenador del equipo de futbol varonil, y para su mala suerte, había resultado ser demasiado bueno. Se comenzó a rumorar que incluso podía quitarle el puesto de capitán a Ken –El chico por cual Momoko aun andaba detrás. –en tan solo dos semanas. –Momoko también lo odiaba por ese simple hecho.

El baka era de temer. Y lo peor, era que lo veía casi todos los días en el entrenamiento, ya que tanto como mujeres, como hombres, entrenaban a la misma hora solo que en diferentes canchas.

Y lo más extraño y paranoico de todo, era que Koiji se había estado comportando extraño. Sus peleas seguían justo como antes, igual de recurrentes, solo que parecía querer hacerlo por el hecho de disfrutarlo, no solo por que la odiaba, como pregonaba a los cuatro vientos y además el otro día, le había pasado la pelota sin insulto alguno.

Seguramente quería quitarle el puesto de mejor deportista de la escuela. No lo soportaba.

Y para acabarla, el rubio, el más chico de los tres hermanos, había sido visto por el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol jugando cerca de allí y resultaba que ahora el niño ese formaba parte del equipo también y era la fascinación tanto del capitán como del entrenador.

Los Him se aliaban para derrocarla del puesto. Eso la tenía de mal humor. Sobre todo porque se trataba de _ellos._

Además estaba muy cansada, porque muchos villanos más habían aparecido, como la banda gangrena, los chicos ameba, y peludito. Todos igual de fuertes.

-¡Kaoru! –La exaltada voz de Miyako la despertó de sus pensamientos.-¡Llegaste muy temprano!

-Sí ya sé. Me sancionaron, si vuelvo a llegar más tarde, me van a regresar. –Dijo quejándose. –Pero mira el lado bueno, ¡he llegado antes de que esos niños! –Celebró con un puño en alto.

A Miyako le bajó una gotita por la frente al estilo anime.

-Kaoru… -Suspiró mirándola reír como una loca.

Ella no entendía porque aun seguía odiándolos tanto, si ellos se habían portado un poco más decentes últimamente. No eran amigos, pero ya no eran tan enemigos como antes. Ocasionalmente peleaban, pero no tan brutalmente como antes.

-Kaoru, creo que ellos no…

-Miyako, de verdad, esos algo traman. –Dijo Kaoru. -¡Quieren quitarme mi puesto de la mejor deportista!

-Yo no creo que sea esa su intención, Kaoru. –Negó Miyako.

-Tú eres demasiado buena Miyako, por eso no lo ves. –Se explicó la pelinegra. –Pero ya te digo, algo traman.

-¡Waaa! ¡Pero si Kaoru ha llegado temprano! –Momoko corrió hacia sus amigas. -¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Te gusta algún muchacho y quieres verlo temprano? –La adolescente le dio codazos pícaramente haciendo reír a Miyako.

-¡Claro que no! –Se quejó, revolviéndose.

-Vale, ya, seguro es porque ya va a ser Halloween, ¿verdad? –Aseguro, más calmada.

-Aunque no te hemos visto igual de emocionada que otros años. –Puntualizó Miyako pensativa.

-Es verdad.

-¿Es por que Himeko organiza la fiesta?

-No, ella siempre la patrocina. –Negó.

-¿Entonces que es Kaoru-chan? –Cuestionó dudosa la rubia.

-Esos tres llegaron a amargar mi existencia. –Dijo Kaoru. –Se los aseguro, ¿Por qué tenía que meterse al equipo en Octubre?

-Ya olvídalo Kaoru, han pasado tres semanas. –Pidió Miyako, pero Momoko la interrumpió.

-¡No! Koiji Him solo llegó a ser la desgracia para mi Ken-kun. Kaoru, tienes razón. Ya le dije a Ken-kun que tiene que patearle el trasero.

-¿Ese, a mí? Por Dios, ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

Momoko se giró en su lugar con el ceño fruncido e infantilmente señalo al mediano de los tres hermanos que venían llegando.

-¡Tú, Him, Morirás! –Dijo dramáticamente. -¡Mi Ken-kun es mejor que todos los deportistas de la escuela juntos!

-¡Oye! –Reclamó Kaoru.

-Todos menos Kaoru. –Rectifico rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Vaya, ¿A que se debe esta Azaña? –Cuestionó irónico el verde, mirando a Kaoru. –Has llegado temprano.

-Seguro lo de los mayas si es verdad y el mundo se acabará en diciembre. –Bromeó Hotaru sonriente.

-¡Cállense trío de torpes! –Gruñó Matsubara. –Para que sepan, llegaré más temprano que ustedes siempre, hmp.

-Eso lo veremos. –Retó Makoto.

-¡Ustedes seis! –La voz del maestro en turno hizo que cuatro de ellos se sentaran tan rápido como sus pies les dieron, pero claro, siempre hay algunos que no se percatan de las cosas.

-Eres una nenita, Matsubara.

-¿Nenita? Por favor, jugador de quinta.

-¡Him, Matsubara, fuera! –Los dos estudiantes se giraron, soltando un suspiro al hombre que tenían de frente.

-Hisu tenía que ser… -Masculló el chico.

-Es lo único que tenemos en común, Him, ese hombre nos odia desde el instante en que nos conoció.

-¿Qué tanto mascullan ahí? –Reclamó el hombre. -¡Fuera!

-¡Oiga! –Dijeron al unísono. –No puede sacarnos cada clase.

-Fuera ya. No quiero perder el tiempo con ustedes dos. –Dijo el hombre señalando la puerta como de costumbre. Ellos dos se dieron por vencidos, caminando enfurruñados.

-Este hombre me tiene harto.

-¿De que te quejas? ¡Tengo toda una vida aguantándolo! –Dijo Kaoru una vez que los dos estuvieron afuera, y como de costumbre se sentaron en el suelo recargados en la pared, con dos metros de distancia.

-Eres una nenita, no aguantas nada. –Rió burlón el chico.

-¡Tú te quejaste primero, Him! –Apuntó la chica, para después cruzarse de brazos. Koiji rio entre dientes, disfrutando de aquello.

Hacía cerca de dos semanas que sus hermanos se habían propuesto poner en marcha su plan, y por más cosas que intentó, como por ejemplo, entrar al equipo de fútbol (Por que cabe destacar que solo lo hizo para eso), no había logrado que la chica siquiera lo mirara, y la única manera que encontró para acercarse a ella eran las peleas idiotas por cualquier nimiedad que les pasara por enfrente. Y había resultado que le resultaba muy divertida enojada.

-¿De que te ríes, Him-baka? –Cuestionó ella. Seguramente se burlaba de ella.

-De ti.

-Pero si eres un…

-¿Qué? Es divertido molestarte, molestar a mis hermanos no es tan divertido.

-¿Osea que soy tu payaso? –Cuestionó en algo que pareció un gruñido.

-Algo así. –La muchacha se enfurruñó más en si, y se encogió con enojo, el chico la sacaba de sus casillas. El Him, viendo que la chica no parecía querer hablar, rodó los ojos, aquello no era fácil, solo gastaba saliva, tiempo, y le provocaban ganas de matar a Taiga.

Sin embargo, no había de otra, tenía que hacerlo. La miró de reojo, buscando algo de que hablar sin pelear, pero a su criterio no tenían nada en común, así que optó por rebajarse –Según él.

-Pobres de tus padres, ¿Cómo te soportan? –Señaló ella, fastididada. El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Debía inventarle algo sobre sus padres? No podía decirle nada del edificio, ni siquiera donde vivían.

-Eh, bueno… mis padres… murieron, si. –La de ojos esmeralda le dedicó una mirada soprendida. –Fue hace algunos años.

-Yo… no lo sabía. –Dijo esta. –Perdón.

Him se encogió de hombros.

Largos minutos pasaron en el que Kaoru estaba callada y el solo suspiraba aburrido. al parecer le había incomodado la información. Tal vez no debió ser tan drástico y decir que viajaban mucho, en fin. Cuando la vio más tranquila, cambió de tema, intentando cumplir su cometido.

-…Eres…buena para el fútbol. –No era como si dijera una mentira, pero odiaba admitírselo de frente.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. –Dijo esta, haciendo al chico fruncir el ceño y soportar las ganas de asesinarla. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica que se había disculpado?

-Aquí es cuando dices, "Tú también, Him"

-Hmp, no lo eres, ¿Por qué lo diría? –Dijo esta orgullosamente.

-Claro que lo soy. –Le espetó indignado comenzando a molestarse. –Te aseguro que le arrebataré el puesto de capitán del equipo al idiota de Kimura, el noviesito de tú amiga. –Apostó a la chica, pero esta se preocupó más por lo último que dijo.

-Por Dios, no vuelvas a mencionar eso, Ken Kimura no es nada de Momoko. –Le dijo Kaoru, sobándose las sienes.

-Poco le falta. –Dijo este recordando como la chica andaba detrás de él y ciertamente y para desgracia de Kaoru, el le correspondía.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Por que te molesta tanto? –Cuestionó este curioso. Esperaba que no estuviera interesada en él, porque si a eso le sumaban el carácter de Kaoru, sería muy difícil para él tratarla.

-Porque –Comenzó. –Solo lo distrae y el es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y necesita estar enfocado y… por eso. –Asintió convencida, como si tuviera la voz de la razón. Koiji bufó para sí.

-¿Osea que un deportista no tiene tiempo para relaciones? –Cuestionó.

-Claro que no. –Volvió a asentir de la misma manera.

-¿Ni tu ni yo? –cuestionó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No… ¿Y a ti que te importa si yo tengo o no novio? –Preguntó a la defensiva, entrecerrando la mirada sobre él.

-Eh, bueno… porque, este… -El chico no hallaba excusa. –Escuché a Kimura decir que invitaría a Momoko a la fiesta de Halloween. –Dijo, intentando safarse de la respuesta.

Kaoru abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Sí. –Por lo menos no mentía. Kaoru se dio un zape en la frente.

-Por eso insistió tanto en que Miyako nos hiciera los disfraces. –Se quejó esta. –Maldita Momoko.

-¿Irán? –Cuestionó este, interesado, otra oportunidad a la vista.

-¡Claro! No importa si la fiesta la está organizando la burra de Himeko Shirogane, Halloween es Halloween. –Dijo con fervor, olvidando el tema de Ken y Momoko

-¿Himeko Shirogane? –Cuestionó con la ceja alzada. –Hmp, ¿Quién es?

-Oh, una chica estúpida que se cree el ombligo del mundo porque es la más rica de la escuela entera y tiene un retrete de oro. Nos ha hecho la vida imposible.

Him se desconcertó por aquella información. ¿Retrete? ¿Oro?

–Pero bueno, eres un raro que no tiene ni idea.

-Pues ahora si sé. –Dijo este orgulloso. –Y yo también iré a esa fiesta, Halloween es lo mejor.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo bueno. –Dijo esta riendo.

-¿Y tú ya tienes pareja para la fiesta? –La chica lo miró raro.

-La fiesta no es de parejas, y no. Claro que no tengo pareja. –Dijo esta como si fuera obvio. El verde levantó la ceja.

-¿A no? ¿Y porqué? –Preguntó intentando ocultar su asombro. Era cierto que la chica era irritable, pero tan cierto como que tenía a algunos chicos babeando detrás de ella.

-¿Qué te importa, Him?

-Solo pregunto, preciosa. –Kaoru rodó los ojos.

-Pues no, no tengo. Y no me llames así idiota. –Koiji se cruzó de brazos.

-Y… ¿Si alguien te invitara? –Kaoru lo miró de reojo confusa. El chico estaba actuando muy raro.

-Diría que no. –Sentenció altiva. El frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó él. –Ni siquiera te he dicho el nombre de cualquier persona.

-No quiero. –Koiji sonrió de medio lado, que chica más orgullosa.-Vaya, que remilgosa. –Picó este. Ella gruñó.

-¿Para que salir con alguien que no te interesa, Him?

-Así que nadie te interesa. –Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, más tranquilo por este hecho.

-Claro que no. Aquí todos los hombres son unos idiotas. Aunque no tanto como tú. –Aun por el insulto el sonrió.

-¿Así que no sales con nadie porque son idiotas, eh, preciosa? –El chico se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar más cerca de ella.

-Ya te lo dije.

-¿Y si yo te invitara a la fiesta? –Preguntó ladeando levemetne su cuerpo para quedar de costado a la chica, ella abrió los ojos grandes y lo miró a lado de ella, curiosamente, parecía que se había movido fugazmente dos metros. El idiota jugaba con ella.

-Por Dios, ni tú te crees eso, y creí haberte dicho que no me interesa nadie porque todos son unos idiotas, y tú, Him, encabezas esa lista.

-¿Yo encabezo tú lista de idiotismo? –Cuestionó, aun sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa.

-Obviamente. –El chico se acercó un poco más, ante lo cual ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces…?

-¿Y si te demostrara lo contrario, preciosa? –Cuestionó bajito, solo para que ella escuchara, aunque nadie más estuviera cerca, entregándole una mirada potente. Ella la mantuvo.

-Sería el fin del mundo. Los mayas tendrían razón, y los extraterrestres bajarían a vivir a la tierra. Ahora, aléjate de mí. –El chico ignoró la orden.

-¿Quieres probarme, Matsubara? –Cuestionó con su mirada fija en ella. La chica le miró retadora.

-No digas estupideces. –Gruñó. –Aléjate de mí. –Dijo esta empujándolo con fuerza. El chico rio ante el enojo de la pelinegra.

-Yo estaría encantado de demostrártelo, preciosa. –Kaoru lo miró con furia, intentando que el comentario sugerente no le afectara.

-Escucha bien, Him. No te atrevas a molestarme con alguna estupidez de ese tipo, porque te vas a arrepentir, así que ni intentes jugar conmigo.

-¿Jugar? –El chico arqueó la ceja. –Estoy hablando muy enserio, hermosura. Hay muchas facetas que no conoces de mí.

-Vuelves a llamarme así y te mueres. –Bramó dando un pisotón fuerte en el suelo. –Y solo para que sepas, puedes guardarte tus facetas para el montón de brutas que te hagan caso, que de esas no te faltan.

-¿Celosa?

-¡Pero que blasfemia dices! –Gritó la chica indignada. Segundos después el profesor salió con cara de malhumor, interrumpiendo la plática-pleito, ante lo cual los dos chicos lo miraron de la misma manera.

-Ni siquiera fuera del salón me dejan dar la clase. Su griterío se oye adentro. Métanse ya. –Dijo el hombre cansado. Kaoru le dedicó una última mirada de fastidio al mediano y regresó al salón, detrás del maestro.

-Hmp… que chica. –Murmuró para si divertido, la única que hasta ahora había podido responderle cada insulto y comentario. Era diferente. Lástima que fuera su enemiga y la odiara.

~o~

Hotaru miró al profesor de literatura con aburrimiento, no le gustaba esa clase, para él era demasiado aburrida, y su lugar era muy feo. No había nadie con quien platicar o a quien molestar –Léase Miyako Gotokuji, aunque en realidad ya no lo hacía con la misma frecuencia. – y era por eso que ahora se encontraba con la frente pegada al escritorio escuchando las palabrerías del profesor.

El tema era sobre los poemas. ¿Poemas?, ¿a él que le importaba aprender a escribir poemas?, no le servirían de nada. De-na-da. Al principio del ciclo lograba sacar buenas calificaciones, era pura teoría –aburrida por cierto – y de machete todo salía bien. Pero comenzaron a ver el idiota tema de los poemas y todo se había colapsado.

Enserio, ¿Sabían que los renglones tienen que tener un número de palabras y las palabras un número de letras exacto?

-Hotaru Him. –Levantó la cabeza adormilado.

-¿Sí? –Aunque intentó poner su cara de niño inocenton que sabe de lo que habla el profesor, no le salió para nada.

-Señor Him, ¿Podría decirme de que hablo?

-Eh, sí, habla de los poemas. –Dijo cantadito, seguro de que tenía la razón.

-De los poemas. –El profesor hizo como si el chico tuviera la razón y él fuera el que olvidó todo. -¡A sí, de los poemas! Ya veo, bueno, déjeme informarle, que ese tema es el de la semana pasada, Him.

Hotaru pareció medio despertar.

-¿Semana pasada?

-Así es. Semana pasada, como ve, se ha quedado dormido en todas las clases restantes.

-Eh… pero…

-Y joven Him, sus calificaciones han bajado considerablemente este mes. Tal vez se esta concentrando demasiado en el basquetbol y esta dejando de lado sus estudios. Me esta obligando a tomar medidas drásticas.

El chico se reincorporó inquieto.

-¿Cómo… qué?

-Cambiarle sus prácticas de basquetbol por clases de literatura. ¿Le suena bonito?

-Pero… No puede hacer eso –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, si puedo, a menos que se comprometa a subir sus calificaciones de nuevo. –El chico bufó.

-Pero… no le entiendo a nada. –Dijo este avergonzado. Hasta ahora, Hotaru Him destacaba por ser un buen deportista, sino por tener calificaciones considerablemente buenas.

-¿No le entiende a nada? La literatura es arte.

-Pues no le entiendo al arte. –Se excusó.

-Bueno. –Comenzó el profesor. –En ese caso, tendré que asignarle a alguien que le ayude a entender el arte. Y no, no lo sustituiré por sus prácticas de Basquetbol. –Se apresuró a decir viendo que el chico comenzaba a reclamar de nuevo.

El profesor se paseó por todo el salón, mirando quien sería bueno para ayudarle a que el chico volviera a subir su promedio en su materia. Tomó su lista para ubicar el mejor promedio encontrándose con Momoko Akatsutsumi, sin embargo, la chica no tendría paciencia para él, claro que no, además, parecían odiarse, aunque bueno, últimamente la situación había mejorado un poco. Echando un último vistazo, a los alumnos, ubico al alumno perfecto para el trabajo.

-Miyako Gotokuji. –Estableció. La chica era de las mejores en la clase, empatada con Akatsutsumi y a decir verdad, Makoto Him que también había resultado buen estudiante, aunque fuera un revoltoso de lo peor.

Miyako miró casi con suplica al hombre.

-¿Podría ayudarme con este chico? –La dulce muchachita aunque quiso negarse no pudo. Suspiró y terminó asintiendo.

-Si profesor.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos, entonces, pasen conmigo al final de la clase para decirles que van a hacer. –Finiquitó el asunto, continuando con su interrumpida clase.

El chico, aunque no quiso terminó sonriendo complacido. Eso de no entenderle a las clases de literatura le había salido fantástico. Hasta ahora, no había podido pedirle que le explicara en otra materia porque tenía buenas calificaciones, y ahora, como caído del cielo, el profesor le asignaba a él exactamente, a ella. Y lo mejor era que de verdad no le entendía nada a literatura.

Tan solo terminar la clase, todo el salón salió despavorido a la hora de receso, a excepción de los dos chicos que el profesor mencionó, claro.

-Miyako, ¿Te esperamos? –Preguntó Momoko a su amiga.

-no se preocupen, no tardo. –Aseguró la chica con una sonrisa guardando sus cosas.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos adelantemos porque aquellos dos ya van al árbol. Te deseo suerte, pobre de ti. –Dijo por último para correr junto con Momoko al dichoso árbol.

Miyako suspiró y miró a Hotaru avanzar entre las filas y acercarse al escritorio del maestro, ella se levantó de su lugar e imitó sus acciones. Los dos se posicionaron frente a él con una distancia prudente entre ellos.

-Señor Him, debería agradecer que por el momento solo será esto.

-Sí, lo siento. –Dijo medio cabizbajo el muchacho.

Y usted señorita Gotokuji, siento que tenga que gastar su tiempo en esto que seguro no le sobra, pero gracias. Le aseguro que tendrá algunos puntos extra donde los necesite.

-Arigato. –Agradeció la muchacha.

-Bueno, ya que durante la mañana están en la escuela, y no me permiten tener alumnos dentro de la escuela durante el receso, esto tendrá que ser en la tarde. Tengo entendido que usted, señorita Gotokuji, también tiene clases extraescolares, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno, ya que los basquetbolistas son los últimos que utilizan la escuela, será después de que usted termine con lo suyo, Him. La señorita Gotokuji, se encargará de ayudarlo a entender lo que no entiende. Hasta que suba sus notas a una calificación considerable. Depende de los dos que tan rápido termine esto. Veremos que tal le va este mes.

-¿Y en caso de que no funcione? –Cuestionó Hotaru, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, entonces sí, Him, tendré que sustituir sus prácticas por esto. –Dijo el profesor. –Resultó ser un muy buen deportista y un gran apoyo para nuestro equipo, pero su desempeño académico es primordial. Y claro, esas clases, se las daré yo, no Miyako.

El chico no quería pasar sus tardes con ese hombre, oh, no.

-¿Entendido?

-Sí, no se preocupe, me irá bien. –Aseguró rápidamente.

Bueno, pues ya pueden irse, gracias Miyako, que aprenda mucho. –Dijo lo último para Hotaru.

Los dos salieron callados, no se separaron debido a que sus hermanos seguían guerreando entre ellos por el bendito árbol y tenían que ir con ellos, después de todo.

El chico miró de reojo a Miyako, que caminaba seria a su lado. Sonrió, el solo tenía que fingir amabilidad y lo demás ya venía por añadidura, como ahora, que sin pedirlo pasaría mucho tiempo con Miyako. Aunque ella parecía no querer hablar con él.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó el chico. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

-Si, no importa. –Contestó secamente.

Él lo había notado ya desde hace unos días. Miyako, aunque él ya no se empeñara en demostrarle su desagrado hacia ella, parecía estar resentida y molesta. Era cierto que ellos no se caían nada bien, pero por su parte había intentado cambiar aquello.

-Lo siento. –Volvió a decir el chico.

-Ya te disculpaste, no importa. –Reiteró la muchacha. Pero este negó levemente.

-No por las asesorías.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… es que fui muy grosero contigo. –Entonces esta vez si lo miró, algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sé que estás enojada y que no quieres ni verme en pintura, pero de verdad estoy tratando de caerte bien. -Ella seguía callada, pero lo miró un poco.

-Pero si hace un par de semanas aun me odiabas.

-Bueno, no te odiaba. –El bufó en su mente. –Pero tienes que admitir que era divertido pelear en algunas ocasiones, como cuando limpiamos los baños.

Miyako intentó, pero no pudo evitar reír, dándole razón a Hotaru.

-Ves. –El también rió. –Pero bueno, no importa. –Dijo restándole importancia, mirando por fin el árbol, con sus hermanos, Momoko y Kaoru, donde claro, ellos peleaban como siempre.

-¡Les vamos a ganar, Hmp!

-¡Mira jugador de quinta, a mi nadie me gana, menos en Halloween y menos en una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween!

Los dos chicos llegaron y los miraron con duda en su cara.

-¡Miyako, tienes que esforzarte para hacer los mejores disfraces que hayas hecho! –Gritó Momoko.

-¡Me retaron! –Apuntó Makoto a la líder. –Hotaru, iremos a la fiesta de disfraces. ¡Y tenemos que ir mejor disfrazados que ellas!

-Eh, bueno, esta bien. –Dijo este no entendiendo del todo. Le dio una última mirada a Miyako y se reunió con sus hermanos.

-Miyako, tienes que esforzarte más. –Dijo Momoko. –Esos tres no pueden ganar.

-Exacto. Solo que sin faldas. –Añadió Kaoru. Miyako solo asintió distraída. –Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Cómo te fue con el profesor y el Him? –Miyako sonrió, le leyeron la mirada.

-Bueno, bien. Tendré que darle asesorías después de sus prácticas de Basquetbol hasta que suba sus notas. –Kaoru hizo un mal gesto.

-¿Y eso porque es bueno? –Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Miyako, de verdad no pensarás que son buenos tipos, ¿Verdad? –Miyako sonrió a sus dos amigas.

-Miyako, de la noche a la mañana no pueden cambiar de parecer. –Dijo Momoko. –Además, nada bueno traerán, no si Koiji quiere arrebatarle a mi Ken-kun su puesto en el equipo. –Kaoru rodó los ojos.

-Yo pienso que tal vez si… -Dijo distraída. -¿Por qué no lo harían?

-Solo míralos. –Señaló la pelinegra. Los tres se lanzaban comida. –Es casi torpe pensarlo.

Miyako los miró también, era cierto que su repentino cambio fuera extraño, pero Hotaru pareció ser sincero en su disculpa. No sabía que pensar, las dudas de sus amigas la hacían dudar a ella. Hotaru las saludo con la mano, y como niñas que se encuentran en medio de una travesura, giraron rápido su mirada hacia ellas.

-Que locas… -Murmuró Makoto.

-Hmp, lo sé. –Dijo Koiji. –Pobre de ti tener que pasar más tiempo con ella.

-En realidad, se acomoda perfecto a nuestros planes. –Dijo el rubio. –Sólo por eso no me quejo, no es como si fuera a contarle toda nuestra vida.

El verde carraspeó.

-Sobre eso. –Los otros dos lo miraron. –Si alguien pregunta, nuestros padres eran unos dictadores que murieron y ahora vivimos solos.

-¿Qué? –Makoto lo miró confundido. -¿Y eso a que viene?

-La nenita torpe preguntó. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? –Se excusó el otro. –Además es lo más lógico.

-Bueno no importa. –Finiquitó Makoto. –Tenemos que conseguir los mejores disfraces de la historia.

-La doble de Boomer va a hacer los disfraces. –Informó Koiji utilizando el nombre real de su hermano.

-¿La rubia? –Cuestionó interesado Hotaru. -¿Cómo sabes?

-La loca me dijo. –Makoto levantó la ceja.

-Vaya, pues se preguntaron muchas cosas. –Dijo burlón el mayor.

-Esta colada por mí. –Una pelea sobre quien de los dos era el mejor se desató ahí entre los tres, que comenzaron a lanzar comida de nuevo. Hombres.

~o~

Makoto se escabulló entre los pasillos de la escuela. Sus hermanos estaban en sus clases extraescolares correspondientes y el había aprovechado para realizar su _encargo. _Taiga ni siquiera había subido al edificio tras la regañina que les puso, solamente había mandado a los villanos a la ciudad. Seguramente no tardaba en pedirle cuentas de nuevo y el no sabía absolutamente nada de Kiyoshi Kimura.

Para su suerte, las oficinas de control escolar estaban solas durante la tarde y podría entrar cuando él quisiera.

Se acercó sigilosamente, asegurándose que ningún guardia estuviera cerca, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía el paso libre se acercó a la puerta que conducía a todas esas oficinas.

Con un clip roto que utilizó como llave improvisada, abrió la puerta principal, pues tenía seguro. Lo guardó bien en la bolsa de su pantalón, porque seguramente las demás también estarían cerradas.

Dentro del lugar, había un montón de puertas con el nombre del área que organizaba en la parte de arriba, no tenía ni idea de a cual podía entrar. Volvió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse que seguía solo y continuó su camino, buscando la oficina de la directora. Cuando por fin la encontró, lo más silencioso que pudo la abrió con el mismo clip que había utilizado.

La mujer tenía un papelero y muchos cajones. Revisó cada cajón y buscó algún dato de algun estudiate, pero solo tenía calificaciones, e información de la escuela, convenios con universidades y bla bla. Se había equivocado de oficina.

La volvió a cerrar y se dirigió a la siguiente oficina: área de psicología. Si la directora tenía papeleo, esta le ganaba con creces. Pero para su suerte, logró encontrar algo. En uno de los cajones que abrió, estaba dividido por letras del abecedario, dirigiéndose a la "K", encontró a Kimura. Justo en ese momento, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon cerca. Tomó lo que pudo y salió despavorido, aunque no había sido mucho, de algo le serviría.

Guardó los papeles en la bolsa de su pantalón y espero a que sus hermanos salieran de sus clases, ahora solo tenía que esperar a llegar al edificio y leer lo que había encontrado.

~o~

Las tres chicas se tiraron jadeantes al suelo, cansadas. Tras salir cada una de sus actividades extras, se dedicaban a entrenarse como súper heroínas. Se esforzaban lo más que podían para mejorar en poco tiempo, hasta que su energía rosaba el límite y ese día no había sido la excepción.

-Chicas… -Jadeó la Blossom, transformándose en Momoko. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar de lo cansada que estaba.

-¿Sí, Momoko-chan? –Bubbles imitó las acciones de Blossom.

-Tengo hambre. –Habló Buttercup tomándose el estómago. Ignorando el comentario de la verde, Momoko continuó.

-El profesor dijo que teníamos que ir a verlo esta tarde.

La rubia se medio incorporó en su lugar.

-¿Para qué? –Cuestionó curiosa.

-No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que era importante que fuéramos. –Dijo recordando las palabras del hombre.

-Me pregunto que será.

-¿Crees que sean buenas noticias? –Preguntó la rubia esperanzada. Ahora que todos los villanos habían aparecido, el profesor había dicho que sería más fácil investigar de donde provenía ese sospechoso poder.

-Eso espero. –Momoko también se sentó. –Sonaba alegre

-Pues a mi no me interesa –Dijo Buttercup. –En el laboratorio del profesor hay comida y yo muero de hambre.

Las otras dos rieron divertidas.

-Antes tendrás que transformarte. –Dijo la rubia señalando su atuendo. Una vez que Buttercup regresó a ser Kaoru, las tres partieron camino al laboratorio.

~o~

Los tres chicos llegaron al edificio, dos de ellos muertos de cansancio y Makoto ansioso por leer lo que había logrado tomar de la oficina de la psicóloga.

-Muero de hambre. –Se quejó el rubio botando su pelota frente a él. –Espero que haya algo en el edificio.

-Desde que regresaron a sus andadas hay más comida que suciedad en ese lugar. –Dijo Koiji refiriéndose a todos los villanos. –Roban tanto como si Taiga les fuera a pagar por hacerlo.

Hotaru rió dándole la razón a Koiji, después miró de reojo a Makoto.

-Estás muy serio. –Señaló el rubio al rojo. El solo negó.

-Me aburrí en la escuela. –Mintió perfectamente.

-¿Por qué no haces algo por la tarde? –Cuestionó su rubio hermano. –Así no te aburres.

El negó.

-No, así está bien. Además por ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado. –Dijo distraído –Tal vez después.

Tanto Hotaru como Koiji se miraron cómplices. Desde hacía algunas semanas Makoto estaba muy extraño, decía cosas que no entendían algunas veces se escapaba de las clases con excusas torpes.

-Hmp… ¿Ocupado? –Cuestionó el verde, con los brazos cruzados. Makoto se dio una cachetada mental por su idiotez.

-Eh, si.

-Hmp. –Convivir tres años con Koiji lo había ayudado a entender su _amplio _vocabulario, y aquello lo entendió como una pregunta.

-Con el plan de Taiga. –Puntualizó. -¿Qué más?

-¿Seguro que solo eso? –Preguntó Hotaru curioso.

-Si, ya déjense de cosas. –Makoto se adelanto unos pasos a abrir la puerta, dejando a sus hermanos atrás, saliéndose otra vez con la suya, sin embargo, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía. Ya varias veces sus hermanos le habían preguntado muchas cosas comprometedoras y había logrado safarse, pero si seguía así, pronto lo descubrirían.

-Apúrate a abrir.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –En cuanto abrió, los dos salieron disparados hacia la cocina entre empujones.

Se dedicó a mirarlos y se convenció más de que tenía que tener más cuidado o Taiga se desquitaría con ellos. Sería muy difícil que se los ocultara, debido a que ellos se contaban todo y cada cosa que Taiga les encargaba la hacían juntos, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Unos minutos después, los dos salieron de la cocina aun masticando comida, peleándose por la regadera.

Subió tras ellos, y se acostó en su cama, con el griterío de ellos por todos lados, sacó con disimulo los escasos dos papeles que había tomado, intentando concentrarse.

-¡Yo llegue primero Koiji, muévete!

-¡Te vas a acabar el agua caliente! –Le gritó el otro. -¡Yo soy el mayor y tengo derecho!

-¡Me importa poco que seas el mayor, eres más idiota!

-¿Quieren callarse los dos ya? ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme! –Gritó desde la habitación Makoto. La cabeza de Hotaru salió por la puerta medio mojado, en toalla y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Él ha empezado! –Se excusó, segundos después se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con seguro. -¡Hey, Koiji!

El rojo solo rió divertido.

-Makoto, se metió y yo llegue primero, dile algo.

–Ni que fuera su niñera.

-Pero eres el mayor y debes defender al menor. –Dijo este.

-Hotaru, ya déjalo. –Terminó la conversación, volviéndose a los papeles. Hotaru bufó y se tiró boca abajo a la cama.

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestionó.

-Tarea… ¿Por qué estás tan preguntón? –Cuestionó fastidiado. -¿Qué no ibas a ir con la azulita?

-No, hasta la próxima semana.

Makoto se dedicó a leer ahora si los papeles, Hoaru se había callado.

_Nombre del alumno: Kimura Kiyoshi K._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Integrantes de familia: Madre; Kimura Yugao. Hijo; Kimura Kiyoshi K._

_Historial Académico: Excelente._

Releyó cada parte, no encontrando mucha información. Pasó las dos páginas y en ninguna había siquiera una foto de él, nada era importante realmente. Y seguramente los datos que tenían en la escuela no eran muy diferentes a estos.

Un nombre, una edad, vivía solo con su madre y tenía otro nombre. Nada de eso le servía a Taiga.

Frustrado hizo bola las hojas y las guardó en su mochila. Ahora volvía a donde estaba antes: cero. La situación estaba desesperante y no sabía donde más podía buscar. Tal vez tendría que regresar a las oficinas, si es que Taiga no le pedía cuentas antes.

~o~

El profesor Utonio abrió la puerta del laboratorio y a los pocos segundos se escuchó el ruido dentro de él, así como la puerta del refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose repetidas veces. Las chicas habían llegado.

Bajó las escaleras escuchando como Peach y Ken las saludaban y comenzaban a jugar con ellas. Tan solo llegar al primer piso las chicas lo saludaron como siempre, efusivamente.

-Bien profesor, hemos llegado. –Anunció Momoko con los brazos alzados.

-Veo que han entrenado mucho. –Dijo el profesor mirando algunos raspones y moretones en la piel de las tres.

-Si así es, pero con ese medicamento que nos dio el otro día, mañana estaremos perfectas. –Aseguró Kaoru.

-Bueno, pues si han estado entrenando tanto, seguramente esto les agradará mucho. –Las tres se acercaron a él, curiosas.

-Momoko-chan dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos profesor.

-Si así es Miyako. Ken y yo por fin hemos encontrado la manera de que los rayos Z blancos se incrementen. –Hacía unos días había logrado darse cuenta que se podía y ahora, había logrado hacerlo

-¡De verdad!

-Sí así es. Pero no sabemos que tan seguro sea. –Se apresuró Ken.

-¿Entonces?

-Chicas, necesitamos una mínima cantidad de su sangre para ver que efectos provoca en ella. Insertaremos dentro de ella pequeñas cantidades de rayos z blancos alterados e incrementados con la maquina que hemos creado, haciendo el mismo efecto que haría dentro de ustedes.

-¡Entonces que esperamos! –Chilló Momoko con el puño en alto. Si todo salía bien la suerte estaba de su lado.

El profesor sonrió junto con ellas que ahora comían contentas y más animadas. Él por otro lado, seguía teniendo esos presentimientos, o más bien, teorías. Ahora que más villanos habían aparecido, los radares de Peach habían almacenado su información mandando los datos a su computadora, dándose cuenta que el incremento en todos los villanos era exactamente de la misma manera y en la misma cantidad, solamente que afectaba de diferente manera en cada uno y eso hacía que unos fueran más fuertes que otros entre ellos mismos, empezando por los que una vez fueron los más débiles, los RowdyRuff Boys.

Aun no podía terminar de analizar y acabar sus teorías, pero sabía que alguien más estaba detrás de todo aquello. Alguien que no conocía, y contrario a lo que pensaban las chicas, no era Mojo jojo el que estaba detrás de todo eso.

Todo era como un rompecabezas de muchas piezas, difícil de comprender si no estaban todas las fichitas, pero que con mirarlo incompleto podías darte una idea de lo que era todo aquello. Para él era todo de esa manera.

Y para ser sinceros, lo que se estaba formando frente a sus ojos, no era nada bueno, ni nada que resultaría fácil.

¿Quién era la persona que estaba detrás de todo aquello? No lo sabía, ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Tampoco lo sabía, pero sabía que algo peligroso era. Demasiado para simples chicas de 16 años. Por suerte, sus chicas no eran normales y esperaba que eso bastara.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Aquí está la conti, el Capi 10. Como verán, Boomer/Hotaru tendrá más oportunidad de continuar con su plan, mientras le duré las ganas xD, y Koiji es un lanzado, ¿A que si? __La verdad, amo ver al verde como un perfecto mujeriego, le queda bastante bien a su aire de egolatría, y había pensado en no usarlo por el momento, ya que ¿Cómo rayos una chica se fijaría en un chico mujeriego?, pero al final me ha valido. Butch es Butch. _

_Y que tal, dos deportistas, un basquetbolista y un futbolista. No planeaba esto para el azulito, epro me pareció._

_La fiesta de Halloween está muy próxima, no tienen idea de las cosas que pueden pasar ahí. Habrá que esperar al próximo martes, jijiji._

_En fin, me voy :)_

_Gracias por leer, _

_Miss Nutella._


	11. Una Fiesta llena de Caos

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**Una fiesta llena de caos**

* * *

Kaoru estaba estallando de felicidad. Era 30 de Octubre. Ya no le importaba si el Him idiota planeaba algo o no, ni siquiera que estuviera en el equipo. Octubre era Octubre. Y lo mejor era que solo faltaba un día para la fiesta más divertida que organizaba la escuela y en realidad, a la única que asistía –Por que ella no asistía a san Valentín, no, gracias - , no podía esperar más.

Incluso, tampoco le importaba que la mitad de la fiesta era patrocinado por la fresa-zorra-riquilla-odiosa de Himeko Shirogane.

Miyako les había asegurado que los disfraces estaban listos, así que no faltaba nada, solamente tenerlo entre sus manos y disfrutar todo aquello.

-Estás muy de buenas. –Dijo Koiji, con afán de molestar un poco. Sin embargo ella solo se encogió de hombros ante los tres hermanos -¿Te conseguiste novio, preciosa?

-No, no lo he conseguido. –Dijo sonriente, ignorando el apodo–Estoy de buenas porque morirás mañana en la fiesta, los aplastaremos.

-Hmp, nuestros disfraces serán mejores. –Dijo orgulloso.

-Ya lo veremos. –Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, lanzando chispas y rayos, para después darse la espalda infantilmente.

-Hasta entonces, preciosa.

-En realidad, no. Sigue Hisu, así que prepárate para pasar una hora entera conmigo, Him.

Y sin más, la chica subió a su patineta para dirigirse con sus amigas, que venían entrando a la escuela sonrientes y platicando.

-¡Buenos días a las dos! –Saludó la pelinegra. Ellas solo la miraron sonrientes, era la magia de Octubre, una Kaoru amable y que llegaba temprano.

-Hola Kaoru.

-Que tal Kaoru-chan.

-Nada, llegue temprano. –Señaló con una sonrisa. –Por cierto Miyako, ¿Qué tal van los disfraces? –Las tres emprendieron camino de nuevo.

-Excelente, mañana se los daré a las dos. –Aseguró la rubia.

-¿Mañana? ¿No habría que probárselos…?—Propuso Kaoru con el ceño levemente fruncido, quería ir perfecta a Halloween. Sin faldas, claro.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo casi indignada la muchacha. -¡Llevó años arreglando su ropa y haciendo nuestros disfraces, conozco sus medidas mejor que las mías!

-Así, es Kaoru, tranquila, Miyako sabe lo que hace. –Le aseguró la pelirroja. –Incluso, aplastaremos a la odiosa de Himeko.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no puedo esperar para verlo. –Dijo con ojos de estrellitas.

-Les encantarán, lo prometo.

-Y partiremos a los Him. –Chilló Momoko. -… Y a Himeko.

-Exacto. –Secundó la pelinegra. Las tres siguieron caminando, hasta que Momoko, pensativa, paró a Kaoru sin que Miyako se diera cuenta.

-Kaoru. –Susurró. –Tengo una idea.

-¿Sobre que? –Preguntó esta de la misma manera.

-Miyako siempre nos hace disfraces y ropa cuando lo necesitamos. –La pelinegra asintió. - ¿Qué tal si le damos una sorpresa?

-¿Una sorpresa…?

Momoko explicó la sorpresa que le darían Miyako rápidamente para que esta no sospechara nada y entraron al salón donde todos comentaban la próxima fiesta de la escuela, y donde los Him eran rodeados por varias chicas que pedían ir con ellos a la fiesta, aunque esta no fuera de parejas, aunque estos se negaban amablemente.

Sorprendentemente, entró el profesor Hisu, y como si a él también le hicieran mella estás halloweenescas fiestas, dejó dentro del salón a los que habían resultado ser los dos fanáticos más grandes de la temporada: Kaoru Matsubara y Koiji Him. Sus más odiados alumnos.

El resto de las clases pasaron y ellos –Léase nuestros queridos seis protagonistas –tuvieron que reunirse en equipo ya que habían terminado juntos todo el año, desatando una que otra pelea _amistosa –_nótese el sarcasmo –entre ellos.

Al final, salieron al receso disparados todos al árbol, por el cual ningún equipo se había dado por vencido, la apuesta seguía en pie. Pronto llegó al encuentro la persona menos esperada, acercándose a las chicas.

-Buenos días.

-¡Ken-kun!

-Buenos días, Ken-san. –Saludó Miyako.

-hmp, Ken.

Al otro lado del árbol, aunque estuvieran al otro extremo, una mirada de rivalidad entre Ken y Koiji se hizo presente rápidamente. Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que el chico diría.

-Kaoru, tienen partido la semana que entra. –Informó el chico. Ella lo miró con indiferencia.

-Sí, lo sé, soy la capitana del equipo, no tienes porque recordármelo.

-Si bueno, solo decía. –Dijo este. –Y en realidad, venía a buscarte a ti, Momoko-chan.

A la aludida le brillaron los ojos.

-¿A mi?

-Si bueno, se que la fiesta no es de parejas ni nada de eso. –Dijo apenado. –Pero bueno…

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez podríamos bailar aunque sea una pieza. –Antes de que la chica pudiera responder algo, una voz al otro extremo del árbol se escuchó.

-La fiesta no es de parejas.

Momoko fulminó con la mirada a Makoto.

-No es algo que te importe, Him. –La chica le sacó la lengua. –Claro que si, Ken-kun, me encantaría. –El chico ignoró a todos los demás y con una última sonrisa, se despidió de ella.

Makoto le miró irse. Por alguna razón, le caía muy mal.

~o~

Esa misma tarde, Momoko y Kaoru llegaron a la casa de Miyako, dispuestas a mostrarle la sorpresa que le habían preparado, y conociendo a Miyako, sabían que le encantaría.

Miyako abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose con sus dos amigas detrás de ella. Llevaban una bolsa algo grande y sonreían con complicidad.

-Hola chicas. –Saludó la rubia invitándolas a pasar –Mi abuela no está en casa. –Les informó cerrando la puerta.

-¡Mira lo que traemos! –Chilló Momoko alegre. La rubia miro la bolsa con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay ahí? –Momoko la arrastró hacia su habitación con Kaoru detrás.

-Ha sido idea de ella. –Apuntó Kaoru con los brazos en la nuca.

-¿Qué idea? –Cuestionó, no teniendo ganas de saber que había hecho ahora la chica.

-Bueno, dime, ¿Ya has hecho tu disfraz? –Preguntó la rosa, ignorando todo el interrogatorio.

-No –Respondió. –Siempre hago el mío al último, ¿Por qué?

-¡Entonces que suerte! –Chilló-¡Kaoru y yo te hemos comprado un disfraz!

Ella no se esperaba eso.

-¿Un disfraz? –Las otras dos asintieron.

-¡Sí, míralo! –Dijo Momoko sacándolo de la bolsa. –Kaoru y yo nos dimos cuenta que siempre nos haces los disfraces y te quedan geniales no importa cuanto te presionemos. Y ahora te hemos comprado uno para compensarte.

-Más te vale que te guste porque nos ha salido como un ojo de la cara.

-¡Kaoru! –Regañó la pelirroja.

-Era solo una broma. –Dijo sonriente. –Anda, pruébatelo.

A Miyako le brillaron los ojos, tenía grandes amigas.

-¡Chicas es el mejor disfraz que he visto! –La amante de la moda brincó en su lugar. –

Ves Kaoru, te dije que así tendría más tiempo para nuestros disfraces y asi ganarles a los idiotas. –A Miyako le bajó una gotita estilo anime por la frente.

-Ya decía yo que Kaoru no iba a gastar tanto dinero en ropa… -Murmuró la rubia.

-Bueno, no importa, que te lo midas. –Ordenó Momoko. La rubia obedeció, contenta.

El disfraz era precioso, era de vampiresa. Tenía una larga falda estilo princesa color negro y algunos brillitos morados, blusa roja que daba el aspecto de corsé y una capa larga morada. A decir verdad, el disfraz en conjunto era muy pesado.

-Waa, pobre de ti Miyako, se ve pesado. –Kaoru hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

-No importa vale la pena. –Momoko sonrió asintiendo. –¡Y se ve espectacular! ¡Miyako te veras genial! –Vitoreó la chica.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no se miden los suyos! Justo los terminé ayer. –Dijo la rubia indicando el lugar donde estaban pulcramente guardados.

-¡Miyako son geniales! –Vitoreó Momoko.

-¡Y sin faldas! –Agradeció Kaoru. –No hay manera de que esos Him ganen.

Momoko rió como psicópata.

-Exacto.

Miyako solo pudo sonreír divertida.

~o~

Por fin la noche de la tan esperada fiesta de disfraces había llegado, y claro, la primera persona en llegar a la escuela, fue Kaoru. Pronto comenzaron a llegar los alumnos con disfraces excelentes, dándole color y vida al salón, adornado tétricamente para la ocasión. Las luces en tenues colores oscuros como negro, morado y rojo combinaban con las largas cortinas negras que se habían colocado en los enormes ventanales. La fiesta había sido situada en el salón de fiestas, que estaba justo a lado de la alberca, que fue adornada con lámparas flotantes de calabaza.

Kaoru estaba destilando emoción.

-¡Kaoru! –Momoko llegó a encontrarse con su amiga. -¡Mira lo genial que esta todo esto!

-¡Lo sé, es la mejor fiesta de todo el año! –Dijo alzando su puño en alto. –No puedo esperar a que esto se llene.

-¡Chicas! –La voz de Miyako las alertó, y las dos giraron para verla. -¡Miyako, has confeccionado el disfraz!

A Momoko le brillaron más los ojos que la primera vez que lo vio en la tienda.

-Quedo mucho mejor. –Alagó a su amiga.

-No exageres, Momoko-chan.

-No hay manera de que nos ganen. –Dijo segura Kaoru. –Vamos a ganar.

Miyako miró traviesa a Kaoru, que la miró nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres Miyako? –La rubia sonrió.

-Déjame maquillarte. –A la pelinegra casi se le salen los ojos.

-¡Estás loca!

. .

.

-Miren, miren. –Señaló Koji a sus hermanos fascinado.

-Vaya, hasta que algo te interesa de sobremanera. –Se burló Makoto, pues su hermano era demasiado serio para su gusto.

Aunque claro, si quitaban de la lista a las chicas.

El pelinegro le ignoró, estaba demasiado emocionado a decir verdad. En realidad, era muy difícil que algo llamara su atención de esa manera –Ni siquiera las mujeres –, pero no podía evitarlo, por eso cuando al caminar unas calles atrás de la escuela y ver las luces de colores y escuchar el ruido ensordecedor con gente caminando vestida de mounstros y cosas tétricas le sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción.

Hotaru no entendía el humor tétrico de su hermano, aunque a decir verdad, a él también le emocionaba, al igual que a Makoto.

Tan solo llegar a la escuela, algunas chicas se les acercaban mirándolos con fascinación, alagándolos y diciendo lo geniales que eran sus disfraces. Todas querían bailar con ellos y disfrutar con ellos, ellos solo se negaban educadamente (Por lo menos Hotaru lo hacía y Makoto lo intentaban, Koiji terminaba guiñándoles un ojo), entrando por fin al salón, liderados por Koiji.

Solo entrar al salón, una muchacha vestida de bruja se les acercó con ojos brillantes.

-¡Bienvenidos hermanos Him! –Saludó con las manos a la altura del pecho. -¡Es un gusto tenerlos en mi fiesta.

¿Tú fiesta? –Indagó Makoto, con una ceja alzada. La chica asintió a los tres hermanos. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Himeko Shirogane. La chica más bonita de esta fiesta. –Himeko se frotó su esponjado cabello. Koiji se preguntó de donde era la más bonita.

-Pues que buena fiesta. –Dijo Hotaru solo para no dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Himeko rió e_ncantadoramente. _

-Lo sé, siempre las hago. –Hotaru levantó la ceja ante la arrogancia de la chica.

-Si bueno, un placer, pero creo que vamos para ayá. –Dijo señalando Makoto un tumulto de gente. La aludida observó a los Him alejarse lentamente.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Nos vemos al rato! –Dijo al aire, para después suspirar infantilmente. –Makoto es el más guapo.

-Vamos a restregarles nuestros disfraces en la cara a esas niñas. –Dijo Makoto emocionado.

-Pues no creo que sea difícil encontrarlas. –Dijo Hotaru, señalando hacia un costado un montón de chicos abultados o en filas.

-Oh, que raro. –Dijo sarcástico Koiji. –Aun no entiendo porque andan detrás de Kaoru como si fuera una Miss Universo. –Dijo negado, aunque aquí entre nos, las chicas no se veían tan mal.

Momoko iba vestida de ángel caído, uno que te invitaba a hundirte en el infierno y con el cual seguramente muchos aceptarían complacidos. Su falda negra larga ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo con algunos toques de plumas negras y grises al final le hacían muy bien al disfraz, y la blusa negra estilo corsé hacía que el conjunto pareciera un vestido. Las alas negras le daban un aspecto angelicalmente diabólico. Por último su cabello iba suelto, como hacía mucho tiempo no se le veía.

Kaoru era la mujer lobo más peligrosa de la fiesta. Llevaba un pantalón muy pegado –Por cierto que casi mata a Miyako por eso – color negro y con una larga cola café de loba que rosaba el suelo incluida. Una blusa normal de color negro y unos guantes que hombre lobo teñidos de sangre que logró quitarle a su hermano eran acompañados con unas orejas que le daban el aspecto exacto de mujer lobo. Por último, Miyako había logrado pintar sus labios de rojo sangre.

Al final, Miyako llevaba el mismo disfraz que sus amigas le había comprado amablemente –Sí claro, convenencieras. –solo que la enorme capa morada había sido recortada en desordenados picos ondulados que caían hasta el piso. Los leves brillitos morados de la falda negra resplandecían con las luces, haciendo que resaltara tanto la capa como sus ojos azules. Su cabello caía hasta la mitad de su espalda en bonitas ondulaciones. Aunque el vestido fuera pesadísimo, ella se veía preciosa.

Hotaru miró a sus hermanos nervioso. Esas chicas iban demasiado bien.

-¿Y si nos ganan? –Les cuestionó.

-Que nos van a ganar. –Dijo Koiji oruglloso. –Se ven horribles, hmp.

Seguido esto sus hermanos lo vieron con cara de _"¿Enserio?, te has quedado ciego"_

-Hmp. –Fue todo lo que respondió a sus miradas. Aunque para ser sinceros, ellos tampoco iban nada mal. No por nada las chicas se les pegaban como los tentáculos de un pulpo.

Las miradas de ellos seis chocaron por unos instantes, y Kaoru solo pudo soltar una oración al aire.

-Oh, Him mal nacido…

Koiji iba vestido al igual que Kaoru de un licántropo. Algunas chicas miraron con envidia a Kaoru, congeniaban como una pareja perfecta, los dos más arrogantes, los dos mejores deportistas de cada género y ahora, vestidos de la misma manera. El chico llevaba casi lo mismo, solo que este llevaba un antifaz muy original que simulaba la nariz y los ojos del lobo.

Makoto era el diablo más rojo de todo el mundo (Rojo, rojo, rojo xD), con el cual aceptarían gustosas morir en pecado. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta blanca con unos cuantos botones abiertos. Una capa negra y los zapatos igual negros y de vestir, el diablo nunca pierde el estilo. Por último, la cola y los cuernos rojos resaltaban así como su trinche. Por primera vez fue visto sin su típica gorra, su cabello revuelto le daba un aire de peligro.

Hotaru iba disfrazado de pirata, uno al que cualquier chica aceptaría que le robara su bolso. Un pantalón holgado con unas botas cafés hacían conjunto con su camiseta blanca y su chaleco de pirata azul profundo, que le daban intensidad a sus bonitos ojos. Collares y colguijes piratas caían como último adorno sobre su pecho levemente descubierto. Al final, su sombrero pirata le daba cierta sombra a su cara, dándole un aire tétrico.

Dando unos cuantos empujones y pasos largos para pasar entre el tumulto de chicos abultados, Matsubara se acercó enfurruñada al Him mediano, que sonreía con diversión.

-¡Tú! –Lo señaló acusadoramente. -¿Cómo te atreves a usar el mismo disfraz que yo en Halloween?

-Que iba saber yo que ibas a venir así. –Se defendió el chico orgullosamente. –Loca.

-Los dos se dedicaron una mirada matadora, fulminándose entre ellos. Pronto llegaron las amigas de la chica, aunque Miyako tuvo que levantarse un poco la falda para caminar mejor.

-Kaoru, déjalos, la hora de pelear será más al rato, cuando muerdan el polvo y pierdan por sus disfraces tan patéticos.

-Ya veremos, gorda histérica. –Dijo Makoto, echando su capa hacia atrás.

-No me llames así, idiota. –La decisión en los ojos de ambos brilló y fue entonces cuando Makoto tuvo una genial idea.

-Akatsutsumi. –Dijo, dando un paso hacia ella, quedando muy cerca. –Te propongo algo para hacer esto más interesante.

Ella levanto la barbilla, interesada.

-¿Cómo que?

-Escuché que hay un concurso de disfraces cada año, y el mejor es premiado. –Ella asintió. –Participemos, hay que hacer esto públicamente, ¿Qué te parece?

Momoko sonrió para sus adentros.

-Vaya, debo admitir que por más idiota que parescas tienes buenas ideas. –El chico sonrió arrogante. –Pero, no te preocupes, ya lo he arreglado yo.

-¿Eh? –Todos ahí abrieron los ojos.

-Si, hablé con el organizador del concurso, y le propuse que agregara otro más dentro del mismo. Nosotras tres contra ustedes tres, frente a toda la escuela. El concurso es solo para nosotros.

-Vaya, solo tienes la cara. –Dijo Makoto. –Acepto.

-Ustedes dos se creen que hablan por los seis, ¿verdad? –Kaoru parecía histérica. Momoko, no quiero hacerlo, punto. Esto es entre nosotros y ya.

-Momoko-chan, creo que Kaoru tiene razón.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Saben que van a perder y mejor evitan el ridículo?

Kaoru los miró desafiantes.

-Vale, me han retado. –Aceptó al final la chica. Miyako solo se cruzó de brazos, eran cinco contra uno, no había mucho que alegar ahí.

-Bueno, Hims, hasta entonces. –Finiquitó Momoko. –El concurso normal es en media hora, el de nosotros es en una hora, no se escabullan por ahí.

Makoto miró desaparecer a la chica y sonrió para si mismo. –_Bueno, si que tienes lo tuyo, Blossom, para que negarlo. _

-Ahí estaremos, Histérica.

La media hora pasó rápidamente, todos observaron divertidos las pasarelas de los alumnos de la escuela, juntándose un gran grupo que gritaba y apoyaba al que más le gustaba, los más exóticos disfraces se modelaban para conseguir el premio del mejor disfraz, fue un momento ameno y agradable, donde hasta los más negados y serios de la escuela disfrutaron. C

El concurso –Cómo cada año –Lo ganó Himeko Shirogane, la principal aportadora a la fiesta y la chica más presumida y quisquillosa de la escuela entera.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento para los seis jóvenes, el "locutor" del dichoso concurso, los llamó a la plataforma.

-Ahora, con ustedes, alumnos, un número especial pedido por la capitana del equipo de animadoras, Momoko Akatsutsumi. Les aseguramos que será de su mayor entretenimiento. –Todos murmuraban y prestaban atención al hombre, curiosos. – Invitamos a los participantes de este concurso a subir a la plataforma.

Las luces se enfocaron en las improvisadas escaleras del escenario.

-De este lado: La sensación recién llegada a nuestra escuela: Los hermanos Him. Que vienen dispuestos a cautivar el corazón de muchas. Con ustedes; El chico que se atrevió a competir contra Ken, nuestro capitán y campeón del equipo de fútbol: ¡Koiji Him!, El rebelde y atractivo: Makoto Him y por último, el novato más reconocido en la historia del basquetbol: ¡Hotaru Him!

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, llenos de emoción y adoración hacia ellos.

-Y por este otro lado: Las tres bellezas de nuestra escuela: La mejor deportista femenina: ¡Kaoru Matsubara!, la reina del baile: ¡Momoko Akatsutsumi!, y por último, la atracción hecha mujer: ¡Miyako Gotokuji!

El griterío de los chicos llenó el lugar también, empatando con el anterior de las chicas.

Los concursantes formaron una fila en el escenario, algunos decididos, otros no tanto y otros con la intención de bajar ya –Obviamente, Kaoru –haciendo que el bullicio incrementara.

-El concurso consiste en lo siguiente: Cada equipo modelara sus disfraces una vez, y el jurado decidirá quienes son los ganadores de este concurso, no hay pleitos ni discusiones. Ahora, concursantes, dense las manos en señal de acuerdo, ¡Qué gane el mejor equipo!

-Suerte, Miyako. –Dijo el Him menor a la rubia, esta sonrió algo dudativa al chico, no podiendo evitar recordar las palabras de sus amigas.

-Igual tú.

La escuela vitoreaba y echaba porras a su mejor equipo, primero fueron los chicos quienes pasaron a exhibir su disfraz, recibiendo besos al aire y promesas de amor.

-¡Te amo Hotaru!

-¡Koiji, eres el mejor!

-¡Makoto, eres guapísimo!

-Jurado, su calificación. –Las tres chicas temblaron al mirarlas. Los cuatro jurados habían calificado con diez excelente.

-Momoko, si perdemos, juro que te mataré por hacerme esto. –Dijo Kaoru.

-Tranquilízate, ya veras como resulta esto.

Seguido esto, las tres chicas salieron al escenario, Kaoru cruzada de brazos, tenía suerte que se calificaba el atuendo y no la forma de modelarlos. Más gritos se elevaron en el lugar, comenzando a volar flores y chiflidos de todas partes. Al final, las tres se posicionaron al lado de sus contrincantes, viéndose con desafío.

-Jurado, su calificación para ellas. –Los seis abrieron los ojos grandes al ver las calificaciones, aquello simplemente no podía ser.

-¡Pero que es esto! –Dijo el hombre. -¡Un empate, tenemos un perfecto empate entre ambos equipos!

Kaoru se tiró de los cabellos, ¿Tanto para nada?

-¡Esto no se puede quedar así! –Dijo molesta. -¡Empatar es peor que perder!

-Ella tiene razón. –Dijo Koji. –Queremos desempate.

-Lo sentimos chicos, esa fue una de las reglas, no hay pleitos ni discusiones.

-¡No puedo empatar con ella/él! –Dijeron al unísono los verdes. Kaoru se giró al chico del antifaz.

-¡Tú, es tú culpa idiota!

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Es de ellos, ellos dieron calificaciones!

-¡Te odio!

-Eres una pedante, no tengo idea de cómo estos chicos quieren bailar contigo. –Dijo él chico. –Seguro tienes dos pies izquierdos.

-Pues mejor que tu, claro que si. –Rió ella.

-Claro que no.

-Apuéstalo.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Que no, nenita!

-¡Qué si, jugador de quinta! –Los dos se miraron como acostumbraban, echando fuego, chispitas, rayos y demás, fulminándose con la mirada ante la mirada expectante de todos, que los veían como si estuvieran locos.

-¡Bailemos! –Chillaron casi al mismo tiempo, brincando del escenario a la pista de baile, aun matándose con la mirada.

-Por Dios, que alguien grabe esto o les tome una foto, porque seguro no pasa nunca jamás. –Dijo Momoko.

-Ya me encargo. –Dijo el rubio sacando su móvil para tomar una foto. –Lista para el recuerdo. –Aseguró el muchacho sonriente.

-Tendremos con que fastidiar a Koiji un tiempo. –Se alegró Makoto.

-En lo que fue a terminar esto. –Dijo Miyako mirándolos con diversión. Los restantes cinco chicos se fueron cada quien por su lado, dispuestos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Momoko buscó con la mirada a Ken, adentrándose en la pista de baile, encontrándolo cerca de las bebidas. Rápidamente corrió a su encuentro sin ser consiente que era seguida por la mirada de su enemigo mortal y contraparte.

-¡Ken-kun!

-¡Momoko! –Saludó este al verla. –Te ves preciosa. –Alagó el chico mirándola de arriba abajo.

-G-Gracias, Ken-kun. –Se sonrojó levemente, alegre y avergonzada.

-A decir verdad, te veías muy bien en el escenario. –Continuó el chico.

-¿Viste el concurso?

-Claro, no me lo perdería. –Dijo él. –Aunque a mi parecer, ustedes debieron ganar. –La chica solo suspiró.

-Que se le va a hacer, esos tres se salieron con la suya, aunque quedó en empate. –Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el chico se decidió a hablar.

-Momoko, eh… me debes un baile, ¿Recuerdas? –La chica se sonrojó junto con él.

-Claro que si, Ken-kun. –Entonces, Ken se adentró con ella a la pista de baile. Momoko destilaba emoción. La noche no podía ser mejor.

Makoto en su lugar, observaba Ken con ojos de ira, le caía mal, en realidad, el chico le daba una mala espina, aunque fuera más agradable y amable que muchos chicos de la escuela. Además, truncaba sus planes y le robaba a Momoko, ¿Así como iba a hacer que la chica se fijara en él?

-Makoto, estoy aburrido. –Dijo Hotaru a su lado. –Voy a salir un rato ahí. –El chico señaló la alberca.

-Si, como quieras.

-¿No quieres venir? –Preguntó al verlo sentado en una silla mirando la nada y tomando refresco como si no hubiera un mañana.

-No gracias, aquí me quedo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y salió a tomar aire, el ambiente apretujado le estaba causando nauseas y se estaba hartando. En su camino se encontró con varias chicas que lo invitaron a bailar y este se negó de nuevo amablemente, excusándose con el hecho de que quería tomar un poco de aire.

Mientras, la guerra de baile entre los medianos más orgullosos seguía en pie. No se insultaban, ni hablan, ni nada, solo bailaban y se veían con mala cara. La pista acabó con ellos soltando jadeos y sedientos, no tenían idea de cuanta canciones habían bailado ya, pero seguramente, eran más de cinco.

-¿Can…sada? –Preguntó entre jadeos, ella solo levantó la barbilla.

-Claro que no… Him. –Dijo esta, mirando de reojo las bebidas. -¡Pero te reto a llegar primero que yo a las bebidas! –Y los dos corrieron entre empujones y tropiezos, obteniendo algunos insultos de chicos que bailaban divertidamente.

-¡Gané! –Celebró Him, tomando un vaso y sirviéndose. Ella soltó un gruñido. Tomó una copa y rodó los ojos al ver que en letras nada pequeñas y doradas tenía las iniciales HS. Himeko Shirogane.

-¿Qué son estás letras?

-Las iniciales de la estúpida niña que paga esta fiesta. –Dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

-Hmp.

-¡Te reto a ver quien toma más ponche! –Volvió a gritar la chica, indispuesta a perder delante de él. En respuesta de aceptación, Him comenzó junto con ella a tomar ponche a más no poder.

Un desconocido disfrazado de zombie se acercó por algo de tomar, mirándolos como si fueran idiotas.

-Vaya, ¿No creen que están bebiendo demasiado? –Los dos chicos ni se inmutaron en verlo.

-¡NO! –Respondieron al mismo tiempo, sirviéndose más. –Por cierto, que feo disfraz. –Volvieron a decir, corriendo al chico que se fue soltando improperios al aire. La cosa continuó hasta que el ponche se terminó y sus estómagos ya no podían pasar ni una gota más.

-Empate. –Dijo el chico. Y a continuación, los dos se miraron desafiantes, lanzando chispitas y rayos. Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa, y terminaron carcajeándose divertidamente el uno del otro. Kaoru le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Eres bueno, Him. –Le aceptó la chica, el alzó la ceja confundido, cuestionándole a que se debía aquello. –Es Halloween. –Le respondió como si fuera todo. El rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Tu también. –Dijo también él. –Y por cierto se te ve bien el disfraz, aunque claro, se me ve mejor a mí.

-Si claro, Him, sueñas. –Ella sonrió de medio lado, él la imitó.

-Te reto a ver quien come más, preciosa.

-Hmp, acepto jugador de quinta.

Mientras tanto, Miyako reía junto a un chico que la invitó a bailar divertida, estaban afuera debido a que se había excusado, diciendo que su vestido era muy pesado y que prefería hablar un rato. Cuando el chico se despidió, ella se quedó sola y lo lejos sintió una mirada sobre ella y giró la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos y una sonrisa amigable.

Ella le sonrió de la misma manera y lo miró acercarse, ella se paró de su lugar con la misma intención, sin embargo se quedó en su lugar perdida en sus recuerdos.

. .

.

_-¡Kaoru! –La exaltada voz de Miyako la despertó de sus pensamientos.-¡Llegaste muy temprano!_

_-Sí ya sé. Pero mira el lado bueno, ¡he llegado antes de que esos niños! –Celebró con un puño en alto._

_-Kaoru… -Suspiró mirándola reír como una loca. _

_Ella no entendía porque aun seguía odiándolos tanto, si ellos se habían portado un poco más decentes últimamente. No eran amigos, pero ya no eran tan enemigos como antes. Ocasionalmente peleaban, pero no tan brutalmente como antes._

_-Kaoru, creo que ellos no…_

_-Miyako, de verdad, esos algo traman. –Dijo Kaoru. -¡Quieren quitarme mi puesto de la mejor deportista!_

_-Yo no creo que sea esa su intención, Kaoru. –Negó Miyako._

_-Tú eres demasiado buena Miyako, por eso no lo ves. –Se explicó la pelinegra. –Pero ya te digo, algo traman._

.

. .

Miró a Hotaru acercarse pero ella decidió alejarse de ahí, escondiéndose entre el tumulto de gente, aunque para su desgracia, su disfraz era muy llamativo, y el chico la ubicó rápidamente.

-¿Por qué huye?...

~o~

Makoto seguía sentado en su lugar, observando como Ken y Momoko seguían bailando, llevaban cerca de 4 canciones sin detenerse y reían divertidos, como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en la pista. Se desparramó en su lugar, aburrido.

-M-Makoto-san. –El chico desvió la mirada hacia la chica que le llamó. –Y-yo… bueno, me preguntaba si… tú… bueno, si tú, ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

El ahora diablo suspiró, apunto de negarse, pero súbitamente, una fantástica idea llegó a su mente. Sonrió a la chica.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? –A la chica le brillaron los ojos de emoción y los dos se encaminaron a la pista de baile, Makoto sugirió a la chica un lugar específico, más exactamente, detrás de Ken y Momoko.

-Bailas muy bien Ken-kun. –Expresó la chica con adoración.

-Tu también Momoko. –La chica rió alegre. Continuó bailando, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella, dirigió su vista al frente, encontrándose con un chico cuyos ojos rojos la miraban fijamente, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente y bailar con otra chica, como si fuera la única persona de la fiesta.

Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa, ¿Por qué demonios Makoto la miraba como si no hubiera más gente?

-Momoko, ¿Estas bien? –Ella asintió rápidamente. La canción cambió por primera vez en la noche a una balda muy lenta. Miró nerviosa a Ken y este le sonrió de igual manera, pero se acercó a ella para bailar como si fuera un vals.

Makoto imitó las acciones de Ken aun fijo sobre Momoko.

-¿Oye, te gusta el capitán del equipo de fútbol? –La chica le miró con confusión.

-Eh, pues… me cae bien, es agradable. –Aceptó no entendiendo repentina pregunta.

-¿Y los cambios de pareja? –Ella ahora si no entendió nada.

-¿Cambios de….? –Ni siquiera alcanzó a cuestionar otra cosa, porque ya se encontraba en los brazos de otro chico, al igual que otra persona.

-¿Pero que diablos…? –Momoko paró de bailar en cuanto estuvo frente a él. -¡¿Qué haces, Him?!

-¿Yo? –El hizo caso omiso, arrastrando a la chica lejos del lugar de Ken.

-¡No te hagas el idiota, regrésame con Ken-kun! –Gritó enojada. -¿A dónde me llevas?

-Deja de gritar, histérica. –Ella renegó de nuevo.

-Me voy de aquí, no quiero bailar contigo. –Ella logró zafarse del chico, pero este la regresó de nuevo sin medir su fuerza, estampándola accidentalmente contra su pecho, provocando que quedaran muy cerca. Ella volvió a sonrojarse como cuando lo encontró mirándola. -… ¿Qué haces?

-Eso preguntó yo, ¿Qué demonios haces?, ni que te fuera a secuestrar. –Dijo fastidiado, viendo que la chica no respondió nada comenzó a moverse lentamente, imitando a las demás parejas.

Duraron varios minutos callados, ella sonrojada y sin quitarle la mirada de encima y él solo bailando divertido. Al final soltó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué, ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones? –Ella pareció despertar y le golpeó el pecho repetidas veces.

-¡Cállate idiota! –Ella se sonrojó más. Ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto, porque para que negarlo, el desgraciado era guapo.

-Bueno, ya, no te pongas histérica, te ves mejor callada. –Dijo el frunciendo el ceño, ni una broma le podía hacer.

-¿Por qué seguiría tus ordenes? –Le dijo esta volviendo a su actitud normal.

-Bueno. –Comenzó el chico sonriente. –Resulta que vienes vestida como un ángel caído y yo soy el diablo. –Dijo este. –Por lo cual, yo tengo poder sobre ti, teóricamente yo soy tu líder. –Ella rió.

-Ni en tus sueños, Him. –Los dos se sonrieron arrogantes, desafiándose con la mirada.

-Y bueno, ¿El idiota ya es tu novio? –Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ken-kun no es un idiota y no, aun no. –Respondió. Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que bueno. –Murmuró él, pero estando tan cerca ella lo escuchó, levanto la ceja, pero antes de que pudiera continuar algo, una voz sonó en todo el salón, haciendo que todos pararan y haciendo que ella sintiera que se iba a desmayar. Makoto se preocupó por sus propias razones y las de sus hermanos.

-¡Se ahoga, Gotokuji se ahoga!

Tuvo que aferrarse a Makoto para no caer al suelo.

-Miyako… -Y Makoto tuvo suerte de que la chica estuviera colapsando y que no escuchara lo que dijo.

-Taiga nos mata.

~o~

Sentía que la panza le iba a explotar, pero siguió comiendo, no podía perder ante él Him que al igual que ella, llevaba cerca de una hora comiendo de todo lo que sus manos podían tocar y parecía no tener llenadera. El chico rió al ver que su contrincante comenzaba a ponerse morada.

-¿Estás llena? –Ella negó comiendo más, él solo se encogió de hombros imitándola. Segundos después, Kaoru corría al baño de mujeres, dispuesta a vomitar todo.

Koiji estalló en risas y una vez que la chica volvió y se recargó el la barra de las bebidas y alimentos.

-Te odio. –Le espetó al chico.

-No es mi culpa, tú has sido la que se ha excedido.

-Fue tú reto, es tú culpa.

-Tú aceptaste. –Ella le aventó las sobras de unas botanas que dejaron y terminó sentándose en el piso.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Him, ya verás. –Dijo está.

-Cuando puedas volverte a parar, entonces hablamos.

La chica estaba a punto de gritarle unos cuantos insultos muy impropios de una chica, pero paró en seco al ver a un chico entrar y gritar a todo pulmón, deteniendo la fiesta. Abrió los ojos grandes y se paró de golpe, olvidando su dolor de estómago y cualquier reto. Koiji temió por la vida de él y sus hermanos.

-¡Se ahoga, Gotokuji se ahoga!

~o~

Ella le sonrió de la misma manera y lo miró acercarse, ella se paró de su lugar con la misma intención, sin embargo se quedó en su lugar perdida en sus recuerdos.

. .

.

_-¡Kaoru! –La exaltada voz de Miyako la despertó de sus pensamientos.-¡Llegaste muy temprano!_

_-Sí ya sé. Pero mira el lado bueno, ¡he llegado antes de que esos niños! –Celebró con un puño en alto._

_-Kaoru… -Suspiró mirándola reír como una loca. _

_Ella no entendía porque aun seguía odiándolos tanto, si ellos se habían portado un poco más decentes últimamente. No eran amigos, pero ya no eran tan enemigos como antes. Ocasionalmente peleaban, pero no tan brutalmente como antes._

_-Kaoru, creo que ellos no…_

_-Miyako, de verdad, esos algo traman. –Dijo Kaoru. -¡Quieren quitarme mi puesto de la mejor deportista!_

_-Yo no creo que sea esa su intención, Kaoru. –Negó Miyako._

_-Tú eres demasiado buena Miyako, por eso no lo ves. –Se explicó la pelinegra. –Pero ya te digo, algo traman._

.

. .

Miró a Hotaru acercarse pero ella decidió alejarse de ahí, escondiéndose entre el tumulto de gente, aunque para su desgracia, su disfraz era muy llamativo, y el chico la ubicó rápidamente.

-¿Por qué huye?...-Se preguntó mirando como inútilmente intentaba escabullirse entre la gente que se encontraba cerca de la alberca.

Miyako intentaba caminar lo más rápido para que el chico no la alcanzara. Se sentía mal por comportarse así, pero estaba llena de dudas respecto a esos chicos, puesto que sus amigas no confiaban en ellos, y aunque ella viera diferentes sus intenciones, no quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones. Por eso lo mejor sería tratarlos poquito a poquito.

Intentó pasar entre dos chicos que bailaban, pero estos la empujaron accidentalmente a la orilla de la alberca, donde resbaló y terminó cayendo al agua, haciendo que todos se hicieran a un lado y comenzaran a reír.

Hotaru observó todo desde su lugar, y terminó riendo también.

-Por desesperada se cayó a la alberca. –Rió divertido, sin embargo, tanto las risas de él, como la de todos los chicos comenzaron a apagarse cuando pasaron segundos interminables y la chica no salía del agua. -… ¿Por qué no sale?

Todos alrededor comenzaron a apartarse, para la desesperación del rubio, ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la alberca.

. .

.

-_Sólo yo tengo derecho a matarlas, así solo denles un poco de lo que tienen, por que me las tienen que traer vivas. _

.

. .

La voz de Taiga sonó en su mente como un perfecto disco, haciendo que comenzara a correr lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas. Cuando por fin llegó a la alberca, ni siquiera podía divisarse el cuerpo de la chica, la alberca era demasiado onda ya que era un a alberca olímpica para los nadadores de la escuela, y lo más probable era que ella estuviera casi hasta el fondo.

-Maldición…

.

Miyako intentaba por todos los medios nadar hacia arriba, pero la falda del disfraz era demasiado pesada para ella y por más que pataleara y lo intentara, el disfraz la jalaba en dirección contraria.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tenía luchando entre subir con el pesado disfraz que la asfixiaba además de hundirla.

¿Por qué nadie llamaba a algún maestro? ¿Por qué solo veía las luces de las calabazas? ¿Qué acaso la dejarían morir ahí?

Fugazmente recordó a sus padres, a su abuela y a sus amigas. Recordó al profesor a Ken y a Peach. Deseó convertirse en Bubbles, pero parecía que su mente estaba desconectada de todo.

Con desesperación sintió como el aire se le estaba acabando, e intentó deshacerse del disfraz, la angustia la invadió, y en el último segundo que pensó que terminaría todo, logró escuchar un ruido sobre ella y ver una persona dentro de la alberca, provocando que las borrosas lucecitas de la alberca se movieran. Lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos rodearla, y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hotaru se lanzó a la alberca rápidamente, haciendo que toda la gente se concentrara alrededor de ella. Tan solo entrar en el agua, diviso casi al fondo los rubios cabellos esparcidos en el agua y los ojos de la chica cerrarse lentamente, al tiempo que terminaba de caer al fondo. Nado lo más rápido que pudo para que el aire no se le terminara y poder sacarla a tiempo, pero al llegar, se dio cuenta de que pesaba más de lo que esperaba, comprobando el porque la chica nunca subió a la superficie.

Desconocía el tiempo que tenía dentro de la alberca intentando sacar a la ahogada chica, y mucho menos sabía cuanto tenía ella dentro.

No podía quitarle la falda, así que con mucho esfuerzo en un solo brazo, logró subir con ella, el aire también se le acaba a él, pero por suerte fue el suficiente para que ambos salieran.

Cuando ambos rubios salieron del agua, toda la escuela estaba en las orillas de la alberca amontonada. Tanto las amigas de la chica como los hermanos del rubio estaban ya en el lugar donde él salió.

-¡Miyako!

-¡Hotaru!

Koiji ayudó a subir a la inconsciente chica informando lo pesado que estaba el vestido, mientras Makoto ayudaba a su hermano que tosía agua a sentarse en el césped junto a Miyako.

-Miyako, por Dios, respóndeme. –Momoko se empapó junto con ella, intentando que reaccionara, Matsubara apartaba a todos los que se amontonaban en el lugar.

-¡Taiga! –Gritó Makoto, tomándose los cabellos. Los profesores a lado lo miraron.

-¿Cómo dice joven?

-Qué… ¡Que traigan, traigan toallas y a la enfermera! –Los atolondrados maestros actuaron rápido, yendo también por la enfermera.

Hotaru, movió a Momoko de su lugar, y el experto en maquinas electroshock, posicionó sus manos como si lo fueran y comenzó a empujar en el abdomen de la muchacha varias veces, intentando que escupiera el agua que se había tragado.

Un dolor punzante y agudo se instaló en su brazo, pero poco le importó.

-Hey rubia, no puedes quedarte así... ¿Me oyes? No puedes. –Murmuró para si, ante la desesperación de los cuatro restantes. –Escúpela… ¡Escúpela!

Y tras agónicos minutos, la chica abrió sus grandes ojos azules escupiendo agua y tosiendo asustada.

-¡Miyako! –Sus dos amigas la abrazaron llorando y asegurando lo mucho que las había preocupado. Hotaru se tiró al césped a lado de ellas respirando entrecortadamente, Makoto no tardó en tenderle una toalla e hincarse con a él junto con Koiji.

-Idiota, nos metiste un susto. –Se quejó Koiji, revolviéndole el cabello un poco brusco.

-Pero nos has salvado de una muerte segura. –Lo felicitó el mayor. –Vamos a la enfermería, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. –Dijo este reincorporándose. –Primero llévenla a ella.

Los tres miraron a un costado, donde la rubia parecía ida y murmuraba algunas cosas mientras derramaba una que otra lágrima.

-No quiero la alberca… no quiero… aléjenla… -Se aferró el cuerpo de Momoko como si se tratara de su abuela.

-¿Dónde diablos está la enfermera? –Gruñó Kaoru.

-Ya esta llegando. –Señaló Makoto a la mujer que venía corriendo junto con algunos maestros, asustada.

-¡Por Dios, ayúdenme a llevarlos a la enfermería! ¿Te puedes levantar solo? –Cuestionó a Hotaru que asintió. –Bueno, vete adelantando, ahora llegó junto a Miyako.

El chico obedeció y junto a sus hermanos se fue a la enfermería, minutos más tarde, la enfermera llegó junto a un maestro que cargaba a una ida Miyako.

-Chicas, quédense aquí unos minutos con los chicos, Miyako estará adentro con Hotaru. –Las dos chicas asintieron y se sentaron frente a los hermanos del ahora héroe de su amiga en silencio.

-Gracias. –Murmuró Momoko cabizbaja. –Gracias por ayudar a Miyako.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fugazmente.

-En realidad, nosotros no hemos hecho nada, fue Hotaru el que la salvó. –Habló Makoto, siendo interrumpido por Kaoru.

-No es así, de verdad ayudaron mucho llamando a la enfermera y sacando a Miyako. –Los dos callaron unos segundos.

-No hay de que. –Terminaron diciendo ambos. Volvieron a quedar en silencio, escuchando solo sus respiraciones, hasta que Hotaru salió de la enfermería con un brazo vendado.

-Hotaru está bien. –Dijo la enfermera saliendo con él. –Solo se lastimó un poco el brazo, pero con unas semanas de reposo se pondrá bien, al parecer el vestido de Miyako estaba muy pesado y fue por eso que se lastimó al cargarlo, pero por suerte no esta roto, es un leve esguince.

-Si gracias. –Asintió Makoto.

-¿Y Miyako? –Cuestionaron sus amigas.

-Ella esta bien físicamente, es solamente el susto. –Aseguró la mujer. –Pero no creo que la pobre quiera volver a acercarse a una alberca. –Dijo para desaparecer por la puerta.

Una vez que la enfermera se retiró de nuevo, las chicas no tardaron en agradecer esta vez a Hotaru.

-Hotaru, muchas gracias. –Hablaron las dos. –De verdad, te aseguro que su abuela te lo agradecerá igual que nosotras.

-No fue nada. –Dijo con una sonrisa algo cansada.

-¿No quieren llamarle a sus padres? –Cuestionó la pelirroja, haciendo que los tres hermanos se miraran entre ellos y Kaoru bajara la cabeza.

-Eh, vivimos solos. –Dijo Makoto, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Solos? Bueno, tal vez abuelos o…

-En realidad todos ellos murieron. –Reveló el chico ante lo cual la pelirroja se quedó de piedra.

-Yo… lo siento. –Murmuró. –Si… si necesitan algo, solo nos dicen, de verdad.

-Gracias. –Finiquitó, comenzando a caminar. –Nos vemos el lunes, Hotaru necesita descansar.

-Eh, si. –Se despidieron ambas chicas, mirándolos desaparecer.

-¿Tenías idea de esto? –Cuestionó Momoko a Kaoru cuando las tres figuras terminaron de vislumbrarse, ella asintió.

-Sí, Koiji me lo dijo uno de los días que nos sacaron.

-Creo que hemos sido muy duras con ellos… -Dijo después de unos segundos. Las dos volvieron a sentarse, esperando a la abuela de Miyako, que llego al poco tiempo preguntando por su nieta preocupadamente. Tras agradecerle a las dos chicas y preguntar por el chico que había ayudado a su nieta, las amigas de Miyako se retiraron, pensativas, cansadas y sin ánimos.

Lo que había sido la fiesta más esperada y divertida de todos los años, había terminado siendo un caos total.

* * *

_Ok, no me maten T.T_

_Vale, estoy loca, pero esto era necesario para dar un súper avance en la relación truncada de los chicos. Miyako ahora estará completamente convencida de que los chicos son buenos y sus amigas arrepentidas por pensar mal de ellos... aunque sean unos mentirosillos que se inventan que toda su familia murió x). Pobre Miyako, ahora tendrá hidrofobia, y lo más raro, es que su herramienta es una cosa esa de burbujas (?), en fin, aunque no paresca es una ventaja por el momento._

_Les dije que habría sorpresas, ¿Se imaginaban que haría esto?_

_Y saben, ya vamos a la mitad del fic, mas o menos, y es el capi más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, buuff._

_Espero que les haya gustado este dramático capítulo, y bue, no me asesinen, tengan piedad de mi._

_En fin, Miss Nutella se despide. ¡Besos!_

_**P.D. ¿Con que animal identificas más a Kaoru?** dímelo por medio de un review, esto es para comenzar a darle forma a un fic de Halloween que tengo planeado, debido a que no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con "El mundo enloqueció" y "Sorpresas Navideñas", que espero pronto publicar y actualizar. En fin, recuerda: Un review y **¿Con que animal identificas más a Kaoru?**_


	12. Bajando la Guardia

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**Bajando la Guardia.**

* * *

_Kaoru sonrió de medio lado, contenta con su desempeño. Estaba en su entrenamiento de Fútbol y ese era su primer mes jugando dentro del equipo femenil de la escuela, y a decir verdad, le iba muy bien y le gustaba mucho. Para su suerte, tenía de su lado la gracia de la capitana y del entrenador del los equipos, tanto femenil como varonil. Y no es que ella fuera arrogante –Si, y el cielo era amarillo, claro, claro – pero sabía que ella era buena y tenía talento. Con unos años más, e incluso si se aplicaba, en unos meses más, a pesar de ser de tercer año de secundaria, podría ser la capitana del equipo._

_Con un último tiro, anotó un gol perfecto en la portería, dando por terminado su entrenamiento. La capitana dio la orden de retirarse y ella junto con sus compañeras caminó fuera de las canchas, hacia los vestidores de chicas._

_En las gradas, pudo notar como sus dos amigas, Momoko y Miyako llegaban juntas para esperar que ella terminara de cambiarse para irse juntas de regreso a casa._

_También estaba alegre por sus amigas, pues ellas, al igual que ella, habían escogido algunas actividades extraescolares. Momoko era la nueva integrante del equipo de animadoras de la escuela, solía entrenar dentro de las canchas de basquetbol*, ya que eran las únicas canchas que estaban dentro de la escuela_

_Miyako se había unido a los grupos artísticos, dibujo – Que gracias a eso no paraba de dubujarle falditas y vestidos en las esquinas de sus cuadernos y libros, jurando que algún día le pondría una – y, tras la derrota del enorme piano parlanchín aquel día cuando todavía eran PowerPuff Girls Z, se había decidido a terminar sus estudios y ahora comenzaba de nuevo a tocar el piano._

_Tanto Momoko, como Miyako y ella habían adquirido cierta popularidad dentro de la escuela por destacar tan rápidamente en las actividades que habían escogido, había sido algo que nos e esperaban pero que a ser verdad, les daba créditos extra para algunas cosas, o por lo menos a ella sí. –Hacerle la barba a los maestros. –_

_Aunque no le gustaba mucho que los chicos le dijeran cosas melosas y le pidieran citas –Iug. –_

_Salió rápidamente de los vestidores para encontrarse con sus amigas, pero en su camino de encontró con un chico muy conocido también el la escuela._

_Ken Kimura, el capitán del equipo de fútbol varonil._

_No era que se llevara demasiado con él, pero tenían cierto contacto debido a que los equipos de los chicos y las chicas entrenaban los mismos días a la misma hora, pero en diferentes causas, y al ser ella la nueva sensación del deporte y la probablemente nueva capitana del equipo, se habían encontrado algunas veces entre los entrenadores._

_Ella paró el paso, al ver que él chico no se movía de lugar, impidiéndole el paso. Al ver que tampoco decía nada, decidió seguir su camino por otro lado, pero la mirada del chico la siguió, y no de una manera que le agradara mucho._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Le cuestionó, regresando la mirada hacia él, algo molesta._

_Él solo la siguió mirando de la misma manera. Ella, harta –No es que tuviera mucha paciencia – Le devolvió la mirada, ella también podía mirar así, si a esas iba a jugar._

_-He dicho que qué demonios quieres Kimura, no me intimidas con esa mirada._

_El chico hasta entonces sonrió con algo de arrogancia._

_-Nada, solo miraba a la próxima capitana del equipo femenil. –Ninguno bajó la mirada._

_-Eso esta por verse, aun soy una novata, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate. –Le espetó endureciendo la mirada al tiempo que el lo hacía._

_-Nos veremos luego, Matsubara. _

_Solo entonces que él se alejó, relajó la mirada confusa y a decir verdad, por primera vez en algún tiempo, le causó escalofríos. Hasta ahora ese chico había sido amable y cortés con ella, por lo menos frente a la capitana y los entrenadores, sin embargo esa mirada nunca la olvidaría._

_Odio y rencor._

_Y no, no exageraba. Ella sabía de miradas fuertes y esa, no le había gustado. Tal vez le caía mal, o tal vez era por otra razón, pero ese chico, tenía mucho dolor por dentro._

_Y esa mirada había sido de total odio como para causarle escalofríos a ella. Kaoru Marsubara, la inquebrantable._

_Caminó con sus amigas que la esperaban ya sentadas en las gradas._

_-¡Kaoru!, ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? –Cuestionó Momoko haciendo pucheros._

_-Tranquila Momoko-chan, no fue para tanto. –Relajó la rubia. Ella solo se encogió de hombros._

_-Lo siento, me agarró el entrenador. –Se excusó la muchacha. Las otras dos chicas le retaron importancia y comenzaron a caminar camino a casa._

_-¡Amo al capitán del equipo de Basquetbol! –Chilló Momoko contenta._

_-Momoko-chan, hace una semana te gustaba mi compañero de dibujo. –Dijo Miyako, con una gotita sobre la frente._

_-No importa es más guapo él._

_Kaoru solo miró atrás, donde estaba Kimura, hablando con el entrenador y algunos alumnos amablemente._

_¿Qué ocultaba ese chico?_

_._

_~o~_

_. _

Momoko llegó a su casa cansada, fatigada y sobre todo, sintiéndose culpable. Esa noche Miyako _casi _moría. Y todo por el maldito vestido que había querido comprarle como regalo. Bonito regalo había terminado siendo.

Si no hubiera sido por Hotaru que salvó a y sus hermanos que estuvieron al pendiente de Miyako, ella se hubiera vuelto loca y Kaoru histérica.

Se reacomodo en su cama mirando el reloj de buró, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. No podía dormir nada, había tenido pesadillas todo el rato que intentó dormir, y de todo tipo. Soñó los mismos sueños extraños de siempre que la hacían sentir insegura, soñó con Miyako, y soñó con Makoto, Hotaru y Koiji.

Los tres chicos que tanto habían "odiado" entre broma-juego-realidad, habían salvado a su amiga y la habían ayudado.

Se sentía estúpida y mala. Miyako les había estado insistiendo tanto a ella como a Kaoru que ellos no eran tan odiosos. Y en realidad, si no se acercaban a ellos, era por puro orgullo, no porque no creyeran lo que Miyako decía. Entre ellos había una divertida guerra donde reinaban los que tuvieran más orgullo y más aguante.

Pero ahora… ahora tenía mucho por que agradecerles.

Incluso sabía que Kaoru se sentía de la misma manera, por más dura que se mostrara, más al saber un poco de su pasado.

Soltó un suspiro lastimero e intentó conciliar el sueño, tenía que intentar descansar para visitar a Miyako.

~o~

Miyako se sentó en la cama cansada, no podía dormir. Tenía pesadillas y no precisamente de las que había tenido meses atrás. Soñaba que se ahogaba, soñaba agua y muchas cosas más. La psicóloga con la que le había llevado su abuela le había explicado que aquello era normal y que con el tiempo se pasaría, que era cuestión de tener paciencia. Sin embargo, a ella se le estaba acabando.

Tan sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días, tres para ser precisos, era Martes y ella no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella fatídica noche.

Casi moría ahogada.

Sus amigas la habían visitado todos los días, le habían pedido mil disculpas entre sollozos, pues se sentían culpables ya que ellas compraron el dichoso vestido. Obviamente, ella no las culpaba ni mucho menos, aquello había sido un accidente por su estupidez, nada más.

Incluso el profesor, Ken y Peach la habían visitado.

Por alguna razón, le habían querido explicar los sucesos de la fiesta, pero ella se había negado, no quería saber nada. Su abuela también había insistido. Pero ella no quería recordar nada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Aunque ya se encontraba mejor y podía pensar con más calma, seguía teniendo mucho miedo. Sin embargo, estaba consiente que seguía viva.

Seguía viva y para eso, alguien había intervenido. ¿Quién? No tenía idea. Lo último que vio y que recordaba fue una sombra sobre ella. Era todo. No salió de aquel shock hasta que llegó a su casa y estaba recostada en su cama con su abuela a lado, ayudándola a cambiarse.

No sabía quien había sido pero había sido como un ángel para ella.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando ver a su abuela que sonreía dulcemente.

-Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? –La aludida formó una sonrisa algo forzada, pero mucho mejor que las anteriores que había dado.

-Mejor abuela. –Dijo esta, estrujando a pulpi entre sus brazos.

-Me alegro. –Dijo esta. –Eso quiere decir que hoy comerás un poquito más, ¿A que si?

La muchacha sonrió.

-Lo prometo. –Su abuela se adentró con la bandeja de comida y Miyako se sintió un poco culpable por hacer batallar a su abuela. La mujer se sentó a lado de ella, callada. Miyako seguía pensativa, formulando preguntas e intentando contestárselas ella misma, aunque no pudiera.

Misumi la miró de reojo, esperando a que su nieta se atreviera a preguntar lo que fuera, pero vista la negación a saber algo del tema, ella se adelantó.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo, cielo?

Miyako se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta y espabilo con la cabeza, pero quedó callada unos minutos, no sabiendo que era lo correcto. Quería… no, no quería, necesitaba saber quien la había sacado de aquella alberca, pero tampoco quería recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

Al final, suspiró tragando un bocado pesadamente.

-Abuela… -Llamó bajito. La mujer puso atención. –Yo… quería saber si… bueno…

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-… ¿Quién… Quién me ayudó ese día? –Preguntó casi en susurro, aunque lo suficientemente audible. Misumi se sentó a la orilla de la cama, haciendo memoria.

-Bueno, cielo. –Comenzó. –Tus amigas me explicaron. Me describieron al muchacho, ya que nunca lo había visto contigo. Era medianamente alto, de ojos azul cobalto y cabello rubio.

Miyako mostró confusión. Esa descripción le sonaba muy conocida y lo más probable era que se estuviera confundiendo.

-¿Rubio y ojos azules? –Su abuela asintió? -¿Oba-chan, les preguntaste su nombre? –Cuestionó curiosa. Aquello no podía ser seguro.

-Oh sí… -La mujer hizo una mueca intentando hacer memoria. –Me parece que era Him.

Miyako palideció.

-¿Him de ojos azules? –Su abuela asintió. -¿Hotaru Him?

-¡Sí, exacto! –La mujer rió. –Lo siento cielo, a tu abuela ya se le olvidan las cosas. –La mujer miró a su nieta, pero esta solo estaba en silencio, ida. Cambió su mirada a una más preocupada. -¿Cariño, pasa algo?

La muchacha negó.

-Eh, sólo… es que se me acabó el jugo y… yo…

-Oh, ¿quieres más? Ya vuelvo. –Dijo tomando el vaso y encaminándose a la cocina. –No tardo. –Aseguró cerrando la puerta. Miyako soltó un suspiro de confusión.

-No puede ser, él… -Miyako se llevó una mano a la boca. Por eso Momoko y Kaoru habían insistido tanto en aclararle las cosas. Por eso su desesperación e insistencia tan ilógica.

¿El chico que supuestamente la odiaba y que por causa de querer evitarlo cayó a la alberca la había salvado?

"_Hotaru tú… ¿Tú me salvaste?... ¿A mi?"_

~o~

Noviembre entró dándole sus aires invernales al ambiente, haciendo que tanto chicos como chicas sacaran sus más abrigadores suéteres, Tokio no era un lugar precisamente caluroso.

Era finales de semana, y en la escuela no había tema más interesante que hablar más que él casi ahogamiento de Miyako Gotokuji y la acción tan heroica del menor de los Him, Hotaru. Para las chicas era la perfecta historia de romance que cualquiera quisiera. Una chica salvada por un guapo y popular chico. Para los chicos era el ejemplo a seguir, tanto para menores, como para mayores.

Se entendía que fuera un alboroto, pero a los seis involucrados no les agradaban los motivos del alboroto, incluso, molestaban.

-Se supone que nosotros somos los malos aquí, ¿no? –Habló Hotaru, cerrando su casillero con sus hermanos detrás. -¿Por qué diablos entonces todos estos chicos están fascinados con la casi muerte de su compañera?

-No tengo idea, ¿Pero te digo algo? –Preguntó Koiji mirando a algunas chicas que miraban a su tonto hermanito menor. –Te has vuelto el héroe de la escuela, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas tienes rendidas a tus pies?

Makoto negó divertido, Koiji no cambiaba nada.

-Estás demente. –Señaló Hotaru. A él nunca le había gustado ser _conquistador _como su hermano mediano solía decir, ante las burlas de él.

-No puedo creerlo, créeme que yo aprovecharía.

-Claro que lo harías. –Aceptó Makoto.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿De que te serviría? –Dijo el menor. –Ya tienes que encargarte de una, no creo que le agrade un mujeriego. Además, ¿No te basta con las que ya tienes?

-Bueno, hermanito, la verde no tiene que enterarse, ¿O sí?

Makoto rio ante el cinismo de Koiji, era un idiota total.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Hmp.

Los tres chicos llegaron al salón de clases, encontrándose con que había un nuevo croquis (El croquis aquí en donde vivo, es el lugar que le dan a cada alumno, y se pega en un pizarroncito en el salón). Pasaron a mirarlo observando sus lugares. Esta ves no estaban tan alejados, y Hotaru estaba detrás de Miyako y Kaoru delante de ella.

-Vaya hasta que hay un buen croquis. –Señaló el pelirrojo.

Mientras Hotaru fue a sentarse a su lugar, que estaría medio solo, después de todo, lo más probable es que la rubia no se presentara y que la amiga de esta buscara cambiarse de lugar con alguien para estar cerca de Momoko.

Sus hermanos lo alcanzaron en su nuevo lugar del mes comenzando a hablar de sus tonterías y soltándose alguno que otro grito de pleito. Pararon cuando fuera del salón, en el pasillo, los gritos de los alumnos se callaron abruptamente. Entonces se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a tres chicas, más precisamente, Momoko, Kaoru… y Miyako.

Kaoru les soltó unas maldiciones a los de los pasillos y Momoko avanzó hacia el nuevo croquis con una avergonzada e incómoda Miyako detrás.

Todos los que estaban dentro del salón callaron abruptamente y rápidamente miraron a Hotaru y Miyako alternadamente, haciendo que él los mirara con mala cara y ella bajara la mirada callada.

-Te ha tocado delante de él. –Le susurró Momoko a su amiga que levantó la mirada curiosa al papel que descansaba en el mini pizarrón. –Y a Kaoru delante de ti.

Tras mirarse fugazmente las dos chicas se dirigieron a su nuevo lugar cada quien, todos mirando expectantes a la rubia chica que caminaba nerviosa. Nadie esperaba tan pronta su llegada.

Se sentó en su lugar y los chicos intentaron disimular su asombro al verla tan rápido de vuelta en la escuela, ni una semana había pasado. Incluso, Hotaru aún llevaba vendado el brazo.

Miyako quería hablar con ellos tres, más que nada con Hotaru, y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, sin embargo, los murmullos y miradas la ponían nerviosa. Cuando vio que todos regresaban a sus respectivas pláticas, se giró lentamente, enfocando a los tres chicos que seguían mirándola.

-Eh… -Notó cómo rápidamente todos iban callando de nuevo, intentado escuchar lo que hablaba. La rubia suspiró de nuevo, y lo último que fue darles unas sonrisas cómplices que ellos entendieron, pero que Hotaru respondió por los tres. Entonces, se giró de nuevo, esperando la entrada del maestro.

Kaoru no tardó en llegar a su nuevo lugar y dirigirse a su rubia amiga.

-Escucha bien, Miyako. Si cualquier idiota, intenta por cualquier razón decirte alguna idiotez, no dudes en decirme para partirles la cara.

Momoko se acercó al lugar de su amiga.

-Kaoru-chan, no te preocupes, no creo que sea…

-Oh, si, Miyako. –Intervino la pelirroja. –Es que tú no tienes idea. –La rubia las miró curiosa.

-_Ella _está aquí, _de nuevo. _–Momoko habló con tal odio que solo podía referirse a una persona. Sin embargo, ella no creía que fuera, _eso. _

-¿Quién? –La chica se hizo la despistada.

-Himeko… -Murmuró con fastidio la pelirroja. Kaoru asintió, intentando no reír ante el odio que mostraba la ojirosa. No es que a ella le callera bien la zorra de Himeko, pero Momoko la odiaba supremamente.

-¿Himeko? ¿Himeko Shirogane? –La rubia abrió grandes los ojos.

-La misma. –Complementó Kaoru.

-Pero… ¿Cómo la cambiaron de salón? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Miyako, el dinero lo puede todo, ¿Sabes? Esa estúpida es más corrupta que nada. –Dijo la pelirroja. –Y además… -Momoko hizo un gesto hacia atrás, haciendo que la rubia mirara a los tres Him, que se despedían de su hermano menor con un zape cada uno.

-Parece que se enamoró perdidamente de alguno. –Dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra.

-_Otro_ más. –Destacó Momoko, con asco.

-Nadie sabe si es el matón de Makoto, el mujeriego de Koiji o… -La pelinegra pensó en un mal adjetivo para el rubio. –O él cara de ángel de Hotaru.

La muchachita sonrió divertida. Esa niña era todo un caso, muchas veces intentó hacerles la vida imposible, hasta que la pusieron en un salón distinto. Ahora, después de un año de no soportarla, regresaba. En fin, que se le iba a hacer.

-De verdad, no la soporto, la odio. –Sinceró Momoko. De las tres, era la que más la odiaba.

Y como si fuera invocada, Shirogane entró arrogante por la puerta.

-Sólo mírala que odiosa –Murmuró Momoko regresando a su lugar.

-Pobre Momoko-chan, con lo que le cae mal.

-Si, pero que se le va a hacer. –Dijo la pelinegra, sentándose en su lugar. Al poco tiempo, la recién llegada no se esforzó en ocultar su sorpresa y mirar a Miyako con falsa preocupación.

-¡Miyako, has regresado! –La chica le sostuvo la mirada serenamente, sin contestar, Kaoru se preparó para responderle en nombre de Miyako, ya que la chica no le hacía pleito ni a Himeko. –Dime, ¿Te has recuperado ya de tú trauma?

-¡Hey pecosa, cierra tu estúpida boca! –Le espetó Kaoru enrabietada.

-Debería de recordar que si te metes con una, vamos las tres incluidas. –Defendió Momoko del otro lado del salón.

-Oh, claro, pero si lo había olvidado, son el trío de tontas más ridículo de la escuela.

-Eres una…

-Buenos días, jóvenes. –La voz del profesor de literatura se hizo escuchar en el salón, parando la improvisada pelea que recién había dado comienzo.

Momoko masculló el insulto para si misma y se giró dignamente en su lugar.

El profesor se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose y sacando su lista, para revisar rápidamente que todos hubieran asistido.

-Akatsutsumi Momoko.

-Presente.

-Bijuu Hizuki.

-Presente.

El hombre pasaba rápidamente los nombres por número de lista, deteniéndose en un apellido al escuchar la voz responderle.

-Gotokuji Miyako.

-Presente.

-¿Gotokuji Miyako?

La aludida sonrió tímidamente, al parecer, _aquello, _había causado mucho revuelo no solo entre estudiante sino en todo el plantel.

-¿Sí sensei?

-Vaya, no la esperábamos por aquí. –Dijo el hombre. –Pero nos alegramos todos, ¿Qué tal le va?

La muchachita enanchó su sonrisa.

-Bien, arigato sensei.

-Perfecto. ¿Sabe? El joven Him ha extrañado sus asesorías seguro. –Dijo este. –Sus calificaciones me lo demuestran, bajaron un poco esta semana. –Hotaru se cruzó de brazos detrás de ella en su lugar. Miyako rio. –Pero se lo dejé pasar solo porque demostró ser un muchacho valiente y noble. Y no se preocupe, se hará cargo de él cuando lo desee, así que no se apure.

Miyako también supo que se refería a a_quello. _

-En fin. Sigamos. –El profesor continuó pasando lista, y un piquetín en su espalda la hizo prestar atención hacia atrás. Ladeó la cabeza para indicarle que lo escuchaba.

-En realidad me ha ido muy bien. –Se excusó el chico. Miyako rio soltó una amigable risita.

-Ya lo creo.

~o~

-Pónganse en equipos, rápido, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy en clase.

La maestra entró como cada clase apresurada y dictaminando que tenía muchísimo trabajo que hacer, haciendo que los alumnos bufaran exasperados, era la maestra más amargada de todas las que tenían.

Para pronto, los equipos se formaron comenzando a trabajar. Miyako caminó hacia los tres hermanitos con una sonrisa siendo observada por Kaoru y Momoko.

-Hola, buenos días. –Saludó la chica a Hotaru igual de sonriente. Él algo confundido por la alegría con la que era saludado, igual respondió al saludo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal amanecieron? –Preguntó en general a los tres, haciendo que los otros dos levantaran la ceja y miraran a las amigas de la chica que recién llegaban, y al mirarse a los ojos supieron que lo mismo pasaba por su mente: ¿Desde cuando aquellos dos hablaban con tanta soltura?

-Bien en realidad, nos levantamos temprano y desayunamos. Aunque esta venda aprieta algo. –Siguió un poco más relajado. La muchacah subitamente al mirar la venda, oscureció un poco su mirada, pero intentó ser prudente y disimularlo. -¿Y a ti?

-Bien, mi abuela hizo galletas. –Dijo sonriendo. –Ya ves, las abuelas siempre hacen, ¿No?

-¿Lo hacen? –Le cuestionó, puesto que no tenía ni idea.

-Sí, en las películas sale, ¿No lo has visto?

Los dos rubios siguieron charlando y soltando en ocasiones bajas risas para no llamar la atención de la maestra, mientras los otros cuatro se preguntaban como había ocurrido eso, puesto que ellos, lejos de ser más amigos después de lo ocurrido, se sentían incómodos y extraños. La palpable prueba era ese momento, que ajenos a la burbuja de invisibilidad en donde se encontraban los azules, sentados los cuatro uno frente al otro, no se dirigían una mirada y menos un insulto.

-¿Hiciste esto? –Le cuestionó Momoko a Makoto recordándole lo que le tocaba, el chico con indiferencia hacia el cuaderno se acercó y descaradamente negó con una sonrisa cínica. A la chica le salió un tic en el ojo y olvidando la incomodidad y la repentina gratitud que tenía hacia el chico sentado a su lado le dio un merecido golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¿A que vino eso, Loca histérica? –Dijo tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que a qué? –Preguntó indignada. - ¡No has hecho lo que te tocaba, y no me llames loca histérica, idiota! –Y ágilmente, le propino un cuadernazo bajándole la gorra.

-Preciosa, dile a la traga dulces de tu amiga que no golpee a mi hermano. –Habló Koiji mirando como el pelirrojo le jalaba el cabello a Momoko.

-¡Pero si el le esta jalando el cabello! –Refunfuñó Kaoru al chico. -¡y te recuerdo que tienes prohibido decirme así, baka!

-¿Baka, yo? Serás tú. –Dijo orgulloso a la chica que ahora volvía a despotricar con él, ajena al pleito de su amiga.

-Como no vuelvas a hacer algo que te toca te mato, Him.

-Da igual, de todos modos me va bien. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –La chica crujió la mandibula. El muy tarado tenía razón, era un revoltoso de lo peor, pero a decir verdad, tenía calificaciones considerables.

-Ególatra. –Soltó en un bufido la chica, intentando no romper el lapíz de su mano.

-Quisieras mi inteligencia, aspiradora histérica de dulces. –Dijo este, llevándose las manos a la nuca. Momoko que estaba a su lado pateó su silla.

-¡Tengo el mejor promedio del grupo! –Se defendió infantilmente, el chico sonrió.

-En cualquier segundo te lo arrebato. –Dijo este mirando divertido como la chica enrojecía de ira.

-Yo lo creo también, Makoto-san. –Una voz extra a su lado hizo que la chica que era insultada pusiera una mirada fastidiada y el mirara hacia atrás.

-Eh pues gracias, quien quiera que seas. –Dijo. –Tú si sabes lo que hablas.

La recién llegada lo miró algo indignada, ¿Quién quiera que seas había dicho?

-Disculpa Makoto-san, pero soy Himeko. La chica más bonita de la fiesta de Halloween, ¿Recuerdas? –Solo entonces Makoto reparó en el cabello tan horrible de la chica, preguntándose como no la había reconocido antes. –Hace una semana que me cambié de salón.

-Ah, si… -Comenzó este a responder a la repentina plática pero se le adelantaron.

-Lárgate de aquí, Shirogane.

Entonces ahora dirigió su mirada a la de cabello lacio confundido. Ni a él le dirigía ese tono tan despectivo.

-Disculpa, tontita, pero soy libre de desplazarme por el salón cuando quiera.

-Resulta que estamos trabajando en equipos, largo. –Despachó molesta, sin embargo, la chica tomó asiento junto al chico, dejándolo en el centro de una fémina batalla que seguro no le gustaría nada.

-Oh, bueno, pues es que a eso he venido.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? No pienso hacer equipo contigo, ni tu conmigo, mejor acepta que vienes por el idiota este. –Habló furibunda.

-Exacto, vengo a que Makoto-san sea mi equipo. –Aseguró Himeko, haciendo que el chico saltara de su lugar. –Soy la más bonita y seguro quiere estar conmigo. Además soy rica.

-Tú ya tienes equipo.

-Pero no me gusta.

Él chico que estaba apunto de protestar y alegar que pero Momoko se le adelantó por segunda vez, cada vez más irritada.

-Oh, disculpa, rogona, pero el es MI equipo, no tuyo. –Él pelirrojo devolvió su mirada algo confundido ¿Ahora resultaba que lo quería en el equipo cuando minutos atrás lo cuaderneaba como si de una loca se tratase.

-No veo que tenga tu nombre grabado, si el quiere puede venir conmigo.

-Cierra el pico y largo, el Him idiota es mío. –Inconscientemente Akatsutsumi jaló de las solapas de la camiseta de Makoto hacia ella, desbalanceándolo de la silla en la que estaba. Él chico no supo si casi cae al suelo por el jalón o por la impresión que le causaron las palabras de la pelirroja. ¿Ahora lo reclamaba como suyo?

-No es verdad, viene conmigo. –Himeko jaló igualmente al chico quien deseaba que aquello se acabara. Las dos chicas se miraron desafiantes, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder frente a la otra.

-MI equipo. MÍO.

-¡Mío!

-¡Mío! –Entonces si, Momoko jalo fuertemente de la camiseta de Makoto jalándolo con todo y silla, llevándose de paso a Himeko al suelo, quedando totalmente pegados el uno al otro.

-¡Hey!, ¿que pasa ahí? –La voz molesta de la maestra llegó a ellos y como si de u trofeo se tratase, Momoko rodeo con sus brazos al ya perplejo pelirrojo.

-¡Himeko se quiere robar a mi equipo y ella ya tiene el suyo! –Himeko se levanto del suelo, enfurruñada.

-Señorita Shirogane, vuelva a su equipo y deje trabajar a los demás. –La aludida fulminó con la mirada a su contrincante que sonreía victoriosa con descolocado Makoto entre los brazos.

-Adiós, disfruta tu horrendo equipo. –Dijo sonriente y triunfante la pelirroja. -¡Sí, le he ganado a la bruja de Himeko! –Celebró contenta, por su parte Makoto estaba más mareado que aliviado que aquello hubiera acabado.

-Tranquila, muñeca, se que te encanto y que no quieres alejarte de mi, pero no iré a ningún lado, la "bruja" ya se ha ido. –Dijo socarrón el chico, confundiendo a la chica.

-¿De que hablas? –Cuestionó como si el chico estuviera loco. Solo cuando el le hizo un gesto con la mirada hacia abajo reparo en sus brazos, soltándolo como si quemara.

-¡Yo…! ¡Solo fue porque Himeko estaba molestando!

-Sí, claro. –Continuó divertido. – No tienes porque negar lo obvio, muñeca, se que estás loca por mi. –Estaba tan atolondrada que no reparo en el apodo usado por Makoto.

-¡Eh, cierra la boca, no se te vaya a subir! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Yo no puedo perder ante una bruja como ella y por eso lo he hecho. Sería humillante.

-Lo que tú digas, Akatsutsumi.

-Por Dios santo, ni que fueras mi Ken-kun. –Finiquitó la chica, cruzada de brazos infantilmente, el chico por su parte bufó fastidiado.

-Ese imbécil… –La muchacha le miró con enojo.

-¡Oye!

-Qué, es la verdad, me cae mal. –Simplificó. –No me da buena espina.

-¿Y lo dices tú? –Cuestionó la chica. –Eres un revoltoso de primera.

-Es diferente. –Se defendió. –No se que le ves al idiota. Hasta a Kaoru le cae mal y es su compañero. No deberías… Olvídalo.

-Eso no te incumbe. –Renegó con el ceño fruncido.–Y a todo esto, ¿A ti que te importa, Him?

-No me importa. –Gruñó molesto. –Solo digo lo que pienso. –Finiquitó ahora sí la conversación escuchando de fondo el pleito de Koiji y Kaoru. La chica tenía razón, a él que le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, con quien se llevara era problema de ella, aunque el tipo ese le diera mala espina hasta a el mismo, el Líder de los RowdyRuff Boys.

Y así, el resto del día pasó, las clases acabaron y cada quien partió a donde debía ir, y él, no haría la tarea, tenía cosas más importantes y esenciales que hacer, como por ejemplo buscar a Kimura.

~o~

Miyako caminó entre los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio de los basquetbolistas, para reanudar las asesorías de Hotaru. Ellos aún no salían, así que cuando llegó se asomó por una de las rendijas de la puerta de madera que permitían ver hacia dentro. Los balones volaban por todos lados.

Esperó pacientemente a que pasara la próxima media hora que diera fin con las prácticas de los basquetbolistas sentada en las escaleras.

Cuando por fin terminó la espera, el tumulto de jóvenes salió corriendo bromeando y botando balones. Hotaru salió al último acompañado de algún compañero, el entrenador y el capitán del equipo.

-Gran trabajo señor, Him. –Felicitó el entrenador. –Aunque debería reposar otra semana más por ese brazo. Siete días no es suficiente.

-Ya lo creo, le había prohibido venir, pero al parecer se siente mejor. –Él capitán, Hoshi Hayashiba, habló en defensa del joven.

-Bueno, pues si es así, no hay ningún problema. No queremos que el héroe de la escuela y uno de los mejores jugadores que tenemos no pueda jugar por estar lesionado.

-No se preocupe entrenador, solo esta vendado porque la enfermera lo dijo, pero no me lastimé demasiado. Además, lo habría hecho cualquiera. –Dijo modesto, ese título de héroe lo estaba cansando.

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que será mejor irnos.

-Además, creo que te esperan. –Dijo a su lado su compañero, señalando a Miyako que esperaba parada en las escaleras. El chico se despidió y caminó hacia Miyako que venía con su mochila y unas carpetas como siempre. Le sonrió amigablemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No creí que fueras a venir. –Admitió el chico. Ella le comprendió.

-Lo imaginé, pero si tienes algo que hacer no importa… debí haberte avisado.

-No, no, está bien. –Se apresuro a contestar. –Me hace un poco de falta ya que no entiendo nada.

Por toda respuesta Miyako sonrió.

-Pero lamento que tengas que quedarte más tiempo aquí. –Sinceró el chico rascándose la nuca y tirando al piso sus cosas, sentándose en las escaleras junto a la chica.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. –Dijo esta, sacando sus cosas. El chico se percato de su repentina amabilidad y amistad con él y sus hermanos. Ya no le huía ni le respondía con incomodidad o nervios. Sabía a que se debía y eso era bueno, le facilitaría las cosas. No importaba donde estudiran, ya que eran los únicos alumnos que quedaban en la escuela junto con los maestros.

-Bien, ¿Poemas, verdad? –Cuestionó la chica. El hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí, poemas. –Respondió. Ella comenzó a explicar lo que sería la millonésima vez que le explicaba, sin percatarse que el chico miraba su brazo. Tenía un moretón que estaba casi difuminado, pero al ser su piel tan blanca, podía notarse a simple vista. Pero lo que le llamó la atención, era que tenía la forma de sus maquinas de electroshock.

-¿Entendiste? –Cuestionó esta mirándolo, él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Claro que si. –Mintió, ni siquiera le había puesto atención. Miyako suspiró mirando la cara en cero del rubio.

-¿No has entendido, verdad? –La mueca del rubio le indicó que no había entendido nada. –Volveré a explicarlo. -Él asintió pero en lugar de prestarle atención, volvió a dirigir su mirada al moretón.

–Hotaru…

-Si, lo siento. –Se disculpó, esta vez si poniendo atención. Los torturosos minutos pasaron entre frustraciones del chico, sonrisas de la chica y mucha paciencia por parte de ambos.

-Hay que descansar, estoy harto. –Pidió tirándose al suelo. Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

-Está bien, hay que irnos ya, después de todo ya casi acabábamos. –Aceptó, guardando sus cosas. El chico siguió tirado en el suelo observando las carpetas que siempre cargaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, señalándole las carpetas.

-Oh, son mis dibujos y mis partituras. –Informó levantándose junto a él. –Las de mis clases extraescolares.

-¿Partituras?

-Sí, de piano. –Dijo comenzando a caminar. Aquello no lo imaginaba.

-Así que pianista. –Dijo pensativo.

-Y próxima diseñadora de modas. –Dijo esta sonriente. Pasaron en silencio todos los pasillos hasta que llegaron a los jardines de la escuela. El chico volvió a mirar el brazo de la rubia.

-¿Con que te hiciste eso? –Preguntó curioso, aunque sabía la respuesta. La muchacha miró el lugar que señalaba el rubio y quedó muda. Él chico, al mirar sus ojos, supo de sobra que tenía razón.

-No sé. –Dijo esta excusándose. –No me di cuenta cuando pasó. –Le dio una fugaz mirada, reparando en su brazo, que gracias a su camiseta sin mangas, se podía ver vendado. –Aunque seguro no duele tanto como eso. –La voz de la chica súbitamente bajo a un volumen mísero y lastimado. El chico se miró el brazo y a ella seguidamente.

-En realidad, ya no duele. –Sincero. –La traigo puesta para que Makoto, el entrenador y Hoshi no me estén cabreando la vida. –Intentó ser ameno, pero la chica lo miró con culpabilidad. -¿Eh, Qué pasa?

-¿De verdad no duele? –Ella lo miró asentir. –Discúlpame.

-Pero si no ha sido culpa tuya. –Dijo este restándole importancia al hecho, amigablemente. Miyako seguía cabizbaja, con la autoestima por los suelos.

-Ni siquiera te he agradecido.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –Continuó el muchacho mientras botaba su pelota sin parar.

-Yo quiero hacerlo. Tu me salvaste la vida, y en cambio, yo solo…

-Wow, alto ahí, rubia. –El chico paró de botar su balón. –Lo que pasó fue un accidente. Y lo hice porque era lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho si tuviera dos dedos de frente , así que no me veas como los demás, como si fuera un héroe. No tienes porque sentirte culpable, ¿Vale?

La jovencita lo miró tímidamente. Él le sonrió.

-¿Vale? –Al ver que la chica lo miraba insegura el paró el paso. –Te lo prometo, todo está bien.

-Está bien.

-Además, tampoco fui muy amable cuando recién nos conocimos. –Habló el chico. –Creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. –Dijo riendo limpiamente.

-Pero aun así quiero agradecerte.

-Está bien... –él rodo los ojos con diversión. –De nada. Se supone que eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?

-¿Amigos? –Ella le miró con ojos brillosos. Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos. –Asintió Miyako más animada. –Nos vemos mañana, y gracias, Hotaru, de verdad. –Se despidió de él dándole la espalda. –Por cierto, Deberías abrigarte, ya está haciendo frío y vienes de hacer mucho ejercicio. Puede hacerte daño.

Hotaru paró de botar su pelota de nuevo, y se dedicó a mirar la silueta de la rubia desaparecer.

No supo bien que pensar. No pensó nada bueno ni nada malo de ella. Solo la observó alejarse sin poder evitar sentirse algo ¿Raro? ¿Confundido?, ni siquiera sabía. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, y siguió su camino, botando su pelota de nuevo, pensando en la situación.

El la había salvado y todo eso, sí, pero lo había hecho solo porque le dio pavor pensar que Taiga podía matar a alguno de sus hermanos o a él, por el solo hecho de no haber sido el quien matara a la PowerPuff Girl azul.

Sin embargo, esa chica…

Negó con la cabeza, mejor seguía con su camino, ya era tarde y estaba harto y cansado, y seguramente que el mismo cansancio le nublaba la razón. Porque no, no era posible que Miyako le cayera bien.

~o~

Kaoru se tiró al césped sintético jadeante, estaba cansadísima. La C.E.D. (Copa Estudiantil de Deportes) estaba cerca, por lo cual todos los equipos deportivos estaban entrenando más duramente y ningún profesor tenía piedad con nadie, mucho menos con ella, que era la capitana del equipo femenino. Ken a su lado estaba sentado igual de agotado que ella.

Koiji filtreaba con una chica del equipo. Imbécil.

A lo lejos observó a Miyako entrar a la escuela, seguramente iría al área de los basquetbolistas, donde entrenaba Hotaru para ayudarlo con eso de literatura. Se levantó dificultosamente del suelo, esta vez regresaría a casa sola. Momoko le había comentado que iría con el Profesor Utonio y seguramente la inteligentosa de Momoko se quedaría largo rato allá, ni siquiera había ido con las animadoras.

Recogiendo su mochila deportiva y colocándose el suéter para no enfermarse por el aire helado, comenzó a caminar con su pelota en mano hacia la salida de la escuela.

Iba perdida en su mundo cuando de repente sintió un golpe en sus talones, haciendo que parara y girara su vista al suelo detrás de ella. Se encontró con otro balón de fútbol, y dirigiendo su mirada más adelante, identificó los tenis de Koiji Him, haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada interrogante.

-¿Caminando sola?

-A menos que el balón tenga vida, supongo que si. –El chico sonrió burlón.

-Que graciosa. –Kaoru sonrió de igual manera y orgullosa caminó de nuevo por la acera, dirigiéndose al camino que la llevaría a casa. Unos pasos detrás de ella le advirtieron que aun seguía acompañada y el sonido del balón siendo pateado suavemente le indicó que el joven no planeaba irse rápidamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Him? –Cuestionó esta aun dándole la espalda ya que el chico iba detrás, pateando sin cesar su balón.

-Seguirte, ¿No es obvio?

-No seas idiota, me refiero porque demonios lo haces.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer. –Dijo este encogiéndose de hombros, cambiando de pie alternadamente. La chica lo miró de reojo.

-¿No estás cansado? Podrías ir a tú casa. –Recordó la chica un poco irritada, no quería que la vieran con el mujeriego de Koiji y pensaran otra cosa de ellos. Ya bastantes veces había escuchado comentarios sugerentes que no le agradaban nada.

-Me aburro, te recuerdo que el burro de mi hermano esta con tu amiguita rubia y Makoto volvió a desaparecer. –Informó. –Aunque en realidad el entrenador se ha pasado hoy con el entrenamiento, últimamente pareciera que quiere asesinarnos.

La chica ignoró los comentarios de sus hermanos y suspirando resignada alentó el paso hasta quedar al nivel del pelinegro. El chico no planeaba irse.

-Es por la C.E.D.

-¿La qué…?

-Claro, a veces olvido que eres un novato. –Se auto recordó la morena. Koiji sonrió.

-Osea que aceptas que soy un dios para esto y se te olvida que voy entrando, eh, preciosa. –Kaoru sonrió.

-En tus sueños burro. Y no me llames así, por millonésima vez. –Respondió altiva. –La C.E.D., gran idiota, es una copa estudiantil entre todas las escuelas de Tokio solamente de deportes, todos los que existen. Es muy importante para nosotros.

-¿Y eso es por…?

-Somos los campeones nacionales cada año, empatando con una estúpida escuela de pacotilla. –Explicó. – Y cada año los entrenadores de cada área se proponen superar a esa escuela, pero cada año empatamos ambas en primer lugar. Es fastidioso y humillante.

-Hmp.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, escuchándose solamente sus pasos, sus respiraciones y el balón de Koiji siendo pateado una y otra vez.

-Entrena conmigo.

Kaoru detuvo su andar, haciendo que el chico también parara y detuviera su balón frente a ella.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Cuestionó la pelinegra absorta.

-No me hagas repetirlo. –Murmuró el chico, era todo un ególatra. Kaoru siguió con su camino.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sakurai, la chica con la que filtreabas hace rato? Ella aceptará gustosísima Him, y a mi, me ahorras una pena.

El chico levantó una ceja divertido.

-¿Te molesta que hable con Sakurai, preciosa? –La chica volvió a parar con el ceño fruncido y girándose hacia el chico de nuevo.

-Por millonésima una vez: . . –Gruñó. –Y mira, idiota número uno: Me vale un reverendo sorbete lo que hagas a dejes de hacer, ¿Vale?

Him rió quedamente y siguió por detrás a la morena.

-¿Entonces si entrenas conmigo?

-No. –Negó rotundamente, caminando enfurruñada. La sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Te gusta hacerte del rogar, eh, Matsubara? –La chica estuvo a punto de devolverle la contestación, pero su cinturón verde comenzó a vibrar haciéndola brincar en su lugar. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquello.

Koiji levantó una ceja y ella gruñó.

-Escucha bien Him, me tengo que ir, pero ni pienses que entrenaré contigo.

Alzó la barbilla orgullosa y corrió rápidamente cruzándose la calle para despistar al chico que solo la miró correr como loca psicópata. Sonrió regresando en dirección a la escuela, ya que el edificio quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, le gustaba pelear con Kaoru, era la única con la que valía la pena gastar saliva e insultos ingeniosos.

Además, tenía que entrenar con ella para quitar a Kimura de capitán, ya.

~o~

Miyako abrió el espejo-contestadora encontrando en la pantalla a Peach en el laboratorio, a Kaoru en la calle y a Momoko en otra parte del laboratorio todos conectados a través del estuchito, recién se acababa de despedir de Hotaru y tras doblar la esquina su cinturón había vibrado.

-¿Qué pasa, Peach? –Cuestionó ella, mirándolo atentamente.

-¡Los chicos ameba están asaltando un centro comercial! –Anunció haciendo movimientos con las manos. –La gente está asustada porque la última vez salieron lastimados algunos.

-Esos idiotas… -Murmuró Kaoru. –Vamos para allá Peach.

-¡Así es chicas, nos vemos ahí! –Lideró Momoko con un puño en alto. -¡Apresúrense!

-¡Sí! –Dijeron al unísono Miyako y Kaoru

-Espera Miyako, si quieres… -Intentó decir Peach, preocupado por el reciente estado de la rubia, sin embargo esta lo interrumpió decidida.

-¡No Peach, estoy bien, puedo defender la ciudad perfectamente! –Aseguró. -¡Andando chicas! –Y sin más se transformó en Bubbles y voló lo más rápido que pudo al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad.

Era hora de demostrar que había crecido y que un accidente no podía parar cada aspecto de su vida. Estaba decidida.

Tan solo volar unos cuantos minutos pudo llegar al centro comercial y divisar a sus amigas llegar al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¡Chicas, ahí están! –Señaló Blossom la entrada mirando como arrasaban con todo.

-Vamos a demostrarles lo que puede hacer el esfuerzo de un entrenamiento. –Dijo segura Buttercup, aunque no lo estuviera del todo.

-Así es, esta vez no lastimaran a nadie. –Secundó Bubbles, haciendo que las tres volaran rápidamente al interior de la tienda.

-¡Alto ahí, chicos ameba! –Apuntó Blossom con el dedo índice. -¡Esta vez no se saldrán con la suya!

-¡Huy si, miren como tiemblo! –Dijo sombrerón, sarcástico.

-¡Seguro nos darán burbujas divertidas y esponjosas!

-¡Cierren la boca trío de tontos! –Gruñó Buttercup. -_¡Golpe de martillo! _

El golpe los lazó fuertemente fuera de la tienda abriendo paso entre la gente. Levemente mareados se pararon.

-Sombrerón, ese ataque fue más fuerte que el último. –Dijo poncho, el verde.

-Esas niñas malcriadas. –Dijo la ameba rosa, molesta.

_-¡Yo-yo poder!_

_-¡Golpe de Martillo!_

Los vitoreos de la gente eran para las chicas que atacaban rápidamente, mientras los otros tres no se defendían, intentando soportar con su flácido y débil cuerpo los ataques.

-¿Qué hacemos? Taiga dijo que no las atacáramos aún. –Dijo Poncho. –Pero si nos quedamos aquí esta vez si perderemos, sombrerón.

-¿Por qué no hacen nada? –Preguntó Bubbles. -_¡Burbujas explosivas!_

-No lo sé. ¡Dejen de atacar chicas, esperen un minuto! –Ordenó la líder, haciendo que ambas pararan.

-Será mejor regresar al edificio amebas, Taiga-sama debe saber esto y nos dirá que hacer. –Puntualizó sombrerón, y asintiendo se alejaron entre el leve humo que se levantó.

-¡Allá van! –Señaló Buttercup, volando hacia ellos entre el humo la gente y las calles con sus amigas detrás, pero se perdieron en un callejón olvidado.

-Los perdimos. –Gruñó Blossom.

-Por lo menos esta vez no dañaron a nadie. –Asintió Bubbles.

-Supongo que es verdad. –Simplificó la pelirroja. –Pero aun no podemos regresar a casa.

-¿Qué? –Se quejó Buttercup. -¡Estoy agotada, Blossom! El entrenamiento fue terrible.

-Pues si, pero tengo buenas noticias chicas. –Dijo sonriente.

-¿Buenas noticias? –Cuestinó alegre Bubbles.

-Ni se imaginan. –Dijo asintiendo. –Será mejor que vayamos rápido al laboratorio. No por nada falté a mi equipo de animadoras y dejé a Himeko lucirse frente a todas.

A las dos chicas les salió una gotita al puro estilo anime.

-Ya decía yo…

-¡Andando! –Gritó emocionada la líder emprendiendo el vuelo.

~o~

Hotaru llegó al edificio algo cansado. Su entrenamiento había sido más arduo que de costumbre y tras haber estudiado millones de poemas una hora entera, moría de hambre y ahora solo quería dormir después de darse un baño, y con agua caliente, porque no había seguido el consejo de la rubia y ahora, tenía frío. Mucho frío, y caminar por toda la ciudad no le había ayudado.

Entró arrastrando los pies y se encontró con lo mismo de siempre, jaleo por todos lados, encabezado por su hermano mayor.

-¡Eh, ya llegó Boomersito! –Anunció con burla serpiente, mientras Mojo corría hacia él.

-Que hay socio. –Saludó desganado a Mojo quien saludo de la misma manera.

-¡Eh, hasta que llegas, te habías tardado! –Gritó Makoto subido a la espalda de peludito, montándolo como caballo. Hotaru sonrió al verlo. - ¿Quieres subir a mi mascota?

-¡Niño malcriado, baja de ahí!

-En realidad solo quiero comer y dormir.

-Waaa, Boomer te estás debilitando, ¿Qué pensara Taiga de esto? –Picó Ace. –Brick dile algo a tu hermanito debilucho.

Koiji que venía bajando las escaleras en toalla y con cabello húmedo se entrometió.

-Hotaru, dile que se pudra al imbécil. –Aconsejó el verde, que giró su vista hacia él.

-Vaya, se están tomando muy enserio su papel se villanos secretos ¿Eh, Butch? –Indago al notar el nuevo nombre por el que se llamaban. –Para mi son los gusanos Brick, Butch y Boomer.

-Llámanos como quieras inútil, eso no te quita la envidia. –Respondió Makoto airoso, bajando de un salto de la espalda de peludito.

-Maldito gusano, no te creas el dios del mundo. –Dijo este molesto. Le cabreaba que tuviera razón. Hotaru por su parte caminó hacia la cocina con Makoto detrás.

-Tienes cara de muerto. –Informó Makoto recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Así me siento. –Dijo desparramándose en una silla y tomando una fruta. –Aunque por lo menos yo no me desaparezco todo el día, cada día de la bendita semana, ¿Dónde te metes, eh? Podría asegurar que nos ocultas algo. –Makoto enmudeció por la repentina pregunta, pero Koiji llegó riendo casi al instante aun en toalla, imitando las posiciones de Makoto solo que del otro lado. Por ahora estaba salvado.

-Ace es un imbécil. –Indicó. –Vaya, que serios.

-Y tú que hablador. –Respondió el rubio medio malhumorado. Su hermano se encogió de hombros, era cierto que sus monosílabos eran un poco menos recurrentes.

-Parece que te atropelló un camión, torpe. –Señaló el de toalla. Hotaru gruñó.

-Así me siento. –Y sip, Hotaru parecía enfermo. Cansado y por su clara piel, se notaba un sonroso irritado en las mejillas.

Sin dar tiempo a más preguntas, comentarios o gritos y burlas, la puerta del sótano se escuchó abrirse y luego cerrarse lentamente. Todos se concentraron en la sala, esperando ver si había sido coincidencia o realmente el desaparecido de Taiga subía por las escaleras. Makoto suspiró inquieto al ver que era la segunda opción.

-Mis muchachos. –Todos los villanos se amontonaron a su alrededor. –Que buen trabajo.

Los habitantes del lugar se miraron entre ellos confundidos, ¿Taiga había subido a felicitarlos? ¿A ellos?

-Taiga-sama…

-Shhh, shhh. –Cayó. –Nuestro plan, va perfecto. Está funcionando.

Los chicos ameba se retorcieron extrañamente, como cualquier extensión sin forma lo haría.

-Taiga-sama… no queremos que se enoje, pero… -El hombre los miró eternamente, intimidándolos. –Bueno… esas chicas…. Hoy fuimos a la ciudad y… y en realidad… bueno, están más fuertes.

Taiga rió amargamente.

-Sí, sí. Eso, es perfecto, mis inútiles pupilos. –Esa vez fue Mojo el que se vio confundido.

-Pero Taiga-sama, ¿Por qué querría que fueran más fuertes? ¿No quiere usted derrotarlas? –El hombre rodó los ojos, fastidiándose.

-Mono idiota, aprende a ver la vida como un excelente científico, como yo. –Se auto aduló. –Pero a eso no vine, no. Vine, con ustedes tres.

Señaló a los menores del recinto y Makoto tragó saliva, ¿Sabría que aun no sabía nada de Kiyoshi Kimura?

-Son los villanos perfectos, mis salvadores.

-¿C-Cómo dice? –Tartamudeó el pelirrojo confundido. Sus hermanos lo miraron extraño. -¿Por qué?

-Modesto, claro. –Se posicionó detrás de ellos. –Sé lo de la fiesta, todo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Taiga tenía un mes entero sin salir y ahora una semana después del evento, ¿Salía a informarles que estaba enterado? Además, ¿Por qué y cómo lo sabía? Nadie lo había visto salir a ningún lado.

-¿Pero…

-Tengo mis contactos por todos lados. Todos lados y lo sé. –Dijo. –Boomer, excelente. Excelente. La salvaste y ahora, ahora debe estar agradecida, como cualquier cría de su edad. Está a tus pies, chico, buen trabajo.

-Eh… pues gracias.

-Sí, y ustedes dos, aprovechen la oportunidad, que con una las tres van incluidas en el paquete. –El hombre se hizo porras a sí mismo. –Ahora las tienen a sus pies, métanse en sus vidas hasta lo más interno, que ya no se pueda más y luego, las destruiremos.

-Pero señor… sombrerón dijo que…

-¡Mono, cierra el pico, eso es lo que quiero! –Gritó. Para después dirigirse a los adolescentes que lo miraban algo confundidos. –Ahora, escucharon lo que dijo él ameba azul. Son más fuertes. Es hora de que ustedes entren en acción como los Rowdys, no como los Him. Atacaran por las dos partes.

-¿Cómo? –Cuestionó Makoto.

-Seguirán enamorándolas, pero quiero que pronto comiencen a aparecer en la ciudad y destruirla, quiero que peleen hasta que las fuerzas de esas chicas incrementen. Vayan midiendo sus niveles de fuerza y váyanles dando a como avancen.

-¡¿Qué dice?! –Preguntó exaltado Koiji.

-Butch, solo obedéceme. Yo se lo que hago y no cuestiones ni preguntes, van muy bien, no me decepcionen.

-¡Pero…

-¡Que lo hagas y ya! –El verde cayó rápidamente, molesto. ¿Taiga estaba loco?

-Hotaru, esto no hubiera sido posible sin tu heroica aparición. –El hombre habló con sarcasmo alegremente. –Felicidades chico, continúen así, y tendrán una gran recompensa, no tan grande como lo mía, claro, nunca como la mía. –Canturreó alejándose de nuevo para internarse en el sótano quien sabe cuantas semanas más, mientras todos lo miraron alejarse tan rápido como llegó.

-Ese hombre cada día enloquece más. –Puntualizó Ace, subiendo las escaleras hacia su piso. –Y, no crean que son más importantes por esto que les ha dicho Taiga, niñatos.

Makoto suspiró de alivio, tenía más tiempo para investigar al tal Kiyoshi Kimura y esperaba que por fin pudiera dar con algo, siquiera una imagen o algo. Un estornudo lo hizo girar su cabeza a las escaleras, por donde subía Hotaru, en esos momentos el rubio odiaba vivir en el último piso, sentía que nunca llegaría.

-De verdad, pareces un zombie rubito. –Ignorando el apodo de sus hermanos arrastró los pies por las escaleras.

-Solo quiero dormir, es todo.

-Pues deberías hacerlo. Los días que vienen serán muy largos. –Dijo Makoto.

-Hmp. Taiga se esta haciendo más loco. –Dijo Koiji aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el comentario de Makoto.

Sin embargo, el mayor sabía que Koiji tenía razón. ¿Hacerlas más fuertes? Eso era descabellado, loco y extraño. Por lo menos viniendo de alguien que quiere matarlas a como de lugar.

¿Cuáles eran los planes reales de Taiga?

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_¿Qué tal, gustó? Eso espero. Bien, pues aquí está la conti, y chicas, ustedes disculparan los títulos tan patéticos que les pongo a los capis, pero, buf, es tan complicado xD, prometo que me esforzaré por pensar en uno bonito y llamativo, ¿Sí? _

_Vale, pues muchas gracias por votar por el animal que identifican con Kaoru, ya he decidido cual :) mil gracias. Y sobre el accidente de Miyako, lo hice para darle algo más... ¿Oscuro? que se yo, el fic. Además se me ocurrió que sería crucial para el fic. Y mis chicos son tan cabeza hueca ( los rojos y los verdes) que no se dan cuenta de nada jiji. Su amistad es basada en pleitos amistosos ya que es casi imposible con esos carácteres que se lleven tan dulcemente como Miyako y Hotaru, pero aun no se dan cuenta._

_Bueno, me voy chicas :) y chicos si hay._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y disculpen por no responder sus reviews pasados, el tiempo me mata jiji._

_Besos,_

_Miss Nutella._


	13. K Kiyoshi Kimura

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertence.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai**

* * *

**K. Kiyoshi Kimura**

* * *

_-¡No intente huir o será peor, somos la policía de Tokio!_

_Taiga respiró agitadamente y algo encorvado, buscando donde meterse. Estaba en su laboratorio, haciendo nuevas pruebas y demás, cuando de repente, comenzaron a aporrear fuerte y desesperadamente la puerta, al tiempo que algunas sirenas se escuchaban alrededor de su ahora solitaria casa._

_-¡Abra la puerta o la tumbaremos!_

_El hombre, que estaba en el sótano, giró varias veces en su lugar. No tenía una salida. Solamente había un ducto algo pequeño por el cual sería demasiado difícil escaparse. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cayendo al suelo e instantáneamente, los pasos apresurados y pesados de los policías. ¿Cómo demonios lo había descubierto?_

_No tardaron demasiado en llegar y dar con el sótano, tirando también la puerta de este._

_-¡Blanco encontrado! _

_Y como soldados todos bajaron corriendo, rodeándolo con sus armas y perros entrenados que le gruñían, él, por inercia caminó hacia atrás a la defensiva. Un hombre tomo el liderazgo posicionándose al frente._

_-Policía de Tokio. –Comenzó mostrándole su placa. –Está usted detenido._

_Taiga hiperventiló varias veces, mirándolos atodos alternadamente._

_-¿Qué cargos me encuentran? No he hecho nada._

_-Hemos recibido una demanda hacia usted por violación a la ley y trabajar secretamente en proyectos científicos para el daño de la sociedad y su futuro. Está arrestado. _

_-Es imposible, yo no hago aquello._

_-Dígaselo a la mujer que levantó la demanda. Avance o lo llevaremos a la fuerza. –Taiga frunció el ceño. Había sido __ella. __Estaba seguro que aquello era obra de Suri, la inútil de su esposa que lo había abandonado. Lo había delatado._

_-Acompáñenos. –El hombre, indispuesto a aquello, tomó rápidamente dos frascos alertando a los policías. –Baje eso._

_-¡No se muevan! –Advirtió el y sin más tiró el primer frasco, uno con un contenido morado que se esparció por el suelo, eso ayudaría a que los perros perdieran el olfato unos días y no pudieran rastrearlo. Seguidamente, el frasco blanco soltó un humo espeso que nubló todo el paso. El conocía a la perfección su laboratorio, por lo que le fue fácil escapar._

_Los hombres se alertaron al escuchar los pasos apurados en el primer piso, arriba._

_-¡Se escapa! –Gritó uno, mandando señales a otros policías que estuvieran fuera del área de la casa y pudieran atraparlo antes de que escapara, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, Taiga escapó como pudo. _

_Mientras tanto, él corría desquiciado, pensando en un lugar donde esconderse, al tiempo que pensaba como podría borrar su olor antes de que los días pasaran y el efecto de antídoto se acabara en los perros._

_Sus planes se frustraron minutos después, cuando tras recorrer muchas calles, casi llegando a las afueras de Tokio, tres figuras femeninas e infantiles se posicionaron frente a él._

_-Lo siento señor, pero usted no va a ningún lado. –Blossom se cruzó de brazos con Buttercup y Bubbles detrás._

_-Maldita mocosa, aléjate, no tengo tiempo para idioteces. –Gruñó algo nervioso. Sabía de esas niñas, varias veces habían salido en las noticias y su historia científica en los periódicos y revistas de tecnología y ciencias._

_-¡No te muevas! –Le gritoneó Buttercup. –Más te vale que coopere, no te conviene que te ataquemos, debilucho._

_-Señor, le pido que ponga de su parte y nadie saldrá lastimado. –Aseguró Bubbles al hombre que chasqueó la lengua con odio._

_-¡Lárguense! –Dijo comenzando a correr._

_-Muy bien, usted así lo pidió. –Concluyó la rosa, lanzando su yoyo en dirección al hombre para amarrarlo con el hilo de este. –Bubbles, ya sabes que hacer. _

_-¡Claro! –Asintió posicionándose esta vez ella al frente. -¡Burbuja Atrapadora!_

_-¡Malditas niñas, suéltenme! –Ordenó el hombre, revolviéndose en la burbuja._

_-Lo ves, fue demasiado fácil para nosotras. –Dijo Buttercup. – Eres patético._

_-Buttercup… -Regañó la azul._

_-¡Malditas niñas, las mataré! –Bramó al tiempo que era llevado por los aires hacia la comisaría. -¡Lo juro, las mataré! ¡No pueden encarcelarme, no pueden!_

_-Pueden y lo harán, ahora cállate. –Exigió la verde. –Eres patético._

_Taiga siguió luchando y jurando venganza y muerte para esas tres hasta llegar a la comisaría y ser encarcelado por lo que sería muchos años de cárcel, sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes quedarse mucho tiempo atrapado, no señor. _

_Días después, su caso salió en las noticias de Tokio, haciendo ver a las tres crías como heroínas del futuro y la sociedad, y a él, como un torpe y loco hombre con sueños arrebatados e impensables de cumplir. Un científico loco. En las celdas y fuera de ellas el mundo se burlaba de él y lo humillaban. Pero ellos no tenían idea._

_Eran unos malditos ignorantes, y se los demostraría. Sería su golpe final, crearía todos sus inventos, los sometería a él y asesinaría a esas niñas superpoderosas. Todo frente a ellos._

_._

_~o~_

_._

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonio se preparaba la dichosa máquina con la que se llevaría a cabo el proceso. Kaoru la miraba indecisa.

-¿Y no será posible solamente aumentar los rayos Z blancos que ya hay dentro de nosotros? –Preguntó al profesor quien negó fugazmente. -¿Por qué?

El hombre suspiró.

-Si es posible Kaoru. Pero estos rayos Z blancos están mejorados. Ken y yo logramos superdotarlos y mediante esta máquina se les serán inyectados fácilmente. Además, aumentará el poder de los rayos Z blancos que ya poseen.

-Ya veo. –Dijo esta.

-¡No puedo creer que por fin lo lograron profesor, Ken! –Dijo emocionada Momoko. -¡Es el momento del cambio! –Dijo infantilmente con un puño en alto.

-¡Protegeremos a Tokio de los villanos!

-¡Patearemos traseros! –Las tres chicas vitorearon alegremente, dando círculos entre ellas.

-Vaya que la noticia que nos tenías era buena Momoko-chan. –Dijo la rubia. –Que bueno que venimos.

-Sí, ahora me arrepiento de haberme quejado. –Admitió la pelinegra.

-Bien chicas. –Anunció el profesor. –Está lista.

Los ojos de las tres chicas brillaron con decisión.

-Hagámoslo. –Lidero la pelirroja, adelantándose. -¿Qué debemos hacer profesor?

-Solo acuéstense en las camillas de ahí. –Dijo señalando el interior de la cabina de la maquina, donde habían tres camillas con color específico para cada una. –Mantengan sus brazos dentro de su área todo el tiempo para evitar problemas.

Las chicas, obedientes, comenzaron a seguir las indicaciones del profesor colocándose cada quien en su respectivo color.

-Les colocaremos estos lentes protectores, y asegúrense de colocarse el asegurador de las camillas.

-¿Para que tanta protección? –Cuestionó nerviosa Miyako mientras Ken con ayuda de Peach le ayudaba a colocárselos.

-No te preocupes Miyako, es solo para evitar complicaciones, pero es totalmente seguro. –Las tres chicas confiaron en el profesor asintiendo. –Muy bien, vamos a cerrarles la cápsula y ya verán que en menos de lo que canta un gallo estarán fuera.

-¡Andando! –Peach cerró la capsula saltando sobre ella. El profesor comenzó a ajustar los detalles y a alistar lo necesario para llevar a cabo el proceso.

-Chicas, comenzamos. –Anunció alto desde la cabina donde controlaba todo.

Dentro de la máquina, las tres chicas eran separadas solamente por dos cristales que dividían en tres el espacio de la cápsula gigante, y que acostadas boca arriba escucharon los sonidos de la máquina al prenderse.

-Suerte chicas… -Murmuró Miyako a pesar de que las chicas no la pudieran escuchar por las separaciones. Todo comenzó.

Sintieron como se les inyectó algo causando algo de dolor, sin embargo no gritaron ni mucho menos, aguantaron perfectamente. Apretaron fuertemente la camilla en cuanto comenzó a subir la intensidad de la situación, si dolía mucho. Se concentraron todo lo que pudieron, sin embargo, Momoko abrió los ojos abruptamente, y de repente, no sintió dolor.

. .

.

_Todo era de colores opacos y muy oscuros, podía escuchar una gotera cerca. Se sentía helada y escuchaba su respiración dificultosamente. Una voz la llamaba, no estaba muy lejos, era la voz de un joven que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Alcanzó a tocar unos barrotes._

_-¡Blossom, todo va a estar bien, resiste! –Escuchó, pero no comprendió del todo. –¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Aguanta un poco más!_

_Giró su mirada hacia donde provenían las voces, y a lo lejos, logró identificar más celdas. Alcanzó a ver en una de ellas, frente a la celda suya tres figuras. No alcanzó a identificar quienes eran, pero detrás de ella, si logró escuchar los sollozos de Miyako. Seguidamente, un bulto blanco se interpuso entre su borroso campo visual._

_-¡No la toques mal nacido!_

_._

_. ._

La puerta de la maquina se abrió soltando algo de humo. El profesor, Ken y Peach, bajaron rápidamente hasta la maquina, donde las chicas tosieron algo ante el humo que se había soltado. Rápidamente las ayudaron incorporarse al tiempo que se quitaban los lentes protectores. Momoko solamente se tomó fuertemente la cabeza imitando más lentamente los movimientos.

-Profesor, la próxima vez haga algo que sea menos doloroso y se lo agradeceremos. –Habló Kaoru tomándose el brazo.

-Mira el lado bueno Kaoru-chan. –Aconsejó la rubia sonriente.

-¡Pero si no siento nada diferente! –Y era cierto. No sentían cambio alguno, seguían igual de escuálidas –Según Kaoru, que prefería estar musculosa –Y no sentía ningún súper poder nacido de la nada. -¿Cómo sabemos si funcionó?

-¡Claro que funcionó! –Reclamó falsamente ofendido el pequeño Ken.

-Para eso necesitan transformarse y entrenar chicas. –Dijo el profesor

-¡Pues que esperamos! –Dijo Kaoru con un puño en alto. -¿Qué dices Momoko? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!…va…mos… -Kaoru paró al ver estado de su amiga.

-¿Momoko-chan, te sientes bien? –Cuestionó la rubia acercándose junto a los demás.

-Eh, si… solo me duele la cabeza un poco, es todo. –Aseguro bajando de la camilla, mareada.

-Deben ser efectos secundarios. –Analizó el profesor. –Será mejor que descansen un poco antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-¡¿Pero y el entrenamiento?! –Se quejó Kaoru alzando los brazos.

-Será para después.

-¡Pero yo quiero saber si ha funcionado! –Dijo haciendo berrinches, pero rindiéndose al final. –Está bien, que se le va a hacer. ¡Pero mañana mismo entrenamos! –Dictaminó con los brazos en la nuca.

-Si Kaoru-chan, mañana mismo. –Apoyó la rubia sonriente para pasar a mirar a su pelirroja amiga que aprecía ida. –Por hoy Momoko-chan tiene que descansar y nosotras también.

-Vale, vale. –Asintió la muchacha. –Pero antes de irnos quiero comer algo, muero de hambre.

Todos en la sala rieron, y Momoko se limitó a hacer una falsa sonrisa cansada, estaba preocupada. Era la segunda vez que veía aquello y esta vez había podido observar más y por todo lo que se había mostrado ante sus ojos le daba miedo. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso moriría? ¿La arrestarían? ¿Qué?. Negó con la cabeza y caminó cuando sus amigas lo hicieron. Además, ¿De quién era aquella voz que escuchaba y le aparecía tan familiar? ¿Por qué estaba en una celda él también?

Con pesar se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del laboratorio y cerró los ojos. Ojala todo aquello fuera una coincidencia, pero una corazonada, le decía que no lo era y además, para su pesar, era ilógico.

-¡Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar!

Suspiró. Ya después se encargaría de convencer a Kaoru de tener el fin de semana libre.

~o~

Miyako legó muy temprano a la escuela, de hecho, antes que los tres hermanos Him, que normalmente eran de los primeros en llegar. Pero prefería así. Las habladurías respecto a lo que pasó en la fiesta de Halloween seguían en pie, y lo más probable era que no desaparecieran sino hasta dentro de algún tiempo, así que sería mejor llegar temprano y evitar que la miraran acusadoramente. Solo la deprimían más y hacían que sintiera ganas de hundirse más en ese pozo oscuro.

Sacó su Ipod y se puso a escuchar música para pasar el rato, aun faltaba un buen rato para que las clases comenzaran y no tenía nada que hacer. Pasaron unos minutos y los alumnos comenzaron a llegar somnolientos y llegando a desparramarse en sus asientos, torturándose mentalmente por el hecho de que tendrían que pasar las próximas seis horas de su vida postrados a una silla –Cómo si realmente lo hicieran.

Kaoru llegó en su patineta y se desplazó hasta llegar a su lugar, frente a Miyako. La chica estaba enfurruñada.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaoru-chan? –Cuestionó la rubia quitándose los audífonos.

-Nada, solo que es horrible llegar temprano. –Dijo cruzando de brazos y sentándose. Miyako sonrió amenamente.

-No es tan malo. –Admitió la chica. La otra la miró mal.

-Claro, Miyako. Para mi, es como si le quitaran a Momoko el pastel de chocolate que siempre se come en el receso. –Dijo rodando divertida los ojos. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que siga?

-Espero que bien. –Dijo la rubia. -Se veía un poco mal el otro día en el laboratorio.

-Sí. –Dijo recordando la pelinegra. –No probó bocado en todo el rato que estuvimos en el laboratorio y ni siquiera quiso del helado que tenía el profesor. Eso fue extraño.

-Lo sé –Dijo extrañada. –Aunque el profesor dijo que podrían ser efectos secundarios. –Recordó Miyako. –Tal vez hoy ya esté mejor, después de todo, pidió que tuviéramos el fin de semana libre.

-Eso espero porque hoy si que quiero entrenar. –Dijo emocionada. –No lo puedo esperar Miyako, ¿Cómo crees que sea?

-¡No sé, pero yo también estoy emocionada! –Kaoru se alegró de ver a su amiga así, desbordante de emoción y alegría, como antes de la fiesta de Halloween. La última semana solamente se le veía con la mirada algo apagada. Sonrió alegre.

-¡Será fantástico! –Secundó ella, riendo con Miyako. Ellas siguieron riendo y hablando, hasta que los hermanos Him entraron por la puerta.

Koiji y Makoto entre empujones algo bruscos y Hotaru algo atrasado con paso arrastrado. Ignorando los pleitos de sus hermanos el de ojos azules caminó apesumbrado a su lugar, detrás de Miyako. Las dos chicas lo miraron algo extrañadas, debido a que normalmente andaba sonriendo angelicalmente e igual de hiperactivo que sus otros dos hermanos. Contrario a aquello, se desparramó en su lugar azotando su frente contra el pupitre, como si le pesara el cuerpo.

-Parece que lo atropelló un camión. –Dijo Kaoru divertida. –Him tenía que ser.

Miyako le sonrió divertida y seguidamente se giró hacia su ahora amigo. Le picó la espalda con el dedo suavemente, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

-¿Hotaru? –Llamó al ver que parecía estar dormido. Él al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para enfocar la mirada y encontrarse con unos ojos azules más claros que los suyos. Le sonrió cansado.

-Hola. –Respondió. La chica ladeó la cabeza curiosa.

-¿Estás bien? –El chico iba a responder, pero sus hermanos se le adelantaron.

-Está enfermo. –Aseguró Makoto. –Aunque el dice que no.

-El Viernes llegó así a la casa después de su entrenamiento. Parecía que lo había atropellado un camión. –Hotaru gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Por qué lo balconeaban como si tuviera 10 años?

-¿Después del entrenamiento? –Preguntó Miyako a sus hermanos los cuales asintieron sonrientes. Miyako miró al chico con la mirada entrecerrada.

-¿Qué? –Le cuestionó él.

-No me hiciste caso. –Puntualizó la rubia. Él la miró confundido. -¡Te dije que te abrigaras! Seguramente hasta tienes calentura, estás todo sonrosado.

Seguido esto, Koiji, Makoto y Kaoru rieron al escuchar a Miyako regañar a Hotaru como si fuera su hijo de 4 años. Hotaru se sonrojó avergonzado ante las risas de sus hermanos y Kaoru.

-No estoy enfermo. –Gruñó el rubio, sintiéndose como un crío.

-Claro que sí, estás resfriado, y aparte, con un brazo lastimado. –Dijo la rubia, cruzada de brazos. Él chico sonrió orgulloso. Deshaciéndose de sus suéter para mostrarle su brazo.

-Solo estoy resfriado, ya no tengo venda. –Miyako sonrió dulcemente y triunfante.

-Ves, te dije que tenías un resfriado. –Hotaru levanto una ceja.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa! –Dijo colocándose de nuevo el suéter, debido a que tenía muchísimo frío, estaba resfriado y con calentura.

-Debiste quedarte a descansar en tu casa. –Le dijo esta vez con una mirada preocupada.

-Miyako, tranquila, que no es como si fueras mi madre. –Dijo el rubio algo agobiado, no acostumbrado a aquellos tratos tan atentos.

-Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Him. –Dijo Kaoru.

-¿Dónde está la aspiradora de dulces? –Cuestionó Makoto no mirando a la chica por ningún lado, normalmente llegaba temprano. Sus dos amigas se encogieron de hombros.

-No sé. –Dijo Kaoru. –Pero para mi mala suerte, la pecosa ya llegó.

Y entrando campante, Himeko Shirogane entró por la puerta coquetamente, mirando instantáneamente a Makoto, el chico solo bufó.

-¡Makoto-san! –Saludó la chica con ojos brillantes, Kaoru miró asqueada a la chica igual que Koiji. -¿Cómo estás? Yo bien.

-Pues que bueno. –Dijo algo indiferente el chico. Himeko sonrió.

-¿Te cambiarás a mi equipo? –Él hizo mueca de molestia y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te dijo la traga dulces que no. –Viendo que la chica iba a protestar el se adelantó. –Y la maestra también.

-Ah bueno –Dijo en un suspiro dramáticamente solido. –Pero entonces saldremos después. –Aseguró la muchacha alejándose. El la miró como si estuviera psicópata.

-¿Acaso la tipa está loca? –La miró regresar volviendo a bufar.

-Por cierto chicos. –Dijo para los tres hermanos. –No creo que juntarse con esas tres les haga bien, lo idiota se pega.

-Bueno, en realidad, ya lo son. –Dijo Kaoru. –Pero en cualquier caso serás tú la que se los pegue. –Dijo Kaoru desafiándola con la mirada, para luego alejarse de ahí igual de coqueta. –No la soporto.

-Serás tú la idiota. –Dijo Koiji defendió, comenzando a pelear con la pelinegra. Pelea que fue interrumpida por la llegada de Momoko que emocionada pegó un grito a sus amigas.

-Eh, loca, ¡Qué te pasa no llegues gritando como la histérica que eres podrías disimularlo siquiera! –La chica le sacó la lengua con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a sus amigas otra vez sonriente.

-¡A que no adivinan! –Dijo. Las otras dos ya se lo imaginaban.

-¿Ken? –Cuestionaron, ante lo cual, la chica chilló de emoción.

-¡Quiere estudiar conmigo!

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Si! –Las dos chicas se miraron y Kaoru tomo la palabra.

-¿Te dijo cuando? –Momoko negó.

-No, pero en cualquier momento viene y estudiamos juntos. Será tan romántico.

-Sí, porque estudiar es romántico. –Dijo sarcástico Makoto, irritado.

-Cuando lo haces con el amor de tu vida, lo es.

Todos ahí negaron, Koiji bufó, diciendo algo sobre unas cursilerías y largándose a su lugar, Makoto le gritoneó a la pelirroja que el tipo era un idiota recibiendo un puñetazo en la cabeza y los otros tres se quedaron en su lugar mirando como Momoko caminaba feliz a su asiento.

-Sí Miyako. Ya se siente mejor. –Aseguró Kaoru, emocionada. Hoy entrenarían.

~o~

Kaoru corrió por los pasillos empujando a algunos alumnos en el camino. Tenía que apresurarse, había visto al idiota de Koiji correr hasta el árbol, y no podía ganarles. Cuando llegó respiró tranquila. No había nadie.

-Ja, ningún Him va a pisotearme.

-Lo siento preciosura, un Him te ha pisoteado. –Kaoru Maldijo bajamente, recargándose en el tronco del árbol. Giró su cabeza mirando el cuerpo ladeado de Koiji que la miraba divertido y pícaro.

-No me mires así. Y solo para aclarar, el árbol sigue siendo mío. –El chico rió.

-¿Ahora tiene tu nombre etiquetado?

-Hmp. –Levantó la barbilla orgullosa, Koiji rodó los ojos divertido y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

-Me debes una respuesta.

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas la idiota. –Dijo este, cruzándose de brazos. –Entrena conmigo. Y no lo volveré a repetir.

-Bueno, entonces me harás un favor porque yo tampoco tendré que repetir lo mismo. NO.

El chico chasqueó la lengua.

-Te fascina hacerte del rogar, eh. –El le sonrió arrogante y con la barbilla alzada. -¿Cuál es el maldito problema en entrenar conmigo? No muerdo… -El chico se acercó a su oído maliciosamente. -… a menos que quieras, claro.

Kaoru enrojeció de ira y vergüenza, maldito Him canalla.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota, que no soy ninguna de tus estúpidas fans!-Dijo propinándole varios golpes fuertes, el chico rio fuertemente, a carcajada limpia- Te odio. Solo por eso, jamás aceptaré.

-Que amargada. –Dijo el chico, una vez más calmado- Te decía, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

-Creo que es obvio. Te odio. –El negó divertido mirando como su hermano rubio y las otras dos se acercaban.

-Nos conviene a ambos. –La chica lo miró confundida, por primera vez más interesada en la conversación.

-¿Por qué me convendría a mi?

-No soportas a Kimura. Yo no lo soporto. Ninguno lo soporta. Si pudieras sacarlo del equipo lo harías. –Ella iba a protestar, pero cayó. Tenía razón. –Lo ves. Y además… -El chico señaló a Momoko que venía más próxima junto a su hermano y Miyako. Kaoru bufó, sabía a que se refería. - ¿Qué dices?

Ella le miró no convencida.

-Rápido, Matsubara. –La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Podía verlo como un favor que se hacían ambos. Un favor. _"Hemos sido muy duras con ellos… y ahora han salvado a Miyako"_

Suspiró, y sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió.

-Está bien, lo haré. –El levantó la barbilla. -¡Peeeero!... pobre de ti que me llames preciosa, hermosura, preciosidad ¡o!... hagas tus estúpidos y pervertidos comentarios, Him. Porque mueres.

-Hmp. Amargada. –Dijo rodando los ojos. –Pero está bien.

-Hola. –Saludó Miyako a los otros dos sentándose junto a sus dos amigas y Hotaru. Koiji miró extrañado a Hotaru, ¿Qué diablos hacía sentándose con ellas? El solo le indico con una mirada que no se movería. –Koiji-san, ¿No te vas a sentar?

-¿san? –Cuestionó bajito con la mirada entrecerrada sobre la sonriente rubia. Hotaru le jaló la camiseta sentándolo de una.

-¡Sí! Pastel de chocolate para desayunar. –El chico verde sonrió esperando escuchar un insulto de su hermano mayor hacia la pelirroja. Cuando no lo escuchó miró a Hotaru.

-¿Dónde está Makoto?

Kaoru rio.

-Huyendo de Momoko. –La susodicha le propinó un leve golpe.

-Desapareció de nuevo. –Simplificó Hotaru sorbiendo la nariz, a su hermano mayor que bufó.- Y no tengo idea de a donde fue.

-Me está colmando la paciencia. –Murmuró el verde, ante lo cual las tres chicas le miraron expectantes.

-¿Desapareció? –Los hermanos se miraron.

-Algo así. –Respondió el menor nasalmente. –Él…

-Seguramente tiene algo que hacer últimamente y no nos avisa cuando se irá. –Se entrometió Koiji sabiendo que Hotaru podría meterla por algún lado.

-Como sea, no debe de tardar. –Lo excusó Hotaru. Por más extraño que se comportara, tenían que taparlo, aunque no supieran ni siquiera ellos lo que se traía en manos.

Hotaru estornudó y todos comenzaron a comer, a excepción de él, que no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para comer algo que no le sabía a nada por la congestión nasal que se cargaba. Hubo riñas entre Kaoru y Koiji, que eran moderadas por Miyako y celebradas y apoyadas por una divertida Momoko.

-Momoko. –La voz alertó a los cinco integrantes haciendo que giraran su vista, principalmente la mencionada que instantáneamente suspiró de emoción y se paró rápidamente.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… -Murmuró Kaoru algo fastidiada. Las miradas retadoras entre Koiji y el recién llegado no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Ken-kun! ¿Qué sucede? –él chico pasó a ignorar las miradas de sus dos compañeros de futbol.

-Quería saber si podríamos estudiar hoy. –Cuestionó e chico. –Sé que soy un año mayor, pero estoy seguro de que tú podrás explicarme.

-¡Claro que si! –Aseguró la chica asintiendo frenéticamente. –Solo dime a que hora.

-Bueno, ¿Te parece después de nuestros entrenamientos? Después nos podemos ir juntos.

-¡Sería perfecto! –Secundó la muchacha con las manos a la altura del pecho. Segundos después, un leve empujón en el hombro de Ken lo hizo perder un poco en equilibrio, mostrando a Makoto detrás de él.

-Ups, lo siento, no vi por donde pasaba. –Se disculpó el muchacho falsamente. Automáticamente las miradas de sus hermanos se enfocaron en él. El recién llegado ni siquiera reparo que estaban sentados junto a las tres chicas.

-Bueno, Momoko, hasta entonces. –Se despidió el chico. –Adiós chicos.

-Adiós Ken-san. –Se despidió solamente Miyako, mientras Momoko tomaba asiento sonriente. Luego miró al pelirrojo.

-Lo empujaste.

-No me fijé. –Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Y a malas maneras se sentó en el pasto junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Cuestionó en un susurro el rubio. Makoto chasqueó la lengua.

-No interesa donde estaba. –Contestó abrumado y algo molesto. Koiji y Hotaru se miraron, desde hacía unos días estaba extraño y algo irritable –Más de lo normal –, lo cual les parecía algo sospechoso. Como las actitudes que últimamente Makoto tenía –Por ejemplo desaparecer como la mujer invisible de los cuatro fantásticos.

Por su parte, Makoto miró a lo lejos el lugar por donde se había retirado Ken. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué diablos era aquello? ¿Por qué siempre que lo veía un mal presentimiento se instalaba dentro de él. Era algo extraño y confuso, puesto que en ese cuento, ellos eran los malos, no los buenos. Y no, no eran celos, como muchas veces lo había ya molestado Koiji con sus estupideces.

Era algo diferente. Algo que incluso le causaba… ¿Nervios? No sabía, pero no le agradaba. Ni él ni ese extraño presentimiento.

~o~

Tras haber ordenado que todos los villanos salieran o se ocuparan en algo y le dejaran el edificio solo, Taiga se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones del recibidor lentamente.

-Puedes entrar. –Articulo una vez sentado entre las goteras y penumbras del lugar. Un hombre encapuchado se dejó ver detrás de la puerta, avanzando lentamente hasta posicionarse frente a Taiga.

-Buenos días Taiga-sama.

-Comienza. Tenemos poco tiempo. –Le ordenó repicoteando el sillón con sus dedos. –Me dijiste que tenías nueva información para mí.

-Así es. –Asintió. –Se trata sobre Utonio.

-¿Ese científico inútil? ¿Qué hay sobre él?

-Descubrimos que tiene rayos Z negros en su laboratorio. –Le informó. –Y creemos que si tiene rayos Z negros puede tener rayos Z blancos también.

-Creí que el simio idiota los había robado para crear a los RowdyRuff Boys.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero al parecer, hace tres años, cuando los rayos Z negros recién explotaron y cayeron por toda la ciudad infectando a diferentes personas y cosas, cuando esas niñas lograban vencerlos y disipar los rayos Z negros del cuerpo de los afectados, de alguna manera los almacenó en su laboratorio. Tal vez para asegurarse de que no salieran de nuevo.

-Mis villanos siguen infectados.

-Lo sé, pero ellos están infectados permanentemente. Por ejemplo, el piano viviente que tocó la PowerPuff Girl azul y villanos como el señor pizza tenían rayos Z negros que cayeron en forma de partículas, los cuales lograron salir del cuerpo afectado, no en rayos potentes o directamente, como es el caso de los RowdyRuff Boys, Mojo jojo, y todos ellos.

Taiga sonrió con triunfo bien fingido.

-Me parece perfecto. –Se levantó de su asiento y caminó por toda la sala. –Buen trabajo, Gotokoshi.

-Gracias, Taiga-sama. Es un honor.

-Ahora, debes traérmelos. –Se posicionó frente a ellos. –Y si hay blancos mejor. Todo lo que encuentres.

-Así será Taiga-sama.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme sobre mis tres pupilos? –El hombre se silenció unos momentos.

-Me parece que todo va perfecto con ellos, aunque Brick tal vez tenga un poco de dificultades. La líder de las PowerPuff Girls Z, Blossom, al parecer está atraída por otra persona. Aun así los tres van afianzando poco a poco e plan. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-Perfecto. –Analizó el científico. –Además, Brick me debe unas cuantas explicaciones. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-No. Solo que ha seguido en pie con su investigación. Sus hermanos aun no saben nada, ha sabido mantener el secreto.

-Muy bien, Gotokoshi. Sigue vigilándolos, no les pierdas pista.

-No, Taiga-sama, ya verá.

-Perfecto, ya vete de aquí, no quiero levantar sospechas. Espero pronto me traigas más noticias. Y quiero cuanto antes mi pedido.

-Así será, Taiga-sama.

~o~

Momoko corrió hasta las canchas de fútbol emocionada, por fin estaría a solas con Ken-kun. Estudiando, pero solos y sin nadie que los molestara. Cuando por fin llego divisó a Kaoru a Ken y a Koiji discutir por algo. Seguramente era por algún pleito entre los dos varones y Kaoru llegó a entrometerse. Por alguna razón, su amiga y el Him mediano no se fiaban de su Ken-kun.

No entendía porque parecían ponerse en contra de él si ni siquiera lo conocían, no podían juzgarlo tan duramente como lo hacían, mucho menos Makoto y Koiji que tenían escasos meses en la escuela. Pero ya se encargaría ella de demostrarles lo contrario. Ken-kun era el mejor.

A lo lejos divisó a Miyako entrar a la escuela, seguramente iba al gimnasio a esperar que Hotaru saliera y poder seguir Literatura. La pobre iba algo encogida y caminando rápido, intentando ocultarse de las miradas no tan disimuladas que algunos le daban desde lo sucedido en la piscina. Idiotas.

Negando levemente, se dirigió al centro de la cancha, llamando la atención de los dos morenos y el castaño.

-¡Chicos! –Saludo. –Ken-kun, es hora. –Dijo esta amablemente. Kaoru bufó.

-Claro Momoko. –Sonrió, para dirigirse a tomar sus cosas. –Terminaremos de hablar de esto después. –Dictaminó el chico recibiendo algunos chasquidos y bufidos de los otros dos, que pasó a ignorarlos y caminar junto a Momoko, que fue detenida por una mano.

-Momoko. –Llamó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?

-De verdad, es extraño, ten cuidado. –La pelirroja hizo mala cara.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Kaoru, que solo vamos a estudiar, ¿Vale? No es un asesino en serie. –Y dicho esto, salió disparada hacia el chico que ya estaba fuera de la cancha.

Los dos chicos pelinegros se quedaron en silencio, no incómodo, pero si extraño. Koiji sintió como si compartieran pensamientos, casi como si pensaran lo mismo, y en un intento de disipar sus dudas, le habló a la muchacha, que se encontraba ida.

-¿Por qué?

Kaoru lo miró con confusión. -¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué no te agrada? –Se pocisionó a lado de la chica, que soltó un suspiro para responder a la pregunta del chico, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrio recorrerle toda la vertebra.

-No tengo idea ¿Sabes? Pero… algo me dice que esta lleno de dolor por dentro. Casi como si fuera… olvídalo.

-¿Odio? –El silencio de Kaoru respondió a su pregunta. El escalofrio lo recorrió de nuevo. Pensaban de la misma manera y eso era extraño. Sin poder preguntar algo más, ambos observaron a Makoto correr hasta ellos.

-Koiji. –Le llamó una vez que estuvo ahí, recibiendo una mirada que le indicaba que lo escuchaba. –Tengo algo que hacer, no se a que hora me desocupe, si no llego para cuando Hotaru salga, no me esperen, y le avisas a Hotaru que me fui.

-Pero… -No alcanzó a decir nada, porque el chico ya corría de nuevo en dirección a una de las salidas de la escuela. –Este idiota… -Murmuró pateando una pelota que estaba a sus pies. Seguido a esto, miró a la muchacha de reojó.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Que esperas, andando floja, tenemos que irnos. –La muchacha caminó pero le miró confundida.

-Disculpa, torpe, pero no recuerdo haber pedido tú compañía.

-Hmp, la estas deseando. –Kaoru se limitó a negar al orgulloso muchacho

Por su parte, Makoto corría por la acera buscando con la mirada la larga cabellera pelirroja de Momoko. Caminando como si fuera un espía, los siguió una vez que los encontró, con su mochila sobre su espalda, no perdiendo pista de ellos.

Observó como Momoko hablaba hasta cinco palabras por segundo emocionadísima y Ken solamente se limitaba a asentir o dirigir su vista hacia otro lado, como quien dice, ignorándola, o fingiendo que le prestaba atención.

-Hola, histérica. –Le saludó por atrás, haciendo que la chica parara en seco.

-¿Tú? –Le preguntó girándose rápidamente. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Me entere que le explicarías algo. Yo tampoco le entiendo.

La muchacha le miró con fastidio.

-Por supuesto que no. –Le dijo. –Es un año mayor que nosotros, ni siquiera tienes idea.

Entonces, él le miró de la misma manera.

-¿Y por qué tú si?

-Soy extremadamente inteligente, Him. –Dijo arrogante. No es que ella lo fuera, pero frente a Makoto Him, cualquier cosa.

-Eh, si no te importa… -Se entrometió Ken. –Tenemos que darnos algo de prisa.

-Vale, por mi no hay problema, yo los sigo. –Dijo sonriente el pelirrojo.

-No, no, no, no, no. –Comenzó rápidamente la chica. Ese era su momento con Ken-kun, y Makoto no lo arruinaría. –Tú, te quedas aquí. Y nosotros, no vamos, por ahí.

Comenzando a caminar rápidamente, la chica jaló a Ken para que apresurara el paso, con Makoto detrás. Solo cuando llego a su casa volteó de nuevo atrás, encontrándose con la cara del chico.

-¡Largo! –Le espetó furibunda.

-No. Quiero estudiar. –La muchacha se dio un zape en la frente, incomprendiendolo.

-Him, ya te dije. No-lo-ne-ce-si-tas. Eres un año menor. –Makoto se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo tienes miedo de probar que soy más inteligente que tú. Ya te lo dije, en cualquier momento te quito tu prestigio de mejor estudiante.

-Sueñas.

-Entonces, déjame estudiar con ustedes. –La muchacha, en lugar de gritar o soltarle un insulto como el pensó que lo haría caminó hasta él con paso decidido, dejando poca distancia entre ellos, y aunque le llegara a la naríz al chico, le miró igual de decidida.

-Por favor, Him, nunca estoy sola con Ken-kun, y Kaoru todo el tiempo está fastidiando. –El chico pareció pensarlo.

-Mmm, no.

-Momoko, déjalo, da igual.

-Pero… Ken-kun…

-Pero que quede claro, Him. Estudiaremos.

-Si, si, si, lo que quieras. –La muchacha, abatida, se dirigió a abrir su casa y a tirar su mochila en la sala de estar. Otra "cita" –como ella solía llamarles –truncada.

Makoto sonrió triunfante, adentrándose en la casa detrás de ella. ¿Por qué los había seguido? Quería saber quien era realmente Ken. Algo de ese chico llamaba su atención de una manera extraña, como un presentimiento que le indicaba algo. Necesitaba saber quien era realmente el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

-¿Matemáticas?

Aunque tuviera que aguantar a la cerebrito dulzona y sus matemáticas.

No tuvo idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando las palabrerías llenas de números y formulas extrañas que ni le interesaba conocer ni necesitaba. Cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación con el chico, Momoko se entrometía alegando algo de "tenemos que estudiar"

-¿Me oíste Him?

-¿Eh?

-Que iré por algo de tomar, no distraigas a Ken-kun. –El muchacho rodó los ojos aburrido, arremedándola de labios.

Makoto miró a todos lados aburrido. En uno de esos recorridos que sus ojos dieron por toda la sala, reparó en los cuadernos del joven a su lado. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando leyó el nombre en las blancas etiquetas del cuaderno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo arrebató de las manos a Ken, que quedó perplejo al igual que la recién llegada ante tal acción inesperada, pero al pelirrojo poco le importó. Aquello no podía ser.

Nombre: Ken Kiyoshi Kimura.

Grado: 2do preparatoria. Clase B.

. .

.

_El rojo solo rió divertido._

_-Makoto, se metió y yo llegue primero, dile algo._

–_Ni que fuera su niñera._

_-Pero eres el mayor y debes defender al menor. –Dijo este._

_-Hotaru, ya déjalo. –Terminó la conversación, volviéndose a los papeles. Hotaru bufó y se tiró boca abajo a la cama._

_-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestionó._

_-Tarea… ¿Por qué estás tan preguntón? –Cuestionó fastidiado. -¿Qué no ibas a ir con la azulita?_

_-No, hasta la próxima semana._

_Makoto se dedicó a leer ahora si los papeles, Hoaru se había callado._

_Nombre del alumno: Kimura K. Kiyoshi_

_Edad: 17 años._

_Integrantes de familia: Madre; Kimura Yugao._

_Historial Académico: Excelente._

_. _

_. ._

_-No puede ser… -Murmuró el pelirrojo atónito._

_-¿Qué? –Se quejó Ken incómodo ante la mirada tan extraña de Makoto._

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo saliendo de su mundo. Momoko llegó justo en ese momento.

-¿A que viene eso? –Le respondió confundido por las repentinas actitudes del Him.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Reiteró.

-Diecisiete. –Makoto se puso pálido. –Soy un año mayor. –Le recordó el castaño. –Y ahora, dame mi cuaderno. –Dijo arrebatándoselo ahora él.

Momoko miró al chico de gorra.

-¿Todo bien?

-Y supongo que te irás solo, ¿O tu padre vendrá por ti? –Cuestionó ignorando a la chica.

Los dos presentes le miraron confundidos, toda la escuela sabía que su padre había muerto.

-Vivo solo con mi madre, y si, me iré solo. –En ese momento, un "click" sonó en la cabeza de Makoto. El puzzle encajaba. –Y en todo caso, ¿A ti que te importa? –Cuestionó ya fastidiado el castaño.

Makoto suspiró, estaba alegre. Era como si un peso y estrés se desinstalara de su cuerpo. Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse, por el momento su seguridad y la de sus hermanos estaba a salvo.

Por el momento.

Pero aun así, otro sentimiento que no supo identificar se instaló en su interior. ¿Ken era Kiyoshi? ¿Por qué Taiga lo buscaba y para qué?

-Está es la última vez que entras a mi casa, mi mamá no me permite invitar a locos.

-No me dejan invitar a locos.- Arremedó Makoto infantilmente a la muchacha que le sacó la lengua de igual manera, sin evitar divertirse.

-Eres un torpe. –Señaló la muchacha sonriente.

-Me amas, histérica de los dulces. –La muchacha se dispuso a responderle aquel insulto, sin embargo una vibración cerca de su estómago la hizo callar. Su cinturón vibraba. -¿Qué?

-Eh, Ken-kun, idiota, ahora vengo… tengo que ir arriba. –Se excusó la muchacha por segunda vez, caminando rápidamente.

-¿De nuevo?

-¡Que te importa, Him! –Gritó subiendo las escaleras de su casa, dejando a los dos muchachos solos de nuevo.

Makoto miró de reojo a Ken que se encontraba claramente incómodo y fastidiado.

-_"Así que Kiyoshi Kimura… ¿Serás realmente tú?" _–Pensó el chico sorprendido. De todas las personas del mundo, fue la última en la que pensaría que buscaba. Tan cerca y ni cuenta se había dado. Pero aun habían cosas extrañas que no entendía, sobre Taiga, y sobre el chico. Pero ya después saldrían solas a la luz.

-No sabía que te llamaras Kiyoshi. –Habló Makoto entablando una conversación. Kimura le miró con algo de fastidio.

-En realidad nadie sabe. No me gusta ese nombre. –Informó el muchacho escribiendo.

-¿Entonces nadie lo sabe?

-No, ya te dije, Him. Las etiquetas las hizo mi madre. –Dijo. –Y como todas las mujeres, nunca escucha y puso mi nombre completo.

-¿Todas las mujeres? –Le cuestionó sin entender.

-Sí, nunca escuchan. –Aseguró el muchacho. -¿O estoy mintiendo?

Makoto levantó una ceja con confusión. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Que voy a saber yo.

-Pues entérate. No escuchan. –Makoto pensó que para un chico que supuestamente le gustaba una chica –Léase Momoko Akatsutsumi, alias, traga dulces histérica –Pensar aquello era algo estúpido y contradictorio. Apenas iba articular otra cosa cuando la chica llegó bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Ken-kun, lo siento. –Llegó disculpándose. –Pero mis padres me llamaron y tengo que ir con ellos ahora mismo y… bueno, ¿Podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí?

Kimura no reparó en la respuesta ni un segundo, simplemente, se paró.

-Claro, en realidad ya entendí todo.

-Me alegro. –Dijo. –Largo Him. –El chico le miró mal, pero logró identificar perfectamente lo que haría. No por nada Taiga los había entrenado en espionaje. Así solo se acercó a ella y le revolvió bruscamente el cabello con mera intención de despeinarla.

-Nos vemos, histérica. –Momoko tras chillarle un montón de cosas y verlo desaparecer, se giró a Kimura, que ya estaba listo para irse.

-Nos vemos Ken-kun.

-Adiós, Momoko. –Y sin más se fue, dejando a la muchacha suspirando. Lástima que tenía que despertar. Kaoru estaba fastidiando demasiado con eso del entrenamiento, y quisiera, o no, tenía que ir. No podía aplazar más tiempo aquello, por más que quisiera.

Desde la noche que estuvieron en la máquina del profesor, las pesadillas habían vuelto, y más fuertes. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que todo se englobaba en algo malo. Lo bueno era que por fin después de varios días había visto a Ken-kun… aunque Makoto había estado de metiche y comportándose tan extraño como siempre.

-En fin, que se le va a hacer. –Murmuró, aplastando su cinturón. -_¡Hyper Blossom!_

Salió volando en dirección a uno de los jardines del laboratorio, donde siempre entrenaban.

-Así que Blossom, eh. –Makoto salió de entre los arbustos de la casa de la chica cruzado de brazos. Tal vez sería un día con un poco de acción. Imitando las acciones de la chica, oprimió el botón de su cinturón negro, convirtiéndose en Brick.

-Vamos a ver que hacen están niñas.

~o~

-¡Hasta que llegas! –Gritoneó Buttercup acelerada. -¡Quiero entrenar!

-Ya, ya, Buttercup, ya estoy aquí. –Dijo aterrizando. –Estaba con Ken-kun.

Buttercup rodó los ojos.

-No importa ya, Buttercup, Blossom ya llegó. –Animó la rubia.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues andando se ha dicho!–Bramó como si estuviera en plena batalla. -¡Tomen esto, _Golpe de martillo!_

Las dos restantes saltaron al aire, esquivando en lo alto el repentino ataque.

-Tan explosiva como siempre… -Murmuró Blossom haciendo reír a Bubbles. -¿Tanta era su urgencia?

-Así es Buttercup, Momoko-chan.

-¡Hey, andando, no se queden ahí paradas! –Gritó lanzándose hacia ellas energéticamente.

-¡Solo no nos mates, quieres! –La tranquilizó Blossom aun huyendo de sus ataques en el aire.

Brick logró aterrizar sin ser visto entre los árboles de la parte trasera del laboratorio, sentándose vigilante entre las ramas. Las tenía a escasos metros de distancia.

-Vaya, no cabe duda que el idiota de mi hermano esta hecho con el ADN de la brabucona. –Se autocomentó el pelirrojo chusco. Igual de impulsivos y bruscos.

-¡Buttercup, más cuidado! –Pidió Blossom mirando como Bubbles se defendía como podía.

-¡Pero es que no pasa nada! –Dijo después de un rato de estar atacando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se detuvo jadeante.

-¿Y que se supone que tenga que pasar, Buttercup?

-¡No tengo idea!

-¡Exacto! Deja de quejarte y tranquilízate. –Ordenó Blossom.

-El profesor no garantizó que pasaría algo, Buttercup. –Recordó Bubbles. –Es la primera vez que realiza algo así.

La verde enfureció como nunca.

-¡Pero no es justo! –Bramó comenzando de nuevo a soltar martillazos por todos lados. Brick rió entre las ramas del árbol.

-Pero que patéticas son… -Murmuró. –Pensar que éramos más débiles que ellas.

-_¡Golpe de Martillo!_

-Tal vez no tenga nada que hacer aquí… -Se dijo a sí mismo, con la intención de emprender vuelo e irse, pero un viento infernalmente potente y lo que le pareció una explosión lo hicieron girar sobre sus talones, desbalanceándose levemente. -¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¡Buttercup! –Chilló Blossom atónita. Bubbles apenas había logrado esquivar el ataque.

-¡Bubbles lo siento, no creí que fuera a pasar eso! –Se disculpó rápidamente, sin embargo las otras dos sonreían. Bubbles más asustada, pero sonreía.

-Lo hiciste…

-Si, si, y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

-¡No, Buttercup! –Calló Bubbles. -¡Lo hiciste!

-¡Un tornado! –Continuó la pelirroja, radiante.

-¿Lo hice? –Se preguntó, incrédula. Luego miró el desastre que había dejado, a las despeinadas coletas de Bubbles y también sonrió. -¡Lo hice!

Un gracioso tic involuntario en el ojo de Brick se hizo presente. Su gorra calló cómicamente sobre sus ojos despeinándolo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, agitó su cabeza para espabilarse y tan rápido como pudo tomó el botón rojo de su cinturón, necesitaba comunicarse con sus hermanos rápido.

El no usaba mucho esa estúpida cosa que lo hacía parecer gay –Parecía un espejo, joder –, pero esto era primordial.

. .

.

Koiji y Hotaru caminaban de regreso al edificio. Su día comenzaba a tocar fin, después de una ardua jornada –como si realmente se esforzaran. -. Ambos iban en silencio, meditando los últimos hechos ocurridos desde que habían comenzado con el dichoso plan de Taiga. Por alguna razón, sentían que tenían que darle un rumbo a todo. Por lo menos Hotaru lo sentía así.

Desde el incidente de Halloween las cosas habían cambiado. Principalmente para él. Aquello que llegó tan inesperadamente le había abierto las puertas fácilmente hacia la rubia, lo que al principio pensó que era lo mejor del mundo. Fácil y rápido. Pero tras un par de semanas de convivir con la rubia comenzaba a sentirse diferente. Y no precisamente de una manera que lo tranquilizara.

La chica era dulce y maternal. Infantil e inocentona, si, pero solamente le daba más encanto.

_Encanto._

Ese presentimiento del día que Taiga les dijo su plan, se volvió a instalar dentro de sí. Como si algo fuera a acabar mal para ellos.

¿Sería posible que él terminara…

-¡Hotaru! –El grito de Koiji lo despertó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡Tú cinturón! –Ni siquiera se había percatado de que su cinturón brillaba, lo cual era extraño. Ellos nunca los usaban.

-¿Makoto?

-Vengan rápido al laboratorio de Utonio. –Sus hermanos notaron que estaba transformado y agitado.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Brick? –Cuestionó Koiji.

-¿Yo? Ya quisiera yo haber hecho esto. –Dijo mostrándoles el desastre que había dejado el improvisado tornado de Buttercup.

-¿Con quien estás? –Cuestionó Hotaru extrañado.

-Solo les diré que fue Buttercup, apresúrense y traten de pasar desapercibidos. Esto no nos conviene.

-Esa chiquilla… -Murmuró Koiji transformándose.

~o~

Las tres adolescentes se tiraron al césped cansadas. No habían podido hacer surgir sus nuevos poderes, pero estaban seguras de que los tenían por lo que Buttercup había logrado, y por ahora, para ellas era suficiente.

-Que envidia Buttercup, ¿Cómo le hiciste?

La verde negó jadeante.

-Ni yo sé. –Aseguró. –Pero tal vez el profesor sepa a que se debe.

-Por lo menos tenemos un avance. –Comentó la rubia emocionada. Si todo seguía así, era cuestión de tiempo y Blossom y ella podrían lograrlo. Lo cual no era bueno para los RowdyRuff Boys.

-Brick –Llegó murmurando Boomer. -¿Qué pasa?

El de gorra se apresuró a responder.

-Seguí a la rosita hasta aquí, comenzaron a entrenar y la verde hizo un tornado y todo terminó –Señaló al frente. –Así.

-¿Un tornado?

-Si. No tengo idea de que pasó. Los ameba dijeron que estaban más fuertes, pero no me imagine esto. Ellas no tenían esos poderes.

-¿Habrán hecho algo?

-¡Eso es obvio, Boomer idiota! –Le susurró irritado el pelirrojo.

-Me refiero a que hicieron, Brick. –Butch, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen se elevó unos cuantos metros en el aire.

-Preguntémosles.

-Butch, ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Taiga quería saber que tan poderosas son ahora. Probemos.

-¡Butch, espera! –Era tarde, el atolondrado hermano mediano ya lanzaba un ataque hacia ellos. –Por eso digo que son del mismo ADN.

_-¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Butch?_

_-Divertirme, que más._

-Brick, vámos. –Apresuró el rubio, adelantándose con su hermano.

-Lo que nos faltaba. –Blossom se levantó del césped, tomando el frente. – Largo de aquí, Brick.

-Hola rosita, volvemos a vernos. –Blossom gruñó.

-No me llames así, idiota. –Le espetó molesta. –A que vienen. No creo que vengan a saludar.

-Vaya, si que eres inteligente. –Dijo Butch socarrón. –Venimos a divertirnos un rato, ya les dije.

-Les daremos una paliza. –Se pavoneó Buttercup. –Ves eso de allá ¿Butch? Lo hice yo. –Dijo señalándose con orgullo, el muchacho la miró, deseoso de comenzar la pelea.

-Ya veremos si lo haces de nuevo. –Y como alma que lleva el diablo, se lanzó a la chica en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Oye, idiota! –Gritó Blossom, siguiéndoles el paso, dejando a Bubbles con los otros dos.

-No les hemos hecho nada, ¿Por qué siempre buscan pelear? –Les preguntó la rubia molesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, rubita. –Dijo Brick, haciendo que en sus manos comenzara a brillar la energía roja que tanto daño le había hecho a Blossom la última vez que se vieron.

Chasqueó la lengua, nerviosa. Hasta ahora la única que había logrado mostrar los efectos del improvisado experimento del profesor había sido Buttercup, y solo una vez. Con las consecuencias de que estaba tremendamente agotada, y probablemente, no tendría suficientes energías como para darle una pelea decente a Butch… de nuevo.

-Brick, recuérda lo que dijo Taiga. –Susurró Boomer aprovechando que Bubbles estaba pensativa. –Medir su poder, sin matarlas.

-Boomer, relájate. Será un buen entrenamiento…. _"O al menos, eso espero"_

-Si no molestaran tanto, nos evitaríamos muchos problemas. –Volvió a insistir la inocente chica, sin efecto alguno.

-Olvídalo niña, muéstranos lo que tienes. –Y comenzó todo. Boomer voló hasta el mediano, encargándose de Blossom.

-No porque tengas cara de ángel tendré piedad contigo, Boomer.

-No la estoy pidiendo. –En un dos por tres hizo aparecer sus maquinas electroshock. –De hecho, sería al revés.

-Ya veremos entonces. –Blossom observó como Brick llevaba a Bubbles al centro de la ciudad mientras esta se protegía de su energía. Recordó lo letal que era y voló con Boomer detrás de ella.

-¡Bubbles!

-_¡Descarga Electroshock! _–Blossom voló entre los árboles esquivando los veloces rayos del rubio.

-_¡Yo-yo Poder! _

_-_¿Solo eso? Por favor no me hagas reír. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que saques tu verdadero poder rosita? –Boomer miró a los niños y familias desde las alturas. –_"Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Taiga" ¡Descarga electroshock!_

Blossom paró el vuelo asustada, ¿Qué pensaba el idiota ese?, cambiando el rumbo lo más rápido que pudo voló hasta los niños que comenzaron a gritar asustados, y justo cuando pensó que no lograría llegar a tiempo, la voz de Bubbles sonó fuertemente entre las descargas de electricidad que viajaban hacia abajo.

-_¡Burbujas Protectoras! _

Seguidamente, un fugaz rayo de luz roja se estampó contra el cuerpo de la rubia enviándola hasta el suelo.

-¡Maldito Brick! –Bramó la pelirroja lanzando su moño a toda velocidad. -¡Toma eso!

-_¡Red de electricidad! _–El ataque del rubio fue dirigido rápidamente a la pelirroja pero fue contrarrestado por la verde que venía uniéndose a la pelea.

-_¡Martillo Aplastante!_

_-¡Descarga Electrosock! _–Ambos ataques del rubio se combinaron creando una explosión que los mandó a todos a distintos lados, cayendo entre los escombros de los edificios, mientras que Blossom peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el pelirrojo, escuchando los ataques y explosiones de fondo.

-¿Qué pasa, ya te cansaste? –La muchacha rabió dando golpes a más no poder contra el chico que reía de lo lindo.

-No seas patética, histérica. De tantos dulces que comes deberías tener más energía. –La muchacha paró en seco de atacar, e instantáneamente, el recuerdo del baile llegó a su mente, y pronto, no era Brick el que tenía en frente, era Makoto Him, bailando con ella con su sonrisa burlona y divertida.

Aquello le costó demasiado.

El muchacho terminó acorralándola contra un acabado árbol, y ella aun parecía ida ante la extraña imagen que se había presentado justo en ese momento.

-Bien, vamos a hacer que despiertes rosita, no digas que no te advertí. –Solo cuando vio las manos emanar esa energía roja tan cerca de ella temió por su integridad física y su mente regresó al campo de batalla, pero era demasiado tarde.

La batalla de los otros cuatro se detuvo en ese instante. Butch masculló un "idiota" y Boomer un "te lo advertí", al tiempo que Bubbles y Buttercup sentían un peso caer sobre ellas.

A esa corta distancia, Brick lanzó su ataque con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se estampara contra el vientre de la superheroina adolescente. Blossom sintió como era lanzada de nuevo al suelo bruscamente. Una sensación como si fuera a vomitar se instaló en su garganta y al estrellarse contra la acera, algo congeló todo a su alrededor.

Bubbles miró la escena asustada. Las ganas de gritar se acumularon en su garganta, justo como en ese momento le sucedía a su amiga que iba directo hacia al duro y frío concreto. Gritó su nombre de su líder sin esperarse lo que pasaría.

-_¡Blossom!_

Y tanto Buttercup, como los dos Rowdys que estaban a su lado miraron asombrados lo que sucedió.

Del suelo, donde ahora yacía Blossom, salió fuertemente un chorro de aire cristalizado, congelando todo a su paso, incluyendo a Brick. Seguido esto, las ondas supersónicas de Bubbles se estamparon contra el chico, quebrando el hielo completamente, lanzándolo al otro extremo de Blossom. Aun sin salir del asombro los Rowdys volaron hasta Brick, siendo imitados por las PowerPuff Girls.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Cuestionó Brick muerto de frío y con el cuerpo adolorido.

-No tengo idea Brick, pero se lo tenían bien escondido. –Dijo Boomer ayudándolo a reincorporarse. Butch se paró frente a los dos, encarando a las tres chicas, que vivían la misma escena.

-No tengo ni idea de que hice. –Dijo Blossom sentándose con la ayuda de su rubia amiga.

-Ni yo, Bloss. Solo salió. –Dijo mirando como Buttercup encaraba a Butch a la delantera. Blossom sonrió sínicamente a Brick, que hasta la otra punta del lugar frunció el ceño.

-Pues guerra querían, ¿No? –Las contrapartes se elevaron a la misma altura mirándose retadores. –Guerra tendrán.

_-¡Está es la batalla más flamante que nos han mostrado nuestras chicas! ¡Los nuevos poderes que hasta ahora habían escondido han arrasado con los villanos más poderosos que hasta ahora había enfrentado Tokio, las contrapartes enfrentándose en un duelo por Tokio, ¡Pronto veremos quien será el ganador!_

Kaoru escuchó la palabrería cursi del Blossom y los aplausos de la gente debajo de ellas y bufó.

-Lamento desbaratar tu teatro de triunfo y orgullo Blossom, pero no tengo fuerzas para nada más. Y solo para recordarte, estamos en el centro de Tokio, y tanto tú como Bubbles terminaron destruyendo más de la ciudad que ese trío de brutos.

-Buttercup tiene razón Blossom. –Aceptó Bubbles.-Además hemos entrenado mucho tiempo.

-Ellos tampoco tienen mucha fuerza más, están agotados. –Bubbles no entendió a Blossom.

-Blossom, lo que nosotras buscamos es proteger la ciudad, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

-Hasta yo lo acepto Blossom. –Pero haciendo caso omiso a todo, los líderes comenzaron la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de nueva cuenta. Y solo hubo eso, batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Ninguno de los seis tenía más fuerza para continuar con otra cosa. De un fuerte golpe volvieron a separarse, pero no perdieron tiempo en volver a la batalla.

-Brick, yo no puedo más. –Le habló Boomer entre golpe y golpe de Blossom.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Quieren parar esto? –Secundó Bubbles al rubio.

-Empatar es peor que perder. –Hablaron ambos líderes al mismo tiempo, aun luchando.

-Quien dice que empataremos. Ustedes perderán en todo caso. –Dijo Buttercup jadeante, mientras se protegía con su martillo.

-Por Dios, no empiecen. Si no les encantara crear problemas no estaríamos aquí. –reclamó levemente Bubbles.

-Te volviste más fuerte, pero no se te ha quitado lo llorona, rubia.

-¿No aprenden que insultarnos no les conviene? –Habló la verde arrogante. Lanzando puñetazos por todos lados.

-Hmp, quiero ver que repitan lo que hicieron.

-Cállate Butch, puedo patearte el trasero sin necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Sí?.. pues, aun no me lo has demostrado. –Kaoru gruñó.

-_¡Golpe de Martillo!_

_-¡Es increíble, nuestras chicas han dado una pelea espectacular y aun tienen suficiente poder para seguir adelante!_

Los tres hermanos retrocedieron.

¿Ah, si? Pues yo aun puedo también. –Dijo Butch alzando su bate. -_¡Golpe Demolente!_

-Brick, esto se esta complicando. Ninguno va a ganar, están a nuestro nível.

Brick chasqueó la lengua, Boomer tenía razón.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ahí, cobardes? –Espetó Blossom jadeante. El pelirrojo apretó los puños de sus manos y bufo molesto. Pero no había opción.

-Butch. –Le llamó al pelinegro que se molía a golpes con Buttercup. –Vámonos.

-¿Estás idiota? –Le cuestionó esquivando un ataque de la pelinegra.

-¡Butch, vámonos dije! –Ordenó rápidamente, emprendiendo el vuelo. –¡Y tú! –Dijo señalando a la líder. –Esto nos e va a quedar así, Blossom. Nos vamos a volver a ver.

-Quiero ver eso, Brick.

Y sin más los tres se perdieron a la lejanía, sin embargo, no sabía si sonreír, ¿Habían ganado?

Bajo sus pies, en la acera, los ciudadanos las felicitaban y vitoreaban, aunque hubieran destruido parte de la ciudad –Por que lo cierto, era que había destruido gran parte. –Las chicas descendieron del cielo jadeantes, sudadas y sucias, pero sonrientes a los ciudadanos que las recibieron con cariño.

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas Z, estamos tan agradecidos! –Chillaban por todos lados.

-Es nuestro trabajo proteger la ciudad, es un placer.

-¡Siempre contaran con nosotras! –Aseguró Bubbles. Los reporteros se dejaron venir como aves que buscan migajas de pan.

-Pero dígannos chicas, ¿Qué ha pasado?, parece que sus poderes han incrementado demasiado, estamos sorprendidos. ¿Qué ha pasado con los RowdyRuff Boys? Díganos lo que sepan de su paradero los últimos tres años, los ciudadanos y los medios están ansiosos.

-En realidad, Tokio, hay muchas cosas que nosotras no entendemos aun. Ni siquiera sabemos de donde han salido todos los villanos. Mucho menos los Rowdys, que llegaron tan fuertes… no sabemos de donde vienen, ni a donde se dirigen…

~o~

Los tres volaron de regreso al edificio, no se habían esperado nada de eso. Todo había sido repentino, de improvisto, y a decir verdad, estaban molestos. Por lo menos Brick y Butch lo estaban. Cada uno iba meditando en su propia situación, y por supuesto, Brick estaba hecho un lío mental. No tenía idea que era lo que tenía que pasar realmente por su cabeza, todo era tan confuso, que lo ponía de mal humor. Primero que nada, en la lista, estaba Kiyoshi Kimura, el recién descubierto Ken. Eso hasta cierto punto, le calmaba algo…

Pero luego estaba la realidad de lo que conllevaba el hallazgo. Si ese crío era buscado por Taiga, era porque era peligroso y tenían alguna relación cercana con él, o con algún tercero que muy probablemente, si tenía una relación con Taiga… o tal vez, el chico solo sería un instrumento para el loco científico, igual que ellos tres.

Sacudió la cabeza irritado. Era frustante no saber que era lo que deparaba vivir con sus hermanos junto a Taiga.

Por otro lado, estaban esas niñas. ¿Habían tragado esteroides, o que? En tan solo unas cuantas semanas habían logrado llegar hasta su nível, siendo que a ellos les costó tanto. Aquello, más letal que para su seguridad, era más mortífero para su orgullo y ego masculino. Por lo menos, estaba seguro que para él, y para Butch, lo eran. Boomer era otro cuento. A veces, pensaba que si pasara un solo día por la cabeza de su rubio hermano, explotaría. Era lo más cercano a una mujer que Butch y él conocían –Y miren que no se parecía en _na-da. _

Negó con la cabeza con cansancio, sin poder evitar reparar en Ken, Kiyoshi, Kimura, como fuera que el tipo quisiera poner. Recordó la manera en que se había comportado hoy y la manera en que Momoko solía describirlo.

¿Estaba loca?

Juraba que el era un pan de Dios, y a decir verdad, el chico tenía dos cosas, que ya de por sí, lo hacían una porquería. Uno: Era un estúpido, pedante y arrogante –No es que el, Brick Him, no lo fuera, pero por lo menos a él, le daba personalidad. –y dos: Taiga lo buscaba, y eso, ya hablaba por si solo. Ahora entendía un poco mejor el odio que Kaoru y Butch sentían hacia el castaño.

Brick paró su caminar lentamente.

Su hermano.

Su hermano.

Boomer y Butch lo miraron detenerse con confusión. ¿Hmp… que haces?

Iba a matar a su hermano.

-¡Tú, idiota! –Lo señaló amenzante, con toda la pinta de querer matarlo. Butch le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil? –Hotaru aterrizó en la azotea del edificio. Ya iban a empezar. Intentando ignorar el jaleo que comenzaba a armarse, abrió la puerta que los dirigía al interior. Por suerte su piso era el último y el más cercano.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que Kiyoshi… es decir… Ken se apellidaba Kimura?!

Butch chasqueó la lengua y entró al edificio con Brick detrás, soltándole más preguntas que a su criterio eran estúpidaz.

-Lo ves todos los días, ¿Y no poder decir su nombre?

-Bueno, y cual es el maldito problema, ¿Eh? –Le recriminó con molestia. –Si querías saberlo, lo hubieras preguntado. No me jodas, Brick.

-¡Podrías haberme hecho ese maldito favor, ¿No crees?! –Ambos hermanos entraron al cuarto peleando. -¡Podrías haberme facilitado las cosas!

El pelinegro, al escucharlo decir aquello, se molestó más. Primero, el muy idiota les ocultaba las cosas, y era tan idiota, que no sabía como hacerlo. Segundo, las cosas le salían mal, y tercero, se desquitaba con ellos, específicamente, con él.

-¡Escúchame bien, líder de pacotilla…

-¡Cómo me has llamado! –Cuestionó fúrico el pelirrojo. Le daría una paliza. Claro, ya que recuperara sus fuerzas. Por su parte, Butch decidió ignorarlo.

-Si no te salen las cosas que te pide el bruto de Taiga, no vengas a desquitarte conmigo, ¿Me oyes? Que yo no tengo la culpa de tus fracasos, y no me tomes como un objeto con el que te puedas desquitar de tu enojo. ¡Y eso va por el idiota este también! –Dijo señalando a Boomer, que ahora era Hotaru de nuevo, que hasta ahora habían soportado los desplantes y mal humor de Brick –En realidad, Hotaru los había soportado, el siempre terminaba peleándose con Brick.

A pesar de los multiples insultos que el mediano le propinó, el pelirrojo se puso pálido… ¿Ellos… sabían algo? Esperaba que no, porque si no, Taiga los mataría.

-¿De que hablas? –Intentó hacerse el despistado, sin efecto alguno, Butch ya estaba muy irritado.

-¡No me haces idiota, Brick! –Casi al instante le desvió la mirada. –Algo nos ocultas. Si para algo no eres bueno, es para mentir imbécil.

-¿Por qué ocultaría algo, Butch? Deja de alucinar estupideces. Buttercup te dio duro, deberías descansar.

-¡Cierra la boca, Brick! –El pelinegro le aventó con lo primero que encontró, haciendo que el otro le respondiera con el mismo ademán, pronto estaban moliéndose a golpes en el piso.

-¡Basta! –Gruñó Hotaru cansado, tomando a los dos de la camiseta y aventándolos a dos extremos distintos. –Cállense los dos ya. Tú –Dijo señalando a Butch. –Cierra el pico y acata las ordenes de Taiga, y si algo nos oculta –Dijo señalando a Brick –Es su problema, no nuestro. –El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua. –Y tú, si no quieres hablar de lo que sea que pasa pues entonces no te desquites con nosotros. –El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que su moreno hermano y Hotaru apagó la luz a malas maneras, dejándolos a los tres en penumbras y tirándose a su cama.

En silencio los otros dos se dirigieron a sus camas cansados, por ahora, el menor había vuelto a cambiar el pleito de los mayores. Brick suspiró, era verdad que ese día había estado un poco irritado, el asunto de Kiyoshi Kimura lo estresaba demasiado, pero por suerte, Hotaru había estado ahí y había controlado la situación. Por que así como él y Butch eran líderes en batalla, Hotaru era el líder en su vida normal y cotidiana, y sabía controlar los difíciles caracteres de él y Butch.

Suspiró inquieto pensando en la desastrosa batalla, que aunque no habían perdido, tampoco habían ganado, y les había costado, a decir verdad, mucho. Eso lo fastidiaba. Haber trabajado tanto para que esas tres, en tan solo unas cuantas semanas los alcanzaran rápidamente. Las odiaba.

Sin embargo, lo que predominaba ahora en su mente, no eran esas tres, sino el idiota de Kiyoshi Kimura.

Que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño por mera preocupación y en la escuela, sin proponérselo, lo había odiado al instante. De hecho, ahora más que antes, se sentía diferente. Como cuando Taiga lo mando llamar a él solo. ¿Eran nervios o algo más? Apenas ahora caía en cuenta de que nunca le dio buena espina, y casualmente, era la persona a la que buscaba para los retorcidos planes de Taiga. ¿Debía preocuparse?

No quería hacerlo… después de todo, el era el malo.

Con un último cabeceo cerró sus ojos color rojo fuego, cayendo en los brazos del Morfeo.

. .

.

_Las goteras eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, además de las agitadas respiraciones de la celda de enfrente. Miró a las personas que etaban en celda continua y se dio cuenta de que los conocía, muy bien, a decir verdad._

_Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a esa celda, y se agachó a la altura de quien estaba tendido en el suelo a muy malas maneras y mal herido._

_Sintió la sangre hervir dentro de sí._

_-¡Aléjate de ahí, malnacido! –El hombre, solo lo ignoró, y siguió hablando con la persona de la celda._

_-Todo esto, es tu culpa. –Le escuchó decirle hiriente. –Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras tomado aquella decisión. –El hombre pateó la celda y escuchó un quejido agudo._

_. _

_. ._

Entre sueño y sueño, el pelirrojo se revolvió inquieto y sudando frío.

-Momoko…

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Dios santo, tengo tantas cosas que decir._

_Para empezar, siento haber actualizado tarde. Pero el martes pasado, cuando subi el capi, me di cuenta que no estaba terminado, sabrá Dios porque, y tuve que quitarlo. Lo terminé hasta el sabado, pero decidí mejor subirlo hasta un martes, para no perder la secuencia y confundirlos._

_La verdad, no estoy muy segura de como quedó, ha sido el que menos me ha gustado que he escrito, ustedes dígan que piensan. Me gusta darles lo mejor porque ustedes son los mejores. ¿Club de fans? ¿Enserio? ¡Las amo! Mil gracias por seguir mi historia, pero recuerden que no soy nada extraordinario ni nada. Incluso me gustaría llegar a ser su amiga y no solo la chica que escribe en Demashitaa! ¿Creen que podría?_

_En fin. Sobre el fic, ya comenzaremos a ver más sobre Ken. Hasta ahora solo lo hemos visto desde el punto de vista de Momoko, que está perdidamente enamorada de él. Y se descubriran algunas cosas de su pasado y tal vez de su futuro. Por otro lado, Hotaru ya va aflojando un poco más y por la última escena vemos que a Makoto no le es tan indiferente la pelirroja, aunque el tampoco lo comprenda del todo aun. Le cachamos la inconsciencia xD_

_Ok los poderes de las chicas... no tenía idea de que hacer, así que retomé algunos poderes que tenían en la serie original, la de cuando teníamos como cuatro años xD Díganme que les parece, yo no estuve tan segura respecto a eso._

**_Y les tengo una noticia: _**_Verán, ya el fic lo tengo completo en mi mentecita, solo falta llevarlo al papel, por lo cual calculo que en vacaciones de verano lo terminaré. como verán solo un par de meses más. Pero, he pensado en hacer una segunda entrega, la conti de este fic. ¿Les agrada la idea? aun no tengo el nombre, pero la idea ya está, de hecho, ya he escrito varías escenas. _

_Pero ustedes deciden :)_

_En fin, creo que era todo._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas, y solo quiero que sepan, que no soy nada extraordinario, solo soy Miss Nutella :)_

_¡Besos, los quiero!_


	14. ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **El primer Flasback es del capi pasado, justo después de la pelea de los chicos.

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

* * *

_Estaban agotadas. Ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para caminar o algo parecido, por eso habían optado por caminar. Además, su energía estaba ya tan debilitada por el entrenamiento y la reciente pelea y surgimiento de sus poderes, que se habían transformado involuntariamente. Así que simplemente eran tres adolescentes caminando por la calle, con bastantes golpes, pero lograban pasar un poco desapercibidas debido a que la nueva noticia de la ciudad eran las PowerPuff Girls Z._

_Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, el profesor vitoreaba con Ken y Peach sobre el éxito del experimento. Y no era para más. Ellas también estaban radientes de felicidad. Sobre todo Kaoru, que tan solo llegar, se olvido de su cansancio y su molido cuerpo, para unirse en un griterío con los dos hombres y el perro._

_-Necesito azúcar, ya. –Momoko caminó a la cocina y a la pantalla digital del profesor pidiento tanto dulce como fuera posible._

_-Ya va a empezar. –Dijo Kaoru divertida. –Si se tiene bien merecido el apodo que le tiene el Him. –Le murmuró sin éxito alguno a la rubia que le sonrió de igual manera._

_-¡Las he escuchado! –Las señaló acusadoramente, haciendo que le sonrieran. El profesor las tomo por los hombros._

_-Chicas, esto ha sido todo un éxito._

_-Lo sabemos profesor, pero fue demasiado desgastante. –El profesor se cruzó de brazos y asintió._

_-Así es chicas. Es lo más normal. –Caminó hacia su enorme computadora, comenzando a teclear rápidamente._

_-Acérquense chicas, les mostraremos algo. –Dijo Ken, caminando hacia su padre. Las tres chicas obedecieron, rodeándolo por la espalda al tiempo que observaban la enorme pantalla._

_-Estos eran sus estándares normales de rayos Z blancos y estos son los que tienen ahora. _

_-Vaya, si que han aumentado bastante. –Señalo Miyako sorprendida._

_-Así es, es demasiado. Lo cual su cuerpo lo resiente._

_-¿Quiere decir que por eso rendimos menos tiempo en batalla? –Momoko se cruzó de brazos dejando de comer._

_-Creo que el profesor intenta decirnos que solamente son los efectos que causaran en en nosotros los próximos días, ¿Cierto profesor?_

_-Así es, Momoko. –Asintió. _

_-¿Y cuantos días será eso? –Cuestionó Kaoru._

_-Bueno, Kaoru, esto se debe a que su cuerpo estaba a costumbrado a dirigir cierta cantidad de rayos Z blancos, y al añadir más ese estándar se ha desbalanceado completamente, lo que causa el desequilibrio. _

_-¿Qué dices, Ken? –Momoko rodó los ojos._

_-Creo que entiendo un poco. –Dijo Miyako. –Es como un vaso de agua. Solo tiene capacidad para cierta cantidad de agua. Si le hechas más, se desborda, y tienes que cambiarlo a un contenedor más grande._

_-Exacto. –Aceptó el niño. –En este caso, se trata de sus cuerpos._

_-Nosotros no podemos hacernos más grandes. –Mencionó Kaoru medio incrédula._

_-Lo sé, per en este caso se tiene que acostumbrar a su cuerpo a tal cantidad de rayos Z blancos, ya que no podemos hacelo crecer._

_-Ahora entiendo. –Asintió Kaoru orgullosa. -¿Y como haremos eso, eh?_

_-De igual manera, entrenando. Tienen que aprender a controlar tal cantidad de poder. –Dijo el profesor señalando en la ventana el desastre que había causado Kaoru._

_-Ou si, lamento lo de su patio profesor, no tenía idea de que so pasaría._

_-No importa Kaoru, el alcalde ya reinstaló e equipo de construcción rápida. El mismo que organizó hace tres años para reconstruir la ciudad en un día._

_-Eso es genial. –Dijo Miyako. –Por que hoy, la ciudad ha quedado… bueno, mejor ni decirlo._

_-Exacto, sobre eso. –El profesor se giró en su asiento hacia ellas. –Analizaremos sus nuevos poderes. Solo para conocer la relatividad que existe. Son demasiado destructivos y hay que aprender a controlarlos. Además creemos que así podemos tener un indicio de cómo aumentaron sus fuerzas los villanos. Principalmente los RowdyRuff Boys, ya que son sus contrapartes y tienen las mismas bases que ustedes. Además tienen el mismo poder destructivo que ustedes._

_-Bueno, haga lo que tenga que hacer profesor. –Dijo Miyako._

_-Si, por ahora, yo iré a revisar los postres. –Dijo Momoko corriendo a la pantalla digital donde ordenaba la comida. _

~o~

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la última batalla contra los Rowdys y Momoko se había sentido extraña… de nuevo.

Las pesadillas que habían desaparecido habían regresado, esta vez, más frecuentes y más claras. No solo eran colores opacos y sentimientos de desesperación, sino voces e imágenes borrosas. Eran como ecos en su mente.

Y a decir verdad, desde ese momento en que la imagen de Makoto remplazó por unos minutos a Brick, se sentía igual de extraña en su presencia. No era que se llevara tan bien que digamos con el chico, pero los últimos días, antes de la batalla, se había encontrado a ella misma defendiéndolo de Himeko. Había aceptado que el tipo, si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser gracioso y divertido.

Pero ese aire al líder de los Rowdy no le agradaba.

Contrario a su situación, Miyako parecía sentirse demasiado cómoda en compañía del menor de los hermanos. Aunque a decir verdad, incluso hasta Kaoru parecía estarlo. El chico era un ángel, y no solo de cara. Y bueno, Koiji y Kaoru, eran todo un caso. Peleaban por cualquier nimiedad y cuando uno perdía –por mera suerte que nada –el otro no cansaba de burlase "amistosamente" del otro. Miyako, que era la única que terminaba mirando todo positivamente, aseguraba ver en ellos una relación que pasaba del odio infinito a amistad-odio, pese a que ellos lo negaran rotundamente.

Noviembre estaba en sus días finales, y para suerte de Miyako, el área deportiva de la alberca estaba cerrada por lo cambios de temperatura tan bajos, que aunque la alberca tenía calefacción integrada, los nadadores podrían pescar graves enfermedades en las que la escuela prefería no verse involucrada, además, debían velar por la salud de los deportistas, ya que la C.E.D. sería a mediados del semestre entrante.

Miyako tendrían paz hasta que la C.E.D. diera inicio, en Marzo, y eso no solo era paz para ella, sino para Kaoru, Hotaru, ella, y todos los que la apreciaban.

Y además, desde que Makoto había estudiado con Ken-kun y ella, ese día en que descubrieron sus poderes, parecía estar más receloso cuando Ken-kun se acercaba hacia ellos en el receso –porque a decir verdad, no se dio cuenta en que momento los seis comían juntos, más que nada por Miyako y Hotaru –lo cual solo había aumentado la misma actitud en Kaoru, y sobre todo, en Koiji.

-Qué semanas…. –Murmuró posicionando sus manos en su cabeza y recargándose en su pupitre. Se quedó unos segundos así, y terminó soltando un leve suspiro.

Una mano y un brazo se pocisionaron en su mesa y ella levanto la mirada.

-¿Por qué tan callada? –Makoto Him acomodó su gorra con su mano libre. –Normalmente estás atragantándote con cuanto dulce puedas e histeriqueando.

La sonrisa del chico se veía amigable y todo, pero Momoko desvió un poco la mirada.

-En realidad… no es nada. Tengo algo de sueño, es todo.

Makoto cambió su semblante sin retirar su brazo del pupitre de la pelirroja. Ella ya no lo miraba pero él si la miraba a ella. El era el líder de los Rowdys, y no era idiota –No del todo, claro. – también podía darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Y una de esas cosas era la cría esta. Después de días de haber aceptado medianamente una clase de amistad basada en las riñas de críos, pasaba a ignorarlo y evitarlo. Más exactamente desde la última pelea que tuvieron como superheroínas y supervillanos. Claro que ella no lo sabía.

Tomo la silla del pupitre de enfrente y se sentó delante de ella.

El muchacho miró el semblante de la chica, se veía igual de cansada que él.

-Te ves cansado. –Señaló la muchacha, ganándole la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle, porque así como Makoto no era _tan _idiota, Momoko no lo era para nada.

-Lo estoy, taponcito. –Y a decir verdad, ambos lo estaban, tenían bastantes ojeras.

-¿A que se debe? –El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo dos idiotas a mi cargo. –Le recordó, a lo que la chica dio una sonrisa algo contenida, lo cual notó.

-Bueno, creí que Hotaru se hacía cargo de eso. –Makoto volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Y tú? –La muchacha guardó silencio unos segundos, sin prestar atención a que Him analizaba cada gesto que hacía.

-Supongo que es por que es final del semestre y tengo que esforzarme el doble. –El chico rió un poco.

-¿De que te ríes? –Le cuestionó, extrañada.

-Nada, es solo que debemos estar dopados del cansancio como para no pelear. –Momoko sonrió.

-Vale, si, pero es porque no has sacado a Ken-kun al tema. –Admitió haciendo que el pelirrojo rodara los ojos.

-Conste que tú empezaste. –Dijo el chico. –Por que yo sigo opinando lo mismo, no me da buena espina.

Fue esta vez la muchacha quien rodó los ojos.

-No empieces, ¿Sí? –Y otra vez, esa actitud como repelente. Makoto suspiró echándose para atrás. –No te pregunté ni a ti, ni a nadie como ven a Ken-kun.

El chico se paró de la silla, por ahora, ya no tenía nada que hacer por ahí. Y si algo había comprobado, era que esa niñata tenía su mismo carácter, y si no dormía, se ponía de mal humor, justo como ahora y los últimos días.

Pasó por el lugar de Hotaru que hablaba con Miyako y Kaoru animadamente.

-¿Todo bien? –Le cuestionó mientras pasaba de largo. De reojo había visto la plática entre ambos pelirrojos.

-Si, todo bien. –Hotaru soltó un leve suspiro, el poco trabajo que había logrado su hermano se venía abajo por alguna razón que desconocían.

Por su parte, el mayor se fue a sentar a su lugar, mirando a la pelirroja que ahora permanecía como dormida sobre su pupitre.

No necesitaba conocerla porque se conocía a él mismo y eso era suficiente y siendo contrapartes no podía ser de otra manera. Sabía que la pelirroja se sentía incómoda con él. Que si bien no sospechaba nada de la realidad –que ellos eran los Rowdys – si presentía algo. Y él en todo eso, tenía una ventaja. El estaba enterado, de todo. De cada cosa, de lo bueno, de lo malo, y de lo que aparentemente, no tenía importancia, así como también de lo oculto.

Momoko se veía cansada, igual que él, con ojeras, igual que él y era la líder, igual que él. Su falta de sueño se debía a todos esos extraños sueños que no le dejaban dormir nada y sentirse receloso con casi todo y todos, a excepción de sus hermanos y en algunos ocasiones, ellas. Así que podía casi apostar que ella pasaba por lo mismo que él. Tenía días observando su actitud y no le veía otra explicación.

Las cosas se estaban moviendo en lo oculto, y era peligroso.

Se sentía indefenso, porque no era algo que él pudiera controlar, venía cuando quería.

Se llevó la mano al puente de la naríz y cerró los ojos pensativo. ¿Acaso Taiga estaría controlando sus sueños de alguna manera? Miró de reojo a la chica, ¿Estaría controlando a Momoko? Después de todo, era la PowerPuff girl rosa, la líder, y con eso podría obtener lo que quisiera. ¿Habría él mandado a Kimura hacia ella y por eso lo estaba buscando?

Negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarse. No, no podía ser eso porque lo había mandado a él para enamorarla a ella, no al imbécil de Kiyoshi.

Por tercera vez, suspiró.

No quería sentirse así, pero desde que tuvo aquel sueño el día de la pelea comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación por Momoko. Y si, lo aceptaba, Le había cogido algo de aprecio a la traga dulces, y no quería que la chica siguiera tratando a Ken. Si Taiga lo buscaba no era nada bueno.

Instantáneamente, quiso darse de golpes. No debía olvidar que ellas iban a morir pronto, a manos de Taiga.

Y a decir verdad, por su culpa.

-Hey, ¿Qué diablos tienes?

-¿Mmm? –Levantó la mirada encontrando los orbes esmeralda de su hermano mediano.

-Estoy cansado. –Dijo medio cerrando la mirada. A su lado llegó Hotaru.

-Tienes días cansado. –El rojo suspiró al oír al rubio suspirar. A veces odiaba haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, porque lo conocían como la palma de su mano, y no se andaban con rodeos, los muy malditos. Ya les había ocultado lo de Kimura y a decir verdad, no le había salido nada bien, aunque no se hubieran enterado que traía entre manos. Así que no tenía opción… aunque no era como si quisiera tener otra.

Les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-¿Qué?

-Es sobre…. Taiga. –Susurró el nombre del hombre. –He tenido unos sueño muy extraños y…. creo que ella. –con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a la dormida Momoko. –también los ha tenido.

-¿Y eso que? –Cuestionó Koiji, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de Makoto y un zape de Hotaru –Ou, ¿Qué, qué?

-No sé… creo que… Taiga está controlando nuestros sueños para conseguir algo… o… la verdad no tengo ni idea.

-Pero espera, ¿Como que sueños? –Le cuestionó Hotaru. -¿Qué clase de sueños? –Makoto se removió algo incómodo.

-No creo que sea correcto hablar de esto aquí, estamos en la escuela. Después hablamos de esto. –Susurró. Koiji suspiró, venía la faceta de líder de Makoto, cuando se ponía serio de verdad.

-Y bien, a todo esto –Comenzó el pelinegro. -¿Por qué crees que ella pasa por lo mismo?

-Porque… se le nota. Y, somos contrapartes y de alguna manera creo que en todas estas cosas en algo teníamos que congeniar. Después de todo tenemos el mismo cargo.

-¿Por qué piensas que los controla Taiga? –Indagó el rubio. -¿Es la única opción que sea él?

-¿Quién más sino? Es lo más lógico. –Hotaru se mostró algo pensativo. –Hotaru, ¿Qué piensas?

-Bueno… si lo dices por su aspecto de zombie… yo, bueno, no creí que fuera importante, ni que te pasara lo mismo y…

-¿Qué?

-En realidad, muchas veces más la he visto así Makoto, creí que se habían dado cuenta. –Makoto contuvo un suspiro. –Tal vez no es lo que estás pensando.

-Makoto, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-¿Cómo que por qué, idiota? –Le dijo un poco alto al pelinegro. –Si tanto ella como yo estamos teniendo esos malditos sueños, y en realidad están siendo controlados por Taiga para conseguir algo, ¿Tu que crees que resulte de esto, eh, imbécil? Él quiere asesinarlas, si nos usa de la misma manera, ¿Tú que crees?

-Vale, ya. –Dijo convencido el pelinegro. Por un momento pensó otra cosa.

-Y bueno, no estoy diciendo que también este siendo víctima de esto. Lo sospeche porque ha tenido una actitud algo extraña. Es sólo una teoría.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –Cuestionó Hotaru.

-Necesito que investigues sobre eso, Hotaru. Eres el más cercano a ellas. –El rubio asintió.

-Está bien, hablaré con Miyako. Te diré todo lo que pueda, quédate tranquilo.

-¿Y si resultan ciertas tus sospechas que haremos? –Cuestionó Koiji.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Primero hay que saber cual es la realidad. Y ya, ya, es suficiente. No quiero que levantemos sospechas.

-Claro, será lo mejor. –Se levantó Koiji, dirigiéndose a su lugar, tras un brusco golpe en el hombro, pero que tiraba a lo hermanable dentro de los paramentros del verde-

-Ya tranquilízate. –Aconsejó el rubio, yéndose a con Miyako y Kaoru.

-¿Qué debo hacer?...

Makoto dejó caer su cabeza sin terminar de acostarse en el pupitre. ¿Momoko había estado siendo extorsionada y no se había dado cuenta? Pero claro, como se habría dado cuenta antes si la odiaba a muerte. Negó con la cabeza, tal vez, como decía Hotaru, solo era su imaginación y su falta de sueño el que le hacía jugarretas. Además a él que le importaba, el seguía odiando a Momoko.

O al menos eso esperaba.

~o~

-Para serle sincero, profesor Utonio, me parece demasiado extraño lo que ha sucedido.

Utonio solamente suspiró.

-Lo sé. –Admitió. –Desde la última vez que nos robaron hay alarmas y el mejor equipo de seguridad que existen, no se había vuelto a presentar nada así.

El agente y el detective examinaron el lugar. No había rastro alguno.

-Pero después del robo del laboratorio principal de Tokio, ya no podemos esperar seguridad. –Continuó profesor. El detective volvió a su lado.

-Me dijo usted que ya lo habían robado.

-Sí, así es. –Asintió el profesor.

-¿Recuerda usted que fue lo que le robaron? O ¿Cómo fue, qué pasó? –El detective parecía muy interesado en el robo del pasado y no en el de ahora.

-Bueno, claro que sí, pero no sé de que sirva esto.

-Por favor, hable.

-Bueno, fue hace tres años, cuando recién fueron creadas las PowerPuff Girls Z. Alguien entró aquí al laboratorio, y robó los rayos Z negros que se tenían almacenados.

-¿Los rayos Z negros?

-Sí.

-Ya veo… ¿Está vez se han robado rayos Z blancos, verdad? –El detective comenzó a indagar en su cabeza las posibilidades que habían. –En el laboratorio principal de Tokio se robaron los rayos Z4, y otras sustancias, lo cual da una fuerte suma de sustancias muy mortíferas.

-Sí, pero, algo que no le dije, señor detective. Con los rayos Z negros robados hace años, se… se crearon los RowdyRuff Boys Z.

-¿Cómo dice? Los villanos más fuertes que tenemos en este presente. –El detective caminó de un lado a otro. -¿Quién lo hizo?

-Mojo jojo… ¿Qué está pensando?

-Por un momento creí que la persona que creó a estos villanos adolescentes tal tenga algo que ver con los robos, pero… dudo mucho que haya sido Mojo jojo. Más que nada porque esta involucrado de otra manera más indirecta, como esos niños.

-Yo, señor detective, me he atrevido a pensar que hay alguien atrás de todos ellos. Y bueno, tal vez sea el principal causante de todos los robos. Los villanos hace tres años eran unos totales inútiles y ahora han regresado con una inmensidad de poder que es imposible obtener en tres años de puro entrenamiento.

-Ya veo. Hasta ahora no había considerado esa posibilidad.

-Espero que sirva de algo.

-Claro que sí, señor Utonio. –El detective sonrió complacido. –Usted me disculpará pero tengo que retirarme. Cualquier anormalidad que note, hágame el favor de anunciármelo.

-Claro que sí, cuente conmigo.

~o~

-Jóvenes presten atención. –La mujer se puso de pie frente al grupo. –Les daré el proyecto final del próximo semestre. Sé que aun falta mucho tiempo, pero este proyecto es muy extenso, y no lo terminarán a tiempo si se los doy entrando el próximo semestre.

Entonces ahí, los alumnos se abrumaron rápidamente. Qué mujer más odiosa.

-Así que júntense rápido en equipos para comenzar a explicar todo. –Los alumnos hicieron caso a la profesora armando jaleo y demás, sin embargo no mucho, la mujer era temible.

-Escuchen bien, críos malcriados. No aceptaré este trabajo ni un día después del indicado.

Momoko miró indignada a la maestra.

-Jo, pero esta que se cree… -Murmuró infantilmente enojada.

-No sé, pero te medio pareces a ella. –Señaló Makoto divertido. La chica le gruñó igual de infantil.

-Quiero un documental. El tema a escoger yo se los daré con una rifa y no hay cambios. –Dijo recalcando lo último, sin embargo los alumnos se quedaron perdidos en la palabra "documental"

-¿Esta vieja quiere un documental?

-Así es Him de ojos verdes, y una película. –El muchacho intentó no ponerse pálido por haberse sabido descubierto.

-En realidad, mi nombre es Koiji.

-Si y su apellido ahora es _detención_.

-Que manera de castigar a un alumno. –Dijo bufando el Him ante las risas de la pelinegra. –Cállate Matsubara, ya verás.

-Y continuando –Comenzó. –Les recomiendo que se dividan el trabajo entre los miembros de equipo, así su trabajo será mucho menos pesado y más rápido, lo cual es recomendable. No creo que quieran dejar su trabajo para último momento. –Seguido esto miro acusadoramente a Matsubara y Him de ojos verdes.

-Así que, pase uno del equipo a sacar el papelito del documental, rápido, rápido.

Momoko y Miyako miraron a Hotaru.

-Ve tú, anda. –Pidió la rubia. El chico le arqueó la ceja.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Tú tienes cara de ángel Hotaru. –Dijo Momoko. –Seguro le hace mella. –El muchacho negó divertido.

-Vale, vale, ya voy. Solo no me maten si traigo el peor. –El muchachito se paró de su asiento caminando hacia la maestra. Mientras Momoko se dirigió a los Hims restantes y a Kaoru.

-Y ustedes tres, no pienso sacarme una mala calificación por su culpa.

-Será por tú culpa, loca.

-Hmp, trabajaran porque trabajarán. Punto.

-¡Oye, porque a Miyako no le dices nada! –Chilló Kaoru en su defensa. Momoko la miró mal.

-Ella si se esfuerza en ser buena estudiante. –Hotaru regresó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y bien? –El muchacho rió medio nervioso.

-¿Qué, rubito? –El muchachito le aventó el papelito a su hermano, de mala gana. No le gustaba que le dijeran rubito.

-¿Estás de broma? –Cuestionó el Him mediano. -¿Quieres que haga un documental de esto?

Momoko tomó el papel y el pelirrojo se le acercó rápidamente. La muchacha respingó levemente incómoda por la repentina cercanía.

"_La relatividad hidrostática de la física y química cuántica"_

-Hotaru, corre porque te voy a golpear. –Le tiró Makoto molesto. Momoko se llevó los dedos al puente de la naríz.

-Ya te digo, debimos haber mandado a Miyako, no a este tarado. –Murmuró Koiji.

-¡Oe, que no es mi culpa! –Se defendió el chico. -¡Que iba a saber yo que papel era el bueno!

-Hotaru tiene razón. –Defendió Miyako. –No tiene vista supersónica.

-Ya ya… vaya mala suerte que tuvimos. –Se dijo la pelirroja. –En fin, no hay más que perder.

-Si, claro, como tu eres una nerd, y Hotaru y Miyako trabajan en todo juntos… -Murmuró Kaoru. Por que si. Los rubios, a pesar de que el chico ya no necesitara más asesorías, habían acordado seguir estudiando juntos. Según esto, ante las burlas de Misaki, el compañero y amigo de Basquetbol de Hotaru.

Esperaba siquiera sacar una buena nota, porque si le iba mal de neuvo en esta materia, no lo contaría.

~o~

-Ya dejen de decirme cosas… -Pidió vanamente el rubio caminando ya medio apachurrado. –No quería.

-Que quieres, reprobaremos por tu culpa. –Gruñó Makoto.

-¡Eh! –La pelirroja pegó un brinquito. -¡Ni muerta!

-Acéptalo Akatsutsumi, reprobaras por primera vez en tú vida. –Le dijo el muchacho. Los seis caminaban al dichoso árbol que tantas disputas había causado al principio del año.

-No sean pesimistas chicos, ya verán que todo saldrá bien. –Aseguró la rubia que se ganó una sonrisa del muchacho rubio.

-Así es Miyako. –Asintió. –Vámonos acompáñame a comprar algo de tomar. –El muchacho jaló del brazo a la susodicha dejando a los otros cuatro discutiendo del tema. Ni siquiera se percataron de su ausencia.

-No le hagas caso, Hotaru. Solo están estresados, ya sabes como son, igualitos. –Dijo sonriente caminando a lado del rubio que la miró de reojo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa involuntaria.

. .

.

_-Necesito que investigues sobre eso, Hotaru. Eres el más cercano a ellas. –El rubio asintió._

_-Está bien, hablaré con Miyako. Te diré todo lo que pueda, quédate tranquilo._

_._

_. ._

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su _amiga. _

-Eh… yo. Nada, es que, pienso que es porque Makoto no ha dormido bien últimamente. –Dijo el rubio al aire.

-¿Qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, al parecer ha tenido pesadillas o algo así. No quiere hablar mucho, tal vez para no preocuparnos.

-Pesadillas… -Murmuró pensativa.

-Si… ¿Por qué?

-No, bueno… es que hace un tiempo Momoko también tuvo. –Dijo restándole algo de importancia. –Kaoru decía que era por tantos dulces. –Recordó riendo un poco.

-Probablemente. –Secundó. –Y… ¿Ya no tiene? –Miyako se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Momoko… a veces es algo parecida a Makoto y tiende a callarse las cosas para no preocuparnos a mí y a Kaoru. Sé que no somos hermanas, pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos.

-Si que son parecidos, eh… -Murmuró más para si el chico, pero fue escuchado por la rubia, que le sonrió.

-Mucho en realidad. –La chica ensanchó su sonrisa. –Hasta da miedo. Lo mismo con Kaoru-chan y Koiji-san. Son igual de irresponsables y tercos.

Hotaru rió.

-Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que ya comienzan a tomarse algo de aprecio. Por lo menos Makoto y Momoko si… aunque últimamente, Momoko-chan está rara. En fin, siempre se estresa al final del semestres supongo que debe ser eso, ¿No?

-Supongo que sí, no te preocupes. –Soltó al aire el rubio, pensativo. Tal vez si era lo que Makoto decía, tal vez Taiga los estaba controlando junto con ellas, después de todo, el no solo las odiaba a ellas sino a ellos y a todos los que estaban en el edificio. –Pero bueno, vamos a comprar algo antes de que lleguemos al árbol y aquellos cuatro lo hayan quemado ya. –Dijo el rubio apresurando el paso con una sonriente Miyako detrás.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron las cosas no estaban tan acaloradas como de costumbre. La única que parecía irritada era Momoko que comía a malas maneras su pie (pay)

-Te digo Him, mataremos a Kimura. –Asintió comiendo la pelinegra. –Los despedazaremos, y antes de que llegue la C.E.D. se largará del equipo.

Hotaru gruñó por la mención de la dichosa competencia intraescolar.

-Me tiene harto esa "C.E.D." –Se quejó tomando lugar. –Faltan meses para eso, ¿Por qué rayos comenzar a torturarnos de esa manera ahora?

-Es la copa más importante para la escuela. –Siguió la pelinegra emocionada. –Y más te vale no fallar, ¿Me oyes? –Amenazó, el muchacho rió nervioso.

-Vale, vale…

-Y hablando del rey de Roma… -Murmuró Makoto medio cabreado. –Ahí viene el tarado.

Momoko se paró instantáneamente, caminando hasta el chico que aun no llegaba.

-Eh, ¿A donde vas, histérica? –Llamó el pelirrojo. Momoko le contestó aun de espaldas.

-A un lugar donde no hablen idioteces, Him. –Espetó molesta a todos los presentes.

Kaoru rodó los ojos. –Qué te vaya bien.

La chica se contuvo de soltarle un insulto a su amiga por lo mismo, se suponía que eran amigas.

-Vámonos Ken-kun. –Dijo la chica con la cabeza en alto, arrastrando al chico con ella.

-Pero… en realidad yo venía con Kaor…

-Sí, no le hagas caso a Kaoru, a veces se pone medio loca. –Siguió la muchacha, haciendo que el chico bufara y terminara siguiendo su paso algo abatido.

Por su lado, el enojo se le disipo a la joven que ahora sonreía sonriente colgada del brazo del chico.

-Ken-kun, teníamos días sin vernos. –Dijo la pelirroja. -¿Has estado algo ocupado?

-En realidad no. –Dijo el chico, mirando a todos lados.

-Oh… bueno, ya veo. –Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el chico recibió una llamada, haciendo vibrar su teléfono. Momoko se separó de él, para que pudiera responder. Le sorprendió ver que ponía una cara de fastidió y rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? –Aquello no le sonó nada amable. –Te dije que no, y creí haberte dejado claro que no quería que me llamaras para quitarme el tiempo. Aprende a escuchar. Si, sí, como sea. –Y colgó tan rápido como contestó.

Momoko se sintió algo incómoda por la repentina llamada.

-Lo siento, era mi madre. –La muchacha arqueó una ceja sorprendida.

-¿Tú mamá? –Rodó los ojos y asintió. –Pero no importa, ya no va a molestar. Aunque, bueno, nunca escucha. Parece que es una conducta de todas las mujeres. –Medio murmuró lo último, sin embargo, Momoko lo escuchó.

-… ¿Cómo… dices? –Preguntó medio incrédula. El muchacho negó.

-Disculpa, mi madre me pone de malas. –Se excusó. La chica sonrió un poco confusa.

-Sí, bueno… las mamás a veces desesperan….

-Si conocieras a la mujer que tengo por madre… -Dijo comenzando a caminar. –Pero en fin, vámonos.

-Eh, si… claro. –Susurró siguiéndole el paso a una distancia más prudente.

~o~

Taiga miró la foto que Makoto le había conseguido de Kiyoshi Kimura, que había resultado llamarse Ken –No era como si no se llamara Kiyoshi, pero mejor conocido como Ken. –Estaba pegada en la pizarra de corcho en una parte de su laboratorio subterráneo.

Caminó para estar más cerca y sonrió con cinísmo.

-Eres tú, no hay duda.

Sí, tenía que ser él. Se paseó por todo el laboratorio.

-Pronto llegará tú hora. –Dijo hablando hacia la fotografía. –Ya pronto llegará también tú hora.

~o~

Kaoru miró a Hotaru encestar perfectamente la pelota, anotando dos puntos y casi al instante correr de nuevo para integrarse al partido. Había resultado ser una total revelación para esto del basquetbol igual que su hermano para el futbol –Aunque nunca se lo diría a la cara –. Tal vez esta vez si lograban desempatar en el campeonato de la C.E.D.

-¿Kaoru, que haces aquí?

La voz de su amiga la hizo girar sobre sus talones.

-Nada, solo venía a ver. –Le dijo señalando el partido.

-¿Y eso porque? creí que estabas en tu entrenamiento –Le dijo Momoko un tanto extrañada. –Nunca lo dejas.

-En realidad me salí unos minutos antes. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pasa que este revuelo de Hotaru con el basquetbol me tenía intrigada y hasta ahora no lo había visto jugar nunca.

Momoko se recargó en el barandal de las barras junto con Kaoru, mirando el entrenamiento.

-¿Y que tal? –Le cuestionó a la pelinegra, que no le quitaba le ojo de encima. –Es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Parece que si. Además, parece que se lleva bien con Misaki, y hacen un gran equipo jugando. –Siguió la muchacha. –Tal vez esta vez si logremos desempatar contra esa escuelucha.

Momoko suspiró, ella lo deseaba también con su corazón, puesto que dentro del evento entraban competencias con animadoras y siempre, al igual que los deportistas ganaban el primer lugar junto con la "escuelucha" como solía llamarla Kaoru.

-Sí, Miyako dice que son amigos cercanos y sinceramente, yo también quiero patearles el trasero. –Kaoru rió fuertemente, llamando un poco la atención de los jugadores en la cancha.

-Cierra la boca, torpe.

-Ya, ya, me callo. –Se disculpó.

-¿Cómo es que lograste que te dejaran salir de tu entrenamiento por estas fechas, eh? Eres la capitana. –Cuestionó la pelirroja, pues sabía que los entrenamientos eran mucho más duros y estrictos esa temporada. Sobre todo con los capitanes.

-Deje encargado a Koiji. –Dijo con simpleza. Momoko arqueó una ceja un tanto pícara.

-¿Koiji, eh, Matsubara? –Le picó las costillas con el codo, recordando lo que Miyako había asegurado días atrás. Kaoru la miró mal.

-No empieces Momoko. –Dijo con fastidio. –Lo detesto.

-¡Pero que mentirosa eres! –Le reclamó indignada –Tú nunca jamás en la vida, le habrías dejado ese puesto a Ken-kun, y el es el capitán del equipo varonil. Además, lo has llamado Koiji, no Him.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Y el no está aquí, puedo llamarlo como quiera.

-Anda, admite que le has cogido aprecio siquiera. –Volvió a picar muchas veces sus costillas, incomodándola levemente.

-Ya, ya, ya. –Dijo apartando sus manos haciendo que la pelirroja medio sonriera. –Vale, tal vez ya no lo odie tanto. TANTO dije, eh. Pero sigue siendo un idiota, patán, engreído y arrogante.

-Sí, lo bueno, preciosa, es que ya no me odias tanto. –Momoko aguantó una risa, y Kaoru se volteó frenética. Quería matar a Momoko.

-¡Te deje encargado de mi equipo, Him! –Dijo señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente, que venía lleganod con su pelirojo hermano. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a las dos.

-Te saliste diez minutos antes, no media hora, el entrenamiento ya acabó niña. –Matsubara rodó los ojos. –Y solo para que sepas, me tardé más tiempo. Estaba hablando con… ¿Cómo era?... ah, sí, Sakurai.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-Oh, olvidé decir mujeriego. –El muchacho bufó.

-No todo lo que hago es para filtrear con chicas, ¿Sabes? –Dijo ceñudo. –Hablaba con Sakurai para preguntarle por tu mochila, nenita. –Dijo mostrándosela y estirando el brazo para dársela.

-Si claro. –Dijo ella tomándola. –Pero no me vas a negar que filtreabas con ella.

-Bueno, si un poco –Admitió. –Pero siquiera podrías decir gracias, nenita.

-No me llames así, burro. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Es peor que llamarme "preciosa"

-Ustedes dos son todo un caso. –Negó Momoko. –Nunca cambiarán, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó abatida, por un momento pensó que Kaoru estaba interesada en algún chico por primera vez en su vida.

-No sé a quien me recuerdan… -Murmuró el de gorra como quien no quiere la cosa, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria.

-¡Ella empezó! –Se defendió Koiji.

-Ya, ya, dime a que vienes aquí. –Dijo con fastidio la pelinegra.

-Disculpa, pero te recuerdo que mi hermano está aquí. –Dijo señalándole con la cabeza al rubio que corría con el balón en manos. –Tengo más derecho que tú, hmp.

Kaoru le miró expectante.

-Bueno, y Ken venía para acá.

-Ya decía yo…

-¿Ken-kun? –Preguntó la ojirosa algo interesada en la plática.

-Sí, viene para acá. –Se metió también Makoto, dejando de ver el entrenamiento de su hermano menor, tomando a la chica de la coronilla y haciéndola girar su cabeza en dirección a la entrada. –Y creo que no viene contigo, pequeña histérica.

Momoko bufó mirando que Himeko corría hasta el chico recién llegado.

-Maldita Himeko, ¿Por qué quiere todo lo que es mío? –Kaoru miró en dirección hacia donde los dos rojos veían.

-Creí que estaba obsesionada contigo. –Le dijo a Makoto.

-Apenas hace una hora lo estaba. –Dijo Koiji recordando como empalagosamente saludaba a su hermano apenas lo vio.

-Es que quiere todo lo mío, por eso. –Volvió a alegar haciendo que todos ahí, menos Makoto se extrañaran por lo dicho.

-¿Ahora Makoto también es de tu propiedad?

-Claro que sí. –Asintió. –Está en nuestro equipo de ciencias, lo cual lo hace de mi propiedad.

-Ignórenla, está loca. –Les dijo Makoto restándole importancia con la mano. Todos miraron como Kimura salía del gimnasio. –Bueno, yo me voy. Koiji, nos vemos en la casa, no me esperen.

-¿Y ahora a donde?

-Eh, por ahí. –Dijo con simpleza, dirigiéndose a las escaleras de las gradas para bajar. Momoko le miró alejarse con la mirada entrecerrada. Algo tramaba.

-Chicos, me voy yo también. –Anunció tomando sus cosas para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kaoru. -¿Qué les sucede a estos?

Koiji chasqueó la lengua.

-La verdad, ya no me interesa. –Dijo mirando el partido. -¿Tú que hacías aquí?

-Venía a ver a Hotaru. –Dijo suspirando para recargarse en el barandal.

-¿A mi hermano? ¿Para qué? –Koiji contuvo la respiración.

-Quería saber que tan bueno era jugando. –Soltó el aire.

-Y…

-Es bueno. –Admitió, haciendo que le mirara arrogante. -¿Qué?

-Que querías, es mi hermano. –Presumió arrogante.

-Es mejor que tú, Him. –Le restregó en la cara con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes cuantas canastas ha metido? Seis. ¿Cuántos goles metiste hoy? ¡Uno!

Koiji apretó la quijada.

-Mi hermanito tonto no es mejor que yo. Tuvo un día de suerte.

-¿Sí? –Kaoru trataba de aguantar la risa. –Entonces supongo que tú tienes muchos días de mala suerte.

-Sigue y no vas a contarla Matsubara. –Advirtió el muchacho, haciendo que a la chica le dieran más ganas de molestar.

-De hecho, parece que te pasó su mala suerte…

-¡Te advertí, nenita! –Dijo Koiji molesto, comenzando a perseguir a la chica por todas las gradas.

-¡Huuy! ¡Qué miedo! –Siguió picando la chica dirigiéndose a las escaleras. -¡Ni siquiera puedes atrar…¡meee! –Kaoru no supo en que momento el rato divertido, se volvió en un susto de muerte en el que moriría de la peor manera: con Koiji Him.

El chico se le había tirado encima, pero al parecer el muy bruto había olvidado que las escaleras estaban frente a ellos y terminaron rodando ambos por ellas, hasta abajo, llamando por segunda vez la atención de los jugadores y haciendo desesperar al entrenador.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó Kaoru sobándose la rodilla.

-De que te quejas. –Le espetó el chico. -¡Caíste sobre mí! –Le gritó aun debajo de ella, la chica frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero si ha sido tú culpa! –Chilló –Además, no es mi culpa que tengas mala suerte para todo. –En un segundo los papeles se invirtieron y Kaoru estaba en el suelo con Koiji medio sentado sobre ella. Una situación muy comprometedora para dos chicos de 16 años. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Yo soy mejor que cualquiera –Dijo amenazante. –En todo. To-do.

-¡Quí-quítate! –Dijo dándole golpes para quitárselo de encima.

-Hmp.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! –La voz del entrenador hizo que ambos voltearan, así como los jugadores, incluyendo a Hotaru, que se partía de risa en el suelo junto a Misaki, el amigo del rubio.

-¡Quítate, idiota, has hecho que piensen mal!

-¿Yo? –Cuestionó indignado parándose, no dándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Quién más!... Entrenador… n-no es lo que piensa…

-¡Dejen de agasajarse por ahí! –Las risas aumentaron y la cara de Kaoru volvió a enrojecer.

-¡Oiga! –Exclamaron los dos a coro. -¡Tropezamos, no estábamos…

-¡Esta es una institución decente y todos sus alumnos también! Sobre todo los capitanes de los equipos. –Dijo mirando a la chica. –Y más aun los aspirantes a ese puesto –Esta vez miró al chico – ¿Entendido?

-Pero… entrenador…

-¿Entendido?

-Sí…

-Como sea… -Koiji rodó los ojos. –Vámonos. –Dijo llevándose del brazo a la chica y haciéndole una seña a su hermano que comenzaba a calmarse. El mensaje era claro "_Moriras hoy por la noche"_

Kaoru salió del gimnasio murmurando cosas nada bonitas contra el profesor.

-Hmp… y a todo esto, ¿A él que le importa si nos estábamos agasajando?

-¡No estábamos haciendo eso!

~o~

Makoto caminaba pasando desapercibido entre la gente, siguiendo a Ken lo más cerca que podía. No quería perderlo de vista. Ahora que sabía que Ken era Kiyoshi Kimura, había despertado mucha más curiosidad en él. Quería saber si el chico realmente tenía algo que ver con Taiga o Taiga lo buscaba para sus propios propósitos y el chico ni estaba enterado.

Justo como le había pasado a él y a sus hermanos.

Lo cierto era que nunca le había agradado para nada. Siempre lo había mantenido y ahora más que nunca. Sobre todo los últimos días que se había dado a la tarea de investigarlo más a fondo.

Dejó de viajar en su mente cuando sintió que lo miraban. Giró su vista hacia atrás y no encontró a nadie. Bufó incómodo, desde que salió de la escuela sentía que alguien lo perseguía, o como si lo estuvieran espiando.

Caminó más lento, intentando ver si veía a alguien sospechoso o conocido. Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y echó la cabeza atrás riendo disimuladamente cuando un enorme moño rojo se divisó entre la multitud de gente. Ya vería la chica esa.

Se escondió rápidamente entre un edificio que lo cubría perfectamente y daba entrada a un callejón medio decente. Rio para sus adentros.

-Eh… ¿Dónde se metió? –La chica comenzó a caminar más rápido al haber perdido de vista la llamativa gorra del chico. -¡Pero si solo me distraje un momento!

Dio vueltas en su lugar. No estaba.

-Maldito niño, que escurridizo es. –Dijo caminando en la misma dirección que iba para ver si lograba alcanzarlo, sin saber el susto que se llevaría. Antes de pensarlo sintió unos brazos fuertes tomarla y arrinconarla contra la pared de un callejón, apretándola tanto que sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Intentó gritar pero le taparon la boca. Moriría. Moriría vilmente y todo por querer perseguir a Makoto. Comenzó a forcejear y al ver que no tenía éxito alguno comenzó a sentir que quería llorar. Quien quiera que fuera era muy fuerte, demasiado.

Su miedo comenzó a disiparse cuando una risa contenida se escuchó en su espalda. Una respiración se acercó a su oído y la voz que escuchó la hizo arder en furia.

-Si querías venir conmigo solo necesitabas decirme, muñeca.

-¡Maldito idiota! –Bramó repartiendo codazos sin causar nada más que risa en el chico. -¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

-¡jajajaja! ¡Hubieras visto tú cara! –Se tomó el estómago aun riendo, y tras recibir una fuerte patada de la chica salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Ya, ya lo siento! –Se disculpó poniéndose enfrente. -¡Pero tu te lo ganaste!

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

-¡Estabas siguiéndome! –Se defendió. –Quería darte una lección por espiarme.

-Estás estúpido. –Dijo limpiándose los ojos para no llorar del susto que le había metido. –Nunca me habías hecho algo así, hoy te has pasado Him. Te odio.

-Hey, disculpa, era solo una broma.

-Menuda broma. Madura. –Dijo está más calmada.

-No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo. –Momoko supo que era una vil mentira. El chico vio que parecía seguir molesta y cambió de tema. –Y bien, ¿Por qué me seguías?

-Eh… yo, bueno –El chico alzó la ceja sonriente. _Inversión de papeles. -_¡Eras tú el que seguía a Ken-kun!

-Sí, lo hacía. –Admitió. –Y tú arruinaste mi tarea.

-¡Oye! Eres un cínico, ¿Por qué hacías eso? –El chico picó su frente.

-Para demostrarte que no es de fiar. –La chica frunció el ceño.

-Si lo es. –Dijo. –Anda, continuemos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Vamos, hay que seguirlo y la que te demostrará lo contrario seré yo. –El chico sonrió seguro. Demasiado a decir verdad.

-Mira, muñequita, no hables de lo que no sabes. –Momoko levantó la ceja extrañada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Makoto emprendió camino de nuevo.

-Anda, ya perdimos mucho tiempo. –Dijo apresurando el paso.

-Dime porque decías eso. –El chico la miró de reojo. -¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en probarlo?

-No soy solo yo, ¿Recuerdas? La que empezó todo esto fue Matsubara. –La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Y la misma pregunta llevo haciéndole todo el semestre.

-Pues que te la conteste ella. –Akastustumi desesperó. –Además, la pregunta aquí sería, ¿Qué es lo que le viste para que asegures amarlo con toda tu alma? –El chico rodó los ojos recordando las veces que ella lo aseguraba. –Ni si quiera lo conoces.

-¡Claro que si!

-Dime tres cosas que le gusten. Y el futbol no cuenta.

-Bueno… pues… ¡Está bien, nosé, nosé, pero es un chico muy ocupado y no tiene tanto tiempo de hablar, tiene muchas responsabilidades!

-Si, se nota que no tiene nada que hacer. –Dijo señalando, tras caminar unos cuantos metros lo habían encontrado. –Está completamente solo. Como siempre.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-¿No te parece raro que siendo tan popular siempre esté solo? –El chico frunció el ceño, ya comenzaba a alterarse y la chica lo notó, imitando su gesto.

-¿Cuál es tú molestia? Después de todo es mi problema. –Makoto balbuceó. -¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en demostrarme lo contrario? Kaoru me quiere, pero tú has jurado odiarme un millón de veces.

-Bueno, yo… lo que pasa es que…. –No sabía que respuesta darle, porque en realidad, ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba algo confundido y tampoco comprendía bien del todo el porque de eso. Solo sabía que se sentía diferente. –La verdad no lo sé. –Murmuró. –Y sabes que… creo que ha sido suficiente de esto. Nunca vas a entender.

-Oye, pero…

-Nos vemos luego, histérica. –El chico hizo un ademan con la mano, despidiéndose y alejándose de la chica. No quería seguir ahí, sintiéndose de una manera que no conocía y que por ahora le preocupaba llegar a conocer. No reparó en la cara de desconcierto de su perseguidora, solo se alejó son decir nada más.

Ella tenía razón. A él que le importaba.

~o~

-Cuando dos chicos se agasajan normalmente no lo hacen en público… -Aconsejó con burla Hotaru a su hermano mayor, quien tenía mala cara y mucho fastidio.

-Cierra la boca Hotaru. –Gruñó el verde. –Son todos unos malpensados.

-Solo es un consejito para la próxima.

-¡No habrá próxima! Tropecé y caí sobre ella por accidente. ACCIDENTE. Idiota. –Espetó tirándose al piso. Desde que habían salido de la escuela el muy brutito de Hotaru no había parado de enrollar la lengua alejando que hacía _cosas de adultos. _Ni siquiera le había importado que Makoto se hubiera largado.

-Sí, claro, accidente. Sobre todo viniendo de ti, ¿No? –El muchacho de ojos verdes se enogió de hombros. –Resultaste ser todo un idiota con las mujeres, hasta con Kao…

-Oye, oye, oye, cálmate, enano.

Hotaru fruncio el ceño indignado, ¿Cómo le había llamado?

-Vale, las mujeres no se me resisten, lo admito. –Hotaru negó con la cabeza resignado. –Pero Kaoru, por Dios. Está medio loca.

-Pero si son iguali…

-¡Cálla! –Dijo aventándole un viejo y roto cojín que esquivó con indiferencia y facilidad. –No me compares con esa. En todo caso, tú te pareces a la rubia.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros, sin importarle mucho.

-Después de todo, soy su contraparte, ¿No? –Koiji se quedó unos segundos tirado en el suelo analizando las palabras del rubio, para después sentarse y mirarlo dudativo. -¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuando no te importa? –Cuestionó entrecerrando su mirada sobre él.

-Eh… no es que no me importe, Kojii… es solo que…

-Ya llegué. –Anunció Makoto entrando a la habitación, salvando momentáneamente al rubio. No quería dar explicaciones de cosas que aun no entendía ni el mismo.

-¡Koiji se estaba agasajando con…!

-¡Que no era eso! –Gruñó parándose de una.

-Me encantan sus bienvenidas. –Makoto se adentró más al pequeño y viejo cuarto, tirándose en la cama boca abajo soltando un suspiro algo sonoro. El pleito que volvía a empezar se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿De donde vienes? –Cuestionó Hotaru más interesado en la recién llegada del mayor, como casi siempre.

-De ningún lado. –Koiji se tiró a la cama. Por lo visto otro día que aguantar a Makoto que no quería decir nada. –No me siento bien, es todo.

El basquetbolista se mostró pensativo.

-¿Estás deprimido? –Makoto se tensó en su lugar, pero cualquier otra pregunta fue interrumpida por Koiji.

-¿Qué? Hotaru, no hables como si fueras una niña. –Pidió en una súplica. Su hermano se estaba trastornando.

-Es que Miyako me dijo que cuando la gente se deprime puede enfermarse y quería saber si era verdad. –Se explicó sonriente. Los ojitos le brillaron, como si de verdad fuera un ángel.

Koiji se levanto medio amenazante, recargándose en una pared. La escena era todo un rollo. Makoto tirado como un vil borracho en la cama y un Hotaru dulzón y que le medio irritaba. Sus hermanos comenzaban a enloquecer.

-A ver, a ver, Hotaru. –Comenzó. -¿Desde cuando _"_La rubia llorona" pasó a ser "Miyako"? y tú, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Que nada! Momoko me siguió y me puso de ma…

-Ya salió la cosa. –Murmuró. -¿Se están escuchando acaso? Esas dos…

-Mira, tú te estabas agasajando con Kaoru.

-¡Hotaru! –Bramó ya harto de la situación. –Si hasta parecen la mera verdad, par de idiotas. –Koiji estaba harto de todo. Al parecer sus hermanos lo creían bastante idiota como para no creerlo capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas. De Hotaru le era más que obvio, parecía un total idiota. "Miyako aquí, Miyako allá, Miyako, Mkyako, Miyako" soñaría ese nombre si lo volvía a escuchar una vez más.

Y Makoto parecía un vil zombie totalmente incomprendible.

-¿Pelea de hermanos?

Makoto se paró de la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lárgate Ace. Hoy tengo menos paciencia que nunca. –El de piel verde rió sonoramente.

-Pues la vas sacando de algún lugar, porque Taiga los llama. –El semblante de los tres cambió rápidamente. -¿Creyeron que venía por gusto? Ja.

-¿Solo a nosotros?

-Ahora. –Terminó la corta plática. Los tres se miraron brevemente y bajaron casi al instante, a Taiga no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. Por ahora el tema que Koiji intentó abordar –Que obviamente había fallado, no era como si el fuera bueno hablando las cosas –quedó en el olvido, y muy probablemente no se retomaría.

-¿De que creen que nos quiera hablar? –La misma pregunta de siempre, con la misma respuesta.

-No tengo idea. Apenas hace unas semanas estaba alegre, pero con Taiga nunca se sabe. –Terminaron su camino hasta el recibidor del acabado lugar en silencio, cada quien por su lado. Tan solo llegar Makoto tomó la delantera.

-¿Nos llamaba, Taiga-sama? –Cuestionó intentado ser dócil ante el hombre, quien permanecía sentado repicoteando los dedos contra el descansabrazos del sillón.

-Claro que sí Brick, claro que si los llamé. –Dijo parándose lentamente. -¿Creen que estaría aquí arriba sino?

-¿Y bien? –Indagó Koiji.

-Y bien… y bien… eso, mis chicos, es lo que yo les pregunto a ustedes. –Los tres se miraron extrañados, pero Hotaru se tornó un poco más nervioso. Taiga estaba molesto y eso no era bueno para ellos. –Saben perfectamente que odio estar aquí arriba, con todos ustedes.

-Eh… si, lo sabemos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me hacen subir?

-Bueno… usted dirá…. –Continuó Makoto sin saber muy bien como manejar a Taiga. Estaba demasiado tranquilo a decir verdad.

-¿Es que acaso no saben cual es su trabajo? –El hombre se posicionó frente a ellos.

-Nues… -Taiga calló a Makoto con un gesto de la mano. Caminó más directamente hacia el rubio, que intentando no mostrarse intimidado, logró sostenerle unos segundos la mirada.

-¿Cuál es su trabajo, Boomer?

-Bueno…

-Anda, niño habla, habla, ¿Cuá . ? –Taiga miró potentemente al joven.

-Traerle a las PowerPuff Girls. –El hombre posó sus manos detrás de su espalda, fingiendo estar pensativo.

-Exacto, exacto. –Asintió. –Y entonces, Boomer, si lo sabes, ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que recordártelo?!

El sonoro grito resonó por todo el lugar, ahora si, preocupando al chico de ojos azules. ¿Por qué Taiga tenía que saber todo de sus vidas? De igual manera, sabiendo que sería inútil, intentó hacerse el despistado.

-Taiga-sama, si se…

-No quieras intentar hacerme estúpido siquiera, Boomer. Sabes perfectamente que yo lo sé todo. Y eso, va para los tres. –Hotaru no era muy bueno persuadiendo a las personas, ni mucho menos mintiendo, era algo por lo que todos los villanos por mucho tiempo lo habían considerado un "blandengue", y Taiga no era la excepción, por supuesto. Así que solo se limitó a callar de nuevo.

-Escúchame bien, crío estúpido. No quiero enterarme de estupideces, ¿Me oyes? –El hombre se acercó amenazante. –Lo que esta en juego es demasiado para mi, ¡Y no me importa si a ti ya te ha dejado de importar o no! ¡Me la tienes que traer punto!

-¡Pero si yo he hecho nada, Taiga!

-¡Exacto! No has hecho absolutamente nada más. ¡Nada! Y dime idiota, ¡¿Por qué demonios no has hecho nada?!

-¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡Si todo va como tú querías, ¿no?! ¿De que te quejas? –Hotaru comenzó a levantar la voz, comenzando a cansarse.

-¡No me alces la voz a mi! –Bramó molesto, lo que le faltaba, el único que hasta ahora había podido controlar, se le revelaba, y todo por una estúpida PowerPuff Girl. –Y por segunda vez, no quieras verme la cara de idiota.

Hotaru safó su brazo del agarre de Taiga de malas maneras.

-Te crees que no me he dado cuenta, de que la chica comienza a… ¿_agradarte?... _Se llevan, _demasiado bien_.

Desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no te importa. –Le espetó con coraje. Taiga se encendió completamente ante aquella contestación tan insolente, y tomándolo por la camiseta lo estampó contra la pared, haciendo que temblara un poco. Makoto y Koiji se alarmaron, poniéndose en guardia inconscientemente.

-Escúchame bien, escúchame muy bien. Ni pienses en traicionarme, porque será peor, no solo para ti. Sino para ellos. Más aun por esa… estúpida niñata. –Escupió con asco el sobrenombre de la rubia. –Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, y escuchame bien, ¡Muy bien! –Dijo apretando su agarre. –No me importa lo que termines sintiendo o no por la chiquilla. ¡Me la vas a traer de igual manera! Tu decides si lo haces sufriendo o con gusto.

Sin soltarlo aun, desvió su vista hacia los otros dos, que permanecían callados.

-Y eso, va también para ustedes. –Amenazó. -¿Oíste, Brick?

El rojo entendió aquello como una indirecta par él… pero, ¿Por qué?

Taiga regresó su vista al rubio que seguía con la espalda pegada a la pared. Lo soltó bruscamente.

-Ya lárgate. Estás advertido. –Amenazó. –Butch, igual tú, Brick se queda. –Tras una última mirada los dos hermanos se retiraron. Hotaru enojado y Koiji de igual manera, pero no precisamente con Taiga. Makoto le mantuvo todo el tiempo la mirada a Taiga, si Hotaru, que era el que más temor le tenía de todos, el doblemente debía hacerlo.

-¿Y bien, para que me quiere ahora? –El hombre se llevó las manos al puente de la naríz.

-No comiences de insolente conmigo, Brick. No te lo voy a tolerar más. Y el que hace las preguntas y da órdenes aquí, soy yo. No me importa que seas tú el líder de tus hermanos. Antes estoy yo.

El rojo suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

-Dime que pasa con Kimura. –Makoto se rascó la nuca.

-¿De qué?

-No quiero que lo sigas investigando más, ¿Me oyes? -El muchacho alzó la ceja. –No olvides, que los tengo perfectamente monitoreados. Y se cada cosa que hacen y dicen.

Makoto comenzó a tornarse nervioso.

-¿Y eso que tiene? No he hecho nada.

-Mira, Brick. Ya se lo he dicho a Boomer, y no quiero repetírtelo a ti. Tú no eres nada idiota. –Dijo, con sinismo. –No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta que Boomer comenzó a perder la noción de su misión.

-Pues en realidad…

-Lo sabías perfectamente. –Taiga lo tomó por el brazo, sentía tremendas ganas de gritar, pero debía tener cuidado con lo que hablaba. –Y no creo que no sepas que pasa contigo también. Cuidado con esa pelirroja, Brick. No quiero sorpresas.

Makoto quitó su brazo del agarre, incómodo y con el ceño fruncido.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso. Yo la odio. –Les espetó.

-Si, ya me cansé de escuchar la misma cantaleta un millón de veces. –Aunque hablaba bajo, seguía molesto y eso se podía sentir en el ambiente. –Te tengo monitoreado. Se incluso cada cosa que piensas.

-Pero que… -Recordó súbitamente las recientes pesadillas que tuvo. ¿Acaso…

–Tienes más razones para seguir investigando a Kiypshi Kimura que solo curiosidad. Te prohíbo que lo hagas. Y como me entere, que algo le suceda a ese chico, no te la vas a acabar, Brick. Ni tú ni tus hermanos. Los necesito, pero no son indispensables. Y solo te advierto, que pronto seré mucho más poderoso. Pronto tendré los rayos Z negros y blancos a mi poder. Y te recuerdo que poseo la sustancia ZV4.

El chico gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose vulnerable.

-No les conviene retarme. –Maldito hombre.

-Bien… -Habló. Cuando se ponía en plan serio, era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente. –Está muy bien, solo le recuerdo, que fuimos creados para odiarlas, para eso nacimos, no para otra cosa. Y nada puede cambiar eso. Además, me parece _muy extraño, _que me prohíba investigar de Kimura. ¿Oculta algo?

Sin poder contener más su ira, tomó a Makoto justo como lo hizo con Hotaru, empotrándolo con toda su fuerza en la pared, tumbando un pedazo del viejo y gastado concreto.

-¡NO ME RETES! –Gritó fúrico, fuera de sus cabales. -¡Lo que yo haga o no, no te importa, Brick! ¡No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, insolente!

Makoto usó sus brazos para cubrirse del concreto que cayó, golpeando un poco a Taiga en el proceso, pues aun lo tenía alzado a la pared, a su altura. El hombre lo soltó bruscamente.

-Camina. ¡Rápido! –Él muchacha se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, pero fue levantado rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Anda, que avances! –Dijo empujándolo. –Ya aprenderás a respetarme.

~o~

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas pasa? –Cuestionó Koiji bruscamente tan solo cerrar la puerta de la habitación, encarando a Hotaru.

-No pasa nada, Koiji, déjame en paz. No quiero escuchar tus idioteces. –A malas maneras, se quitó la camiseta, tirándola a donde fuera que cayera.

-¡Idioteces la abuela que no tenemos! –Dijo tomando por la espalda al rubio, que se giró lo más rápido que pudo. -¡Te estás volviendo más idiota de lo que ya estabas!

-¡¿De que me estás hablando?! –Se removió del agarre del mayor, empujándolo fuertemente.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! –Gruñó. -¡Hablo de la PowerPuff Girl azul!

-¿Qué con ella? ¿Podrían dejarse de paranoias? –Koiji se lanzó a Hotaru, soltando golpes, patadas y demás, que eran correspondidas por el de ojos azules.

-No soy idiota, y Taiga tampoco. –Dijo entre golpe y golpe, haciendo enfurecer al menor. Empujó a Hotaru haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared por tercera vez en esa media hora, parando brevemente la pelea.

Se miraron desafiantes.

-Te gusta la rubia. –Lejos de enrojecer, tartamudear, o negar tímidamente, como normalmente haría, para sorpresa de Koji, se volvió a lanzar a él, más molesto si se podía.

-No es verdad, idiota. –Gruñó propinando puñetazos por todos lados.

-¿Que no? ¡Pero si… -Dejó de escuchar la voz de Koiji, solo actuaba por instinto, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Solo pensaba. Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba. Se sentía mal, confundido. Todos alegaban algo que para él no era cierto, incluso Misaki. Algo que no era cierto y que no quería que fuera cierto.

Era verdad que le había caído bien, que incluso era agradable pasar el rato con ella, y que en varías ocasiones la había buscado por mero gusto y no por conveniencia. Simplemente para alegrase la tarde. Pero no era verdad nada de lo que lo acusaban. ¡No podía ser cierto! El sabía lo que hacía, no tenía nada que probar, ni nada que cambiar, porque todo estaba perfecto.

Comenzó a soltar puñetazos más fuertes, concisos y rápidos. Sentía que la ira lo cegaba.

Miyako no le gustaba. ¡No podía gustarle, no podía!

-¡Te gusta! –Fue suficiente para él.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA! –Le dio un empujón tan fuerte que Koiji sintió que algo se rompía en su columna. Se paró con dificultad. Maldito Hotaru, cuando quería podía ser el peor de los tres. Lo miró de reojo y supo que por ahora ya había captado el mensaje que con palabras no podía darle. Era extraño, pero el así arreglaba las cosas, no sabía como hablar o expresarse.

Lo dejó respirando con dificultad, agachado en el suelo, murmurando cosas que no entendió.

-No puedes gustarme… no puedes Miyako, no puedes. –El jovencito intentó acompasar su respiración inútilmente. –Entiéndelo Hotaru… no puede gustarte…

No supo cuanto tiempo más se estuvo tirado en el piso, torturándose mentalmente, pensando que hacer y como sobrellevar la situación. Se talló la cara con las manos, lo sabía, el sabía que podía pasar aquello. De primera instancia lo supo. Estaba jugando con fuego y se estaba quemando. Jugar a enamorar a alguien que por instancias del destino –O por un mono idiota con complejos de científico –podría ser tu alma gemela y salir bien librado de esa, no era fácil.

De hecho era casi imposible. Era jugar con fuego. Y el comenzaba a quemarse.

.

. .

_-¿Con que te hiciste eso? –Preguntó curioso, aunque sabía la respuesta. La muchacha miró el lugar que señalaba el rubio y quedó muda. Él chico, al mirar sus ojos, supo de sobra que tenía razón._

_-No sé. –Dijo esta excusándose. –No me di cuenta cuando pasó. –Le dio una fugaz mirada, reparando en su brazo, que gracias a su camiseta sin mangas, se podía ver vendado. –Aunque seguro no duele tanto como eso. –La voz de la chica súbitamente bajo a un volumen mísero y lastimado. El chico se miró el brazo y a ella seguidamente._

_-En realidad, ya no duele. –Sincero. –La traigo puesta para que Makoto, el entrenador y Hoshi no me estén cabreando la vida. –Intentó ser ameno, pero la chica lo miró con culpabilidad. -¿Eh, Qué pasa?_

_-¿De verdad no duele? –Ella lo miró asentir. –Discúlpame._

_-Pero si no ha sido culpa tuya. –Dijo este restándole importancia al hecho, amigablemente. Miyako seguía cabizbaja, con la autoestima por los suelos._

_-Ni siquiera te he agradecido._

_-No tienes que hacerlo. –Continuó el muchacho mientras botaba su pelota sin parar._

_-Yo quiero hacerlo. Tu me salvaste la vida, y en cambio, yo solo…_

_-Wow, alto ahí, rubia. –El chico paró de botar su balón. –Lo que pasó fue un accidente. Y lo hice porque era lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho si tuviera dos dedos de frente , así que no me veas como los demás, como si fuera un héroe. No tienes porque sentirte culpable, ¿Vale?_

_La jovencita lo miró tímidamente. Él le sonrió._

_-¿Vale? –Al ver que la chica lo miraba insegura el paró el paso. –Te lo prometo, todo está bien._

_-Está bien._

_-Además, tampoco fui muy amable cuando recién nos conocimos. –Habló el chico. –Creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo. –Dijo riendo limpiamente._

_-Pero aun así quiero agradecerte._

_-Está bien... –él rodo los ojos con diversión. –De nada. Se supone que eso hacen los amigos, ¿no?_

_-¿Amigos? –Ella le miró con ojos brillosos. Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa._

_-¿Amigos?_

_-Amigos. –Asintió Miyako más animada. –Nos vemos mañana, y gracias, Hotaru, de verdad. –Se despidió de él dándole la espalda. –Por cierto, Deberías abrigarte, ya está haciendo frío y vienes de hacer mucho ejercicio. Puede hacerte daño._

_._

_. ._

-Te odio Taiga. –Murmuró Hotaru con los brazos recargados en sus rodillas flexionadas para poder sostenerse la cabeza. -¿Que debo hacer?... - No pudo seguir articulando sus inaudibles murmúros porque la puerta se abrió de sopetón y lo que vio lo descolocó.

-A ver si así aprenden. –Les espetó casi con asco. Koiji se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Makoto cayó al suelo, haciendo que aun en su inconsciencia se quejara del dolor.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Se paró lentamente, aun sin lograr procesar la información que sus ojos veían.

-Que les sirva de lección. –Dijo para girarse y azotar la puerta. Minutos después Mojo jojo tocaba la puerta. Pero ninguno abrió, sino al contrario se acercaron al inconsciente Makoto.

-Es un malnacido. –Soltó Koiji mirando la herida que llevaba. Hotaru pensaba que hacer lo más rápido posible. Se escucharon más pasos y voces detrás de la puerta. Seguro eran los demás villanos que querían ver el mitote.

Makoto tenía moretones, y lo que parecían algunos arañazos sin gravedad. Lo que realmente era grave era una herida que cruzaba desde el inicio de su pecho hasta poco arriba del ombligo, de donde salín demasiada sangre, a decir verdad. Hotaru se agachó, manchandose en el proceso.

Los villanos lograron abrir la puerta.

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital, ya. –Estableció el rubio, cargándolo. –Pero no tenemos dinero para pagarlo.

-Juntarte con la rubia si te caló, Hotaru. Somos los Rowdys, ya conseguiré yo dinero, tu vete rápido, te alcanzo en unos minutos. –El comentario le molestó, pero terminó por ignorarlo, no estaban para eso.

-Socio –Se Hotaru se dirigió a Mojo –volvemos en un rato. Tenemos que llevar a Makoto… eh, Brick… al hospital. –Ambos Rowdys se transformaron. Cada quien por su lado, uno al hospital y otro a conseguir dinero –entiéndase robar algo.

~o~

-Pasa. –Permitió abriendo la puerta silenciosamente. El hombre entró bajándose la capucha negra.

-Taiga-sama. –Dijo a modo de saludo, esperando a que le indicara que podía adentrarse más al recito, solo cuando recibió la señal, entró.

-Dime lo que traes, ¿Lo has conseguido? –Con cuidado sacó sus brazos de la gabardina mostrando el frasco en color negro con unas iniciales en color blanco.

-Lo prometido es deuda, señor. –Depositó el frasco en uno de los viejos sillones, sacando al mismo tiempo otro. –Rayos Z negros y blancos.

Los ojos de Taiga brillaron como cuando un adolescente aprueba un examen tras una larga noche de estudios. Así se sentía. Acarició los frascos imaginando que pronto cmabiaría su vida y como el mundo estaría a sus pies.

-Gran trabajo, Gotokoshi, así me gusta. –Dijo tomándolos entre sus manos, como si fueran hijos suyos.

-Gracias a usted, Taiga-sama. –Taiga rió medio frenético.

-Sí, todo es gracias a mí, a mí y solo a mí. –Murmuró alegre. Pronto todos pagarían sus insolencias. Aquello le hizo recordar a aquellos tres idiotas que tenía por pupilos. –Gotokoshi. –Le llamó ya más calmado y centrado.

-¿Sí, Taiga-sama?

-¿Has seguido observando a los Rowdy? –El hombre asintió. –Quiero que sea tú principal interés y por el momento el único. Me parece que lo que temía esta comenzando a suceder y eso no me agrada ni me conviene. No por el momento, aun son más fuertes que yo. Pero por suerte no lo saben.

-¿Se refiere… a…?

-Si, exacto. –Dijo comenzando a enfurecer. –Me parece que los muy idiotas se están enamorando de las estúpidas. –Gotokoshi asintió.

-Señor… con todo respeto… me parece que es muy pronto para…

-No para Boomer. –Cortó rápidamente. –Al parecer, el incidente de la alberca no solo le afectó a la inocentona. Tal vez aun no esté enamorado, pero… no me conviene que esto avance. –Gotokoshi asintió, eso probablemente si era cierto. –Y sobre Brick…

-¿Qué hay de él, Taiga-sama?

-Hoy lo noté muy interesado en Kiyoshi Kimura. Le prohibí que siguiera investigando de él, pero es el más voluntarioso de lo tres, cuando se lo propone más que Butch. No lo pierdas de vista, si ves algo extraño respecto a eso, te ordeno que inmediatamente me lo hagas saber, ¿Me oyes? …. Por ahora ya le di un pequeño adelanto.

-Sí, Taiga-sama. –Asintió. –Pero… ¿Y el verde?

El científico se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Es más difícil saber que pasa con él, sabe ocultar muy bien las cosas. Pero igual no lo pierdas de vista. –Ordenó. –Y sobre Boomer… te tengo un trabajo especial.

-Dígame.

-Esperaré. Este semestre está por acabar, y es preferible llevarlo a cabo durante las vacaciones. Pero igual te lo diré, para que vayas preparando todo.

-Sí Taiga-sama cuente con ello. –Taiga narró exactamente lo que quería, dejando un poco incómodo al hombre.

-Pero…

-Lo harás y punto. Es necesario para que me mantengas bien al tanto de lo que pasa y que puedas controlarlos fácilmente.

-Está bien, Taiga-sama.

-Muy bien, entonces vete. –Dijo. –Seguirás viniendo con tus reportes, si necesito algo más te llamaré.

~o~

Momoko estaba cansada. Tenía muchísimo sueño, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y ella recién acababa de colgar el teléfono. Por suerte Kuriko no se dio cuenta. Por un segundo creyó que la chicquilla entraría por su habitación alegando que tenía un griterío. Por que a decir verdad, si lo tenía.

Pasaba que le encantaba molestar a Miyako. Desde que ella y Hotaru eran amigos, parecía que ya ni tenía tiempo para ellas. "Tengo que ir a estudiar con Hotaru" "Hotaru está enfermo" "Voy con Hotaru y Misaki" y bla, bla, bla. Nunca pensó que después de "odiarse" ahora fueran amigos. Demasiado amigos.

Y a ella la encantaba molestarla, claro que al final terminaba pidiéndole disculpas, igual que Kaoru, pero no le quitaba lo divertido.

Con una útima risita se acostó en su cama a dormir, quedando profundamente dormida al instante. Lastima que no le duró mucho el sueño.

Se levantó sudada, y con la respiración entrecortada. Y con una sola persona en sus pensamientos.

-Makoto…–Murmuró intentando acompasar su respiración.

Miró a todos lados en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero no vio nada. Aun así, el miedo la invadió y prendió a las carreras una lamparita de noche que tenía en un buró. Se limpió el sudor intentando recordar que había soñado exactamente y porque se había despertado pensando en Makoto.

Y no lo logró. Era como cuando piensas no haber soñado nada, y en realidad tu subconsciente borró el sueño. Se tomó la cabeza sollozando, estaba harta. Hizo un análisis de todas las veces que había tenido pesadillas en el último tiempo. Eran demasiadas. Quería hablarlo con alguien, pero no quería preocuparlos y no debía.

Sentía que aquello englobaba toda su vida, escuela, familia, y su vida de superheroína, y por ende a todos los que quería. Era la líder y debía mantener la calma. Toda una ciudad dependía de ellas y sus amigas esperaban lo mejor de ella, así como ella de ellas. Callaría una vez más, por el bien de todos.

Se tapó con miedo entre sus sábanas, abrazándose a sí misma e intentando poder recordarlo todo, pero siempre el mismo presentimiento se instalaba en su ser. Makoto, Makoto, Makoto.

¿Por qué Makoto? ¿Por qué?

Pensabdolo bien cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él las pesadillas volvían. Y ese día a decir verdad, había pasado más tiempo que de costumbre con él. Makoto también le recordaba a Brick. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Tal vez… tal vez eran avisos. Tal vez su sexto sentido quería advertirla de algo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Makoto? ¿Era porque le recordaba a Brick?

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

_Buf, por un segundo pensé que no alcanzaría a actualizar, pero aquí está :)_

_¿Qué les pareció? Me esforcé jiji_

_Van pasando ya muchas cosas, ¿Verdad?, por cierto, Misaki, el chico que es amigo de Hotaru ya había salido, solo que no le dí nombre. Pero decidí darle más relevancia, ya verán después porque... en realidad, será para otro fic, pero lo necesito ya. Bue..._

_No les agradecí por votar con que animal identificaban a Kaoru, ¡Ya lo tengo! el ganador fue la pantera, de Hinata12Hyuga. ¡Gracias, me facilitaste una busqueda agotadora! jiji_

_En fin, ahora, les pediré otro favorsito, ¿No creen que Makoto está medio flojón sin hacer nada? ¿Qué les gustaría que hiciera? Koiji juego futbol y Hotaru Basquetbol... a mi me gustaría que tuviera habilidad para dibujar, porque recuerdo que en un capi del anime, Momoko dijo que quería casarse con un "dibujante de caricaturas" , obviamente, no lo haré dinujante de caricaturas, pero no sé, me pareció... pero... ¿No les parece medio... gay o algo así? _

_Denme más ideas, claro, si ustedes quieren, se los agradecería muchísimo. _

_En fin, la verdad no sé si olvido algo, siempre que publico recuerdo "Oh, debía decirles esto" jaja, pero en fin..._

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Los quiero!_

_Miss Nutella :)_


	15. Decisiones que cambian la vida

**Disclarimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **Un leve insulto a Justin Bieber xD, en realidad no es insulto en su totalidad, solo un mero comentario medio chusco (¿?) , solo por si a alguien le gusta, la verdad, el tipo a mi ni me viene ni me va, pero por si a alguien le gusta, están avisados, no quiero crear contienda, de verdad.

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**Decisiones que cambian la vida.**

* * *

_Llegó al salón de clases con sus hermanos a los lados, como de costumbre, Hotaru se fue a sentar con Miyako y Koiji a pelear con Kaoru. Escuchaba divertido como la chica juraba asesinarlo cruelmente y darle la paliza de su vida. Se fue a sentar a su lugar correspondiente y al estar solo sin nadie hablándole o alagándole –Himeko – su mente viajó rápidamente a los sucesos del día anterior, su pelea con las PowerPuff Girls Z._

_Instantáneamente se preguntó como Hotaru podía casi descuartizar a Gotokuji el día anterior y ahora hablar amenamente con ella. Supo que no se las apañaba bien cuando lo miró y pudo divisar en su rostro esa casi imperceptible de culpa que llevaba. Intentó enojarse pero no lo logró, porque casi al instante siguiente, recordaba la tan extraña pesadilla que había tenido durante la noche… si se le podía llamar así._

_Miró a la chica cuyo nombre pronunció a penas despertar y se sintió confundido._

_Se había despertado preocupado y sudando, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Recordó haber mirado hacia las camas de sus hermanos para asegurarse que estaban ahí. Por suerte así era. _

_. ._

_._

_Sintió la sangre hervir dentro de sí._

_-¡Aléjate de ahí, malnacido! –El hombre, solo lo ignoró, y siguió hablando con la persona de la celda._

_-Todo esto, es tu culpa. –Le escuchó decirle hiriente. –Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras tomado aquella decisión. –El hombre pateó la celda y escuchó un quejido agudo, haciendo que se encendiera más._

_._

_. ._

_La miró de nuevo y la misma sensación se instaló en él. Se quitó la gorra y se revolvió los cabellos. ¿Qué era aquello?, debía admitir que en esos dos meses enteros habían pasado muchas cosas. Llegó odiándola muchísimo, más que a Taiga incluso. Después, le pareció divertida aunque algo fastidiosa y chillona. En la fiesta de Halloween aceptó para si mismo que no le era tan indiferente como pregonaba –de hecho, nunca lo diría, pero secretamente, Blossom siempre le había parecido atractiva, pero estaba demasiado ocupado odiándola. – y últimamente podía pasársela bien con ella, peleando divertidos –aunque de verdad terminaran intentando molerse a golpes, literalmente –Pero no entendía aquel instinto de protección que le inspiraba de repente._

_Nunca había arriesgado nada por alguien que no fueran sus hermanos. Si Taiga o Koiji supieran de aquello, lo descuartizarían vivo. Desesperó sintiéndose despreciable consigo mismo por sentir aquello. Momoko y Blossom eran la misma persona. Blossom no podía despertar aquello en él. Era estúpido._

_La escuchó chillarle a Himeko, reclamándole algo y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz con algo de desespero._

_No podía evitarlo, pero sentía el instinto de protegerla. Aunque aun no sabía de que, ni de quién._

_._

~o~

_._

Hotaru miró por la ventana del cuarto del hospital las estrellas decaído. Le echó un vistazo a Makoto, que ya había sido tratado y regresó su mirada hacia afuera. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar. Y mejor ahora, que Koiji no estaba, que Makoto seguía anestesiado y que tendría tranquilidad unos minutos más mientras Koiji llegaba al hospital.

No tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Mañana, claro que no irían a la escuela. Mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con Makoto. Y por ahora, no quería ver a Miyako… o tal vez no tendría cara para verla. Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Pero su malestar no solo era por su amiga. No. Sino por todo. Su vida era un desastre.

Sin saber nada, ellos siendo unos niños –Que en realidad, no era como si ahora fueran adultos –se había metido en la boca del lobo por ignorantes. Por querer hacer algo que no era necesario hacer –Léase, vencer a las PowerPuff Girls Z. –Inicialmente ellos las odiaban. NO congeniaban en nada. Mojo les aconsejaba que hacer y ellos lo hacían. Punto.

Nunca, en los tres años desde que fue creado se paró a preguntarse que era lo realmente pasaba a su alrededor. Era feliz pensando que eran tres maléficas chicas a quienes patearle el trasero.

Luego llegó Taiga. El les confirmó lo que Mojo, diciendo que lo habían metido a la cárcel por culpa de esas tres sin razones coherentes en su contra. Claro que no tenían idea de cómo era aquel hombre. Pasaron los meses y con ello el carácter real de Taiga se fue mostrando. Se encargó de llenarlos de odio y mentiras. De hacerlos creer que ellos hacían las cosas bien y ellas habían sido las malas. Logró que realmente quisieran _matarlas._

Ahora todo le parecía estúpido y no podía creer que lo hubiera creído y mucho menos que se hubieran embaucado en una misión para realmente, matarlas.

Es decir, ¿Por qué Koiji cree que robar para conseguir dinero era algo normal?

Obviamente, no lo era. Pero el pensaba que si, porque Taiga así lo había dicho, Mojo así lo había dicho y todos en el edifico así lo habían dicho. Y todo ¿Por qué? Un hombre –si se le podía llamar así –que tras haber sido vencido dejó escapar los rayos Z negros y gracias a él todos se infectaron creando mentes malévolas y por el cual, hoy en día el y sus dos hermanos habían decidido llevar su nombre: ÉL (HIM)

Makoto comenzó a quejarse dormido, de nuevo. Hacía cerca de veinte minutos lo había hecho. Justo en ese instante, Koiji entró por la puerta.

-¿Lo lograste? –Cuestionó apenas escuchó que se cerró la puerta.

-Si, lo logré. –Seguido chasqueó la lengua. –Hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras ido conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Aparecieron. –Respondió. Hotaru no tuvo que preguntar de quienes hablaba.

_._

_. ._

_-¡Strong Butch!_

_Se transformó y voló lo más rápido que pudo al primer banco de Tokio, pero al estar a las afueras de la ciudad tardó un poco en llegar._

_Butch pateó el vidrio del cristal rompiéndolo en pedacitos. Instantáneamente la alarma de seguridad resonó por todos lados. Entró rápidamente y rompió la cerradura de a caja fuerte. Era super fuerte así que no tardó ni dos segundos. Tomó lo que pudo y salió volando rápidamente._

_Así de fácil. Ahora solo quedaba llegar al hospital. Claro que nunca pensó que a mitad del camino le toparían el paso. _

_-¿A dónde, Butch, por que tan solo? –Buttercup colocó su martillo frente a él._

_Resopló molesto, ¿Ni de madrugada los dejaban?_

_-¿Qué, también heroínas nocturnas?_

_-Tiempo completo, por su puesto. –Respondió Blossom dándole vueltas a su yo-yo._

_-Muévanse, no tengo tiempo para esto. –Les espetó molesto. Tenía que llegar al hospital, sin embargo su brazo fue sujetado con fuerza, lo miró y estaba rodeado de un hilo. El maldito yo-yo rosa._

_-Lo sentimos Butch, pero debemos detenerte. –Habló Bubbles, sacando de quicio a la verde._

_-Bubbles, a los villanos no se les habla bonito. –Regañó negando. La rubia siguió._

_-Recuerda que si decides hacer lo correcto, te dejaremos ir._

_-No, no lo haremos, pero te irá mejor. –Aclaró la peliroja. El solo hizo fuerza en el brazo, rompiendo el hilo._

_-¡Eh!¡Mi yo-yo!_

_-Eso hago, lo correcto, así que, me largo de aquí. –Volvió a volar lejos._

_-¡Vámos, hay que atraparlo, rompió mi yo-yo! –Puso las manos en las caderas. –¡Ush, lo odio! ¡Váyan, yo regresaré al banco!_

_Las otras dos, obedicentes, siguieron su camino. Perdieron de vista al chico._

_-¡Se fue! –Buttercup resopló molesta. -¡Rápido hay que buscarlo!_

_Fue detenida por Bubbles._

_-Hay que dejarlo Buttercup, no importa ya. Al parecer no robó mucho del banco. Tras algunas alegatas la pelinegra aceptó las decisiones de la rubia y a malas se retiró junto a ella. Koiji salió detrás de un árbol, había logrado transformarse y esconderse bien. Por ahora iría corriendo al hospital, aunque se tardaría más de lo planeado._

_._

_. ._

-Por Dios, hasta de madrugada están por ahí. –Se quejó sentándose en una de los sillonsitos que había por ahí.

-_¿Y que más podías esperar? –_Pensó Hotaru, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Ya habían sido suficientes pleitos en un día. Makoto volvió a quejarse.

-Se ha quejado desde hace rato. –Informó el chico, regresando su vista a la herida que ahora estaba vendada.

-Tal vez le duele. –Se encogió de hombros el otro, sin darle suficiente importancia. Makoto ya se veía bien y todo, ¿Por qué preocuparse?

Se quedaron en silencio, no era como si tuvieran ánimos de hablar mucho. El tiempo pasó igual, en silencio, escuchándose de vez en cuando las quejas de Makoto y el sonido del televisor que Koiji había prendido. La verdad ya se quería ir de ahí. Para pronto, Makoto comenzó a removerse incómodo, ambos se acercaron mirándole extrañados, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Se puede lastimar más… -Dijo Hotaru. –Llamaré a la enfermera. –Avisó tan solo vio pasar a una que estaba cerca. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Makoto abrió los ojos, asustado agitado y sudando levemente. Otra pesadilla.

-¡Oe, espera, ya despertó! –Intentó avisar Koiji, pero el rubio ya iba detrás de la enfermera.

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡agh! –Se quejó al intentar sentarse, le dolía todo, sobre todo el abdomen.

-¿Idiota, que no vez que tienes una herida del tamaño del mundo ahí? –Koiji volvió sentarse en el sillón. Makoto miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el pecho descubierto y todo vendado de los brazos y abdomen. Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Un hospital? Los odio… -Le dijo a Koiji que se encogió de hombros. –Parecen el laboratorio de Taiga.

-Bueno, la otra opción era dejarte desangrándote en el sucio cuarto que tenemos.

-Como sea, ¿Y Hotaru? –Cuestionó al verlo solo a él.

-Fue a buscar a la enfermera porque no dejabas de quejarte. –Informó cambiando de canal el televisor. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué rayos no parabas de moverte? Hasta parecía que te peleabas contigo mismo.

El chico suspiró, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Saben lo horrible que es querer despertar y no poder hacerlo?

-¿Me pusieron anestesia? –Cuestionó. Miró asentir al moreno. Por eso odiaba la anestesia, los efectos tardaban horas en pasar. Ahora creía totalmente en esas personas que decían que no era bueno ser anestesiado pensando en cosas preocupantes o alarmantes. Tenías pesadillas brutales y tardabas años en despertar.

Aunque, no sabía si esta vez había sido malo o bueno tenerlas.

-Vaya, veo que ya despertó el enfermo. –La voz de una mujer irrumpió en el cuarto. Era la enfermera con Hotaru detrás. –Me dijeron que te estabas quejando mucho, ¿Te sientes bien? –La mujer le tomó la temperatura.

-Si, supongo.

-Bueno, entonces, habrá que llamar al doctor. Me parece que ya te podrás ir de aquí, por suerte era solo un herida, algo profunda, pero que puede ser tratada desde casa. Solo tendrás que regresar cuando te vayan a quitar los puntos de…

-¡¿Me cocieron?! –Se exalto, haciendo reír a Koiji con burla.

-Si, por dentro y por fuera. –El joven se puso pálido.

-No seas niña, Makoto. –Estúpido Koiji.

-Ahora llamaré al doctor, para que les de las últimas indicaciones y listo. –La enfermera salió del lugar y a los pocos minutos entró el doctor. Revisó a Makoto y les indicó todos los cuidados que debían tener. No era una herida tan grave, pero si profunda y había que tener ciertos cuidados, así que lo mejor era que estuviera en cama por unas semanas.

Ninguno de los tres perdió el tiempo y regresaron al edificio, aunque no fuera el mejor lugar para regresar, no había de otra.

~o~

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se reunieron en su equipo, solamente ellas tres, de nuevo. Los tres chicos del equipo habían faltado todo lo que iba de la semana sin razón aparente. Nadie sabía porque estaban faltando a la escuela, ni siquiera Misaki sabía. Miyako ya se lo había preguntado, pero el chico no sabía nada de Hotaru y sus hermanos.

Kaoru y el entrenador del equipo de futbol tampoco tenían noticias del pelinegro. Y por supuesto, nadie tenía idea de que demonios pasaba con Makoto. Y era algo que Momoko agradecía porque no había tenido pesadillas desde entonces. Sin embargo, Miyako ya comenzaba a preocuparse por los tres desaparecidos.

-Chicas… ¿No les parece raro que no hayan venido de nuevo? Ya son bastantes días…

-Tal vez alguno esta enfermo y de ahí se fiaron los tres para faltar. –Teorizó Kaoru.

-Pero… supongo que Hotaru me habría dicho algo. –Volvió a dudar la rubia pensativa.

-Chicas, ya no importa. Las cosas por aquí han andado muy calmadas sin ellos por aquí y… bueno, aunque hemos tenido que trabajar el doble en esta materia no importa, ¿no creen?

Las otras dos miraron con extrañeza a Momoko, sobre todo la rubia.

-¿Cómo que más calmadas? Yo veo todo igual, Momoko. –Habló Kaoru. –Bueno, de hecho un poco aburrido.

-Si Momoko-chan, Kaoru tiene razón.

-Bueno, solo digo que… olvídenlo. –Se escapó, comenzando a trabajar de nuevo. No quería decirle nada sobre las pesadillas tan extrañas que tenía, ni presentimientos, ni nada, Aunque sonara como una desnaturalizada.

Ambas chicas prefirieron solo encogerse de hombros.

-Pues… ya intenté buscar a Hotaru, pero resulta que nadie sabe donde viven los chicos. –Comentó Gotokuji, haciendo recapacitar a Kaoru.

-Es verdad. –Concordó. –Nunca nos han mencionado donde viven.

-Ni siquiera Misaki-kun sabe donde vive Hotaru. –Dijo la rubia. –Y bueno, es su más cercano amigo.

-Es su único amigo. –Estableció la pelirroja.

-Bueno si, pero… ¿Momoko-chan, estás bien? –Cuestionó lo rubia, con cierta confusión.

-¿Yo, de que hablas? Claro que si Miyako.

-Miyako tiene razón, estás como a la defensiva. –Dijo con sospecha la pelinegra. Momoko cerró su cuaderno.

-No, es solo que… estoy algo cansada últimamente y he andado de mal humor. –Se paró de su asiento. –Voy al baño rápido, me voy lavar la cara, ya vuelvo.

La muchachita se dirigió a la maestra y seguido salió del salón. Miyako miró a Momoko desaparecer y se dirigió a Kaoru.

-La he notado muy extraña Kaoru. Sobre todo con Makoto-san.

-Sí, yo también. –Kaoru dejó su patinetita de juguete.

-Hasta parecía que se llevaban un poco mejorcito, ¿No? –Miyako se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

-Ella es la pedante, el tipo ya hasta hablaba con ella y todo. –Kaoru rió irónicamente.. –Lo cual es extraño, porque antes era al revés.

-¿Por qué crees que sea? –Kaoru se encogió de hombros y habló.

-Ya ni siquiera peleaba con él. Bueno, cuando venía. Aunque le saque el tema para pelear y todo. –Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Sabes algo, Kaoru? He estado viendo a Momoko desde hace tiempo y está así desde la última vez que peleamos con los RowdyRuff Boys. Bueno, apenas hace unos días nos enfrentamos con Butch. –Susurró, para que nadie la escuchara. –Más bien desde que obtuvimos nuestros nuevos poderes.

-Pero antes ya había estado actuando así, raro. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando recién inició el ciclo escolar.

Miyako asintió.

-Miyako… el otro día…

.

. .

_Sacudió un poco la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su__amiga._

_-Eh… yo. Nada, es que, pienso que es porque Makoto no ha dormido bien últimamente. –Dijo el rubio al aire._

_-¿Qué?_

_El rubio se encogió de hombros._

_-Sí, al parecer ha tenido pesadillas o algo así. No quiere hablar mucho, tal vez para no preocuparnos._

_-Pesadillas… -Murmuró pensativa._

_-Si… ¿Por qué?_

_-No, bueno… es que hace un tiempo Momoko también tuvo._

–_Y… ¿Ya no tiene? –Miyako se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé. Momoko… a veces es algo parecida a Makoto y tiende a callarse las cosas para no preocuparnos a mí y a Kaoru. Sé que no somos hermanas, pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos._

_._

_. ._

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Miyako, ¿Me escuchas? –Kaoru pasaba su mano por los ojos de Miyako.

-… ¿Eh?

-Que si estabas escuchándome, te quedaste como ida.

-No, no estaba escuchándote.

-Bueno, si, eso es obvio.

-Es que… Kaoru, recuerdas que hace unos meses Momoko tuvo unas…

-Ya volví. –Anunció la pelirroja sentándose en su lugar, haciendo que la rubia callara al instante. -¿Qué?

-No, nada. –Sonrió Miyako a la chica. Kaoru tomó su patinetita y volvió a jugar con ella.

-Miyako…

-Nada, es que le decía a Kaoru que dejara de jugar con eso y se pusiera a trabajar.

_-_¿Por qué siempre yo? –Se quejó la morena tomando su lápiz. Y eso que eran amigas, ja.

~o~

~o~

El sonido de su celular le hizo desviar la mirada hacia donde estaba. Lo tomó al ver que la pantalla brillaba sin una imagen que le indicara quien enviaba el mensaje, no tenía registrado el numero. Lo tomó y abrió el mensaje.

_Hotaru, Soy Miyako. La verdad estoy algo preocupada porque no han ido a la escuela y nadie sabe nada de ustedes, ¿Está todo bien? Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar, ya tienes mi número._

Vale, aquello fue algo inesperado. No recordaba haberle dado su número de celular a Miyako y ahora ya no quería que lo tuviera para nada.

-"_Misaki" –_Pensó Hotaru. Seguramente de él había conseguido el número. No podía culparlo, el chico también ya le había mandado un mensaje para saber donde se había metido. –Si supiera… -Murmuró mirando aun el teléfono.

Miró el único reloj que había en todo el edificio –el cual el se había llevado de la sala a su habitación –y vio que era justo la hora del entrenamiento. Si Miyako recién había enviado el mensaje quería decir que ella estaba en la escuela. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su chaqueta y salió del edificio.

Era hora de aclarar las cosas.

~o~

Llegó por la entrada principal de la escuela y divisó el montón de alumnos yendo de allá para acá con mochilas de deporte, papeles y muchas cosas. El aire le golpeó el rostro e instantáneamente sintió que se destensaba. Después de haber estado encerrado por casi una semana, le hacía falta el aire libre.

Continuó con su camino al gimnasio recibiendo saludos y preguntas a las cuales respondió inventándose algún rollo sobre la herida de Makoto. Gracias al cielo siempre le creían lo que decía.

Tan solo entrar al gimnasio y ver al equipo entrenando arduamente, más de lo normal, supo que en cuanto el entrenador y el capitán Hoshi lo vieran recibiría una reprimenda bien merecida por haberse desaparecido varios días del entrenamiento. Por ahora no quería escucharlos así que se escondió entre uno de los pilares de la escuela, esperando a que la puerta del gimnasio se abriera dejando salir tanto balones de basquetbol, como chicos apestosos y sudados.

El primero en salir fue el entrenador, seguido de Hoshi. Solo cuando vio el lugar más seguro se metió en el gimnasio viendo las canchas y a varios de sus compañeros.

-¡Eh, Him! –Uno de los chicos se acercó. -¿Dónde te habías metido? nadie sabía nada de ti y tus hermanos.

-Bueno, tuvimos un accidente…. –Se excusó. – ¿Han visto a Misaki?

-Si, está en los vestidores. –Dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza. –Se dirigió a los vestidores y en efecto, encontró ahí a su amigo, tomando sus cosas de su casillero para irse. Tan solo voltear, le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto que lo hizo reír.

-Parece que viste un fantasma. –Le dijo riendo.

-Ja, ja. –Rió con sarcasmo. -¿Y que querías? Desapareciste como si nada e igual volviste.

-Solo fueron unos días. –Dijo rodando los ojos divertido.

-Y bueno, ¿A que se debe tú visita, majestad? –Him le dio un zape que lo hizo reir.

-No seas idiota. –Le dijo el chico también riendo. –Me llegó un mensaje de Miyako.

-Ah, si, me pareció raro que no tuviera tu número. –Seguido cambió su mirada a una pícara. –Vaya, así que solo por ella te has dignado a venir, eh, Hotaru. Tu amigo te manda un mensaje y ni lo miras, pero ahí va Miyako y…

-No seas bruto, Misaki. –Respondió. –Solo vine porque…. Vale, si vine porque que me mando mensaje, pero no para lo que piensas.

-Si, claro, y yo soy Michael Jordan. –Rió con gracia. –Vale, pues me debes un _gatorade. _

_-_¿Y como porque te voy a comprar un gatorade? –Los dos comenzaron a salir de los vestidores.

-Cuando vino por tu número le dije que si respondías viniera a avisarme. Me dijo que también vendría si no hablabas. Así que, Miyako Gotokuji no debe tardar en entrar por esa puerta.

-No te compraré un gatorade por eso. –Hotaru le quitó el balón botándolo frente a él, dándole así la espalda a la puerta.

-Sí, lo harás, de naranja, y lo harás mañana, porque en la puerta te buscan. –Anunció quitándole ahora así el balón de las manos. El chico volvió a girar su cuerpo a la puerta encontrándose a Gotokuji con cara de felicidad. Sitió un zape en la cabeza y su amigo salió corriendo botando el balón hacia la chica que se acercaba, le dijo algo a Miyako y se despidieron. El se acercó a la chica medio nervioso, bueno, cuando quieres cortar amistad con alguien de tajo que no quieres hacerlo, eso pasa.

-¡Hotaru! –Atrás de Miyako, Misaki le hacia una señal y con cara pícara le dibujó un corazón en el aire. _Estúpido Misaki. _Pensó divertido.

-…Hola. –Saludó una vez que la muchacha llegó a él.

-¡Hola! –Saludó con entusiasmo. -¿Cómo estás?

-…bien. –Respondió bajito. Comenzó a caminar, haciendo que la chica lo siguiera sonriente.

-¿Por qué no habían venido? –Cuestionó. –Nadie sabía nada de ustedes, ya hasta comenzaba a preocuparme. Hasta a Kaoru le pareció extraño y ya sabes como es ella. –Dijo riendo. –Disculpa que viniera a preguntarle a Misaki-kun tu número, pero yo no lo tenía y al parecer el también comenzaba a extrañarse de que no vinieras a la escuela, ni a los entrenamientos.

La muchacha siguió hablando sin darse cuenta del todo que estaba siendo medio ignorada por Him, que iba sumido en sus pensamientos, intentado entablar la que sería su última conversación. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin ser un maldito desgraciado?

Obviamente, eso era imposible.

-¿Hotaru? –Desvió la mirada hacia la chica, encontrándose con su mirada expectante. -¿Qué pasa?

Volvió su mirada al frente. Era el momento.

-Estás muy serio. –Si y cortante, pero eso no se lo diría.

-Bueno, en realidad… Miyako…. –Miró sus orbes azul cielo contrarrestarse contra los suyos cobalto y simplemente… no pudo. No pudo hacerlo, no podría. Estaba seguro de ello. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y balbuceó algunas cosas.

No podía cortar su amistad de tajo. Menos si la tenía frente a él mirándolo de esa manera. No después de haber la conocido durante ese mes entero, para él había sido suficiente. Y al parecer para ella también.

-Lo siento es solo que… estoy preocupado. –Suspiró rindiéndose.

-¿Preocupado?

-Si, verás… la verdad es que Makoto tuvo un accidente y no puede parase… bueno, ya está mejor. Tiene una herida en el pecho muy grande y… si, eso.

-¡Dios, ¿Y está bien?! –Cuestionó asombrada.

-Si, ya puede parase y caminar un poco. Pero es eso, no otra cosa. –La chica asintió, convencida.

-Comprendo. No te preocupes Hotaru, si necesitan algo no dudes en decirme. –Animó. –Para eso estamos los amigos.

-Si, amigos.

_Amigos. _

Ella siguió hablando y el se quedó callado, escuchando todo. Aunque quiso responder o comentar sus preguntas se limitó a hacerlo con monosílabos y palabras cortas. Tenía que hacerlo poco a poco.

-Miyako, me tengo que ir ya. –Le cortó la plática intentando no verse apenado.

-Eh… bueno, si nos vemos entonces. –Aceptó. -¿Vendrán mañana a la escuela? –El chico asintió y siguió caminando. Miyako fue a reunirse con sus amigas, ignorando el extraño comportamiento de su rubio amigo, lo entendía, habían sido días de mucho estrés. Asintiendo, se dirigió con Misaki-kun para avisarle y después con las chicas.

~o~

Los días siguieron pasando rápidamente, y en menos de lo que pensaron, Diciembre estaba por entrar, y con ello, las vacaciones de navidad, las mejores fechas para Miyako Gotokuji. Si, porque si a Kaoru le fascinaba y le volvía completamente loca el Halloween, Miyako amaba la navidad de igual manera. Eran las fechas donde hacía mucho frío, había amor, paz y todo eso. Podías tomar chocolate caliente a cualquier hora, y su abuela hacía infinidad de galletas a cualquier hora.

Sí, amaba la navidad.

El único inconveniente era que sus padres nunca pasaban navidad en casa –en realidad, ninguna fecha, ni su cumpleaños. –pero con su abuelita le bastaba. Y al parecer, esta navidad sería diferente. Lo que más le gustaba de la navidad era que siempre atesorabas muchos bellos recuerdos y ahora estaba segura que habría _nuevos recuerdos _que le seguirían haciendo amar la navidad.

Y el espíritu de la navidad no se dejaba vencer por esas nimiedades, oh no. Hacía cosas maravillosas cada año –Claro, como si el espíritu tuviera vida y todo, ¿no?-Por ejemplo, el año pasado, el profesor Hisu le había quitado un reporte a Kaoru de todo su repertorio, lo cual era aun doble milagro, puesto que quitar reportes era prohibido, y segundo porque el profesor Hisu, realmente parecía odiar a Kaoru.

El año antepasado, había sido súper genial. Había logrado que Kaoru se pusiera una falda. No había durado ni dos horas con ella, pero se la había puesto.

Pero este año, definitivamente, había sido lo mejor. Kaoru y Koiji entrenaban juntos para prepararse para la C.E.D., como un equipo, de verdad. Aquello había sorprendido a varios. Sobretodo a los que los miraban pelearse por la más minima idiotez del mundo por los pasillos de la escuela, cafetería, entrenamientos y todo lugar habido y por haber.

Ella juraba que ya se llevaban mejor, aunque Momoko lo negara entre risas divertidas.

Estaba segura que era la navidad. Siempre pasaban cosas bonitas en la navidad.

Por eso cuando dieron el timbre para salir al receso, ellas siguió a Koiji y a Kaoru un poco alejada, con Momoko a un lado y con Hotaru y Makoto detrás de ellas.

-Te digo, tenemos que aplastarlos. Los odio más que a Kimura. –Se quejó Kaoru, haciendo ademanes por todos lados.

-Tenemos que llegar a las finales. No tenía idea de lo grande que era este torneo. –Dijo Koiji animado, realmente se había entusiasmado con aquello. Si tan solo la chica le hubiera dicho con detalle como días antes se lo había platicado, hubiera comenzado a entrenar desde antes.

Sus ojos brillaron con decisión.

-Antes no estabas tan entusiasmado con esto, eh. –Dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, si te hubieras molestado en decirme bien como estaba el asunto…

-Creí que solo te embaucaste en esto para hacerme la vida imposible. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros la chica.

Koiji pensó que en realidad así había sido, pero ahora realmente le gustaba estar en el equipo.

-Hmp. Alguien tenía que quitarte el puesto de goleadora estrella y bajarte los humos.

-Ya te gustaría hacerlo, Him. –Rio alegre. –Pero te recuerdo que aun lo tengo y antes de poder aplastarme a mí, tendrás que hacerlo con Ken. –Escuchó un gruñido de Momoko atrás.

-Hmp, puedes apostarlo. –Siguió el juego el chico sonriente.

Miyako sonrió alegre. Estaba segura de que esos dos pasaban a una relación de te-odio-más-que-a-nada a una relación de amigos-rivales. Le dirigió una mirada a Hotaru para indicárselo con esta misma, pero el contacto visual duró apenas unos segundos, cuando el desvió la mirada.

Miyako bajó la cabeza, no sabía ya cuantos días llevaba así. Al principio pensaba que estaba algo preocupado y estresado, y no era para menos. Cuando volvieron a la escuela tras casi una semana de ausentarse todos se sorprendieron por la herida de Makoto, incluso Momoko, que había alegado que estaba mejor sin el chico se había sorprendido y hasta preocupado.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado más días, de hecho estaban por salir de la escuela y Hotaru seguía igual de extraño con ella. Ahora hasta parecía que los papeles entre los hermanos se habían invertido. Antes Koiji era el más renuente entre los tres y ahora era el primero en llegar al árbol junto a Kaoru, al parecer la C.E.D. les dio algo para llevarse mejor. Sin embargo, el que antes parecía disfrutar de estar con ellas, le desviaba la mirada con incomodidad. Y ni que decir de Makoto y Momoko, ambos chicos eran complicados. Más bien, los papeles se habían invertido entre ellos dos. Momoko peleaba, Makoto insistía.

Todo era tan extraño.

Kaoru y Koiji lelgaron al árbol con su interminable cháchara de futbol, mientras que todos los demás se sentaban en silencio. Miyako pensó en ese momento que no tenía ya tanto sentido sentarse juntos. De hecho, ni siquiera supo como o porque había terminado compartiendo un árbol que al principio había sido el causante de sus interminables pleitos.

Makoto se arremangó en el pasto bruscamente, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria de la pelirroja.

-¡No seas idiota, apenas y acabas de recuperarte y ya pareces remolino! –Regañó levemente, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del chico que sin embargo no le dio ninguna respuesta, eran pocas las veces que la chica no le insultaba. –Deberías ser más como…

-¡Yo hago lo que quiero, histérica! –Le espetó cruzándose de brazos. Si algo de verdad le desquiciaba que hiciera esa chica era que lo comparara con el idiota de Ken Kimura, osea, el estúpido Kiyoshi. -¡Y no me vuelvas a comparar con ese idiota, Akatsutsumi, que no me le paresco en nada!

-¡Exacto! ¡Ya quisieras ser como él! –Gruñó.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso! ¿Me oyes, Akatsutsumi? –Aquel grito la intimidó levemente. Incluso Miyako que estaba a lado de ella se intimidó un poco. Makoto le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y terminó por desviarla molesto. Le cabreaba que lo comparara con ese imbécil. Podía compararlo incluso con pero de verdad, no soportaba tanta estúpida adoración hacia el chico.

La chica, por su parte aun trataba de borrar esa mirada furiosa. Nunca, de verdad, nunca se había enfrentado a Makoto realmente. Algunos chicos que habían sufrido de sus enfados –todos causados por chicos que los molestaban por no tener padres y por mera envidia –habían contado a Makoto – Al igual que Koiji –como un chico temible y con el cual no querías meterte.

No era como si el chico fuera a golpearla –Por Dios, que tampoco era un deshumanizado-golpeador –después de todo era una chica, pero últimamente debía admitir que había estado de un genio de perros y su saco de desquite había sido el chico. Más que nada ante la mención de Ken-kun, al cual por cierto tenía rato sin ver, últimamente le perdía el paso.

-Me largo. –Espetó Makoto aun molesto. Se paró de su lugar y se sacudió los pantalones.

-Yo voy contigo. –Murmuró el rubio poniéndose de pie también. Miyako miró a ambos alejarse poco a poco y suspiró.

-¡Vamos a entrenar ahora mismo, nenita! –Him mediano se levanto decidido y sonriente. -¡Vamos contra Kimura y Osaka!

-¡Sí! –Se levantó también la chica. –Era tiempo de que comenzaras a decir cosas buenas, Him. –Seguido frunció el ceño y le pateó la pierna.

-¡Pero que…

-¡No me llames nenita, idiota! –Matsubara corrió al campo de entrenamiento con Koiji siguiéndole detrás intentando devolverle el golpe de alguna manera.

Miyako y Momoko se quedaron solas, una comiendo su postre y la otra, simplemente mirando la nada con tristeza. ¿Habían hecho ellas algo? Momoko notó aquello y después de tomar de su malteada de chocolate para pasarse el pastel le sonrió a la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo Miyako?

La muchacha rubia suspiró.

-Nada Momoko-chan. –Momoko le miró de una manera que terminó hablando. –Vale… es que, no sé, los chicos han estado muy raros. Hotaru más que nadie. Pareciera que… bueno que ya no le caemos bien o algo.

A la pelirroja aquello le extrañó mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó, a ella la seguía tratando de igual manera, le hacia bromas amistosas y todo eso. Miyako se extraño, pero por la respuesta de ella.

-Por que, está más distante. –Señaló la chica segura de lo que decía.

-Creo que son ideas tuyas, Miyako. Yo lo noto igual que siempre. –Se llevó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-¿Ideas?

-Si. Tranquila, Miyako. –Le sonrió amigablemente. –Estoy segura que Hotaru sigue igual, y bueno, Makoto, ese, ese si que es el problema. ¿Te fijaste hace rato?

-B-Bueno… tú empezaste, Momoko-chan. –Mumuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Se defendió. –Solo le dije que…

-Debería ser como Ken, si. –Explicó. –Incluso Momoko-chan, creo que yo también comienzo a cansarme de Ken-san.

Por un segundo la pelirroja se sintió molesta con su amiga.

-¿De que hablas?

-Momoko-chan… Ken-san es… algo extraño, ¿No crees? Es decir…. –Miyako quería tener cuidado con lo que decía, Momoko era su amiga, y no quería lastimarla, pero prefería lastimarla ella a que un chico lo hiciera. –Bueno, creo que Makoto-san tiene razón, a veces… Ken-san hace lo que quiere contigo.

-Po Dios, ¿También tú Miyako? –Momoko dejó de comer su pastel. –No me digas eso, tu no, ¿Quieres?, suficiente tengo con Kaoru. Y con Makoto, también. Deberías de saber que todo eso es mentira, Ken-kun solo me pide ayuda para estudiar y…

-Y después deja de hablarte un millón de años Momoko-chan. –Dijo la rubia. –Te quejas de que Makoto es mala influencia, pero Ken-san es…

-¡No Miyako! No los compares de esa manera. –Dijo Momoko. –Ni siquiera tienes idea de quién es Makoto Him, de verdad.

-Pues exlicame entonces. Momoko-chan, tienes días muy extraña.

-Miyako, no quiero pelearme contigo por ese chico.

-No tienes que hacerlo, solo quiero saber que pasa. –Dijo la rubia ya medio cansada de aquella situación. –Desde que peleamos con los RowdyRuff Boys parece que lo odiaste de sobremanera. ¿Qué pasó?

Momoko se pasó la mano por los cabellos, ni ella sabía porque sucedía aquello. No quería mencionar nada de las pesadillas que tenía acerca de Makoto, no quería. Pero a decir verdad, también se sentía mal de despotricar con el chico, porque como ya había dicho, no sabía realmente que pasaba. No podía asegurar del todo que Makoto fuera malo, porque ni siquiera entendía esas estúpidas pesadillas, o lo que fueran. Pero, ¿Si tenías sueños que no te dejaban dormir, y despertabas diciendo el nombre de un chico que llegó de la nada a tu escuela y cada vez que lo vez tienes los mismos sueños, que pensarías?

-Nada pasó Miyako. –Finiquitó la conversación, no quería pelear con Miyako. –Será mejor que me vaya adelantando al salón.

Se levantó lentamente y se alejó.

Miyako quedó sola.

Tal vez esa navidad no sería como la esperaba.

~o~

Taiga miró el televisor del laboratorio con una sonrisa satisfactoria. El noticiero de Tokio anunciaba el reciente robo a uno de los laboratorios más importantes de la ciudad. El laboratorio Utonio. Se calificaba el crimen como de un talante totalmente exitoso e incluso sobrehumano, sin rastros o minúsculas pistas que pudieran ayudar, las cámaras de seguridad ni siquiera lo habían notado. Los seguros eléctricos menos. Y los rayos x invisibles nunca captaron movimiento.

El profesor Utonio aseguraba haberse levantado aquella mañana y simplemente encontrar el almacén más exótico abierto de par en par sin dos sustancias importantes: Los rayos Z blancos y negros.

Rio sarcásticamente. Se acercó a un estante y tomó el frasco negro entre sus manos, acariciándolo levemente.

-Todo sea por el bien del mundo… -Murmuró cual psicópata, tomando una jeringa. –Oh, bueno, que todo sea por mi bien….

Era hora de efectuar parte de su plan. Le subió al volumen del televisor para escucharlo todo mientras hacía el proceso. Nada mejor que regocijarse con el estúpido noticiero de _su _robo mientras lo efectuaba todo.

Llenando la jeringa aun con aquella aura de psicosis se inyectó en el brazo la sustancia Z negra. La última gota pasó y tuvo que soltar la jeringa para tomarse el brazo con dolor.

La respiración comenzó a fallar al igual que la vista, y para pronto, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, había caído de la silla, lo últmo que escuchó fueron las noticias resonar por el amplio cuarto.

"_Las autoridades indicadas ya están investigando el caso, solo se espera que se puedan encontrar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, se asegura que nada bueno podría salir de esto" _

~o~

Momoko corrió hasta las canchas de futbol contenta, no podía esperar para ver a Ken-kun. No quería verse rogona, o como Himeko varias veces le había dicho "Arrastrada" , pero tenía un par de semanas sin ver al chico y tenía ganar de saludarlo y pasar un rato con él. Casi nunca lo hacía. Asi que esa tarde, tras terminar su entrenamiento con las animadoras y escuchar a Himeko decir que Makoto Him era de su propiedad, salió refunfuñando. Odiaba a Himeko.

De camino se había detenido para pasar por Miyako, pero alegó que quería esperar a Misaki y a Hotaru, a lo cual ella no pudo negarse, puesto que la rubia había forjado ya cierta amistad con ambos. Eso le agradaba, sobre todo porque eran buenos chicos y Hotaru había ayudado mucho a Miyako con e_so _que le había pasado.

Recordó las primeras dos semanas del accidente, como Miyako parecía ida, triste y desolada, y como poco a poco con la compañía del rubio, logró lo que ni ellas dos ni su abuela lograron en dos semanas. La psicóloga había dicho que había sido impresionante. Lo único era que aun no podías ni mencionar la palabra alberca frente a la chica porque se ponía algo nerviosa y pálida. Por eso, ellos nunca hablaban nada referente a ese tema frente a Miyako. Una vez, Koiji soltó algo y tanto Kaoru como Hotaru lo fulminaron con la mirada.

Sin embargo, aun notaba como la ojiazul evitaba pasar cerca de grandes cantidades de agua, después de todo, habían pasado escasas semanas desde aquello, y si algo había ayudado era que era invierno y todas las áreas acuáticas de la escuela estaban cerradas. Tal vez por eso Miyako no se había histerizado de nuevo, como había dicho la docora.

Olvidando esos recuerdos y pensamientos, se acercó a las canchas. Frunció el ceño rápidamente, quitando su sonrisa boba. Himeko hablaba cándidamente con el castaño, quien reía abiertamente con la chica.

Recordó como el año entero pasado había estado detrás de él como perrito faldero. Nunca se había fijado en el chico porque Himeko lo había hecho primero, y no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con la chica, asi que cuando Shirogane fue cambiada a otro salón y no supo más de ella, comenzó a verlo de otra forma. No era el más guapo de la escuela, pero, si lo era en cierta manera.

-Maldita Himeko… -Murmuró mirando como se colgaba de su brazo y el chico no oponía resistencia. Ni siquiera había incomodidad en su rostro.

Seguramente la había visto dirigirse a las canchas con Ken y había aprovechado su atraso con Miyako para llegar primero.

Se suponía que ahora andaba detrás de Makoto Him "El chico más guapo", como la misma Himeko lo había catalogado. Negó con la cabeza, ahora si estaba completamente segura: Himeko Shirogane solo andaba detrás de lo que era _suyo. _

El puesto de Capitana de Animadoras.

Makoto Him, su compañero de equipo.

Ken Kimura, su amor platónico.

Lo peor del caso, era que Ken parecía mucho más cómodo en compañía de la tarada esa, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, obviamente. Pero ya vería, se ganaría su corazón a como diera lugar.

-¿Crees que así ya me deje en paz? –Se sobresaltó levemente, pero instantáneamente se relajó, incluso, se permitió reír ante el comentario.

-Ya quisieras Him. –Dijo aun dándole la espalda, mirando la escena con algo de molestia.

-¿Estás segura? –Cuestionó el también mirándola, aun detrás de ella. Se acomodó la gorra. –Pues parece que a Kimura no le molestaría.

-Cálla, Him. No es su tipo y Ken-kun lo sabe. –Altanera la chica se cruzó de brazos, el pelirrojo se posicionó a lado de ella.

-Sí, claro, ¿Y quien soy yo? ¿Justin Bieber? –Chasqueó la lengua, haciendo que la de ojos rosas riera a buena gana, a pesar de que le había dado la contra.

-Por Dios, te odio, pero tampoco deseo que te compares con él. –Rió divertida, instantáneamente borró su sonrisa. –Oh maldita cara de papa, me las va a pagar.

-¿Cara de papa?

-Sí, por las pecas. –Simplificó, haciendo reír al de gorra.

-Pero que torpe eres, tapón histérico. Ni para los insultos eres buena. –Recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas, que lo desbalanceó un poco. –Vaya, la gordura te da fuerza, ya decía yo que tantos dulces…

-¡Imbécil! –Gritó haciendo sonreír triunfante a Makoto. –Hmp, ya quisieras ser igual de bello que yo.

-Sí, loca. Deberías ir al psicólogo. –Rodó los ojos, recibiendo otro golpe. –A penas hace unas horas me regañabas cual si feuras mi madre y ahora me golpeas en la herida.

-¡Se van! –Instantáneamente, el humor de la chica cambió. -¿A dónde van?

-¿Qué se yo, me viste preguntarles? –Otro golpe y la chica comenzó a seguirlos. Makoto le pisaba los talones. –Si mal no recuerdo, hace un par de semanas casi me asesinas por seguir a Kiyo… a Ken. ¿Ahora tú lo sigues?

-Ya vez, las malas costumbres se pegan.

-Pero si ese mismo día tú también me seguiste. –Murmuró en un gruñido.

Momoko paró abruptamente, chocando su espalda con el pecho de Makoto.

-¿Qué?

_Makoto caminaba pasando desapercibido entre la gente, siguiendo a Ken lo más cerca que podía._

_._

_-Eh… ¿Dónde se metió? –La chica comenzó a caminar más rápido al haber perdido de vista la llamativa gorra del chico._

_._

_-Si querías venir conmigo solo necesitabas decirme, muñeca._

_._

_-No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo. –Momoko supo que era una vil mentira._

_._

_-Mira, muñequita, no hables de lo que no sabes. –Momoko levantó la ceja extrañada._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_._

_Se tapó con miedo entre sus sábanas, abrazándose a sí misma e intentando poder recordarlo todo, pero siempre el mismo presentimiento se instalaba en su ser. Makoto, Makoto, Makoto._

_¿Por qué Makoto? ¿Por qué? _

_._

-¡Heeey! ¿Por qué paras? Ya hasta se fueron. –Zarandeó a la chica de lado a lado bruscamente. Parecía hacer quedado en shock por algo, así nomás, de repente. Cuando pareció despertar de su letargo, se apartó de él como si quemara, dejándole una cara de desconcierto.

-Yo… -Lo miró unos instantes, para desviar la mirada. Había recordado todos los hechos de ese día, terminando en la pesadilla que tuvo aquel día. De pronto, el agradable rato de pleitos que había pasado con el chico se esfumó, de nuevo. No era intencional, siempre que lo veía, regresaban. Aparecían. –Me tengo que ir.

Him suspiró, otra vez aquel tono de rechazo inaudito. Habían estado peleando y molestándose tan cómodamente, como no lo habían hecho en algunas semanas que la chica había estado renuente y repelente, y ahora, de nuevo volvía a huirle como si quemara. Cuando la vio caminar, caminó detrás de ella.

-Bueno, te acompaño. –La incomodidad se instaló en la chica.

-No, gracias, Him.

-Te seguiré igual. –La chica chasqueó desesperada. Lo ignoraría, si, eso haría. Seguramente si no le hacía caso, terminaría alejándose. Pasaron los minutos y él aun le seguía el paso como perrito, aceleró la caminata hasta que el la detuvo del brazo y la giró para que lo mirara, tenía el ceño fruncido. Algo intimidada, se zafó del agarre, pero no se atrevió a seguir caminando. Como si le tuviera miedo.

Makoto notó aquello. La chica era una montaña rusa de emociones durante esas dos semanas. Algunos días le insultaba a morir, otros días lo evitaba, otros días solo le miraba de reojo nerviosa, a veces despotricaba como psicópata contra él y ahora, le miraba con miedo. Días atrás ya se había disculpado por las veces que le había hecho bromas crueles cuando recién se conocieron, como la vez que le pegó un chicle en un cuaderno. Pero eso había parecido intensificar el sube y baja se emociones en la pelirroja.

Y estaba casi seguro a que se debía.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos pasa? –Cuestinó malhumorado. –Tienes días huyéndome.

-Que más quieres, si no odiamos. –Cantó, más sin embargo aquella oración sonaba hueca, realmente, ya no significaba nada.

-Por Dios, hace tres minutos reías de mis idioteces y yo de las tuyas, que por cierto, eran más idiotas que las mías, solo para aclarar, ¿Y ahora me sales con esto?

Momoko no respondió, solo intentó volver a caminar pero fue detenida de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para no ver en los suyos. Aquello no le gustó a Him, quien logró disimularlo.

-Lo siento, ¿Vale? –Volvió a decir el chico. –Sé que al principio realmente no nos soportábamos, pero ahora nos soportamos más, ¿O no? –Intentó, pero la chica, volvió a zafarse y el volvió a tomarla del brazo.

-Makoto, basta, aléjate. Enserio, ya sé, ya entendí que de verdad intentas acercarte con buenas intenciones, que quieres ser mi amigo, pero, no puedo, lo siento.

Y es que de verdad lo demostraba. Se había disculpado y le había bromeado de buena gana, pero simplemente… no sabía que pensar. Ahora estaba un poco convencida de que el chico o era malo, pero si no, ¿Por qué las pesadillas? ¿Por qué desde que ellos llegaron?

-¿Pero porque? –Desesperó, soltándola por fin.

-No… yo –Momoko, dudó, no creía que fuera buena idea decirle.

-Me he disculpado infinidad de veces, ya, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Es que… yo, no sé porque me pasa esto pero… -Al joven le saltó de repente el corazón.

-… ¿Qué?

-Yo… -Momoko miró al muchacho que parecía registrar cada movimiento. –Lo siento pero es como si cada vez que estoy contigo tengo… miedo.

Eso no era lo que quería oír. Intuirlo era una cosa, pero saberlo, otra.

-¿Miedo?

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó avergonzada. –Pero, cada vez que te acercas tengo pesadillas, y le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-¿Me tienes miedo? –Volvió a repetir más para si, intentando entender lo que esas palabras provocaban.

-Makoto, de verdad, acepto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, que puedes llegar a ser gracioso y que no importa cuanto podamos llegar a conocernos, siempre habrá un poco de odio entre nosotros. –Dijo amenamente a modo de broma, pero instantáneamente se tornó seria de nuevo. –Pero… ni siquiera yo se porque me sucede esto.

-¿Pesadillas? –Makoto entendió de lo que se trataba, era lo mismo que el intuía, pero no siguió maquinando en las causas porque las palabras de la chica le nublaban el pensamiento y la razón.

-Solo te puedo decir que… sinceramente hubieras sido un buen amigo, aunque no me creas. –Lo miró una última vez y esta ve, si logró caminar sin que la detuviera.

Momoko no supo si fue una buena elección, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Momoko le hicieron sentir como si un huequito se instalara en alguna parte de él, no supo identificar que era, solo sabía, que no le agradaba como se sentía. Observó su silueta alejarse, preguntándose el porque de todo ello.

Ya se lo había dicho a sus hermanos semanas atrás, y no le agradaba ver que tenía razón, mucho menos después de lo que soñó en el hospital, cuando recién lo habían curado de las tremendas cortadas y heridas que le había hecho Taiga. Aun nos sabía si habían sido producto de la misma tortura que le había dado Taiga –la cual por cierto no podría olvidar nunca –o realmente tenía que ver con todas las demás que recientemente había tenido.

.

. .

_Quejándose en el suelo, sintió como lo tomaban de la camiseta y lo estrellaban contra una pared. Un líquido caliente se extendió por todo su abdomen, creándole un dolor intenso en el mismo._

_Inevitanlemente la vista se le nubló y el dolor se intensificó._

_Cuando resbaló por la pared, cayendo de bruces al suelo, soltó un quejido abrumador de dolor. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron los zapatos de Taiga y todo fue negro, sin embargo, seguía escuchando todo a su alrededor. Su cara se manchó de algo y sintió como lo tomaban de los cabellos y lo alzaban, haciendo que sintiera que el abdomen se le partiría en dos._

_-Esto es solo una parte de lo que puedo hacete a ti –Cayó unos segundos. –Y a tus hermanos…_

_Fue suficiente para que perdiera la conciencia y su mente comenzara a divagar. _

_._

_. ._

No quería ponerlos en peligro a ellos, no importaba que. Él no daba abrazos ni palabras afectivas, ni siquiera Hotaru lo hacía. Esa era la única manera para él de quererlos, dando hasta su vida a cambio de la de ellos. Pero tampoco quería dejar de la lado a Momoko… es que… era su amiga-rival, si. Ya no la odiaba tanto como antes.

Se tocó levemente la herida aun fresca y vendada bajo la camiseta. Taiga le había dejado muy en claro lo que haría si él o cualquiera de sus hermanos se desviaba de su tarea.

Lo sentía por la chica. Pero entre ella y el bienestar de él y sus hermanos… la balanza se cargaba de su lado.

~o~

Respiró con dificultad sobre el piso del laboratorio, al parecer ya todo había pasado. Aun veía borroso y su cuerpo temblaba horrores. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a caer en un dos por tres. Se tomó la frente y apoyándose con lo primero que alcanzó su brazo se levantó con esa terrible temblorina.

Su sudor le bañó los ojos.

Las piernas le fallaron varias veces, pero logró reincorporarse y apoyarse dificultosamente en la mesa de experimentos.

Necesitaba agua, lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, no quería llamar a nadie, nadie podía saber lo que recientemente había hecho. Todo sería bajo su propia tutela, después de todo el era el científico. Una vez que logró acompasar mejor la respiración miró el frasco aun abierto con la sustancia negra y la jeringa en el suelo, de la cual goteaba un poco del mismo líquido.

Tapó el frasco y tiró la jeringa.

No sabía por cuantas horas había estado tirado en el suelo, desmayado y sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración y las venas le explotarían. Solo recordaba que los Rowdy se acababan de ir a la escuela cuando comenzó y ahora el sol comenzaba a ponerse. El revoloteo de arriba le indicaba que casi todos los villanos estaban en el edificio, por lo que claramente, ya era tarde.

Ahora tendría que esperar unos días más para efectuar la segunda parte de la dosis de sustancias que se aplicaría. En ese tiempo podría ver los efectos que causaban.

Poco a poco su plan se iba efectuando.

~o~

-¡Misaki-kun! –Miyako alzó la mano para ser vista por el chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño, que tras verla, respondió amigablemente al saludo con una mano.

Se acercó a él, divisando también a Hotaru.

-Miyako, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Saludo Misaki. –Creí que este burro ya no necesitaba asesorías.

-No las necesito. –Murmuró serio el rubio. Misaki lo miró de reojo algo extrañado.

-Bueno… solo pasaba a saludar. –Explicó la rubia sonriendo, mientras buscaba la mirada de Hotaru, que se la esquivaba. Misaki notó aquello

Ya llevaba algunos días notando que el chico estaba medio distante y cortante cuando Miyako llegaba a ellos, y hasta ahora no se había atrevido a preguntar nada para no ser entrometido, después de todo, se suponía que Hotaru sabía lo que hacía.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Nos acompañas por un gatorade? –La muchachita sonrió. –El bruto me debe uno desde hace una semana, y hasta ahora se va a dignar a comprármelo.

Miyako rió, caminando a la par de ellos.

-¿Y porque le debes un gatorade, Hotaru? –El rubio tardó en contestar, Miyako ensombreció la mirada y Misaki salió al rescate.

-Cosas de chicos. –Incrédula, ella volteó la mirada hacia el de ojos miel.

-¿Cosas de chicos? –Misaki asintió. –Creí que ustedes no tenían "cosas de chicos" –Le guiñó un ojo amigablemente a la rubia y se dirigió al Him.

-Dile que si tenemos, Hotaru.

-Si tenemos. –Miyako no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró algo lastimero. Misaki tomó de la camiseta a su rubio amigo y sonriendo con nerviosismo, se lo llevó a rastras.

-¡Mira, Miyako, ahí está la tienda de los gatorades!, espéranos aquí, ¿vale?

Sin dejarle otra opción, caminó con Hotaru frunciéndole el ceño.

-¿Qué te sucede, eh? –Le cuestionó agarrando lo que quería.

-¿De qué? –Recibió un golpe con el gatorade en la cabeza.

-Hazte el idiota. De Miyako, estás sabe como con ella. ¿Se pelearon? –Hotaru negó. Misaki la miró esperándolos. -¿Seguro que…

-Misaki, déjame con ella. –Pidió el muchacho. Lejos de hacer una broma más sobre aquello le miró algo desconcertado y terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo no hagas algo idiota, ¿Si?. –Aconsejó. –Y págame mi gatorade.

Rodó los ojos divertido.

-Toma ya, ahí está tu gatorade. –Dijo empujándolo por la puerta. –Ya vete.

-Lo decía enserio, Hotaru. No hagas idioteces con Miyako. –Levantó la ceja ante el consejo que le sonó más como una _advertencia. _

-¿Consejo o advertencia? –Misaki le dio la espalda, caminando a la rubia.

-Un poco de ambas. –Y por supuesto que la respuesta no le agrado bastante, ¿Advertencia?

-Miyako, tengo que irme. –Se disculpó el chico. –Quedé con mi hermana, pero Hotaru te acompañará a tu casa. –La rubia miró al chico que se acercaba.

-Está bien, Misaki-kun, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. –Asintió alejándose.

-¿Hotaru? –Cuestionó la muchacha tan solo ver llegar a su acompañante. -¿Todo bien?

No le había creído ni una palabra a Misaki.

-Si… -Asintió, comenzando a caminar, en silencio.

Le había pedido a Misaki que lo dejara solo con Miyako, porque quería ya dejar en claro todo. Esta semana se la había pasado de lo lindo ignorando lo que había sucedido en el edificio con Taiga. El plan del hombre era seguir todo igual, pero simplemente… el no podía hacerlo. Era la verdad, Miyako le caía bien e incluso… bueno, era vergonzoso y todo, incluso para él, que era el más confiado y abierto de sus hermanos, pero era cierto… Miyako si le gustaba.

Aquella noche que Taiga casi deja a Makoto inválido –vale, exageraba, pero poco le había faltado –Y que casi se mata con Koiji a golpes, lo entendió todo. Y si, para que negarlo, sintió miedo.

Si terminaba sintiendo algo más fuerte por Miyako… no le importaría nada. Ni siquiera Taiga y lo que pudiera hacer. Tan solo mirar dos semanas atrás, cuando desafió a Taiga, hasta le había hablado de tú –Taiga consideraba eso una aberración, puesto que para ellos, el debía ser como un Dios –cosa que nunca jamás pensó que se atrevería a hacer. No quería poner en riesgo la vida de sus hermanos. Makoto les había dicho que tenía pesadillas, el precisamente las había tenido también, y si, Taiga y cada cosa que sufrían de él eran las imágenes que volvía a reproducir en su mente durante algunas noches.

No eran como las de Makoto pero las tenía.

Tal vez e mismo Taiga había influido más en su personalidad ocasionalmente mansa.

Recordó lo que le dijo la noche que lo amenazó, cuando descubrió lo de Miyako.

. .

.

_-Te crees que no me he dado cuenta, de que la chica comienza a… ¿agradarte?... Se llevan, demasiado bien._

_Desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Eso no te importa. –Le espetó con coraje. Taiga se encendió completamente ante aquella contestación tan insolente, y tomándolo por la camiseta lo estampó contra la pared, haciendo que temblara un poco. Makoto y Koiji se alarmaron, poniéndose en guardia inconscientemente._

_-Escúchame bien, escúchame muy bien. Ni pienses en traicionarme, porque será peor, no solo para ti. Sino para ellos. Más aun por esa… estúpida niñata. –Escupió con asco el sobrenombre de la rubia. –Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, y escuchame bien, ¡Muy bien! –Dijo apretando su agarre. –No me importa lo que termines sintiendo o no por la chiquilla. ¡Me la vas a traer de igual manera! Tu decides si lo haces sufriendo o con gusto. _

_. _

_. ._

Hotaru pensó, que en cualquier caso, ya no podría llevársela con gusto, no. Se la llevaría sufriendo… o simplemente no lo haría. Y la última opción no quería ni considerarla. Sabía que podría pasar.

Pero eso aun podía evitarse.

Por eso le pidió a Misaki que los dejara solos, para hablar con la chica y ponerle un alto a aquella situación. Ya encontraría otra manera de llevársela a Taiga.

Sus pensamientos se truncaron cuando sitió un suave agarre sobre su muñeca.

-¿Me vienes escuchando? –Los enormes ojos azul cielo lo miraban ya con resignación, el deshizo el agarre, tomando fuerza.

-Le pedí a Misaki que me dejara a solas contigo. Por eso se fue. –No fue lo que preguntó, pero igual lo recibió como una buena respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería hablar contigo. –Cualquier otra chica hubiera alucinado y se hubiera emocionado ante aquellas palabras, pero ella, que a pesar de lo poco que tenían de conocerse, lo conocía bastante bien, casi como si fuera de toda la vida, por eso, se angustió bastante.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –Lo miró asentir cabizbajo. -¿De que?

Cuando el chico no contestó, supo lo que era perder los estribos por primera vez.

-Vale, ya, Hotaru. –Ella si deshizo el agarre a malas maneras, lo cual sorprendió al joven. -¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡Llevo días buscándote, hablándote, encontrándote la mirada y tu me evitas, me huyes y no me contestas! ¿Qué te hice? ¿Podrías decirme? Te lo agradecería bastante, porque… ¿Sabes?, al principio pensé que se debía a lo de Makoto, el accidente y decidí dejarte, ¡pero ya no entiendo nada!

-Miyako.

-¡Nada de Miyako, Hotaru! –Resongó. –¡Si ya no quieres que seamos amigos solo dilo! ¡No voy a atarte a alguien tan molesto como yo y…!

-Eso quiero. –Interrumpió dejando muda a la chica.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó sintiéndose desvalida y haciéndolo a él sentirse miserable.

-Yo… no quiero, es todo. –Finiquitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Me cansé. –Explicó. –Eso es todo, me cansé.

-No, no, ¡Espera! ¿Como que es todo? ¿Es todo? –El chico se obligó a fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, así es. Así funcionan las cosas, rubia.

-Bueno, déjame contarte que la gente no va por el mundo despedazando amistades nada más porque si, Him. –Los ojos se le cristalizaron sin poder evitarlo, dándole otra oportunidad al chico.

-Vez, eres solamente una bebita llorona. Como la primera vez que nos vimos. –Dijo girándose para que no viera su cara de culpa, ni ver la cara de dolor de la chica. –Las verdades siempre son amargas, pero son verdades, rubia.

-No te creo. –La respuesta lo sorprendió un poco.

Se giró levemente, para poder verla un poco. Aun tenía lágrimas que no caían, una expresión de dolor, pero una mirada de decisión.

-¿Qué dice, rubia?

-No te creo, Hotaru. –La chica lo miró lo más fuerte que pudo. –Podrás decirme lo que quieras, Him, pero no te creo. No eres tú, te conozco.

-A una persona no se le conoce en tan solo dos meses. –Puntualizó.

-No, claro que no. Pero… Hotaru, tú y yo… tu lo sabes perfectamente. No se porque, Hotaru, pero siento que te conozco de toda una vida. –La muchachita comenzó a calmarse. –Y yo sé que tu lo sientes.

-_"Lo sé… somos del mismo ADN… -_Pensó el chico, mirando la nada. –Te equivocas, Miyako. Yo no siento eso. –Aun dando la espalda, logró escuchar un suspiro lastimero de la chica.

-No me importa lo que digas, Hotaru. –La chica se tragó su llanto. –No sé que te pasa, pero no me voy a rendir, ¿Me oyes?

-Adiós. –Caminó lentamente, intentando no girarse y pedir disculpas. A él también le dolía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

~o~

Llegó al edificio cansado. Entrenar con Kaoru había resultado todo un reto. La había juzgado malamente, considerándola como débil y sin talento para algún deporte solo por ser mujer, pero a decir verdad, la morena le había cerrado la boca de una manera no muy agradable, literalmente –Solo diría que el balón había terminado en una parte comprometedora de su cuerpo –Nunca se lo dijo, ni se lo diría, seguiría asegurándole que era la peor jugadora del planeta, aunque ciertamente, Matsubara se hubiera ganado su respeto como jugadora.

Le daba guerra la muy desgraciada, pero estaba seguro de que podrían vencer a Ken rápidamente, además, tendría algo más que hacer que solo estar viéndole la cara a los idiotas del edificio. Realmente, jugar futbol había despertado en él un gusto como el Halloween, que sorprendentemente, también compartía con Kaoru. Además, la C.E.D. también había resultado ser una revolución.

Al parecer, era una como una guerra no solo entre escuelas, sino entre estados. Al parecer, la dichosa escuela estaba en Osaka, y la alcaldesa de Osaka no se llevaba bien con el Alcalde de Tokio. Una rivalidad incluso más arriba de lo inesperado, como.

Cada día entrenaba con Kaoru, y cada vez se veían más los resultados.

Tan solo entrar al edificio noto que todo estaba diferente. Esperaba encontrar mucho jaleo, cosas volando por todos lados y demás, pero solo encontró a peludito engullendo algo como si se le fuera la vida en ello y a Makoto desparramado en un sillón sucio.

No había rastro siquiera de Mojo jojo, quien casi siempre corría a darles la bienvenida a él y a sus hermanos. Con eso de que se creía su madre.

Se acercó a la sala y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Al parecer nadie notaba su presencia. De peludito era normal, después de todo, cuando estaba comiendo –atragantándose –parecía como si se fuera a otro mundo lejano. Pero Makoto era otro cuento. Nunca estaba tranquilo, siempre estaba corriendo de allá para acá y era el primero en molestar al primero que cruzara la puerta de la entrada, y ni siquiera lo había notado. Veía la tele sin ver en realidad.

La puerta se volvió a abrir quince minutos después, dejando ver a Hotaru, quien tampoco al parecer notó su presencia, y había pasado a lado de él. Siguió en su lugar observando todo. Hotaru se tiró a lado de Makoto quedando en silencio largos minutos más, escuchando solamente los ruidos que hacía peludito al comer.

-¿Koiji? –Cuestionó Hotaru sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-No ha llegado. –Estableció Makoto de la misma manera. El frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora era invisible? Según recordaba, el era súper fuerte.

Negó cuando se volvieron a callar quedando en la misma posición.

-Me encanta que me tomen en cuenta. –Apagó el televisor e instantáneamente parecieron caer en cuenta de todo.

-¿A que hora llegaste?

-Levó casi veinte minutos parado ahí. –Señaló la entrada con la cabeza.

-Oh, no te vi.

-Ni yo. –Concordó Hotaru.

-Pasaste a mi lado. –Recordó el moreno. Hotaru se paró y caminó a las escaleras.

-Me voy a bañar. –Subió casi con pesar y Koiji le dirigió una mirada a Makoto.

-Hmp. –Articulo volviéndose a recargar en la pared, mirándolo fijamente.

Siendo experto en aquel extraño lenguaje de Koiji, entendió claramente lo que quería saber.

-Ahora todo está bien. –Fue lo único que dijo, siguiendo los pasos del menor. –Ya está bien.

Koiji supo en ese momento que Taiga los había drogado con alguna sustancia peligrosa y potente, si, eso había hecho. No había duda. Por que aquel extraño comportamiento no lo había visto nunca. No estaba asociado a lo que conocía.

Mientras tanto, Hotaru y Makoto compartían los mismos pensamientos incluso sin saberlo. Debían volver sus pasos al inicio, sin importa lo que fuera. Aunque lucharan contra corriente. No podían arriesgar la vida de sus hermanos por sus errores, no iban a arrastrarlos a ellos.

Makoto pensó que por lo menos se había detenido a tiempo, antes de que todo diera un giro que le costaría demasiado. Sino, podía ver a Hotaru. Suspiró. Había decisiones que cambiaban de muchas maneras la vida en un dos por tres.

Por que ciertamente, si dos meses atrás le hubieran dicho que algo así pasaría, jamás lo habría creído.

* * *

_Capi 15, up. _

_Lo siento de nuevo -.-u me hubiera encantado poder publicar hace dos semanas, pero simplemente no pude. Lo cierto es que tengo una vida real fuera de Fanfiction, por más que me cueste. Y bueno, cuando pude regresar a escribir, la idea se había borrado por completo de mi memoria. Tuve que releer lo que había escrito y algunos capítulos pasados para retomar la historia._

_Estudiar tanto me borró la información del cerebro xD jaja, pero aquí esta, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. _

_Y bueno, ya di otro giro en la amistad de los chicos, pobres, ja. Pero bueno, Miyako y Makoto al parecer no están dispuestos a dejarlo así sin más (Bueee, Makoto no sabe ni que hacer, pero en fin, la intención cuenta) y Koiji y Kaoru ya van empezando a verse más como amigos-rivales que como rivales inauditos que deben odiarse._

_En fin, tengo algo que decirles :) hay otra encuesta en mi perfil, esta vez sobre las cosas que me dijeron que les gustaría ver haciendo a Makoto, puse las dos que más me pidieron. La encuesta se cerrará pronto, para poder seguir con la trama del fic. _

_Ah, y tenía planeado que este fic no pasara de los 20 capítulos, pero creo que la historia me da para más, sin poder evitarlo, ya ven, vamos en el cpai 15 y no ha pasado mucho. Espero que no les moleste, ya que no quiero que pase de 25 o capítulos. Siento que sería demasiado larga, ¿Ustedes que piensan?_

_En fin, me voy, no sé si ya les dije todo xD, pero me voy, si algo más surge se los diré en el próximo capi._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia de verdad._

_Miss Nutella._


	16. Aunque Duela

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Demashitaa: No Hai.**

* * *

**Aunque Duela**

* * *

_Momoko miró con parsimonia al profesor de Matemáticas. Aquel tema le parecía taaaan aburrido y tan simple. No quería alardear de sus habilidades ni nada, pero aquella ecuación era pan comido para ella, como de primaria y eso solo hacía la clase más larga y tediosa. Además era la última hora y en esas horas parecía que el tiempo transcurría mucho más lento que en las demás horas del día._

_Y acababa de empezar. _

_Dirigió su mirada a distintos lados y deseo tener un mejor lugar para poder platicar con Miyako o con Kaoru, pero ella estaba hasta otra punta del salón. También deseó estar cerca de Hotaru, se la pasaba bien con el chico, pero lastimablemente era la más alejada. Al más cercano que tenía era a Makoto, como si el destino quisiera burlarse de ella, y a él había intentado mantenerle su distancia desde aquel extraño sueño que tuvo. _

_Había logrado ganarse algo de su confianza y de su agrado, pero después de eso no sabía muy bien que pensar. Por eso mismo prefirió ya no hablar más con él, para ver si se sentía más tranquila, y había descubierto que cuando estaba lejos de él, estaba mucho más tranquila._

_Pero Makoto le caía bien. Era un pedante, egocentrista, malhumorado, con humor negro y también había descubierto que podía llegar a comportarse agresivo y demasiado rudo cuando alguien lo cabreaba, casi como Koiji, lo cual la asustaba un poco, pero todo lo hacía para cuidar de sí mismo y de sus hermanos, lo cual a pesar de ser algo negativo, tenía algo positivo. Por que sí, había algunos chicos que tras haber descubierto que no tenían padres, que un benefactor les pagaba la escuela y que tenían a casi toda la población femenina de la escuela a sus pies, habían estallado en envidia y comenzaron a crear rumores, molestar y demás cosas._

_Así que, demostrando que los Him son de poca paciencia, tanto Makoto como Koiji habían "arreglado algunas cuentas" con algunos de ellos. A lo cual, tanto a ella y a Miyako, aunque no les gustaban tanto los pleitos, no les molestaba del todo, lo hacían para defenderse. Y Kaoru, bueno, ni decirse nada, estaba fascinada y encantada de la vida. _

_Hotaru se limitaba a fulminarlos con la mirada y a responderles ocn algunos insultos y palabras. Misaki solía salir en su ayuda también, pero aunque no lo aceptara ninguno de los tres, entre ellos se cuidaban las espaldas. Eso también le agradaba, porque aunque eran rudos, y de temer, demostraban saber ser hermanos, sobre todo Makoto._

_Se preguntaba en que circunstancias les había tocado vivir para tener aquel choque de personalidad tan extraños. Por que normalmente, una persona ruda es difícil que sea hermanable._

_Makoto había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas para ella. Por un minuto olvidó que no quería saber nada de él y se concentró en todo aquello que le gustaba del chico, que a decir verdad, no había reparado en que eran tantas._

_-Señorita Akatsutsumi. –La voz del maestro la trajo de nuevo al mundo real. –Yo se que usted es muy inteilgente, pero por favor, preste más atención._

_Asintió levemente y miró la pizarra con aburrimiento._

_-Y, señor Him de ojos rojos, ya que usted parece estar muy animado. –Miró hacia atrás y Makoto dormía plácidamente. –Pase por favor a resolver este ejercicio._

_El muchacho levanto la cabeza, que era levemente cubierta por su gorra que le despeinaba los cabellos. Desvió la mirada apenada, era un idiota grosero, pero uno guapo. _

_-Y si no lo resuelve bien, le quitaré el derecho a examen._

_Un sonoro "uuuu" se escuchó en el salón, hasta sus hermanos. Era imposible que si llevaba toda la clase dormido, igual que ella prácticamente, resolviera correctamente el ejercicio de la pizarra. Makoto reprobaría el examen mensual, claro que si, porque ese profesor no amenazaba en vano._

_Sería divertido verlo en esa encrucijada. Le caía bien, pero aun eran rivales a muerte._

_Lo miró caminar a la pizarra demasiado relajado a decir verdad, como si aquello no le importara. Vaya que sabía ocultar su nerviosismo. Sería grandioso verlo resolver mal el ejercicio. Lo leyó algunas veces para entenderlo. Rio para sus adentros, tal vez no entendía nada._

_Cuando el chico dejó el libro en el escritorio del profesor y comenzó a resolverlo se dio cuenta de que lo hacía muy bien._

_Al final la ecuación fue resuelta perfectamente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, más del maestro. _

_Ella ya había notado que Makoto a decir verdad, a pesar de su holgazanería y aire de no-me-importa-nada, era bastante inteligente, probablemente, el más inteligente de sus hermanos, aunque como ya había dicho, era un holgazán de primera y todo le valía un bledo._

_Pero Makoto era inteligente._

_Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una leve sonrisa. En ese instante, el timbre de salida sonó y sin esperar más todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Himeko no perdió el tiempo para ir a felicitar a Makoto, claro. Ella salió con sus amigas del salón, con los Him pisándoles los talones y Himeko, claro detrás de Makoto._

_Fue ahí cuando observo a Ken-kun._

_._

_. ._

_Todo era de colores opacos y muy oscuros, podía escuchar una gotera cerca. Se sentía helada y escuchaba su respiración dificultosamente. Una voz la llamaba, no estaba muy lejos, era la voz de un joven que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Alcanzó a tocar unos barrotes._

_-¡Blossom, todo va a estar bien, resiste! –Escuchó, pero no comprendió del todo. –¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Aguanta un poco más!_

_-¡Aléjate de mi estúpido! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!_

_Despertó sudada y agitada._

_-Makoto…_

_._

_. ._

_-¿Por qué te detienes, Momoko? –Ella despertó rápidamente, miró hacia atrás y divisó a Makoto. Volvió su vista a frente y Ken estaba con Himeko._

_-Voy con Ken-kun. –Dijo para salir disparada hacia ambos chicos. No quería estar por el momento con el pelirrojo._

~o~

El entrenamiento era demasiado duro, de verdad no podría dar más. Últimamente estaba demasiado cansada tanto emocionalmente como físicamente que le resultaba casi imposible seguir al pie del cañón un entrenamiento tan duro. Mucho más porque sus poderes aun eran demasiado desconocidos para ellas, puesto que los acababan de descubrir y no sabían que esperar de ellos y controlarlos era demasiado difícil, casi siempre terminaba destruyendo algo sin desearlo, o lastimándose a sí misma o a las chicas, pero el profesor decía que era normal, y que solo era cuestión de aprender a controlarlos.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que para poder llevar a cabo todo el entrenamiento bien, su mente debía estar cien por ciento concentrada en eso, en nada más, y la verdad, era que se mantenía ocupada pensando en demasiadas cosas. En realidad, no eran muchas, a decir verdad, solo eran dos: Hotaru y su pequeño problema con el agua, que aunque podía controlarlo con ayuda de su abuela y amigas, le resultaba demasiado difícil.

Hasta ahora lo había llevado demasiado bien, a decir verdad, pero todo empeoró cuando comenzaron a enfrascarse más en los entrenamientos, puesto que su mente terminaba muy cansada y Hotaru había resultado ser ciertamente un punto clave para todo aquello. Se sentía mucho más segura con él, tal vez porque había sido él el que la había salvado. Sin el, se sentía como una ciega sin su perro guía.

Y ahora que se había alejado de ella, todo era mucho más difícil de llevar.

Y ni siquiera la navidad podía parecer darle fuerzas suficientes, no tenía fuerzas ni para festejar. Parecía que el espíritu de la navidad estaba de vacaciones porque lo último que sentía era paz.

Haberse distanciado del muchacho, le había dolido más de lo que había pensado. Sus constantes rechazos la lastimaban. Pero no se rendiría, no. Seguiría insistiendo hasta que pudiera recuperar su amistad de nuevo. No sabía que lo había llevado a cortar cualquier lazo con ella, pero se encargaría de recuperarlos.

-Chicas, ya no puedo más.

La rubia se tiró al suelo, transformándose instantáneamente. Buttercup aun sin dejar de darle guerra habló desde las alturas.

-¡Vamos bubbles, cada vez terminas más temprano! –Blossom bajó junto a ella, recriminando levemente.

-Lo siento, Buttercup, pero de repente me dolió la cabeza. –Tal vez pensar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo le había fatigado.

-Está bien, últimamente hemos entrenado casi todos los días para poder controlar todo esto. –Miró a su alrededor y divisó el panorama congelado o destrozado por algún lado. –La verdad, yo también estoy agotada. –Dijo transformándose. –Hoy pude congelar tres veces, cuando normalmente solo logro hacer que el hielo salga dos veces, estoy muy agotada, Buttercup.

-Buf, no aguantan nada. –Dijo con el ego en alto. –Yo debería estar más cansada, siendo que antes de venir aquí, entreno con Koiji. –Se transformó tan solo tocar el césped.

Miyako que ya se había sentado, volvió a tirarse al suelo al escuchar aquello. Pero aun así la animó. –Nos alegra mucho, Kaoru.

-Sí, lo siento, por ti Momoko. Pero destrozaremos a Ken. –Alzó el puño en alto. -¡No sabrá que lo golpeó!

-Hmp, ya quiero ver que lo hagan.

-Oh, claro que lo haremos. Es de las pocas cosas que ese Him y yo tenemos en común.

-En realidad, creo que tienen muchas cosas en común, Kaoru. –Habló Miyako parándose. –De verdad.

-Yo también. –Concordó Momoko. La muchacha bufó.

-Aunque debo admitir que nos llevamos mejor, sigue siendo un idiota y lo odio. Hmp.

-Si, claro, Kaoru. –Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al laboratorio hablando de los últimos hechos entre los hermanos Him, sin reparar realmente en Miyako. La primera fue como siempre Momoko, que le dio un leve codazo a Kaoru, a quien le costó un poco entender que le decía pero terminó por hacerlo.

Y es que las dos lo habían notado ya. Hotaru y Miyako no se hablaban tanto. Bueno, más bien Hotaru parecía fastidiado de Miyako, y por más que la chica le buscaba la cara, el solo la ignoraba, o le contestaba de malas o algo por el estilo, sin embargo a ellas les seguía hablando y tratando de la misma manera. Al principio Momoko creía que eran ideas de Miyako, pero después comenzó a ser muy evidente.

Kaoru ya le había jurado a Koiji que mataría al rubio si lastimaba a su amiga, a pesar de que el chico fuera un ángel con todo el mundo. Koiji le aseguró que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y que además eran asuntos entre él y Miyako.

Momoko había intentado ser discreta y no quiso preguntarle mucho, pero aquello ya estaba tornándose diferente. Miyako cada vez parecía más triste y eso ya la estaba preocupando y la verdad no quería dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, permanecieron calladas hasta llegar al laboratorio.

-¡Profesor! –Saludó Kaoru, que últimamente parecía ser la alegre y vital del trío.

-Muy buen trabajo chicas. –Felicitó el profesor, levantándose de su asiento.

Había hecho un cuarto especializado para observar los entrenamientos de las chicas, con un grande ventanal especializado e irrompible ante los ataques de las chicas. Salió del cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias profesor, aunque hemos terminado mucho más temprano.

-Tranquila Kaoru, tanto entrenamiento las hará desfallcer. –Aseguró, mirando a las otras dos. –Sobre todo porque han entrenado casi todos los días al no haber actividad de rayos Z negros.

-Ya lo creo, eso esta muy raro. –Dijo Kaoru, llevándose los brazos a la nuca. –De verdad los villanos están locos.

-O tienen un plan entre manos… -Murmuró más para si mismo, que para todos.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, no Kaoru. –Negó nervioso. –Vamos, coman algo chicas. Necesitan energías.

Las tres se dirigieron al refrigerador auntomatico, un poco más animadas.

El profesor analizó la situación que las rodeaba últimamente, incluyendo a los villanos y todas esas actitudes rara. Los robos tan extraños. Las sustancias más importantes y extrañas. Días sin ver villanos por la ciudad. Tres superheroínas que parecían fantasmas.

Cada vez esa sensación se acrecentaba.

Esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

~o~

Literatura. Esa era la clase que tomaban en ese momento, que para ella, era un poco aburrida, a decir verdad. Algunas cosas podrían tal vez ayudarle a componer tal vez una que otra canción en piano, pero… la mayoría de las cosas eran tan fáciles para ella que prefería mil veces ponerse a dibujar vestidos modernos y tradicionales kimonos para después comenzar a realizarlos.

Hotaru solía decirle que terminaría poniendo una tienda para el próximo año si seguía cociendo y cociendo.

Hotaru. Casi al instante ensombreció la mirada. Para todo lo que hacía recordaba algo del chico, que seguía en el pupitre detrás de ella. Giró sui cabeza levemente para verlo de reojo, y al ver su cara entendió que interiormente insultaba al profesor por no enternder absolutamente nada. Regresó su cabeza al cuaderno con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Señor Him. El azul. –Escuchó a Hotaru soltar un bufido leve, y a algunos reír por el sobrenombre.

-¿Sí, profesor?–Respondió con su habitual respeto, pero con cara de fastidio.

-¿Ha entendido todo? –Todos sabían que era la peor materia para el menor de los menor de los Him. El rubio asintió levemente.

-No lo veo convencido. –Dijo el hombre. –Si no está, estoy seguro que la señorita Gotoku…

-¡No!... es decir… -Sintió ganas de retractarse y volver a estudiar con la rubia, pero tuvo que negarse. Tenía que hacerlo. –Yo he entendido todo, lo prometo, sensei.

El hombre lo miró unos segundos.

-Bien, si usted dice así. Espero que se vea reflejado en su examen. –Terminó por decir el hombre, sentándose en su escritorio.

Miyako, por su parte, se encogió levemente en su lugar. Era obvio que el chico no entendía absolutamente nada, por eso a pesar de que se había negado rotundamente a que le ayudara, ella volvería a insistir, aunque estudiara con otra persona.

Aprovechando que el profesor ya se ocupaba de sus asuntos se giró en su lugar para poder verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió, el volvió a bajar la mirada al cuaderno, donde hacía garabatos.

-Ehmm… ¿Entendiste lo que explicó sensei? –Dijo apenas en un susurro que se le antojo dulce al oído al chico.

-Sí.

-Bueno… yo podría…

-No, gracias. Entendí.

-Ou… bueno, no tiene que ser conmigo, puedes preguntarle al sensei quien más puede…

-No, gracias. –Miyako intentó volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpida. –No necesito tu ayuda, rubia.

-Solo intentaba ayudar, Him, porque es obvio que no entendiste. –Le dijo bajito, pero firme. Negó levemente con la cabeza, y terminó volteándose, quedando de perfil, con sus ojos puestos en la ventana.

Llovía. Llovía mucho.

Le gustaba cuando llovía en invierno, hacia que el ambiente se pusiera más frío, y eso solo indicaba que cada vez estaba más cerca de que nevara, pero esta vez no miró la lluvia. Miró los enormes charcos que había por toda la escuela, que aunque sabía que no debían ser muy profundos, su mente le decía que si lo eran. Le decía que el agua seguía cayendo, que no se detendría y que los charcos serían más grandes y profundos.

Profundos.

Súbitamente, se perdió en el ventanal, pensando que las albercas de los nadadores deberían estar rebosartes por la cantidad de agua que caía, más aun la alberca que estaba cerca del salón de fiestas, la del día que paso aquello. Como estaba rodeada de pasto era mucho más peligroso pasar por ahí porque a los lados también se inundaba.

-Hey, rubia, pareces una idiota mirando la ventana de esa manera. –Miyako giró su mirada aun medio ida al chico, sin captar lo que le decía.

-¿Mande?

-Que pareces idiota. No vas a caer por los charcos, ¿Si lo sabes, no? –Miyako que ya había entrado más en sí, le miró con furia. ¿Qué le había dicho?

-Eres un…

-Solo digo la verdad, rubia. –Miyako quiso matarlo en ese momento. El sabía perfectamente como se sentía y lo que seguramente había estado pensando minutos atrás. Se sintió dolida con el chico, porque el más que nadie sabía que le tenía pavor a las grandes cantidades de agua.

-No quiero decirte esto, pero te odio. –Le espetó con coraje. -¿Qué ganas con esto, Hotaru? –El chico se escogió de hombros y negando con la cabeza se giró en su asiento de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Aquello le lastimó, haciendo que sintiera no querer volver a confiar en él, pero a pesar de todo, seguiría intentándolo.

Anque doliera, aunque doliera mucho. Lo haría por ella y por él.

Hotaru apoyo la cabeza en su pupitre, sintiéndose mal. Levanto lo justo la vista para enfocarla en las coletas rubias, sintiendo grandes deseos de juguetear con esos mechones como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, en un vano intento de decirle con gestos que se arrepentía, pero obviamente, no lo hizo.

Pero se sintió un poco mejor al ver que por lo menos había logrado que despegara su mirada de aquella ventana y se enfocara solo en insultarle y no simplemente en las grandes cantidades de agua que caían del cielo. Por que si, tan solo ver como su mirada se había vuelto sombría en ese cielo gris y los charcos de agua, quizó hacer algo para evitarle los torturosos pensamientos que surcaban por la mente de la chica.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que insultarle para que ella lo insultara y estuviera enojada y no entristecida y con miedo.

A su lado pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Uno muy fuerte. Era Kaoru, que al parecer, al estar frente a Miyako había escuchado todo y estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Se lo indicó con una mirada que prometía dolor.

Pero ella no sabía que el también lo sentía.

Porque dolía, si, dolía.

~o~

Aterrizó de un salto en la ventana, destapándose el rostro.

-Ya te habías tardado. –Murmuró Taiga, girándose para encararlo.

-Disculpe, Taiga-sama.

-¿Algo nuevo? –Continuó.

-No mucho. –Se explicó. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar de aquella ventana, no estaría demasiado tiempo. –Boomer ha dejado de tratar a Bubbles, según lo que dijo, encontrará otra manera de traela.

Taiga se sobó las sienes.

-Maldito crío… sabía que sería el primero en darme problemas. –Murmuró. -¿NO ha hecho algo estúpido?

-Por el momento no. Está muy confundido. –Dijo. –Igual que Brick, solo que… al parecer tras la pequeña advertencia que le dio, se va con más cuidado. No ha intentado nada más con Kiyoshi Kimura.

-Ya me lo hacía venir. –Se dijo de nuevo. –Bueno, no importa, ya me encargaré yo de hacerlos entrar en razón. Unas cuantas palabritas y caerán redonditos.

-Butch está entrenando con Buttercup, pero nada más ha pasado. Siguen odiándose igual . –Aseguró bajándose la capucha. –O por lo menos eso han demostrado, aunque…

-Butch es más terco y arrogante que los otros dos, no creo que caiga. Con el puedo despreocuparme un poco. –Tranquilizó al instante. -¿Algo más?

El hombre negó, colocándose de nuevo la capucha.

-Gotokoshi. –El hombre se detuvo un segundo. –No olvides tu cometido. Dos semanas más.

-No lo olvido, Taiga-sama.

-Puedes irte, Gotokoshi, buen trabajo.

Y sin más desapareció.

~o~

Kaoru se tiró al césped sudando y jadeando, había sido un arduo entrenamiento. Ni siquiera sabía por donde se había ido el balón, y poco le importaba, por le momento solo le importaba quedarse tirada en el pasto. Tampoco le importó cuando Momoko llegó chillando junto a Himeko a las canchas. Suspiró, nunca se había sentido tan cansada.

Sintió un golpe leve en la cabeza y alzó lo justo la mirada para enfocar su balón en su cabeza, para segundos después ver la figura de Koiji sobre ella. Se veía más alto parado.

-Que poco aguantas. –Se mofó el chico. –Llevas rato ahí tirada, ni para recoger tu balón fuiste buena.

-Cierra el pico Him. –Se quejó, volviendo a acomodarse en el césped. Estuvo a punto de parase de nuevo, pero sintió una presencia junto a ella. Alzó lo justo el tronco para verlo a él tirado también. -¿Qué haces?

-Lo mismo que tu, tonta. –Señaló, pasando sus brazos detrás de su nuca. –Te dejaré descansar antes del entrenamiento, porque te irá mal.

-Si claro. –Se rió incrédula. –Deja que me recupere y verás como te aplasto, de nuevo. –Dijo volviendo a recostar su espalda sobre el césped.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin insultarse ni nada, por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Koiji estuvo esperando alguna ofensa de la chica, pero al no encontrarla, giró levemente la cabeza, encontrándola casi dormida. Negó con la cabeza.

Como Rowdy que era, la mantenía vigilada todo el tiempo, no podía perderle de vista, para siempre poder darle informes a Taiga, y claro que estaba al tanto de su entrenamiento como PowerPuff Girl Z. A decir verdad, le sorprendía que la morena aguantara tanta guerra en un solo día. Pasaba entrenando dos horas con el equipo, dos horas con él, y luego se iba con el resto de las PowePuff Girls Z al laboratorio de Utonio para entrenar hasta que alguna de las tres desfallecía.

Era normal que tras algunas semanas, no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie.

Con esta entrenadora sobrecalentada, nunca terminaría de desterrar a Ken del puesto. Que se le iba a hacer.

-¿Quieres entrenar hoy? –Cuestionó volviendo su mirada al frente. Casi pudo imaginarse a Kaoru con el ceño fruncido, indignada.

-¿Por quien me tomas, eh, Him? –Aquella oración sonó tan somnolienta que le dio casi risa.

-Un chica que no puede ni con su alma. –Matsubara se sentó.

-¡Claro que no, es más, ya deberías de irte poniendo de pie! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, más sin embargo, el chico no movió ni un pelo.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. –Opinó. –De hecho tengo que esperar a Hotaru.

-Ahora tú eres el holgazán. –Dijo. –Anda, párate y vamos a entrenar. –Koiji bufó. Que mujer tan terca.

-Si terminas desmayada yo no te llevaré a tu casa ni nada de eso.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras. –Dijo altiva, haciendo sonreír al muchacho. –Además, el que se desmayara, será _otro._

-Bien, bien, bien preciosa. –Aceptó. Kaoru gruñó. –Guerra quieres…

Pero al parecer, ninguno se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo duraron tirados en el césped, porque la voz de Momoko llamando a Kaoru los hizo interrumpir lo que ni siquiera empezaron.

-¿Momoko? Creí que ya te habrías ido.

-Si, bueno, iba con Ken-kun, pero recordé que teníamos que pasar al laboratorio del profesor.

~o~

Momoko esperó con paciencia en las gradas de las canchas de futbol a que Ken-kun y Kaoru se desocuparan. Más bien, a que Ken-kun se desocupara, ya que lo más probable era que Kaoru se fuera con Koiji a entrenar más tiempo o a algún otro lugar. Quiso pasar de nuevo por Miyako, pero ella otra vez iría con Misaki y Hotaru, aunque ella no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con eso, puesto que de verdad, el último no quería saber nada de ella.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y observó que Himeko se acercaba hacia las canchas con brinquitos estúpidos e infantiles. Hoy Makoto no se había aparecido por la escuela durante la tarde-O por lo menos no lo había visto –, así que lo más probable era que se dirigiera a buscar a Ken-kun.

_Ni lo pienses._

Se paró rápidamente y la miró, indicándole que ella llegaría primero con Kimura, ella le respondió la mirada y las dos se tiraron a correr rápidamente, pero como ella estaba más cerca, llegó primero.

-¡Ken-kun! –Saludó alegre al chico, el le dirigió una mirada.

-Momoko.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –Cuestionó dándole una mirada de reojo a la chica que se acercaba.

-Algo duro.

-¿De verdad? –El chico asintió y les dirigió una mirada de fastidio a Koiji y a Kaoru que se perseguían por toda la cancha.

-Him cada vez avanza más y ella… bueno ella siempre a sido un fastidio. –Momoko levantó una ceja. –Y bueno, ahora es más insoportable.

-Bueno… si es un poco imprudente y todo eso, pero es una buena chica. –Comentó por su amiga. Ken se encogió de hombros haciendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda y mirara a su amiga correr de aquí para allá.

-¡Ken! –Entrando a las gradas, Himeko corrió más rápido, pero por suerte, el chico no la escuchó.

-Ken-kun, bueno… ya que terminaste tu entrenamiento y yo el mío y no hay nada más que hacer. –Himeko se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. -¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Bueno…

-¡Sí, perfecto, anda, rápido que se hace tarde! –Lo jaló rápidamente pasando a lado de Himeko con una mirada de triunfo ante la cual, Shirogane respondió con odio, sacándole la lengua.

Ella no le dio importancia, había salido triunfante, con Ken-kun de su brazo. A penas llagar a una de las entradas de la escuela pudo divisar a Miyako saliendo con los hombros caidos.

-Espera ken-kun. –Dijo ella, deteniendo el paso a una distancia prudente. Miyako se alejó y casi al instante Hotaru salió junto a Misaki. El ultimo divisando a Miyako a lo lejos. Y sin saberlo, pensó lo mismo que el chico. Por lo menos los charcos de agua estaban casi secos.

La mirada de Ken le indicó que quería seguir caminando.

-Listo, Ken-kun, ya podemos irnos.

Casi todo el camino la pasaron en silencio, escuchando el bullicio del rededor y sus propios pasos.

-Creí que los rubios eran amigos y que Him y Matsubara se odiaban.

Momoko se emocionó levemente de que iniciara la plática.

-Si… bueno, es complicado. –Explicó la chica. –Parece que pelearon o algo así. Y Bueno, Koiji y Kaoru están entrenando juntos para la C.E.D. y al parecer eso hizo que se llevaran mejor.

-Sí, bueno, por lo menos hoy no me encontré con el idiota huérfano mayor. –Momoko paró abruptamente.

-… ¿Quién?

-El mayor de los Him, Makoto. –El chico rodó los ojos. –No lo soporto.

-Pero… ¿Huérfano que?

-No me digas que no sabías que los idiotas no tienen padres. Tal vez por eso son así, nadie estuvo para mostrarles lo que se debía o no hacer.

-Espera… -Momoko sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho. –No tendrán padres, pero son mucho mejores que muchos de aquí, Ken-kun. Si, Koiji y Makoto pueden llegar a ser muy creídos y arrogantes, pero son buenos chicos.

-No puedes fiarte de ellos. Apenas llegaron hace dos meses.

-Y para mi fue suficiente. –No pudo evitarlo, pero se molesto de sobremanera. –No tienen idea de nada de su vida.

-Y supongo que tu si.

-Ya te lo dije. Lo suficiente para saber que clase de personas son.

-Creí que no te caía nada bien. –Murmuró el chico. –Apenas hace unas semanas no lo soportabas y lo corrías cada vez que iba contigo y tus amigas.

-Eso… -Se talló la frente, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Defender a Makoto? –Eso no importa, lo que importa es que… no tienen porque juzgarlos tan duramente. Tu lo dijiste, Ken-kun, llegaron apenas hace unos meses. Todos los que hablan mal de ellos es solo porque llegaron a la escuela e instantáneamente fueron una sensación entre todos, los muy desgraciados…. –dijo lo último como si se estuviera hablando con el pelirrojo, pero rápidamente frunció levemente el ceño. –Es mera envidia, Ken-kun.

-Yo no le tengo envidia a ese imbécil. No vuelvas siquiera a mencionarlo, porque soy mucho mejor que él y cualquiera de sus hermanos. Trío de huér…

-¿Sabes algo, Ken-kun? –Momoko frunció el ceño. –Si mal no recuerdo, tú tampoco tienes un padre, ¿recuerdas? Lo cual te hace igual de huérfano que ellos, entonces.

Una mirada heladora y llena de odio fue lo que recibió que le congeló hasta el alma.

-Yo… -Se lamentó rápidamente, pero también pensó que se lo merecía. No le había agradado que insultara al chico. Cuando la mirada se intensificó, ella se sintió insegura y con miedo. Kimura comenzó a acercase peligrosamente. –Me tengo que ir, Ken-kun. Pasaré por Miyako.

Y desapareció del lugar, tan rápido como emprendieron camino.

~o~

Había sido estúpido, si, lo admitía, pero es que… ¡fue superior a él! Después de haber dejado de investigar a Ken sus tardes eran de lo más aburridas. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, incluso, se planteó el hecho de seguir el consejo de Hotaru y hacer algo en la escuela, pero simplemente, no sabía que. Así que solo caminó por los pasillos de la escuela a esperar a sus hermanos o algo.

Deseó realmente no haber ido por Koiji. En primer lugar, porque casi se topa con Himeko, que a pesar de parecer interesada en Ken, lo seguía de igual manera a él cuantas veces podía. Comenzaba a creerle a la histérica de Momoko que Shirogane perseguía todo lo que se ataba a ella.

Y en segunda, porque si no hubiera visto a Momoko salir colgada del brazo de Kimura, no hubiera salido disparado detrás de ellos –bueno, ni tanto, tardo unos minutos en decirdirse, pero a final, terminó siguiéndolos – cual espía.

No lo podía evitar. .dí.a. No cuando era Kimura con el que la chica estaba. Maldito desgraciado. Debía admitir que aquel día en el hospital, solo soñó a Taiga, más nunca a ese misterioso chico que le había pedido investigar. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no le daba buena espina.

Ese chico, de algo conocía a Taiga, porque, no era posible que lo mandara investigar al muchacho y que curiosamente el chico _soportara _–por que sí, de verdad, ante los ojos de cualquiera Ken Kimura no soportaba a Momoko, a excepción de los ojos de la chica que veía todo en un mundo de rosas. – a Momoko cada vez que se le acercaba, siendo ella la líder de las PowerPuff Girls.

¿Sabría Ken que ella era una PowerPuff Gil?

Si lo veía de lejos, la situación era la misma que cuando él llegó a la escuela. No la soportaba pero a la vez tenía que hacerlo por Taiga.

¿Era a caso que ese chico era un secuas de Taiga? Era ilógico. ¡El los había mandado a ellos con ellas! ¡No a ese zopenco idiota que traía tonta a la adicta del azúcar!

Simplemente, no quería que se le acercara a la joven. Por eso cuando los vio discutir por algo –primero se sorprendió, Dios, santo, no todos los días se ve a Momoko despotricar contra Ken –y lo miró acercarse peligrosamente a la pelirroja sintió ganas de correr tras él y golpearlo.

Pero no. Era Momoko Akatsutsumi. Blossom.

Cuando ella huyó cohibida, la siguió. Tampoco era como si no pudiera seguirla de lejos, ¿No?

Y es que maldición, había intentado no preocuparse por ella, pero simplemente no lo había logrado. Tal vez, si no hubiera soñado lo del hospital, Momoko le habría sido indiferente, pero… no podía. No sabía que pensar, ni que era realmente lo correcto.

Tal vez debía contarle a sus hermanos sus continuas pesadillas, y sobre todo, todo lo que se reveló ante el en el hospital.

Aunque… no sabía si era una revelación o eran loqueras suyas. Si al final resultaba que era cierto, no sabía que era realmente lo que tendría que hacer respecto a las tres chicas, es decir, no era nada coherente con sus objetivos. Tal vez… tal vez Taiga realmente estuviera controlando sus sueños.

-¡Kaoru!

La escuchó chillar el nombre de su amiga y levantó la mirada, el corrió hasta su hermano que estaba algo alejado de las otras dos, solo quería asegurarse que ya no iría con Kimura.

-¿Makoto? Pensé que te habrías ido ya. –Dijo Koiji. –Hace casi media hora que terminó mi entrenamiento y como no te ví…

-Sí, sí. –Asintió. –Koiji.

-Hmp.

-Estás muy parlanchín últimamente. –Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo de soslayo. -¿Matsubara te da algo?

-¡Imbécil! –Por un momento recordó que tenía la fuerza de 700 toros otorgada por cortesía de los rayos Z negros y temió por su integridad física.

-Ya, ya, he querido decir que podrías haber aprendido a hablar antes y no tener que hacer de Hotaru y yo aprendiéramos a decirfrar tú código de monosílabos.

-Te voy a joder, Makoto. –Para pronto Him mayor rió dedicándole una mirada retadora.

-¡Him de pacotilla! –Koiji respondió al llamado de la pelinegra con un insulto. -¡Me voy, tengo algo que hacer!

-¡Ibamos a entrenar, traidora!

-¡Lo siento baka! –Dijo sonriente. -¡Será luego! –Dijo desapareciendo con Momoko.

-Ah, maldita Kaoru, luego se queja de que le digo nenita. ¡Es una cobarde, como no le voy a decir! –Makoto no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-¿Kaoru?

-Si, entérate, así se llama imbécil.

-No seas estúpido, me refiero a que se debe que ya le llames por su nombre.

-Solo cuando ella no está, es muy problemática. –Dijo al aire con el ceño fruncido. –Maldita Kaoru, la mataré en el próximo entrenamiento, lo juro.

A lo lejos, Makoto vio pasar a Ken. Había regresado a la escuela. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada matadora y fulminante, de esas que sin poder evitarlo te erizan los cabellos aunque no seas parte del conbate de miradas.

-Buf, que tensión. –Dijo Koiji. –Hasta parece que te detesta más que a mi y la baka de Kaoru juntos.

Makoto solo se limitó a dar una respuesta.

-¿Faltará mucho para que tú y Matsubara le pasteen el trasero al imbécil? –Chasqueó la lengua, recordando el motvo de su enojo.

-Pues a como va parando los etrenamientos porque "tiene cosas que hacer" tal vez en dos años. –Se quejó. –Juro que la mataré. Ahora vamos por Hotaru.

-No me des órdenes. –Ordenó cual sargento gruñón, haciendo parar al pelinegro.

-Vale, ya.

-Vamos por Hotaru. –Ordenó rápidamente, dejando con Pocker face al verde.

-¡Pero si eso dije!

-Yo doy ordenes, tú no. –Koiji pensó que aquello era injusto. Menudo hermano le había tocado.

~o~

Momoko caminó por las calles de la ciudad decaída. Había tomado el camino largo de regreso a casa, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, aclarar su mente, y cada vez se convencía más de que sus sentimientos también debían ser aclarados y es que…

Maldición, se sentía culpable consigo misma y con todo el mundo, a decir verdad.

No solo por el hecho de que había sigo grosera y pedante con Ken-kun horas atrás, sino por todo lo que ocurría últimamente, porque no sabía como controlar todo lo que pasaba y poco a poco se le salía de las manos y terminaba haciendo las cosas de la peor manera.

Sabía que no había debido actuar de la manera en la que actuó con Ken-kun, pero es que había insultado a Makoto, y no solo a él, sino a los tres hermanos y eso le sacó de quicio. No pudo soportarlo. Y era ahí donde entraba la otra incógnita.

Sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que alguien insultaba al chico, no podía evitar salir en su defensa. Todas esas personas le inspiraban molestia y deseos inauditos de transformarse en Blossom para partirles el trasero, pero ¡Hola! No podía evitar tener una conversación normal con Makoto sin que le temblara alguna parte de su cuerpo y sudara frío por el repentino temor que le expresaba.

Eso la exasperaba, confundía y hacia sentir pésimo. Cada día sabía menos que hacer, cada día sentía que enloquecía un poco más. Y justo ahora que se había decidido a hablarlo con alguna de las chicas, pasaba lo de Miyako.

Pelarse con el rubio le había traido tantos problemas como nunca se lo hubieran imaginado. Era como si la hidrofobia tomara lugar cada vez más fuertemente en su vida. Cada día la veía más ojerosa y cansada, lo último que necesitaba Miyako era preocuparse por ella.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? –Kaoru inclinó la mirada levemente. Dios santo, había olvidado que Kaoru y ella se dirigían al laboratorio del profesor Utonio, no a su casa.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Estás demasiado callada. –Dijo la chica extrañada. –Y bueno, no es como si callada y Momoko puedan ir en la misma oración.

Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja rió.

-Estás loca. –Dijo ella. –Solo estoy algo cansada, el entrenamiento fue duro.

"_Sí, como todos los días últimamente" _pensó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros. Quería preguntar que le pasaba, pero conocía a Momoko de sobra, y sabía perfectamente que si ella no quería hablar, no hablaría nunca. A menos que de verdad la situación fuera crítitca y no sabía porque pero la chica tenía esa estúpida manía de no querer preocupar a los demás por nada del mundo. Tal vez si supiera que haciendo aquello los preocupaba más.

-Venía pensando en Hotaru. –Kaoru la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué con él? –La pelirroja le recriminó con la mirada. -¡Oh, cierto! No sé que paso entré el y Miyako, de verdad.

-Ni yo… fue tan de repente.

-Lo sé… me pareció tan extraño.

-Kaoru… los Him… bueno… tu ya sabes mi opinión de Makoto. –Comenzó. –Y bueno, con esto de Hotaru…

-¿A dónde vas, Momoko?

-Solo quiero decir que… ya no se muy bien que pensar de ellos. –Kaoru miró la cara de su amiga. Tan apagada, preocupada, ojerosa y confundida. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que pienso, yo, Momoko? –Le cuestionó. Ella no era buena apoyando a la gente, era directa. Punto. No se iba por las ramas como Miyako. –Creo que estás confundida. Parece que ya se te olvidó quién salvó a Miyako aquel día.

-Yo… -Dudó unos segundos. –¡Pero ahora!

-No sé que haya pasado entre ellos, Momoko, pero algo muy grave ha de ser, porque bueno… esos dos parecía que serían inseparables.

-Por eso mismo.

-Mira, a mi también me parece tentadora la idea de ahorcar a Hotaru, te lo juro. –Dijo gruñendo. –Miyako es como una hermana menor, pero eso es algo entre ellos y dudo mucho que alguien que la salvó, la odie de la noche a la mañana.

Kaoru paró su paso.

-Aclárate. –Le dijo. –Yo también los odiaba. Incluso tiene poco que puedo soportar al idiota de Koiji. Pero no son malos, Momoko. Apenas ayer reías con Hotaru. Y mira, Miyako y yo no somos estúpidas, ¿si? Intentas evitar a Makoto y no puedes, y claro que sabemos que algo pasa. Pero bueno, Miyako me obligó a no hacerte escupir la verdad hasta que te decidas a decirnos tu misma. Ya sabes, Miyako es más paciente que yo.

-Yo…

-Supongo que hay que aplazar nuestra visita al laboratorio. –Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. –Adiós.

Momoko miró la figura de Kaoru desaparecer. Maldición, lo sabían. Sabían que algo andaba mal.

-Aclararme… -Murmuró. –Yo no tengo nada que aclararme. Ken-kun no es perfecto y se equivoca. Makoto… bueno, Makoto es Makoto…

Asintió.

-Aunque Duela.

~o~

Hotaru llegó temprano al edificio, muy temprano a decir verdad. El alboroto estaba a todo lo que daba, como siempre. El llegó directo al sofá, tirando su pelota por donde mejor pudo.

-¡Boomer, mojo, mojo! –Mojo jojo se acercó rápidamente. -¿Dónde están Brick y Butch?

-Que hay socio. –Dijo con cansancio. –No sé, me vine más temprano. Creí que Birck estaba aquí.

-No, mojo, mojo.

-Vaya, ¿Dónde quedó el rudo Boomer que se trepaba sobre el mono idiota? –Boomer rodó los ojos. Ahí iba Ace. –Convivir con gente normal y buena te esta ablandando. Más de lo blando que ya eres. –Se mofó. –Serás totalmente un blandengue.

-¿De que te quejas? Más gloria para ti, entonces.

-Vaya, que amargadito te estás poniendo, Boomersito. –Boomer se paró molesto.

-¡No me llames así imbécil!

-¡Así es, enséñale quien manda, mojo, mojo! –Mojo se dirigió a la cocina. –Haré de cenar para los niños de mami, mojo, mojo.

Hotaru rodó los ojos, Mojo seguía estando idiota. Se sentó a malas maneras en el sillón. Ace se dejó caer de lo alto, moviendo bruscamente el mismo.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora tengo que llamarte, enamorado.

-No estoy enamorado. –Gruñó con coraje. –Iidota.

-Bueno, un pajarito no me dijo eso. –Pico como víbora. Le gustaba hacer rabiar al menor de los tres hermanos.

Hotaru crujió los dientes. Maldición con este imbécil. Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a sus hermano, al parecer también habían llegado temprano.

-Vaya, que temprano y ya estás aquí. –El se encogió de hombros.

-Donde más sino. –Claro, había olvidado que se peleó con Miyako. –Pero lo mismo digo.

-Venimos volando. No tiene ni dos minutos que salimos de la escuela.

-Huele asqueroso. –Se quejó Koiji. –Más de lo que ya.

-Mojo está haciendo no sé que en la cocina. –Dijo el rubio, haciendo que los otros rodaran los ojos medio asqueados.

-¿Por qué dejas que haga eso, Hotaru? –Dijo Makoto.

-Bueno, el mono idiota de todos modos iba a hacer lo que quisiera, ¿no? –los cuatro presentes en la sala giraron su rostro rápidamente, enfocando al recién llegado. Makoto se tomó el abdomen inconsientemente. –Escuche que mis chicos consentidos aterrizaban en la entreda y no dude en pasar a saludar.

Saludar.

_Saludar._

Aquello no era bueno.

-¿Saludar?

-Sí, así es, ¿Qué no puedo? –Dijo fingiéndose ofendido. –Así que vengan todos a la sala. Vamos a hablar.

Hablar.

_Hablar._

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo. Los tres e miraron fugazmente, Makoto se sentó en el piso y Koiji en el recarga brazos del sofá junto Hotaru. Pronto el ruido comenzó a hacerse presente, Mojo dejó la cocina y callaron al encontrarse frente a Taiga.

-Pero que caras ponen. –Rio el hombre. –Como si fuera un mounstro.

Makoto apretó los puños y endureció la mirada.

-Pero bien, estoy aquí para comunicarles un par de cosas. –El hombre tomó asiento unos segundos. –Me he dado cuenta que no ha tenido actividad últimamente. –Todos se tensaron levemente. No habían saqueado muchas tiendas, ni hecho sufrir a la gente. –Y así quiero que continúe.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que dejen a las tres chicas tranquilas un tiempo. –La mirada de desconcierto de todos y la de frustración de Koiji se hizo presente. –Actualmente, descubrieron poderes nuevos, justo como cuando pasó con este trío. –Dijo señalando a los menores del lugar. –Así que quiero que ellas los lleven a su máximo poder.

-¿Qué?

-Si no van a decir otra maldita cosa, no hablen, bola de inútiles. –Se quejó el hombre.

-Pero…

-Después, ustedes tres se encargaran de enfrentarse a ellas para probarlas de nuevo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Son capaces de matarnos si permitimos eso! –Se quejó Koiji. –No puede dejarlas entrenar así sin más y luego mandarnos como si fuéramos sus conejillos de indias para ver que tanto mejoraron. Además a usted también podrían...

-¡No lo menciones Butch! –Se paró de su lugar enojado. –Esas crías no pueden hacerme ya nada. _"Los rayos Z ahora también viven en mi" _y, solo te recuerdo, que si son mis conejillos de indias. –Dijo cruzando los brazos tras su espalda. –Pero no seas tan idiota, Butch. Durante ese tiempo ustedes tres también entrenaran.

-¿Entrenar? –Los dos restantes del equipo alzaron la ceja.

-Claro. Si quiero controlar la manera en que incrementan sus fuerzas, me tengo que guiar con algo. Ustedes son sus contrapartes, así que será un buen parámetro. Así que no es una opción. Tienen que hacerse igual de fuertes que ellas. O más.

La sala quedó en silencio.

-Ahora, lárguense. Ustedes tres, quédense conmigo. –No miró a nadie cuando lo dijo, pero tampoco hacía falta saber a quien se dirigía. Todos se retiraron igual de sumisos que siempre. El ruido en la cocina se escuchó tras cerrarse la puerta. –Bueno mis chicos… solo quería hablar con ustedes.

Hotaru desesperó. No era normal que ese hombre hablara tan calmada y con tanta paciencia.

-Precisamente, de esas tres crías que han rondado entre nosotros los últimos dos meses.

-Están en la mira. –Aseguró Koiji con un tono monótono y aburrido.

-Sí, sí. Demasiado diría yo. –El hombre asintió con una sonrisa algo extraña. –Demasiado.

-Se las vamos a traer. –Dijo está vez Hotaru, tallándose el brazo. –Lo dejó muy claro la otra vez. –Murmuró.

-Si lo sé. –Se paró de su asiento y les dio varias vueltas, deteniéndose detrás de ellos. Makoto se preguntó si los golpearía, instintivamente se puso de pie aun dándole la espalda. –Pero eso no quiere decir que lo hayan comprendido como yo quiero.

Hotaru se talló los ojos, no quería lidiar a Taiga de nuevo. No como la última vez.

-Tengan claro, que ustedes no pueden sentir aquel sentimiento llamado… _amor. _O afecto, como sea. –Hotaru se destapó los ojos y Makoto se giró para verlo. –Les explicaré.

Se paseó una vez más por el lugar, con el horrible olor de la comida de Mojo siendo preparada.

-Ustedes tres, son villanos. Creados en la cuna de la maldad y con todos los sentimientos claros de odio y venganza, criados en el vinculo de todos los dañados por esas niñas. No conocen ese sentimiento.

Koiji miró a sus hermanos que parecían atentos a lo que el hombre decía.

-Además, se podría decir que ustedes no son totalmente humanos, ¿No creen? –Se giró para enfocarlos y se gozo al ver sus rostros confundidos, por los menos el del menor y el mayor. –Fueron c_reados, _no _nacieron. _Solo los humanos pueden sentir cosas así de ridículas.

¿No Humanos?

-Se podría decir que son medio-humanos o algo así. Claroq eu tienen algunas caractirsticas humanas. Son chicos y es normal que se fijen en chicas.

Koiji quiso reir por lo absurdo que sonaba Taiga hablando de aquella manera.

-Pero nada más. No pueden sentir nada diferente. Están _encaprichados. _–Quiso reir al verlos ahí, cual almas torturadas. Los odiaba. –Bueno, es todo lo qu tengo para decir.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a su laboratorio, sonriente. Le encantaba hacerlos sufrir, que sintieran que fueran a explotar de angustia, como cuando torturo a Brick o cuando los mandaba llamar para operarlos. Sin embargo, nunca había visto esa cara de desconcierto en ellos.

Bajando las escaleras del sótano, sonrió. Eran unos completos estúpidos, habían caído en su mentira.

Pero, bah, no era como si fuera tan malo, después de todo les estaba haciendo un favor.

El amor era una mierda.

El lo había aprendido de la manera más agria y dura.

Mientras, Mojo azotó la puerta de la cocina sonriente.

-¡La cena esta lista, mojo, mojo, mojo!

Hotaru se paró tomando sus cosas.

-No tengo hambre. –Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación, que sus hermanos lo alcanzaran despuñes. Makoto permaneció en su lugar, igual de callado, pensando en las recientes palabras de Taiga.

-Yo no quiero tus porquerías, mamá jojo. –Se quejó Butch. –La última vez tuve diarrea una semana entera.

Le siguió la pisada a Hotaru, estaba cansado, confundido y solo quería dormir. No quería escuchar a Koiji pelearse con Mojo.

Encontró a Hotaru tirado boca abajo, aun con su uniforme de basquetbol puesto. Ni siqueira se molestó en mirar quien había entrado. Y el tampoco hizo mucho por hacerse notar.

No sabía porque… pero no se sentía tan bien y Hotaru parecía peor.

Maldita la hora en que llegaron al Edificio.

Tal vez Taiga si tenía razón. Ellos no eran más que una creación de un Mono idiota. Tal vez no eran totalmente humanos. Tal vez no tenían sentimientos.

Aunque duela, pero esa era la verdad.

* * *

_"Todos corren para golpear a Miss Nutella que no actualizo cuando debía"_

_T.T lo siento, chicas, pero esque... simplemente estos capis son como "relleno" como un pequeño break que ayudará a que la trama avanc. Y es dificil hacer relleno interesante, asi que, creo que no lo logré. Pero será solo este capi. _

_¿Saben? Quise publicar algo en Facebook, un adelanto de otros fics ^^ pero dije... nah, Mis Nutella, has sido irresponsable y ellas han sido maravillosas contigo, así que me hice un Face solo para ustedes :)_

_Ko-chan, mi querida Inner (Que al fin y la cabo soy yo xD), se encargará de todo eso. Así que Ko-chan, tiene Facebook, como **Kokoro Nakakawa.** Y ella si que quiere entregarse a ustedes en Facebook, de hecho tiene un adelanto que posiblemente les encantará, les diré, que es un BrickxBlossom, MakotoxMomoko, como quieran verlo. _

_Chicas, por cierto, lamento todos los errores ortográficos del capi pasado, lo subí tan apurada que no lo corregí y cuando lo leí me di cuenta. Espero que este no tenga tantos, y si los tiene, disculpen a esta pobre chica._

_Oh, y gracias por darme su opinión sobre los capis del Fic. Pensé que tal vez no querrían un Fic de 30 capis o algo. Por el momento no se cuantos capis tendrá, calculo que unos 10 más. Pero bueh, primero le calcule solo 20 y ya vamos en el 16 y no ha empezado lo bueno xD jaja, lo siento, no se donde tengo mi cabeza._

**_Y ahora si, el ultimo, pero creo que el más importante:_**

_Pronto actualizaré "El mundo enloqueció" y quiero que sepan que será como una escena perdida de este fic. Es decir, será necesario leer ese capi para entender el capitulo 18 de este fic y los demás. _

_Decidí subirlo ahí porque... bue, ya quería acabarlo y me pareció que sería perfecto subirlo ahi, porque está muy olvidado, además es de la única pareja faltante, Brick y Blossom. _

_En fin, Ko-chan lo publicará en facebook cuando yo lo suba aquí (?)_

_Ahora si, Miss Nutella deja de dar lata._

_¡Besos! Y gracias por los reviews que no pude responder, saben que las quiero y los aprecio mucho._

_P.D. Las votaciones quedaron empatadas, así que voten esta vez por review para ver cual desempata. Ya saben: Jugador de Futbol Americano, o Músico... Si no has votado en el Poll, vota ahí, pero si ya lo hiciste por un review :)_


End file.
